Heaven Knows I’m Miserable Now
by Paige242
Summary: Halloween 2021: A demonic spell causes havoc for the Halliwell’s and threatens to tear the family apart. (Set in the changed future)
1. Angel and Demon

"Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now"

_Halloween 2021: A demonic spell causes havoc for the Halliwell's and threatens to tear the family apart. (Set in the changed future)_

I suppose this would be considered an AU fic because what happens is never going to happen on the show. If anyone has read my other story then I warn you that this is quite different. I came up with this idea awhile ago and I've now realized that I will not relax until I write it down…no matter how stupid it is. (Yes, it is fairly absurd)

**Background-** Takes place in the changed 'good' future (no connection to the Avatars though- and demons still exist).

Piper and Leo are together, and he has gone back to bring their whitelighter. Paige is still single, Phoebe is married to Cole (because that will make this story much more interesting later, trust me)…it doesn't really matter why/how he's back…you can make that up yourself. I should also mention that he is good.

Wyatt is 19, Chris is 17 and Mel (Phoebe's daughter) is 16.

I think that about covers it…enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look great!" Mel exclaimed as she admired Chris' Halloween costume. "Perfectly angelic."

Chris returned his cousins smile as he did up the last button on his shirt. "Thanks, same to you…well, except for the angelic part, demonic is more like it."

"Yes, I think that it suits me perfectly." she paused and formed a small fire ball in her right hand. "Scared angel- boy?" she mocked playfully.

He tried to look unfazed but she could tell that the sight of her with the fireball was making him slightly nervous. With an evil grin that only she could pull off, Mel pretended to throw the ball at Chris who instinctively orbed out. When he reformed seconds later, he shot her a murderous glare. The girl simply laughed; her cousin could be so gullible at times.

"Happy Halloween Christopher." She said, smiling devilishly as she dissolved the fireball and pushed a stray strand of dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Oh, you are so funny." Chris replied with more than a hint of his trademark sarcasm.

Mel shrugged, trying not to show her amusement, and made herself look unconcerned by focusing her attention on adjusting her tight black skirt.

This Halloween, she and Chris had decided to dress up as 'themselves' for the school's annual dance. Therefore, she was now wearing a risky leather number, a lot of red face paint and a rather realistic pair of horns; she was the perfect picture of demon-ness. Chris, on the other hand, was going for a quite different look. He had decided to showcase his whitelighter side and thus had dressed in white and was sporting a convincing pair of feathered wings. His costume had required a lot less work that Mel's- they had realized, as they worked together on both outfits, that it did not take much to make Chris look like an angel whereas making Mel a convincing demon was rather complicated.

"Fine, I'm sorry for pretending that I was going to blow you up Chris." Mel sighed with an obvious roll of her eyes. "But it's not like you can't reform even when I do."

The boy was not amused by her comments. "Yea, but I don't want to be a floating mass of orbs when I meet my date!" re retorted hotly.

Mel tried to suppress her smirk; Chris really was neurotic at times- such a contrast to her own carefree nature. "I said sorry." She began in a clipped tone. "Now, let's go show our parents our lovely costumes, I'm sure that they'll be not- so- pleasantly surprised."

Chris gave a quiet laugh and nodded in agreement as the two headed towards the kitchen. They had not told any other members of the family about their plans, and had worked on the costumes in secret- both wanted to see how their parents would react.

"You, then me." Chris whispered with a grin.

Without another moment's hesitation, Mel pushed open the doors and burst into the room where Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole, Paige and Wyatt were all finishing up their dinner.

"Tada!" She said dramatically, twilling around so that they could have a full glimpse of her attire. "What do you think of my costume?"

They all stared in shock for several seconds- silence enveloped the room.

"I love it!" Cole exclaimed suddenly with a slight chuckle. "It reminds me of my early days in the underworld. You could fool a lot of people with that get up."

Mel beamed at her father. She knew that he would be amused.

Phoebe, however, instantly hit her husband on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Cole exclaimed, wincing.

"You deserve it!" Phoebe retorted angrily "How dare you encourage her, my baby looks like a demon!"

Mel rolled her eyes- as usual her mother was blowing things way out of proportion. "First of all," she began to explain "I am part demon, and secondly, that's the POINT of the costume! Chris and I decided to go to the dance as ourselves…we thought it was funny."

"Chris is in on this too?" Piper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." Mel replied smugly. "Chris, come in here."

Seconds later Chris orbed into the kitchen next to her.

As he materialized, Piper gasped and brought a hand to her mouth, Leo looked even more shocked than he had before, and Wyatt began shaking with silent laughter.

The two cousins watched the family's reaction with great enjoyment; their idea was causing even more of an effect than they had expected.

"Oh, this is wonderful." Phoebe said sarcastically, throwing her hands up with exasperation. "They've gone insane and have decided to expose them selves. So much for the family secret."

"Phoebe." Cole cut in gently, trying to catch his wife's eye. " I think that you're being a bit dramatic. It's Halloween, people dress up…they are not going to cause suspicion of any kind. Let them have their fun. "

Phoebe folded her arms across her chest and looked over to Piper and Leo for support.

"Chris, those aren't real are they?" Leo asked, suddenly breaking out of his shocked trance.

"Er, no Dad, we made them." Chris replied, giving his father a strange look. "Do you think I'd actually pull the wings off some poor magical creature or something?"

Leo glanced down at the floor.

"You're not leaving the house like that young lady!" Phoebe said sternly, standing up to look her daughter in the eye. "Now get out of that ridiculous outfit."

"No." Mel replied stubbornly, not caring that her mother looked about ready to explode.

Sensing the tension between her sister and her niece, Piper decided to cut in. "It'll be okay Pheebs." She said comfortingly. "It's the perfect opportunity for them to dress up Let her go."

Phoebe remained silent.

"I know!" Piper exclaimed with excitement "Why don't I go dig those old witches dresses- we can be 'ourselves' too, it'll be fun." With that, she scurried out of the room, not noticing the mortified expressions she received from both Phoebe and Paige.

"I'll go stop her." The youngest sister muttered, shooting a glance at Phoebe and orbing out of the room.

Phoebe sighed, and turned her attention back to the more pressing issue. "Fine, go." She said quietly, frowning at her daughter. "But how come you decided to dress up like this…you're both witches too you know."

"Of course we know that mom, but I thought that being a demon would be a little more original- and everyone knows that Chris is more whitelighter than witch…so we thought it was appropriate."

Chris blushed slightly and looked down at his feet, and Leo beamed with pride.

Mel was right; unlike Wyatt, Chris' whitelighter side had always been more dominant.

"Well," Wyatt said, speaking for the first time since they had entered the room. "I suggest that you get going before Mom starts going overboard with the Halloween thing."

Everyone chuckled, knowing full well that when Piper got an idea she usually carried it a little too far.

"Good point." Chris replied "It's really too bad we didn't make you some wings too Wy…oh well, with any luck Mom will find an extra dress for you to wear…"

Wyatt scowled and sent a dinner roll flying across the room at his little brother. The boy merely grinned and orbed it in to his hand before sending it back at three times the speed right at Wyatt's head.

"Chris-" Leo began to scold.

"Bye everyone." Chris cut in quickly, purposely ignoring his father. He took hold of Mel's hand and orbed them to the alley behind the high school.

"Thanks for the lift angel- boy." She smirked. "That was a close one."

"Any time demon- girl." He replied, flashing her a wide grin.

With that, the two cousins set off toward the entrance, ignorant to the darkness that loomed in the near future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A large and brutish demon paced back and forth across his underworld liar- trying to come up with a plan. He knew exactly what he needed to do, but he was yet to figure out exactly how he was going to go about doing it.

He gave a loud and frustrated sigh before seating himself behind his crude stone table.

There was once a time, many years ago, when he had been the leader of a large army- one that was unsurpassed in strength and brutality in the underworld…but ever since the Charmed ones had appeared on the scene he had lost many of his loyal followers….and with them, his dreams of becoming the next source.

Not only had the dreaded sisters killed many of his minions, but the fear they, and their offspring incited in all demons had caused almost as many to flee to the upper world. It disgusted him to think that they now attempted to blend into human society, causing only minor havoc at banks and liquor stores.

"Cronus." He shouted gruffly, a vague idea suddenly forming in his head. "Get in here."

A second, lower level, demon shimmered into the liar and bowed to the first who was obviously his superior.

"How may I serve you, master Demetrius?" He asked his voice rather timid for a demonic creature.

Demetrius sighed. "You have the power to create spells…and I need you to create one for me."

"Yes master, anything."

"I need a spell that will expose every magical being concealed in the mortal world- I need a spell that will bring forth the true nature they hide."

Cronus looked up at his master with a look of shock written across his pug- like face. "But…but sir." He stuttered. "I do not think that is possible, even for me."

"It is possible." Demetrius assured, tapping his clawed fingers impatiently on the table. "It is all hallows eve and the magical force in heightened…if we do it tonight we will have success."

The lesser demon nodded apprehensively. "If you are sure, then I will come up with a spell…but may I first inquire as to why you would want this."

"Because." Demetrius replied "If we make magical creature unable to conceal themselves we will both ostracize beings of 'good', and more importantly, create legion of demonic followers who will be forced to take refuge down here. Now, enough questions, cast the spell."

Cronus nodded again and closed his watery eyes as he came up with the correct wording. "Perfect." He muttered, a cruel grin forming across his face as the spell came to him. He looked up at his master, who gestured for him to continue, and he then began to chant;

"Magical beings near and far,

Be revealed for what you are.

On this night, all hollows eve,

Become what you were meant to be."

As the final words were spoken, a grey mist began to rise out of the room, ready to carry out the plan.

Demetrius smiled. "Thank you dear friend, now we shall wait for the spell to do its job- and perhaps later, we will begin our conquest with a little trip to the Halliwell house hold…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Anyone see where this is going? Muhahaha…

And never worry, I am still working on my other story (How soon is now), chapter 20 should be going up soon, I'm just rearranging it (If anyone's interested in reading it, just go click on my name at the top- I swear it's better than this one, lol)

REVIEW!

-Leigh

P.S. the title for this story is also the title of a song by the Smiths…10 points to anyone else who can tell me what other CHARMING song they have written…


	2. Party Crasher

By 8:30 that night the dance at Bay Side High was in full swing. Loud music pumped into the gymnasium and hyped up teenagers- in full Halloween garb- danced enthusiastically. As Chris glanced across the crowded room he could see Mel with her arms wrapped around Jake, her most recent boyfriend. No one in the Halliwell household was overly thrilled about Mel's choice in guys- she tended to go for the smooth talking types- and Jake, like most of the other ones she had dated, could appropriately be called a egocentric jerk. Chris was half tempted to walk over there and blast that smug look off the other young mans face as he stared a little to closely at the revealing parts of Mel's attire.

Chris was suddenly snapped away from his thoughts as he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. It was his date – Jenny Hughes- a girl he had liked since tenth grade and had finally worked up enough courage to ask to the dance. They definitely were not at the dating stage yet, but Chris was hoping that this night would bring them a step closer.

"Do you think it's kind of hot in here?" Jenny asked, brushing a stay strand of dirty blonde hair away from her eyes and readjusting the tiara she was wearing as part of her princess costume.

Chris shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

"Well, maybe we could go outside for a bit…and get some air. I'm dying in here." The girl managed to catch his eye and Chris' face broke into a wide grin as he realized that this was her indirect way of getting them a bit more privacy.

"Okay," he said quickly "Let's go." And with that he grabbed her hand and led them through the crowd and out of the gym.

When they arrived outside, Jenny gave a small sigh before flashing Chris a brilliant smile. "Thanks." She muttered softly "Its much nicer out here."

"I agree." Chris replied, amused to see that a fait blush was beginning to appear on her cheeks. "A lot quieter too."

Jenny giggled and glanced down at the pavement, clearly unsure of what to say next. "Um, I like your costume." She muttered, after several tense minutes of silence. "It suits you."

The boy could hardly suppress his laugh- she had no idea how right she was. "Thanks," he replied, smiling "I like yours too."

There was another period of prolonged silence as both teens desperately searched for something to say.

Chris could feel his heartbeat begin to increase and his knees become weak as they stood, avoiding each other's eyes. He internally scolded himself for being so ridiculous- he faced demons and other bad guys on a weekly basis- something as simple as talking to a girl he happened to like should not have caused him to loose his cool like this.

Unable to stand it any longer, Chris cleared his throat and said what he had been holding in for so long. "Jenny," he began quietly, causing the girl to look up. "I…I…do you wanna go out this weekend sometime…like on a real date?"

The girl blushed more than she had before. "Of course." She replied quickly, her voice a little louder than normal. "I'd love to…I've always wanted you to ask me that."

Taken aback, Chris' mouth opened in shock…was it possible that all this time she had liked him too? Why had he waited so freaking long to ask her out? "I…I've always wanted to ask you." He replied dumbly. "How's Saturday at seven?"

Both were grinning now, and the earlier tension was slowly beginning to dissipate.

"Seven is perfect."

They found themselves leaning slowly towards each other…their faces were only inches apart. Chris closed his eyes as he prepared himself for the kiss that he had yearned for for so long….

But it never came.

A loud scream suddenly echoed out of the gym, causing Chris and Jenny to quickly draw back.

Chris listened as the noise began to build…something was obviously wrong. "I'm gonna go check that out." He said worriedly, turning to the girl.

"I'm coming too." Jenny stated, and without another moments hesitation the two took off towards the gym.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mel stood on the dance floor with her arms wrapped around Jake. She had seen Chris leave the room with his date a few minutes ago and wondered amusedly what they were doing at that very moment. She hoped that it went well- Chris really did need a girl to loosen him up a bit.

"I love this song!" she exclaimed as the DJ began to play a track from one of her favorite new groups.

Jake smiled. "I know, that's why I requested it for you."

"Aww, that's so sweet." She giggled, standing on he toes to give him a peck on the cheek. She wished that her family could see how nice her boyfriend really was…at times.

The two began to move to the beat of the song, dancing rather closely together. Mel knew that if Chris had still been in the room he probably would have been shooting daggers at them right now. Even though he was only a year older then her, he had always felt the need to protect her- she supposed that it just part of his Charmed- whitelighter nature to look out for others…but she was a big girl now, she could make her own decisions.

As the song finished, the pair found themselves in the center of the room- both somewhat out of breath. "Shall we get something to drink?" Jake asked, taking hold of her hand.

Mel nodded and opened her mouth to reply but before she could, she was overcome by a very strange feeling.

She abruptly let go of Jake's hand and clutched her head in pain…it felt as if she was suddenly being torn in half.

Grey…

She saw a grey mist pass through the room.

She looked around frantically…Chris…she needed to find Chris…

The girl managed to take a few shaky steps towards the door before she collapsed onto the hard floor, writhing in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris burst into the gym, Jenny trailing closely behind.

Everyone was huddled close to the walls…backing away from a single figure in the center of the room…Mel…

They all seemed to be afraid of Mel…and as the girl turned around he could see why.

He froze in panic.

His cousin stood alone in the middle of the ring of students, a fireball crackling menacingly in her outstretched hand. Something had gone seriously wrong…he knew that Mel would never do something like this…and yet there she was, exposing her magic for all to see.

Knowing that he had to end this before it got any worse, Chris threw off the cumbersome wings he was wearing and tore across the room. Pushing his way to the front of the crowd, he began to wave his arms frantically. "Mel!" exclaimed, trying to get her attention. "What the hell is going on?"

The girl turned towards him and Chris felt even more confusion overcome him as he saw her up close. The red makeup she had been wearing as part of her costume seemed to have spread across her entire body, and black markings had appeared on her face- reminding Chris instantly of the picture of his Uncle Cole's demonic form in the book of shadows. "Mel, something's wrong with you." He continued, taking a few steps towards her. "We need to get out of here, now."

Chris took hold of hid cousin's arm, but she instantly yanked it back. "I'm not leaving," she hissed, her eyes flashing a dangerous red. "It is far to much fun torturing the humans."

He could do nothing but stare at her in shock.

This certainly was not a costume…

…it seemed that for the first time, she had actually transformed into a demon- both mentally and physically.

Smiling smugly and taking advantage of his hesitation, Mel began to fling fireballs into the walls- just above the students heads.

The situation had gone from bad, too worse.

Many of the teens began to scream in terror once again and Chris forcefully grabbed hold of her arm…he needed to get her out of here as quickly as possible- without demonstrating anymore magic in the process.

"Piss off angel- boy." Mel screeched, throwing him backward with a stregenth that he did not know she possessed.

Chris tried to suppress his growing panic…she was exposing magic…in front of the entire school…and it was beginning to seem that he would not be able to stop her without using some himself. He really wished that he had inherited his mothers freezing power- that would have come in really handy at the moment.

"Mel, I need you to calm down," he said in his best whitelighter voice as he climbed to his feet. "This isn't you."

The girl merely smirked. "You can't stop me Christopher." She laughed, advancing slowly towards him. "Don't even try."

With out any warning she flung a fireball straight at his chest. He cried out- more in surprise than pain- and instantly felt himself dissolving into a mass of orbs.

Concentrating as hard as he could, he quickly managed to reform into his solid form…but he knew it was already too late to stop the damage she had done. She had blown him up…in front of the entire school…he was exposed just as much as she was right now.

Normal people did not dissolve into balls blue of energy.

As he glanced around he could see that everyone was starring at both of them with a mixture of shock and terror. His heart sank; the secret he had worked so hard to protect his entire life was out in only a matter of minutes and there was nothing he could do about it.

He'd never be able to explain his way out of this one.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he shouted at the smirking Mel, not caring who heard anymore.

"Because I can." she retorted, amusement evident on her demonic face.

Chris glared. "Yea, but I can kick your ass in a fight, you idiot!"

"But I know that you won't, you pacifist."

Chris opened his mouth to protest, but he closed it quickly as he realized that she had a point. He would never attack her- no matter what she did to him. He could hardly suppress his pacifist nature at the best of times and he knew that he could never push himself far enough to use his powers against his family.

He looked up to meet Mel's eyes; she continued to smirk confidently. "Think about what you're doing." The boy said, his voice barely above a whisper "You need to snap out of this…you're not evil, you're not a demon…"

The girl gave a cold laugh. "Yes Christopher, I am." She began "I was just too naive to see it before. This is who I should be- who I was meant to be."

"No."

"I am willing to give you five seconds to get out of here before I end your pathetic life…you are the enemy now. One…Two…" she continued, he voice distant and cool.

Chris took a step towards her, trying to ignore the lump building in his throat. This wasn't Mel… this wasn't the cousin he had always loved as his sister. "Stop this now." He choked.

"…Three…four…"

"Mel, I mean it!"

"Five." She finished with a grin as a darklighter's crossbow materialized in her hands.

Chris froze with fear; darklighter poison was the most lethal weapon anyone could use against him- and Mel knew it.

"Goodbye Christopher." Mel said with a sinister look on her face.

She pulled down the trigger at the exact moment that Chris began to orb…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N You'll have to wait and see what happens! Much excitement coming up!

Hope it was okay…its late and I've been studying for my Anthropology exam all freakin day…with any luck my bad mood did not trasmit into the story:)

Oh yes, I forgot to warn people in my intro that this is not really a good story for Phoebe lovers…personally I can't stand her…and that's gonna start to show really soon. (I apologize in advance.)

I think that Piper is by far the best sister (mostly because she gave birth to Chris, lol)...anyone agree?

PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks so much to the people that reviewed the last chapter!


	3. Literally

Chris landed with a loud thud in the manor's living room; he instantly attempted to stand up, only to realize that he was too weak to support himself. He allowed himself to lie back down on the floor; an almost unbearable pain that was now coming from his shoulder and as he slowly turned his head towards it, he could see why.

Mel had managed to hit him with the darklighter arrow.

Feeling horribly ill, he summoned the last of his strength and called out for his father. The poison was spreading…the room was spinning…it was becoming hard to keep his eyes open…

Not a moment too soon, Leo orbed in, looking concerned. "Chris, wh-" he trailed off and his concern turned to fear as he realized why his son had called. "I'll get your mom."

He quickly orbed out and then back in, this time with Piper in tow.

"Chris!" she instantly threw herself at his side. "I'll be okay honey." She soothed, bushing a dark strand of hair off of his clammy forehead as she tried to fight back her welling tears.

The boy weakly grasped his mothers hand. "Mom, it hurts." He groaned. "Please make it stop."

"I will honey." And without another moments hesitation she brought a shaking hand to the arrow embedded in her son. Gripping it tightly, she pulled it out.

Chris cried out in pain.

"It's okay." Piper whispered "I got it out, now dad can heal you."

Taking his cue, Leo rushed over to Chris and healed the wound with a comforting golden glow. When he was finished, Piper helped the boy slowly sit up- he was still weak form the poison, but he managed to smile thankfully at his parents.

"Chris, what happened?" Piper asked- now that she knew he would be okay, she wanted full details. "I thought you were at the dance."

"I was."

Leo's eyes widened in shock. " A darklighter attacked you in an area full of mortals?"

"Not exactly." Chris replied with a sigh, trying to avoid his parents' eyes.

"What does that mean?" Piper snapped. "We need to know _exactly_ what happened so we can deal with it."

Chris slowly looked up at Piper and Leo; he knew that he couldn't lie, but he also knew that they would not like the truth. "Something happened…" he began hesitantly. "At the dance…I don't know what exactly, but it must have been some sort of curse or something…and Mel…she was evil. It was as if her demonic half had taken over, and when I tried to talk to her she summoned the darklighter cross bow…"

A strangled cry came from the doorway and Leo Piper and Chris turned to see the rest of the family standing there.

"My baby!" Phoebe sobbed in anguish, before collapsing into an unconscious heap on the living room floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, the Halliwells- including a recently revived and shocked Phoebe- sat around the room discussing various theories about what had happened to Mel. Piper was holding her youngest son protectively, still shaken by the thought of loosing him, and Cole was trying his best to comfort his wife.

"I think it was a spell." Chris stated, attempting to struggle out of his mother's grasp. "I felt something when I entered the gym…sort of like the magical residue you can feel after you cast a really powerful spell."

"Alright. Why don't I go check the book of shadows to see if it has any information on spells that can turn good people evil." Paige said helpfully before orbing up to the attic.

As soon as Paige left, the red eyed Phoebe began sobbing into Cole's chest "My baby is evil!" She cried hysterically.

Cole began to gently rub her back.

"It's a spell, Phoebe." he soothed, "She's not really evil at all."

"But she's part demon!" the distraught woman exclaimed, clutching onto his shirt for dear life.

Cole stiffened. "That doesn't mean anything." He said through gritted teeth. After struggling for so long to free himself form the assumptions placed on any with demon blood, he was not willing to tolerate such condemning comments- even when they came from his beloved wife.

"It'll be okay Aunt Phoebe, we'll fix this." Wyatt cut in, sensing the tension between the two. "Mom, why don't you and I go bottle some potions in case we have to vanquish whoever is behind this."

"Alright." Giving Chris one last hug, Piper finally released him and stood up to follow Wyatt to the kitchen.

They did not manage to take more than three steps when Wyatt's shield suddenly sprung up around him.

All present knew something was about to happen.

Sure enough, a murky grey mist began to fill the room, enveloping each of its inhabitants before they had time to react, and knocking them all onto the floor.

When the strange substance dissipated, Wyatt released his shield and instantly began to help the others back to their feet.

"That can't be good." Leo stated, worriedly looking around the room. "Does anyone know what that was?"

"Maybe that's what got to Mel." Chris whispered his eyes wide.

There was a long silence as they each thought about what that could mean.

If it had affected Mel, then it was likely to affect them too…

But how?

Piper nervously glanced over at Cole, who glared back.

"Piper," he began unhappily at his sister in law "I know what you're thinking but I'm not-"

Before Cole could finish his sentence a look of intense pain crossed his face and he cried out in agony – the man collapsed suddenly onto the floor. He clutched his stomach and continued to make noised of complete anguish.

"Cole!" Phoebe exclaimed, flinging herself at her husband's side. Fist Mel…now this…she didn't know if she could possibly take anymore.

"Phoebe, I wouldn't get too close to him…" Piper warned taking a few cautious steps towards them, worried about her sister's well being.

"Shove it Piper!" Phoebe shot back, suddenly overcome with anger. "I already know what you think of my family."

The oldest charmed one opened her mouth to protest, but she was distracted by another cry of pain from across the room. Much to her horror, she turned to see Chris convulsing on the hard wood floor.

"Chris!" both Piper and Leo shouted as they rushed to their son. Piper half expected to see another arrow- but upon a quick inspection, she saw that this was not the case. She turned to Leo in panic.

"What's wrong? Heal him."

Leo quickly put his glowing hands over Chris, but there were not visible improvements.

"I…I…can't." The whitelighter muttered helplessly, his entire body beginning to shake. He reached out again, to give it a second attempt but before the glow could return, he too collapsed onto the floor.

Piper could hardly breathe as she looked down at her husband and youngest son. She had no idea what was happening to them- all she knew was that they were both in pain.

She needed to help them.

Frantically, she turned to Wyatt, who was watching the scene in shock from the kitchen doorway. "Wyatt, heal!" she exclaimed, and the young man instantly rushed over and attempted to revive his father and brother.

"It's not working." He moaned in frustration. "Damn it! I don't know what's wrong."

Piper began to sob uncontrollably. "Wyatt, try-" she began, stopping as she realized that the cries of pain from all three men had ended.

An eerie silence enveloped the room.

Piper, Wyatt and Phoebe all rose to their feet, each drawing in a few shaking breaths- unsure of what to do next.

"Mom, look." Wyatt whispered suddenly, his blue eyes wide and Piper followed his gaze back to the floor where Leo, Chris and Cole were all beginning to stir.

Chris, who seemed to be the most awake- sat up slowly and looked over at his mother. "Mom, what happened?" he asked groggily. "My back really hurts."

Piper went over to his side and placed a gentle hand on his back, causing the boy to wince.

"Chris," she began slowly. "I don't want you to panic…but you seem to have a fairly large bump on your back- you must have really knocked it when you fell. You're going to have to take off your shirt so I can see how bad it is."

Chris nodded and began to unbutton his shirt- worry evident in his green eyes. When he undid the last button he slowly pulled it off and let it fall to the floor.

Piper gasped and brought a hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying out.

Even from the front, it was evident what had happened to Chris' back.

"What's wrong mom?" Chris asked with confusion as he tried to make sense of her reaction. "I'm actually beginning to feel a lot better."

"Chris," Piper whispered her brown eyes wide. "You're an angel."

He shot her an odd look. "Umm, yea, I know, I'm half- angel."

"No, you don't understand." Piper continued in awe "You have wings."

It was now Chris' turn to be shocked. He stared at his mother for several seconds in disbelief before turning his head slowly towards his back.

He saw white.

Lots of White… and as he raised his shaking hand towards it, he felt the unmistakable softness of feathers. She wasn't imaging things…he was an angel…literally.

Chris drew a few deep breaths as he tried to come to terms with what had happened, and Piper tried her best to give him a comforting look.

"We'll figure this out and get everything back to normal honey- I promise."

Chris smiled back weakly- wanting desperately to believe her.

Picking up his discarded shirt, Piper tore a hole in the back so that his newly acquired wings could fit through and helped him to put in back on.

"Thanks mom, that helps." Chris muttered, blushing slightly.

"Er, guys." Wyatt said suddenly from across the room. "I think we have a problem."

Both Piper and Chris turned abruptly towards Cole, who was now standing- enveloped in a blanket of glowing red. Through the light, Piper could see that his human features had been replaced by the demonic ones that she had long forgotten existed.

"Cole." Phoebe cried, taking a step towards him.

Turing away from her, he let out a roar of anguish and shimmered out.

For the second time that evening, Phoebe fainted.

Wyatt went over to his aunt to attempt a revival while Piper shifted her attention over to Leo who was finally beginning to regain consciousness.

"Oww, my back." He groaned as Piper helped him slowly sit up. Sensing a trend, Piper wordlessly tore a hole in the back of his shirt.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much better. What happened?"

"Well, it seems that what ever turned Mel demonic struck here. It also seems that this spell, or whatever, doesn't just effect demons…it effects all magical beings."

Leo looked over at his wife with confusion. "What?"

"The spell," she began to explain slowly. "It converts all magical beings into their natural state. Demons to demons, angels to angels…"

The mans eyes widened as he realized what Piper was getting at and he slowly brought a hand towards his back where his suspicions were confirmed.

"My wings." He whispered in shock. "You can see them."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "An all these years I just assumed that 'whitelighter wings' was purely a figure of speech."

"Er, no. We have literal wings." Leo admitted sheepishly "They're just concealed ninety nine percent of the time."

"It would have been nice if you had mentioned that at some point, dad." Chris muttered from a few feet away.

Leo turned to see a rather embarrassed looking Chris crouching behind a cushioned chair.

"Come on Chris, we don't have time for this." Piper sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Just show your father."

The boy glared at his mother but decided that it was best to listen. Hesitantly, he came out from his hiding place- his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

"Oh my!" Leo exclaimed in surprise.

Chris scowled. "Yea dad, thanks to you I can no longer hide the fact that I'm a freak."

"Chris, I'm so sorry." Leo replied pleadingly, his eyes fixated on his son's heavenly white wings "We'll fix this."

"I know." Chris muttered, now feeling slightly guilty for directing his anger at his father.

"Wyatt too?" Leo asked Piper.

She shook her head. "No, I think his shield stopped the spell from hitting him."

"What about Paige?"

Piper and Chris both gasped.

"I have no idea." The charmed one stated. "She went upstairs before it happened. I hope-" Her sentence was cut off by the sound of a scream…

Paige's scream.

From the attic.

"Not good." Chris muttered before grabbing his mothers arm and orbing them up to investigate.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I warned you that this was going to get strange. I've always thought I would be really cool if whitelighters really did have wings…I don't know what's been said on the show about it(nor do I care) but I'm guessing they don't…oh well, that's why this is fan fiction:)

Hope it was okay, more to come…I have one more exam in a few days, but after that I can spend a bit more time writing. So happy my Anthro. exam is over…

I wish I could take a course on Charmed, lol, then maybe I'd sat awake (_Possible Essay Topic_: Explain why Chris is the hottest guy ever.)

Don't mind me, I'm nuts and I've had too much coffee.

Laters,

-Leigh

P.S. Thanks to those who reviewed! It makes me smile!

(make me smile….REVIEW!!!)


	4. Broken

When Leo Piper and Chris materialized in the attic seconds after hearing Paige's scream, it was instantly clear what had been causing the youngest charmed one distress. Paige was standing in front of an old mirror, furiously trying to reach her back where she had sprouted a pair of perfectly white feathered wings- just like Chris and Leo.

"Piper!" she cried, as she caught sight of her sister's reflection behind her. "Something's happened to me…I fainted….and when I woke up, I had these!"

"It's okay Paige," Piper replied as calmly as she could. "It's just a spell."

"What? What spell?" Paige asked, still in panic mode.

"The same one that turned Mel demonic. I swept through here and it appears to have reverted all magical beings back to their original form."

Paige scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Meaning that those of us who aren't exactly human have been forced to show what we really are." Chris cut it, clarifying what his mother had said.

Eyes wide, Paige whipped around to see that both her nephew and brother in law appeared to be in the same predicament as her. She let out a squeak of surprise. "This cannot be happening." She muttered, her eyes still fixed on Chris and Leo.

"Sorry Aunt Paige, it is." Chris replied, shifting uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I didn't even think that whitelighters had actual wings." She protested. "I mean, I know that technically they're angels…but I thought mortals just made up the whole wing idea…"

Leo sighed and avoided Piper's penetrating gaze; she was still not pleased with her husband for failing to tell her about this for the last twenty years. "No, we have literal wings." he admitted "We just never let anyone see them- but with this spell it doesn't seem like we have a choice."

Paige folded her arms across her chest. "It would have been nice if you had mentioned this sooner Leo."

"I never saw the need too!" he defended "I was pretty sure that it was a trait that part whitelighters would not inherit."

The youngest charmed one rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously we did." She said, gesturing at herself and Chris "There have only ever been three of us- you really can't assume anything."

Leo looked down at the floor.

"Where's Wyatt?" Paige asked, turning towards Piper "Has he gone angelic on us too?"

"He's downstairs, with Phoebe. And he managed to stay normal- I think his shield protected him from the spell."

"Wish I had a shield." Chris muttered bitterly. He had now moved in front of the mirror and was starring at his reflection in horror.

Piper shot him a look before continuing to give Paige a recap. "Wyatt's fine…but Cole-"

Paige gasped. "Oh no, he didn't…"

"Turn back into a demon? Yes, he did." Leo replied, an odd expression across his face.

Suddenly, Wyatt orbed into the attic, looking nervous. He gave Paige a surprised glance before forcing himself to focus back on the task at hand. "Guys, I think you should come downstairs, something weird is defiantly going on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige, Wyatt, Leo, Piper and Chris all orbed back down to the living room to see that Wyatt had turned the TV to the local news station.

"The streets are in chaos." A frazzled looking reported was saying. "Citizens are urged to remain in their homes and lock all of their doors and windows. By all means, do not go outside unless absolutely necessary. This is _not_ a Halloween prank. Back to you Polly."

The screen changed from the man on the street corner to a woman sitting behind the news desk with a pile of papers in her hand. "Thanks Tim. We have just received word that the police have managed to capture and question three of the creatures. Not all of the information is being released at this time, but Channel Six had learned that tonight's threats include so called 'demons' and something called 'darklighters'. If you think you have seen any such creatures, you are advised to stay calm and contact the authorities. Do not make any sudden movements as all of these beings are believed to attack using arrows, knives, fire, and an array of other 'supernatural' powers. There is still no word why the creatures have suddenly infected our city, but authorities hope to have eliminated all of them within the next forty eight hours. Scientists are currently-"

Having heard enough, Piper turned off the TV, her face set with fierce determination.

"Okay…we have a bigger problem than we thought."

The others, including the teary eyed Phoebe nodded in agreement. "This force, or whatever, seems to have effected every demon and super natural creature that is trying to blend in with normal society- and as expected, the mortals are not taking it too well."

"We need to reverse this, quickly." Paige added. "And to do that we'll have to figure out who is responsible for this mess."

"What if a write a power of three spell for you?" Wyatt suggested. "To summon the responsible party. Then we trap it with a crystal cage and find out what we need."

Piper nodded at her son. "Good, go start working."

Wyatt quickly orbed out.

"Paige," Piper continued. "Can you go bottle some really strong potions, just in case we end up having to vanquish this demon?"

The youngest sister nodded obediently and began to head for the kitchen. Before she could reach the door, however, she froze at the sound of Phoebe's sobs. Paige instantly rushed to her side.

"Oh, Phoebe, what is it sweetie?"

"My baby and my husband are out in that mess somewhere." She cried in response "They're demons!"

Piper sighed and sat down on Phoebe's other side "It'll be okay, we've got a plan- sort of- we'll figure this out." She placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder comfortingly, but Phoebe instantly pulled away.

She had finally snapped.

"I don't what your pity, Piper." she hissed dangerously.

Piper looked at her sister in confusion. "Phoebe, I-"

"Shove it Piper." The middle sister shouted, tears streaming down her face. "You have no idea what I'm going through. You've always been perfect- the 'good' one- Nothing ever goes wrong with your family. I mean, your sons a freakin' angel!" She glared over in Chris' direction before continuing "How much more perfect does it get?"

Piper stood up slowly and backed away from her enraged sister, the shock and hurt evident on her face.

"Phoebe," Leo cut in quietly as he wrapped his arms around his stunned wife "This isn't you. You need to calm down, think about-"

"Cut the whitelighter crap Leo." Phoebe spat back as she stood up and began heading for the front door. Reaching the hallway she turned back and surveyed them all for several seconds.

"You know what?" she said, a sadistic grin forming on her face. "What this family needs is a little visit from a darklighter. Maybe that would help to eliminate the trash that has infested this house over the years."

"How dare you!" Paige shouted, trying to lunge at Phoebe. Chris grabbed her before she could do any damage and forced her back down.

Phoebe merely chuckled.

"Awww, is poor wittle Paigey mad at her big bad sister?" she mocked. "Because quite frankly, I don't care. You're just a half breed that nobody wanted. You'll never really belong here."

Paige sated back, wide eyed, and Chris could tell that she was fighting back tears. "Aunt Phoebe, I don't know what gotten into you, but that's enough!" he said, locking eyes with her.

Phoebe laughed again. "Poor Chris, trying to be all righteous, just like his idiot father. I'd watch my step if I were you angel- boy, I wouldn't want to run into any more arrows."

"Are you threatening my son?" Piper shrieked, struggling against Leo's grasp. Lake Paige, she now wanted nothing more than to tackle her sister to the ground.

Phoebe shrugged. "I might be." And with that she turned and left the house, slamming the door behind her, leaving the rest of the family in stunned silence.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N A bit short, I know, but like I've said, time is not abundant for me for the next few days. I promise a longer update soon. Same goes for my other story- I've kind of taken a break from cuz I've all the work I've had to do- I spend a lot more time working out those chapters and I don't want to compromise it's quality…thus I am writing this more light-hearted and easier to write story this week…if I don't write _something_, I'll got nuts.

I know some people may have questions about this chapter, all I can say is- this is fan fiction, just go with it. And don't say I didn't warn you about Phoebe…no, I don't think she's really THAT evil on the show, but it sure makes this story a lot more interesting. More evil Phoebe to come!

Tata for now!

-Leigh

IcantthinkofaFnick- Thanks for such a long review! You're the only one who answered my questions, lol. I agree about Piper, I've just really stared to like her recently, can't remember her from season one, but I didn't have a favourite at that point. I really like Paige too, she was my favourite in season 5…hope you approve of my portrayal of her in this chap. She doesn't have a huge role in this, but I have a Chris- Paige bonding story in mind for another fic…maybe I'll post it at some point. Glad you like the wings idea, I was worried people would scoff at my stupidity. I hope I have explained the Wyatt thing enough…the shield prevented it from effecting him…but that doesn't mean he won't be caught off guard later:) Oh, and in regards to your comments on chapter two- The way I see it, if he telekinetically orbed her that would still be exposing more magic- maybe not directly relating it to him- but still, it would be harder to explain than fire. And yes, it would also ruin my plot, lol.

phoebe turner- Thanks so much! Judging by your name, I'd say you're a Phoebe fan…hope you'll still be reading after this chapter:) (Don't hate me)

Alyssa Halliwell- Thank you! Hope you don't hate me after this one...tell me what you think.

Cornett- Glad you approve of the Halloween thing…I realize I'm a bit off season. Thanks for reviewing!

Gemini099- thanks again!

Prillygirl/April- Glad you like the idea! I think it's rather amusing too.

paige3- Thanks, here's your update!

Red-rumm- Glad you like it too!!

I'm smiling so much after going over all of those reviews….please keep me smiling…

**REVIEW!**


	5. Heaven and Hell

Mel stood in a dark musty corner of the underworlds main meeting chamber, quietly surveying her surroundings. She had been among the first to shimmer down there and had simply watched as many others gradually joined.

The large cavern was now packed full of restless demons. Many had shimmered down in panic as their true- and often horrific- identities were suddenly revealed to those around them. Even the most upper level demons were unable to masquerade in human form.

None knew why or how it had happened- but they all wanted answers.

The more Mel thought about the situation, the more she felt conflicted. She knew she was a demon…and yet she knew that she was not…

Everything in her mind had become a confusing haze.

She could remember the pain she had experienced at the dance- and she could remember waking up with all of these strange new feelings inside of her….

She had wanted nothing more than to destroy all of the wretched innocents that had filled the gym, and then, she had been over come with the urge to annihilate the even more pathetic 'being of good' that had tried to stop her.

Chris.

Whitelighters were weak…useless…the opposite of demons.

And yet, she had hesitated. She had warned him…told him to leave.

She should have shot him right away and finished him off….but something inside of her would not allow it….

In the end, he had been arrogantly stubborn, and had not left when she told him too. She had shot at him anyway…just as he orbed away.

She didn't know if he was still alive.

The thought filled her with both dread and hope…

"Melinda." A deep voice said from behind her.

She turned abruptly to face the speaker. "Father!" she exclaimed, a glint in her now red eyes. "I was wondering when you would come."

Cole grinned, showing his pointed yellow teeth, and gave his daughter a rough embrace. "It feels good to be myself again." He stated gleefully, glancing around the cave. "And to be in the company of fellow demons. I should have brought you down here more often."

"It's okay father." Mel replied. "At least we are here now. Free from the restraints of stupid morals. I feel so…invigorated."

He grinned again and gave her a rough pat on the back. "I always knew that you took after me. We don't belong with the rest of that goodie- goodie family."

At the mention of the word family, Mel's head snapped up. That was a concept that was beginning to feel foreign to her…but a part of her continued to desire it.

"You should have seen the panic tonight." Cole continued with amusement. "The youngest whitelighter brat almost died from the arrow."

"Then…then he is alive?" Mel questioned. She felt relieved…and angry.

"Yes, the elder healed him in time. But if you wish to finish the job later than it can be arranged." Cole paused. "It will be hard to miss the boy now, we can easily target him and the rest…just as we have returned to our true form, they have returned to theirs…I saw just before I left."

Mel furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that they have become angels." The man explained. "Literally. With white feathered wings. Despicable. But fortunately, it makes it extremely difficult for them to blend in with a crowd…perhaps we should let some of the darklighters know."

"Perhaps."

Their attention was suddenly turned to a loud spectacle taking place on their right- two large, brutish demons were dodging each others fire balls while the crowd around them cheered. One of the two was finally hit and he exploded into a pile of ash with an agonizing scream- the crowd cheered even louder and another competitor stepped into the circle.

Cole gave a hearty laugh. "I don't know why I ever gave up this life." He muttered, more to himself than to Mel.

"Mom." The girl blurted out suddenly. "You gave it up to be with mom."

The mans demonic features twisted slightly as he contemplated what she had said. "You are right." He began. "I loved her…I do love her."

There was a slight pause.

"I wish she was here too." Mel said, feeling slightly ashamed for her show of weakness…but again, those annoying 'feelings' were welling up inside of her.

"Perhaps she can be..." Cole mused, looking as thoughtful as a demon could. "Maybe you could summon her…with a spell…make her want to join us."

Mel's eyes brightened instantly. "Perfect." It was a wonderful idea…she would not have to give up this new life, or her mother. They could all be together…away from the rest of the family that had already been corrupted by good.

She searched her mind for the correct wording…it had to be just right if it was going to achieve all that they wanted.

Magic forces black and white

Reaching out through space and light.

Your aid is needed on this night.

We call to Phoebe Halliwell.

Change her morals with this spell

And bring her forth to where we dwell.

Mel finished her chant and looked up towards her father. "Do you think it worked?" she asked hopefully.

"We will soon know." He replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe stood on the front steps of the Halliwell manor, numb with shock. Her head was spinning as she went over the events of the past few minutes.

Had she really meant what she had said?

She wasn't sure…

Something had come over her…suddenly…it had been almost like a spell…causing so many new emotions…making her say horrible things…

She had hurt Paige, threatened Chris and yelled at Piper- despite the fact that she had always loved all of her family members deeply.

She didn't really mean it. She didn't want the whitelighters in her family dead…she loved them…

Didn't she?

All of a sudden, things did not seem as certain as they always had…she was filled with anger, jealousy, rage…

She hated Piper for having the ideal family…she was resentful…her husband was a demon, her daughter was a demon…they had left her…

And all the while Piper's family stood; mocking her with their perfection. Their goodness. Piper's husband was an angel…her sons were angels…

So was Paige.

They were all better than her.

They pitied her.

'Poor Phoebe with her demonic family'

…they would never say it, but that was what they felt. She could tell.

It had finally caused her to snap. She couldn't take it any more. She didn't want to live like that.

Things would be so much easier if she was evil too…she could join her family in 'hell', while Piper joined hers in 'heaven'.

That was the way things were meant to be.

The option suddenly felt very appealing to her…she wanted to find Cole and Mel…join them…and maybe even follow up on the threats that she had made…

Maybe she did hate the whitelighters after all.

Yes, that was what she would do. Join them.

All she needed now was a way to locate them…

She stood for several seconds, searching her brain for a solution when, as if in answer to her desires, she felt a strange sensation flow throughout her body…it was pulling her down…

Her vision turned black.

The pull grew stronger.

She whirled down….

…farther and farther until suddenly, she landed with a painful thump. A red hand appeared before her- offering to help- pulling her back to her feet.

It was Cole's hand.

She had found them.

"Welcome mother." Mel's voice said from behind her. "We were hoping that you would come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the rest of the Halliwell family sat around the living room, still shocked by Phoebe's strange out burst.

Piper had forced Chris on to her lap- with was rather awkward considering the fact that he was almost a foot taller than her and now had a large pair of wings to get in the way.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Piper muttered for the tenth time- more to reassure herself than to reassure her son. "You'll be okay."

"Mom, I'll be fine." Chris half groaned, trying to struggle out of her grip. "Please let go. You're crushing my wings."

Piper reluctantly released her grip and Chris instantly stood up beside her chair, his feathers ruffling slightly. "That's better." He mumbled.

"Don't worry Piper." Leo said, comfortingly placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Nothings going to happen to him."

At that moment, Wyatt orbed into the room with a sheet of paper. He looked quite pleased with himself and he obviously remained unaware of what had happened when he had been in the other room.

"I wrote a power of three spell to summon the demon." He proclaimed, handing the sheet to his mother.

"That's great Wyatt." Paige said with a sigh from her position on the couch. "But unfortunately we don't have the power of three."

Wyatt starred at his aunt with confusion for several seconds before surveying the room. "Where's Aunt Phoebe?" he asked.

There was a slight pause as they all contemplated a response.

"She- er- left." Chris answered. "It seemed like she had been pushed over the edge by what's happened to Cole and Mel…she stormed out and sort of threatened to kill us."

Wyatt's blue eyes widened in surprise as he tried to absorb what his brother had just told him. "Kill us?" he questioned. "She was fine a second ago."

"Yeah, well now she wants to send a darklighter to the manor." Chris replied, his tone not reflecting the seriousness of the situation.

The others nodded in agreement, and Wyatt shakily took a seat next to Paige. "This is not good." He muttered. "Do you know where she went?

"Underworld." Leo said suddenly. "I can't sense her anymore…"

Paige rolled her eyes. "I guess she wanted to join them. Figures. The evil ones usually like to stick together."

"Paige!" Piper exclaimed, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "I know that she said some horrible things, but she's still our sister. She's not evil."

"I beg to differ." Paige shot back. "Anyone who is willing to marry a demon has to be evil some where deep inside." She paused. "You know, this never would have happened if we hadn't let Cole back into out lives…I mean, just when we thought he was gone for good, bam, he comes back. Maybe if we vanquish him…"

"We are not going to vanquish Cole!" Piper cut in, shocked at what her youngest sister was saying. "This isn't Cole's fault. Or Mel's. Some demon cast a spell that's affecting them…they are not acting on their free will."

"Phoebe is." Paige countered.

"Maybe not…" Wyatt mused. "Maybe something's happened to her too."

Everyone was silent as they pondered what Wyatt had said.

It WAS possible that she was also being influenced…

"Either way, we have to find her if we are going to get anything done." Wyatt stated, getting up and making his way towards the stairs. "I'll go to the underworld and locate her."

"No." Piper said forcefully, jumping up to stop her oldest son from going any further. "You're not going down there. They'll sense you."

Wyatt sighed; his mother was always being overprotective. "I'll be fine- I'll drink a blocking potion before I go…I'm the only one who can go down there, Mom. You can't teleport, and they-" He looked up at his father, brother and aunt. "Will defiantly get noticed."

"Stupid wings." Chris muttered bitterly from across the room.

"Fine." Piper said with defeat; she was too worn out to argue now. "Let's go to the attic and get what you need." And with that, mother and son headed up the stairs, leaving the remaining three family members alone in the room.

"This sucks." Chris said with frustration as he watched them go. "I want to go with him."

"You know you can't, Chris." Leo replied with a sigh. "Wyatt's right, you'll be a walking target."

The boy continued to scowl. "I hate being an angel." He muttered, folding his arms across his chest and pouting.

Leo looked rather hurt and looked up to meet his son's eyes. "You don't mean that." He whispered with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Your right." Chris said after several seconds, looking thoughtful. "It's much better than being a demon."

"Undoubtedly." Paige stated "I don't know why we allowed demons into this family in the first place. I still say we should vanquish him."

Leo and Chris exchanged a brief glance.

"So do I." Leo said quietly.

Chris remained silent, but as he thought about it, he realized that he agreed.

Cole and Mel were evil.

Demons.

They had no place in this family.

They did not deserve another chance…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Wyatt stood quietly in the attic looking for the correct potion. They needed one that would prevent Wyatt's good from being sensed while he searched the underworld for Phoebe. She didn't want to think about what would happen if he was found- part whitelighters were even less welcomed in the underworld that witches.

They would probably have a darklighter on him in seconds.

"Got it." Wyatt declared as he pulled out a small red bottle. "I think I'm all set."

Piper gave a slow nod. "Be careful honey…okay? And remember, Phoebe is acting strange, you may have to force her back."

"Yes Mom." He said, giving her a reassuring smile. "You know," he continued hesitantly "I don't think she's the only one acting strange…Aunt Paige seemed a bit off too."

"I know…I thought she had gotten over the whole Cole issue. Accepted him."

"She had…" Wyatt said quietly. "But I think that maybe this spell does more than change physical appearance; think about it- even if Cole and Mel looked like demons they wouldn't necessarily start throwing fire balls at innocents or shimmering down to the underworld…that means they have undergone mental changes too…"

Piper's eyes widened. "So…do you think that maybe Paige…?"

"Is acting more like a typical Whitelighter." Wyatt cut in with a nod. "I don't think she can help it…trust me, it can be hard to over come some of the genetic tendencies associated with being a whitelighter. Under this spell, I don't think Paige, or any of them, can repress it any more."

"It makes sense." The woman agreed "Whitelighters are supposed to hate all demons- no questions asked. They are exact opposites. If Paige hates Cole…then Leo and Chris…"

"Keep an eye on them." Wyatt urged as he leant down to give his mother a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon."

He prepared to orb, but before he could even begin to dissolve a loud crash echoed from down stairs.

"Darklighter!" Paige's voce screamed.

Piper and Wyatt exchanged a frantic look before bolting towards the stairs, hoping it wasn't already too late…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N One thousand apologies to everyone who was waiting for me to post…I've been devoted to my other story…but I got stuck for a bit and thus decided to do a bit on this one. I feel so bad for leaving you hanging for so long, don't hate me!

I feel like this chapter needs a bit of explanation- like Wyatt said- as the spell progresses it effects the person's thoughts, not just their appearance. Thus the conflicted thoughts of Mel (there is still some human emotion left in her) and the strange behaviour of Paige, Leo and Chris…they are all becoming more and more like their stereotypical roles. Hope I made that clear enough!

quillandbolts – Hahaha, well said. That is perhaps a better explanation than mine! She's pretty evil anyway, huh? Lol, thanks for reviewing!

darcy101 – Yes, I know I make typos, sorry about that, hope it isn't too distracting. Thanks for the review, glad you like it!

Stephanie – Now you know what happened to Phoebe )

C.Charmed – Thanks.

Drewfuller4eva- Why thank you- yes, the wings idea inspired it all, lol, I have an angel obsession. Thanks for reviewing!

RubbyK.K- Thanks for reviewing…but it seems that you accidentally posted all of my chapters in the review section somehow…don't know how that's possible…

phoebe turner- yes, it was a spell- don't worry…I'm not TOO sure if the spell was necessary tho ;)

Miss Poisonous- Yay for Piper, and Yay for taking Charmed courses in school (so glad you agree) Yes, both Wyatt and Chris are really, really, really, hot So happy that you like the story- in answer to your questions: the spell was cast by the demon at the end of the 1st chapter (more about him later), Now you know what's going on will Mel Cole and Phoebe, and it is not just the 'half breeds' effected by the spell (Leo is too)… its supposed to apply to anyone who is (partially or full) some creature that has a non- human form--- Phoebe and Piper are simply witches, meaning that they are human (according to most people) and not really effected in any dramatic way. Thanks for the review!!

teal-lover- I agree Chris with wings totally cute. I, for one, love angels, lol. Glad you found it so amusing! Thanks!

Who ever wrote UPDATE SOON 300 time on my review paige- I kindly ask you not to do that again- there really is no point, as you can see, it did not make me update any faster. I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I would prefer some actual input.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. To Save Us

"Attack them now, before they have more time to prepare." Phoebe urged the eager young darklighter.

It had not been long since her appearance in the underworld and she, along with Mel and Cole, had managed to locate the darklighter among the crowd of various demons. Interestingly, it seemed that the strange spell had affected him too- the creature that stood before her had a large pair of jet black feathered wings- similar to those she had seen on Chris, Leo and Paige with the exception of the colour.

A slow grin spread across the darklighter's face as he thought over what he had just been told. "Yes. If I am able to breech the manor as you have told me too, then I shall easily be able to eliminate them all."

"Excellent." The woman replied, her eyes glinting maliciously. With her arrival in the underworld had come an even stronger desire to eliminate the 'good' that had seeped into her family over the years. She wanted them dead. Gone.

Except for Piper…

Piper had always been there for her- they had experienced so much together- both as they grew up and as they developed as the Charmed ones.

She did not want Piper hurt.

She wanted her at her side so that she too could experience the great sense of freedom that Phoebe was experiencing now.

Paige was worthless; a poor substitute for Prue.

Leo had always been hopelessly diluted by his stupid sense of morality.

Wyatt and Chris were too much like their father to be of any use…

Piper was the only one worth saving…the only one who deserved to live.

"Go. Now." Phoebe stated coolly, addressing the darklighter. "Kill the whitelighters and bring the witch back to me."

Without another moment's hesitation the creature orbed out in a swirl of darkness, ready to complete the task that his kind had dreamed of for years; killing the half breed Charmed one, the half breed progenies, and the whitelighter that always protected them all…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Darklighter!" Paige's voce screamed again as Wyatt and Piper appeared in the manor's living room.

Piper felt her heart rate increase wildly as she took a moment to survey the scene before her.

Leo lay unconscious and bloodied on the floor, a deadly arrow protruding from his chest.

Chris was cowering behind the couch and a frantic Paige continually orbed to random spots around the room between her cries for help.

It seemed strange that neither showed any intention of actually fighting back…

"Hey." Piper yelled, instantly jumping back to reality. She had learned many years ago that even a few seconds could make all the difference when dealing with demonic attacks.

The darklighter turned around to face her, his eyes full of premature triumph. "I'm not here to harm you, witch." He stated "I'm here for the rest of them."

The creature raised his bow again and this time aimed it at Wyatt who had not moved since entering the room.

"No!" Piper cried with a frenzied wave of her hands. Unfortunately, she did not manage to strike the darklighter himself, but she did blast the weapon out of his hands. The bow flung across the room, landing with a loud thud a few inches away from Chris.

The darklighter tried to make a dash for it but she managed to freeze him before he could take more than two steps.

"Who sent you?" she demanded, her eyes narrowed dangerously. She was not one to be messed with when her family's welfare was threatened. "Tell me now or I'll blast you to pieces."

The darklighter hesitated slightly before giving in. "A…a witch I think…down in the underworld, with two demons. She said if I attacked now I could get rid of the whitelighters…"

Piper's heart sunk as her fears were confirmed.

Phoebe had done it…Phoebe wanted her family dead.

Something was seriously wrong- she knew that deep down; her sister would never betray them like this.

At least, she didn't think so…

Piper gave a loud sigh and, knowing that she had received all of the information she needed, she blew the darklighter into tiny bits with a flick of her hands.

"That will teach you." She muttered under her breath as she stared down at the slight scorch mark that remained on the floor. It felt good to get out some of her aggression after this terribly stressful and confusing night.

"Mom." Chris said from across the room as he stood up and moved out of his hiding place. "You need to help dad. Get the arrow out, I'll heal him."

Piper's attention instantly turned towards her husband as she rushed over to his side. For the second time that day, she pulled out the darklighter's arrow, hoping that there was still enough time left to save him. He was still breathing- that was always a good sign.

She moved aside as Chris slowly healed his father and gave a sigh of relief as Leo sat back up. "Piper. Chris." He whispered, his eyes still unfocused. "Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone's fine." Piper replied, pulling him into a gentle embrace. "Stressed out, but still fine."

"Phoebe sent him." Paige said with a hint of bitterness from across the room. "This is all her fault…I really think we need a vanquishing potion- Cole is obviously having an even worse impact on her now."

Groaning inwardly, Piper stood back up and turned to face her youngest sister. It seemed that Wyatt was right; the spell was affecting Paige mentally as well as physically. The whitelighter in her wanted to see Cole- and all demons for that matter- dead.

"We're not vanquishing him." Piper stated, folding her arms across her chest. "And I know that you don't really mean that- you're being influenced by the spell."

Paige scoffed. "I am not! I've never seen things so clearly. It's simple. Demons are bad and it's up to witches to get rid of them- without exception. There is no such thing as a good demon and-"

"Paige." Piper cut in with exasperation. "Something IS happening to you. You're not seeing clearly, you're seeing like a whitelighter, which, sometimes, have a very biased view of the world. You're picking up their characteristics…think about it…" she glanced briefly at Leo and Chris before continuing. "Why didn't you fight back against the darklighter?"

There was a short pause.

"Because…" Paige began slowly. "I…I don't want to fight."

"Me neither." Chris stated thoughtfully. "It was strange…it was there, right in front of me, but I just couldn't bring myself to use any destructive powers."

Piper nodded slowly, having proven her point.

"Exactly." She said quietly. "Aside from showing your true physical form, this spell had brought out your true nature as well. You just have to fight it…we're going to find a way to reverse the spell…everything will go back to normal and we'll all be one big happy family again."

She could not keep the apprehension out of her voice as she spoke; as the hours ticked by, it was beginning to seem less and less likely that they would all be reunited.

She hoped that it wasn't already too late to reverse the damage that had been done.

Could she ever really forgive Phoebe for wanting to kill her husband and sons?

"Now," she continued, not wanting to hear anymore argument. "I want all of you to go to the dining room. We're going to set up crystals to keep you safe, and I'm going to clean up this mess." She glanced down at the cross bow and bloodied arrow that lay on the wooden floor.

"But Mom-" Chris began to protest. Piper held up a hand to silence him.

"No buts, Christopher." She said, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Phoebe could send more darklighters- you're all very venerable right now."

"I'm still going to get her." Wyatt cut in from behind her. "I've taken the blocking potion- no one will know what I am. I'll get Phoebe back here and we'll reverse whatever curse she's under."

"You're not going, Wyatt. It isn't safe…" Piper protested, her motherly instincts not wanting her precious little boy put in any danger.

Wyatt, however, refused to be swayed. He, like both of his parents, was undeniably stubborn. "I'm going." He stated once again, before orbing out in a swirl of blue and giving his mother no further time for protest.

Piper resisted the urge to cry out as she watched her oldest son leave. She felt so helpless…he was heading into danger, and there was nothing she could do.

Somewhere inside of her, however, she knew that this was the only way. They needed the power of three…they needed Phoebe back. Soon. And Wyatt was the only one capable of getting her.

All she could do now was hope for the best and protect the rest of the family. "Alright." She muttered. "You three, in the dining room. Do not even _think_ about getting close to that cross bow."

Knowing that it was best just to obey Piper when she was in one of her moods, Leo, Chris and Paige reluctantly did as they were told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wyatt appeared in a hidden alcove of the main chamber, unseen and unsensed by the surrounding demons.

He wanted to get this done quickly. He would find Phoebe, grab her and orb her out before anyone had time to stop him.

It really wouldn't be too hard.

His mother had no reason to worry.

Focusing briefly, he sensed her presence to his left and slowly began moving in the right direction. Surprise was an important element to his plan; if he was seen by Mel, Cole or Phoebe then he would be in serious trouble. The rest of the demons may have been unable to detect his true identity due to the potion, but his family knew what he was…and how to kill him.

He had to catch them unawares.

He made his way around a small group of brute demons and tried not to notice the strange looks they gave him. He realized suddenly that he still looked rather out of place down there; ugly and very inhuman looking demons filled that cave- their twisted features a contrast to his unaltered ones.

'Get Phoebe. Get out.' His mind screamed as he continued his trek.

The sooner, the better.

He could feel that he was approaching.

He was getting close.

But before he could reach her, a flash of light filled the room, distracting his attention, before fading out just as abruptly as it had appeared.

A large figure had appeared out of the flash; standing on a raised podium…he was evidently a demon of some importance.

"Friends." His loud voice boomed from the front of the chamber. "So glad that you could join me."

Wyatt, along with almost every demon in the room turned towards the strange new arrival. He was a large and brutish looking demon; probably an upper level one with a significant amount of power.

Wyatt could not help but wonder what he was up to…perhaps he was the one responsible for this entire mess…

"It has been so long since some of you have visited the underworld- your true home." The demon continued with a slight smirk. "Many of you have hid among the humans…trying to ignore your inner desires. Those days are over, my friends- no longer will we hide ourselves. We will rise up- show the humans who their superiors are- and roam the earth as ourselves…doing as we please."

The loud buzz of many conversations filled the room and the confused demons tried to absorb what had been said. Many seemed as if they were still disoriented from the night's events- from being abruptly torn from the new normalcy they had established.

"That is a right which belongs to us…we are meant to rule over the weak."

Wyatt could hardly believe what he was hearing…he had had no previous knowledge of a new and powerful demon with such plans…usually, he and the rest of the family knew about and eliminated threats before they became too serious.

The sound of clapping and cheering filled the room.

The demon was winning the crowd over easily.

Wyatt began to look around frantically, he knew that he had to complete his task even more quickly now. He needed to get back and warn the family before it was too late…

_Phoebe._

He spotted her suddenly…with two demons that could only be Cole and Mel.

The young witch-whitelighter began to push through the crowds, his blue eyes set on his ultimate goal. The demon continued to speak, but the words did not register in his brain…he was much too distracted to pay them any notice.

He had not taken more than a few steps, however, when he felt a familiar sensation overcome him…it was the sensation he felt every time his shield was about to go up.

A sickening fear filled him. This was the worst possible time for this to happen…the sight of the blue glowing force field would attract more than a few demons in his direction.

Focusing hard, he managed to keep it down, but he could not help but wonder why it had tried to go up in the first place…there must have been some significant danger around…

His fear intensified as he suddenly realized what had caused it…

It was the grey mist.

The same type that had resulted in chaos at the manor earlier that day was making its way through the chamber.

It was too late to stop it now- he had been hit this time- he knew it.

He could feel it.

The world was beginning to become fuzzy. He needed to get out of there.

Now.

A demon to his left noticed his sudden pain. There was something oddly familiar about her…

"Whitelighter." She shrieked, her spiteful voice pounding painfully in his head. "There's a whitelighter over here."

The demons turned in his direction.

He was in serious trouble now…

Focusing his last ounce of strength, Wyatt forced himself to orb, hoping desperately that he managed to make it all the way back to the manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris sat, pouting, at on one of the dining room chairs. Wyatt had left fifteen minutes ago and he was still bitter that he had not been able to go too. He loved going on missions with his brother…but tonight, his stupid wings had prevented his participation.

Deep down, he knew it was probably for the best. As his mother had pointed out, his changes that night where not simply physical; he found himself fighting an internal battle too. Part of him wanted to be in the underworld with Wyatt…but the other part could not stand the thought…that part wanted to find a peaceful solution to the problem…

If he was put in a battle situation, he wasn't sure how he would react. Maybe he would fight- maybe he wouldn't…

Quite frankly, he didn't want to find out.

His thoughts fluttered briefly to the events earlier on that night. In all of the chaos, he had almost forgotten about the dance. He wasn't sure if he could ever show himself at school again, now that everyone knew he was far from normal…

Most days, he didn't really hate what he was- and some days he even thought that being a witch-whitelighter was sort of cool…but today, he wished more than anything that he was like everyone else. This spell had harshly reminded him of just how different he really was. He had always found some comfort in the fact that at least he _looked_ human, but tonight he had discovered that this had been a false assumption.

He wasn't really human- he never had been.

He was an angel, and in his 'true form' he had white feathered wings- just like those that people had depicted for centuries…

Could he ever really remain a part of regular society?

Could he have regular friends?

…Jenny.

His mind was instantly filled with the lovely image of the girl he had loved for so long. The girl he had always found it so easy to relate to. She was wonderful, and beautiful and perfect…but he should never have brought her to the dance. She knew his secret now…she'd hate him…fear him.

She had seen him blow up into a mass of orbs at the hands of his demonic cousin…he had left her at the dance…confused and alone…

There was no chance they could ever be together now.

"Chris? What's wrong?" his father asked, his voice laced with concern as he noticed his son's grim face.

Chris considered telling the truth- explaining that he felt like a freak and that he had ruined all of his chances of normalcy.

It was all his father's fault...he was the reason Chris had been born this way… but the boy did not feel that this was the right time to discuss these issues.

"Nothing." He replied quietly.

Leo sighed, unconvinced, and took a seat across from his son. "Chris, I know that this is hard on you…and I know that I probably should have told you about these things sooner but…"

He trailed off and his eyes filled with a sudden fear.

Seconds later, Chris understood why.

Wyatt.

Wyatt was out of the underworld, but he was till in trouble…

"No," Chris whispered as he stood up abruptly and tore out of the room.

"What's going on?" Piper asked as her youngest son passed by. "You're supposed to stay in the other room."

Chris, however, ignored his mother and did not stop until he had reached the closet. Wyatt needed help and he was going to provide it.

Yanking open the door, Chris grabbed his father's large brown coat and hastily put it on to cover up his wings.

"Chris, where-" Piper began again, but before she could finish the boy dissolved into a swirl of blue, thinking of nothing else but saving his brother…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wyatt rolled over with a groan. He could feel the rough pavement against his chest and he was suddenly very aware that he did not seem to be wearing a shirt.

His head was still spinning and it took him several seconds to remember what had just happened. The underworld…Phoebe…

Wyatt's heart began to pound wildly as it slowly came together…he had orbed away from the demons, but he had obviously not made it back to the manor. As his eye sight cleared, he could see that he was lying face down on a side walk…and that a small horde of people had surrounded him. They were all watching him…with a combination of awe, curiosity and apprehension.

The spell…

He had been hit by it down in the underworld, and that could only mean one thing…

A quick reach towards his back confirmed that his suspicions were indeed correct. His shield had not been there to protect him this time; now, he had wings too. And to make matters much worse, he had ended up in a public area where a whole bunch of people had seemingly discovered him and were now continuing to gawk.

He wanted nothing more than to orb away, but he knew that exposing more magic was not wise and, much to his displeasure knew that he was still too weak anyway. He would just have to do his best to deal the situation and get away as soon as possible.

Slowly, and somewhat painfully, Wyatt forced himself to his feet. The crowd had begun to mummer now that he had regained hic consciousness.

"Did you fall down from the heavens?" A young girl asked suddenly, her blue eyes wide with awe.

Wyatt sighed. "Um, not exactly."

"But…you are a real angel…" she persisted. Everyone else grew quiet, anxious for an answer to that very question.

"No…" he began quietly, searching for a good explanation. "It's just a costume…now if you'll excuse me- ouch!"

He stopped mid sentence as he felt a sharp pain near the base of his left wing. Turing around, he could see that a man had stepped forward and pulled out one of the feathers. "They're real, he is and angel." The man decaled somewhat triumphantly.

Wyatt sighed, wishing that mortals were not so aggressive…he did not appreciate being stared at like some sort of freak; even though he knew he was one…

"Are you here to save us from the bad things, angel?" the little girl asked, not taking her eyes off of him.

He realized that she meant the demons which had suddenly been forced to show themselves all over the city. Deciding that it was best just to give in and tell them what they wanted to hear, he gave a slow nod. "Yes, that's my job. I fight bad things everyday." He paused. "Now I suggest that you all go back home…it's not safe out here tonight."

Nobody moved.

'Great.' Wyatt thought to himself with annoyance. 'They all just want to stand here and stare at me…this can't possibly get any worse.'

But he had thought too soon.

Bright blue lights began to appear beside him and before the figure even materialized Wyatt knew who it was. Chris should have known to stay at the manor…his brother really was an idiot sometimes.

"Wy, I sensed that you needed help." Chris began frantically before, looking at his brother in concern.

Wyatt sighed. "Yeah, well, now we both do." He muttered.

The younger brother looked up and took in his surroundings with apparent shock. The awestruck crowd was even more enthralled than they had been before.

Chris swore under his breath as his eyes grew wide.

"Are you an angel too?" someone asked.

"He must be." Someone else replied. "Didn't you see how he got here?"

Before Chris managed to bring himself out of his stunned state, the same man that had pulled out Wyatt's feather managed to yank the large brown coat off of the younger Halliwell's shoulders.

The crowd gasped and Chris blushed bright red with embarrassment.

"Two angels." The little girl squeaked. "We have two angels to save us."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, feeling annoyed more than anything. "Nice going genius." He muttered to his brother. "How are you going to get us out of this one?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Sorry for another long wait…I was actually planning to wait longer, but then, lucky for you, I got writers block on my other story. Hope this wasn't too confusing…and yes, I do realize that there are possible ways for the characters to escape situations that I have ignored, but if I don't then there would be no plot. Hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

alienangel19852003- Thanks for the reviews, glad you've been enjoying it!

Traci- Sorry for the wait. Thanks again!

lemu91- Thank you!!

phoebe turner- I think you're "great!amazing!wonderful" As for your question about Phoebe…the spell in the last chapter cast by Mel is what was responsible for her evilness.

Phoenix5143- Well, I think this was a bit less time between updates. SOOO glad that you like it, and sorry that it's been taking me awhile. Thanks for a great review!

Cornett- I think this chapter answers your Wyatt shield question, lol

Alyssa Halliwell- Happy that you liked it, thanks for reviewing!


	7. Not Alone

"Okay, we admit it, we're real, live angels." Wyatt said slowly as he bent down to pick up both the brown coat Chris had worn and his own discarded shirt (that, evidently, one of the mortals had torn off him when he had been unconscious). "And we are trying really hard to save you…but to do that, we need to be left alone."

The crowd remained stationary- it was beginning to seem that no matter what they said, these people were unwilling to leave.

Chris could still fell the warm blush on his cheeks as he stood, being uncomfortably scrutinized by the surrounding people. He was mentally kicking himself for rushing to Wyatt without considering what he would find when he arrived…Wyatt alone would probably have been able to make an exit, but now that both of them were there, things were slightly more complicated.

"Should we orb?" Chris asked his brother in a whisper. "They've already seen me do it."

Wyatt shook his head. "I don't think so- the less magic we expose the better- for all we know, someone could be taping this. We'll have to make a break for it the old fashioned way."

Chris groaned. That meant running; he hated running.

"How come you don't have halos?" One of the mortals near the back of the crowd asked curiously.

Wyatt stifled a laugh and Chris rolled his eyes. "Because we left them at home." He replied, his voice thick with sarcasm. "…and we really need to go get them. Now. So…We'll see you around."

The crowd stared at him, confused by his strange response.

With a quick glance at each other, both brothers took their opportunity to push their way out of the circle of observers. Throwing all of their weight into it, they roughly moved through the mass and towards freedom.

"Don't let them leave!" someone cried just as they both broke free.

Various people began to trail them as they began their frantic dash down the quiet street, but thankfully, none were fast enough to catch up.

"I think we're near school." Wyatt huffed, still running as they rounded the second block. "We can find a good hiding spot there and orb home."

Chris was too out of breath to reply, but he gave a slight nod as he continued to follow his brother's lead.

Sure enough, Bay Side High- the place where Chris' eventful night had begun- came slowly into sight.

"I think we've officially lost all of them." Wyatt said quietly as they entered the abandoned parking lot. "I don't think I could have taken another minute of their stupid questions."

"And the starring." Chris added bitterly as he finally caught his breath. "I hate being looked at like some kind of freak."

Wyatt gave him a small smile, knowing exactly how he felt. "Well, we're certainly not normal…" he replied, trying to sound light-hearted about the situation. "But yes, I agree. Being stared at sucks."

"So, what happened to you?" Chris asked, glancing at Wyatt's newly acquired wings. "I thought your shield stopped you from getting hit."

"It did. The first time…" Wyatt began to explain as the two brothers continued a brusque walk towards the back of the school. "But when I was down in the underworld I felt it trying to activate again so I forced it to stay down to avoid the exposure."

"And you got hit with the freaky mist thing?"

Wyatt sighed. "Yes. Thus the wings."

The younger brother nodded and avoided Wyatt's eyes. He knew it was horrible, but in a strange way he was happy to see Wyatt in the same predicament- for once, being the 'twice blessed' hadn't been able to prevent the problem.

"They suit you." Chris said after a slight pause, his face breaking into a grin. "You defiantly look the part more than I do. Little blonde curls…big blue eyes…"

Wyatt shook his head in mock exasperation and chose to ignore his brother's comments. "Here." Said, cutting Chris off as he flung the coat he had been carrying at him. "Put this back on- just in case."

Deciding to listen, Chris awkwardly pulled on the coat as Wyatt did the same with his shirt.

"This is all dad's fault you know." Chris grumbled as he shifted uncomfortably. The coat may have done a good job coving up the wings, but it also squished them somewhat painfully. "I'm totally going to yell at him when this is over."

"Yeah, well I think mom will probably beat you to it." Wyatt laughed quietly before turning his expression more serious. "IF this ever does end…" he paused. "I Saw Phoebe in the under world…with Cole and Mel…but I didn't get to her in time, and now she knows that I was coming for her, she'll be on the look out."

"This sucks." Chris replied, kicking a discarded can to emphasise his frustration. "Phoebe's nuts, Cole and Mel are demonic, and we look ridiculous. On top of that, the power of three is disbanded and there is a chance that we'll be stuck like this forever." He gave a loud sigh before deciding to talk to his brother about the issues that had been bothering him all night. Chris had never really been one to open up to others- in fact, the only person he had ever been fully truthful with was his brother. They had always been close, and they had always understood each other in ways that no one else could. "Don't you ever wish that we were normal, Wy?" he asked, looking down at the ground.

Wyatt took a few seconds to contemplate his response. "Yes." He began slowly. "But then I think about all the good we've done- and will do- and I know that none of that would be possible if we weren't…different."

"I guess." Chris muttered. "But it would be nice to have a break, once in awhile. I want to be able to have friends without worrying about exposing magic and keeping so much of my self a secret-"

He trailed off, feeling somewhat ashamed for being so selfish. Wyatt was right; they did do a lot of good. That's what being a witch and a whitelighter was supposed to be about…

"I know how you feel." Wyatt replied with understanding. "It's not like we asked to be born this way, and it would be nice to not worry about demons and innocents all the time. But sometimes, you just have to deal with what life gives you and be glad that it's not worse."

"Yeah, you're right, it could be worse. We could be part demon."

Wyatt sighed. "That's not exactly what I meant…"

"Think about it." Chris cut in. "That would be worse…I mean, you know how sometimes you have to fight the pacifist tendencies?"

The older brother nodded.

"Well," Chris continued. "It must be the opposite for Cole, and Mel. They must always have a little part of themselves that's telling them to kill…to hurt people. I don't even want to imagine what that's like…it must be terrible."

Wyatt looked pensive. "I never looked at it that way." He mused as they continued to walk. They had finally reached the back of the school where there were many large dumpsters which would be able to conceal them as they orbed.

"We can continue this later." Wyatt said.

Chris nodded and approached one of the dumpsters, happy that they were about to head back to the safety of the manor. That would certainly be much better than walking around outside in fear of being further exposed.

"Over here." Chris stated as he glanced behind the largest one. "There's enough space for us to fit."

Wyatt quickly joined his brother, feeling equally relieved. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Defiantly."

The two were about to orb out when Chris whipped abruptly around, searching the area for something.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked, his voice full of concern.

"I sense someone." Chris replied, barely above a whisper. "Over in the trees."

Wyatt tried to focus, but he could not detect what ever Chris had. "Are you sure? Is it evil?"

"No." the dark haired boy replied "Not evil. Familiar…" he paused. "I'll be right back." And with that, he took off before Wyatt had a chance to question him further.

Chris ran quickly into the small wooded area behind the school, looking frantically around for who ever he had detected. There was something oddly recognisable about who ever it was, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Pushing aside a fallen branch, Chris walked further into the trees, knowing that he was getting closer and closer with each step.

"Hello?" he called quietly. "Is anyone there?"

No one answered. Perhaps it was a terrified student from the dance who had fled the gym during Mel's little display. Whoever it was, he could tell that they were afraid…and confused.

He continued to forge ahead, determined to find what he was looking for. Trying not to become distracted by the sounds of rustling leaves and scuttling squirrels, he focused as hard as he could, drawing on the best of his sensing abilities.

"Is anyone there?" he asked again, louder this time.

After a slight pause, a timid female voice answered. "Chris?"

He was right; who ever it was knew him. Felling both relieved that he had located the person, and proud that he had been right, Chris turned in the direction of the voice.

"Yes, it's Chris." He replied gently, hoping to coax the girl out of hiding so that he could help her. "Why are you here? Who are you?"

There was a prolonged silence, and he began to wonder if he had in fact heard the response.

A few branches to his left moved slightly and his eye caught the movement of a person behind them. Yes, there was defiantly someone there.

A glimmer of moon light shone down on the small group of trees, softly illuminating the area and finally allowing Chris to see the girls face.

His heart almost stopped beating…

It was Jenny.

No wonder she had so seemed familiar.

It was Jenny, who he had taken to the dance. Jenny, who he had been infatuated with for so long.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked with concern as he took a step towards her.

She instantly took a step back and he noticed in the increased light that her face was red and tear streaked. He must have been right when he had contemplated the situation earlier; she had seen what had happened in the gym, she was afraid of him…

"Jenny please- tonight- I can explain." He continued pleadingly, his green eyes meeting her blue.

He could see more tears begin to roll down her soft cheeks.

There was no hope.

"Chris." She said suddenly, he voice soft and quavering. "I'm scared. Help me."

He stared back at her, confused. It seemed that he had been somewhat correct- she was afraid- but, surprisingly not of him.

"Okay," he replied. "What's wrong? What can I do?"

"I…I…" she stuttered, obviously not sure if she should tell him or not. "Something's happened to me…when I left the gym, I fainted and…"

Jenny trailed off and, instead of continuing to speak; she stepped out from the trees that had concealed her.

Chris' eyes widened in utter shock as he saw what had made her so frightened. She stood before him, still in the long sparking white dress and sequined tiara she had been wearing at the dance…only now; she also had a pair of white feathered wings…

"Oh." The boy choked, hardly able to believe what he was seeing.

All of this time he had thought that he was virtually alone…

That his family was particularity unique…

The girl gave a small sob turned away, misinterpreting his surprise. She took a step back towards the tress, but Chris managed to grab hold of her arm and hold her back.

"Jenny, don't go. It's okay." He said softly.

"No." she muttered. "It's not a costume, Chris…they're real…something's happened to me."

His head was spinning and he could not suppress the overwhelming joy that was building inside of him. No wonder he had been drawn to her for so long…no wonder they had been drawn towards each other…

She was obviously part whitelighter….probably part witch too…they were meant to be.

"I know." He replied, before adding as an after thought "I wish you had told me sooner. I can't believe I didn't sense it…"

Jenny stared at him in confusion. "Told you that I'm a freak?" she asked, her soft voice holding a note of bitterness.

"No, you're not." He said, gently cupping the side of her face with his hand. She was mesmerising. Stunning. A picture of divine glory. "You're beautiful."

"Beautiful?" she whispered, still with confusion. "Chris, I have wings…something is seriously wrong with me, I need to get home…"

Still unable to take his eyes off of her, Chris carefully removed his father's big brown coat and let it drop to the leafy floor.

She gasped.

"You…you too?"

Chris nodded, for once not feeling uncomfortable under another's gaze.

"It's a spell," he began to explain slowly. "And we're trying to find a way to reverse it…with any luck we'll all be back to normal soon."

There was a brief silence.

"Come on," Chris continued, taking her hand. "My brother's waiting; we can orb back to my house and call your mom… Which one of your parents is the whitelighter, your mom or dad?" He was willing to bet it was her father; he knew that Jenny lived with her mother and had never met her father….perhaps he had been taken away, or forced to stay 'up there' when the elders found out about Jenny's birth.

It made perfect sense.

Jenny pulled her hand away from his grip, and the shocked look on her face intensified. "Spell?" she muttered in disbelief. "Orb? Whitelighter? Chris what are you talking about? And why do you have wings too?"

He stopped trying to walk, and gave her a quick glance. It didn't make sense…how could she not know what he was talking about…?

"Yes," he stared, thinking that perhaps the trauma of that night had temporality given her a memory lapse. "I mean spell as in a magic spell…which has turned us- whitelighters- into angels. Because technically, that's what whitelighters are…angels…"

Her confusion did not dissipate at all.

"Are you saying that I'm…that we're angels?" she asked, her blue eyes wide.

Chris nodded, feeling confused himself. How could she not know about this? "Yes…well, I don't know about you, but I'm half angel…you must be as well, because you're not dead but you do have wings…"

"Oh." Jenny replied nodding, her eyes slightly out of focus. She placed a petite hand on his shoulder to steady herself. "So you're an angel and I am too?"

"It would appear so." He said with a slight frown.

Was it possible that Jenny's mother had managed to hide all of this from her for all of these years?

Was she really a whitelighter at all?

Maybe the spell didn't work quite like they thought…

"I see." She whispered quietly before shutting her eyes and collapsing into a dead faint.

Chris gave a slight groan; this night just kept getting better and better…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Sorry if that was stupid, lol, this is my fun fic…I do whatever I want. More on the other characters next chapt!

PLEASE REVIWEW! I'd love some feed back!

phoebe turner- Thanks again!

Phoenix5143- Thanks for the review…now you know how they escaped, lol…and I updated ever FASTER this time, horray!

Cornett- sorry about the cliff, but glad you found it so amusing! Horray for angel boys!

alienangel19852003- Thank you!

The-Cheese-Fairy- the wizard of oz is awesome! And yes, I dislike Phoebe quite a bit. Glad you like the idea, thanks for the compliments! (P.S. Scotland, wow, that's so cool- I'm, part Scottish and it's my DREAM to go there!! The weather can't be much worse then it is here, lol. Canada COLD)

Alyssa Halliwell- lol, yes, cuteness. Thanks for the review!


	8. Going Home

Sighing, Chris picked the unconscious Jenny up off the ground and began to walk awkwardly through the trees back towards Wyatt, his mind swimming with questions.

When he emerged he found his brother standing at the edge of the pavement, looking quite anxious. "You found someone!" he exclaimed with surprise as he rushed over to help. "I was about to charge in there after you, but-"

He stopped mid sentence and his mouth dropped open slightly as he took in her appearance. "Isn't that Jenny Hughes…as in your 'friend' Jenny?" he asked.

Chris nodded. "Yep."

"Why…is she part whitelighter too?"

"Evidently." The dark-haired boy replied as he continued back towards the dumpster so that they could finally orb home. "She was hiding in the trees, totally freaked out…and the really strange thing is that she doesn't seem to know about magic.

Wyatt merely stared, too surprised to respond.

"Let's go." Chris stated shortly. "I want Dad to heal her." And with that he orbed back to the manor, Wyatt following close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mel watched her mother pace back and forth in annoyance, in a small alcove of the underworld.

The demon that had stepped up before the others had finally finished his long winded speech and many, including her and her parents, had left the main chamber to think over what he had said.

He had reminded everyone that the underworld was their true home, and urged them all to join is collective effort to rid the world of good once and for all.

Mel could not help but suspect that he had been the demon responsible for the strange events of the night…for the spell. But, she wasn't sure if she really cared. She had never felt so free- so much like herself. She didn't want the feeling to go away, and she was thankful to whoever had brought it about…

This was one of the best nights of her life.

No one could take this away from her, not even her so called "family". She had seen Wyatt in the main chamber during the demon's speech- he had probably been sent there to take them all back home- and she had screamed out to alert the surrounding demons, but the damned whitelighter had orbed out too quickly.

It hadn't bothered Mel too much…she knew that they could capture him easily later…it would be fun. A game. But her mother didn't seem to see it that way. Wyatt's appearance had scared her greatly. It meant that her sisters wanted to drag her back…

And it meant that the darklighter she had sent had failed.

Wyatt was still alive…and chances were that Chris, Leo and Paige were as well.

"Useless." Phoebe muttered, waving her arms in frustration. "The darklighter was useless."

Cole rolled his red eyes and placed a firm hand on his wife's shoulder, stopping her from any further movement. "Clam down." He said with mild annoyance in his voice. "It's not over yet- we can send others." Cole paused and an evil grin spread slowly across his face. "We could even eliminate them ourselves if you want."

Phoebe looked thoughtful for several seconds before turning to give her husband a deep kiss. When they broke apart, she too was smiling widely. "I do like the sound of that." She said quietly. "Perhaps we could acquire some darklighter poison of our own and pay them a little visit."

Mel stood up from the rock she had been seated on, and nodded enthusiastically. There was still a small part of her that desired her old life…maybe, if they finally did manage to kill the whitelighters, she could be fully free from what ever it was that was pulling her back…pulling her towards good.

"Can I come too?" she asked her voice hopeful. She wanted to finish what she had started. She wanted to eliminate Chris once and for all. It was he that was drawing her back the most… They had always been close. She knew that she used to love him as a brother- but that had been when she was still capable of love.

She wasn't anymore.

Deep down, she wished that he could join them…just as Phoebe wished to see Piper at her side. But that was impossible. Piper was just a witch- she could be turned…it would be much harder to turn Chris. He was too good. Her only hope was to kill him…maybe then she would be able to forget about his existence.

She would be one hundred percent free.

"Of course you can my darling." Cole answered, looking over at her daughter. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

Phoebe nodded, still holding onto her husbands arm. "So, then we're in agreement. We're going to the manor…we're finally going to get rid of them…"

There was a slight pause as the three exchanged glances. They were all excited- all thirsting for blood- but there was a slight hint of apprehension too.

Was this really what they wanted?

"Alright." Cole said suddenly, breaking through the silence. "Let's gather what we need."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's it Leo!" Piper exclaimed, throwing her arms up in expiration. "I'm going out there to find them. End of story."

They had been arguing ever since Chris had orbed out to find Wyatt- Piper wanted to find the boys immediately, but Leo had urged her to give them a bit of time to get themselves back. He could sense that neither was hurt, and he trusted them to find a way home. It was too risky to expose more magic orbing around the city to collect them when they were both fully capable of orbing back themselves.

"Piper, please listen." He said gently as he looked into her deep brown eyes. "You have to calm down and think about this rationally."

"I don't care about being rational!" Piper exclaimed. "My boys are in trouble, they need me. I'm going."

Leo sighed. "They're almost adults, Piper. They need to take care of themselves sometimes…"

But Piper wasn't listening anymore. She had stormed out of the kitchen and began calling loudly for Paige. The youngest Charmed one had gone to the attic to look into any spells that might work without Phoebe…and any spells that might reverse the one that they had been put under.

Leo rushed out after his wife- still hoping to stop her before she did anything she would regret. "I can sense that-" he trailed off suddenly and glanced around the room. "They're back!" he exclaimed, his voice full of relief.

Sure enough, Wyatt stepped into the dining room only seconds later and Piper gave a cry surprise as she took in her oldest son's appearance.

"Oh, Wyatt." She said, her voice barely a whisper. "What happened?"

The blonde haired boy glanced down at the floor, blushing slightly. "Um, the spell got me, while I was down in the underworld. I stopped my shield from going up to avoid the exposure and…"

Piper bit her lip and approached her son- enveloping him in a gentle hug. The soft feathers of his wings brushed across her arm and for the hundredth time that night she was struck by how surreal this entire experience was.

"I'm so sorry." Leo muttered from across the room as he watched his wife and son. He felt horribly guilty about the situation. It was his fault, after all, indirectly of course…but still.

"It's fine Dad." Wyatt replied. "I don't blame you; I blame who ever cast this stupid spell in the first place."

"What exactly happened?" Piper probed, finally taking a step back and giving Wyatt room to breathe. "Did you find Phoebe? Did Chris find you?"

Wyatt sighed. "I went to the underworld- some demon was making a speech to everyone gathered in this huge cavern- I saw Phoebe…but before I could reach her the spell hit me and all I could do was orb out or risk fainting in front of hundreds of demons. I tried to make it back home but I landed on a street somewhere…"

His parents exchanged a worried glance. "Were you seen?" Leo asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Yes." Wyatt continued with a nod. "I woke up surrounded by a crowd of people who wanted to talk to 'the angel'. Then Chris orbed in…which did NOT help matters…and we eventually made a run for it."

Piper brought a hand to her mouth and gasped in surprise. She did not want to think of her boys in such a terrible situation. "Did they hurt you?" she asked quietly.

To her surprise, Wyatt smirked. "Nope. They just wanted to talk to me…they had lots of questions…annoying ones. They thought I had fallen from heaven to rescue them from the demons. They were actually quite happy- especially when Chris arrived. Then they thought two angels had come to rescue them." He chuckled slightly at the absurdity of the situation. "They weren't going to hurt us…but they weren't going to let us go to easily either…so we ran. We made it to the school to find a safe place to orb and that's when-" Wyatt trailed off, not quite sure how to explain. He wasn't even sure what was going on…

"That's when what?" Piper urged.

"That's when Chris went running off into the trees and came back a few minutes later with his…um…unconscious girlfriend." Wyatt explained, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. "He's with her now, in the living room…he wants you to try and heal her." He finished, looking up at his father.

Piper and Leo exchanged another worried glance before taking off towards the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think we have all that we need." Cole stated with satisfaction as he admired the crossbow he had taken from the first darklighter they had stumbled across.

Phoebe nodded, strapping a power sucking athame into the belt of her pants. "I'm ready." She stated, looking up at her husband a daughter.

There was a slight pause.

None could quite find the will to proceed…not yet.

"What if something happens?" Mel asked quietly. "Do we have enough power to take all of them at once?"

After another pause, Cole placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I think so." He answered with confidence. "There may be more of them, but we have the upper hand. They're too good to want to vanquish us…no matter what we do."

"True…" Mel replied somewhat hesitantly. She still didn't feel too sure…

"Perhaps" a new voice said from the shadows, causing all three turn around abruptly. "You would like some added assistance for your task."

"Who's there?" Cole growled, raising his weapon threatening.

"No need to be hostile." The voice replied as he stepped forward to reveal himself.

Cole, Phoebe and Mel all exchanged surprised glances.

It was the demon who had spoken in the main cavern…the one who wanted to lead them all to victory.

"My name, is Demetrius." He said, with a slight bow. "And I want to help you eliminate the incorruptible Halliwells…their deaths will prove my power…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris paced the living room frantically as his father continued his attempt to heal Jenny. Despite the fact that it had been more than fifteen minutes since she had fainted, the girl remained unresponsive.

He paused a second to look down at her peaceful form. He was still quite confused about why she was so uninformed about magic…but all he could think about now was getting her better. He wanted her to wake up…he wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay. She was so beautiful, lying there on the Halliwell couch, her features serine and her skin illuminated by the golden glow from Leo's healing touch. Chris still found it hard to believe what was right before him…that she was a whitelighter too…but he also realized that it made sense no other way.

She was perfect.

Heavenly.

She had to be an angel…

"There's not much I can do, Chris." Leo said quietly as he stood up and took a few steps back. "She's not injured…she's in shock. She's obviously had a very stressful night; she just needs a bit more rest."

Chris nodded, his heart sinking slightly, but he knew that his father was right.

"Okay." He replied, moving to her side and brushing a few stands of golden hair off of her forehead.

Piper, who had been standing off to the side watching the situation unfold, gave her youngest son a sympathetic look. He was obviously in quite a bit of shock himself…she knew that he had known this girl for quite awhile now, and it was evident that he had not known her true identity until tonight. She could also tell that he cared for her very much- his gentle touch and tender gaze clearly portrayed the deep affection he had for her. In a way, Piper was happy to see that her son had found someone special…but on a more selfish level, it pained her to her son growing up…

He would be through high school soon. He would be moving out.

The time for him begin a new chapter in his life was fast approaching…

One day, in the not too distant future, he would have his own house…his own family…

He wouldn't need his mother to protect him anymore.

But, as she continued to watch the two teens she knew that this was a relationship that was meant to be. Chris had always wanted to find someone like himself…someone who he could understand and relate to.

Jenny seemed to be that person.

She could not suppress her smile as she watched Chris take the girls hand in his own. He continued to look down at her with love in his eyes- concern and adoration etched on his handsome face. It was a scene that belonged in some sort of painting…the beautiful angel, all in white, laying down in peaceful sleep as another knelt tenderly at her side…

Even after all she had experienced in the second half of her life, Piper could hardly convince herself that what she was seeing was real. It was breathtaking.

She jumped slightly as she felt an arm gently lace around her back- breaking her away from her thoughts.

"How long do you think it will take for her to wake up?" Piper asked her husband after he had given her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Leo shook his head. "I can't be sure…not too much longer I don't think." He paused. "I can't believe Chris didn't figure this out sooner. I've been teaching him how to sense for these types of things…"

Piper shrugged. "I'm guessing that his senses were clouded by his love for her…our little boy is growing up, Leo."

The man smiled and gave his wife another kiss on the top of her dark hair.

A second later Chris stood back up and turned to face his parents. "I think I should go to Jenny's house." He said quietly as he glanced back down at her. "Her mother should be here when she wakes up…she has a lot of explaining to do."

Leo looked thoughtful before giving his son a reluctant nod. "I think you may be right." He replied. "It might be good for her to see someone more familiar…and I have to admit, I'm really curious to find out what's going on. The elders certainly don't seem to know that there is another child…"

"Are you sure he should just orb over there?" Piper questioned, looking between Chris and Leo. "What if she actually doesn't know about magic?"

Chris shook his head. "I'm pretty sure she does…and if not, the sooner she learns about it the better. She has to know what her daughter is. Besides, she's met me…it shouldn't freak her out to bad."

Piper sighed. "Okay. Go." And without another moments hesitation Chris orbed out of the manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily Hughes sat nervously in the kitchen of the small house she shared with her daughter. She had been watching the news coverage all night and was more than worried about Jenny. Her daughter had gone to a school dance and was yet to return…and now, chaos filled the streets of San Francisco as demons exposed them selves to mortals for no explainable reason.

Emily could only hope that Jenny was not caught in that mess.

With a sigh, she picked up her old scrying crystal once again and circled it slowly over a map of the city. It had been many years since she had done this and it had taken her quite a while to dig out her old supplies and, even after almost forty minutes, she had failed to find her daughter.

Maybe she was just out of practice…maybe she had forgotten something. She wasn't sure, but she was not willing to give up yet.

She knew that she probably should be too worried…most of the problems were downtown and the school was near the edge of the city. It was entirely possible that that area was still safe…

That Jenny was still safe.

"Come on, come on." She muttered with frustration as she continued to swing the crystal. "Please work."

She still did not feel the necessary tug.

Maybe it was time to go out and start looking…she could drive to the school and make sure things were okay…

She sighed again and decided to sry for one more minute…then she would go.

It had not been more than ten seconds, however, when a familiar sound filled her ears, causing her heart to almost stop beating.

It was the heavenly chiming of bells…she would know that sound anywhere…even though it had been years since she had last heard it.

Someone had orbed into the house.

Maybe it was him…maybe he had come back at last.

Emily got shakily to her feet and walked towards the living room, trying not to let herself believe what she so desperately wanted to.

"S..Sean?" she asked meekly, her voice unsteady as she entered the next room.

She caught sight of a figure in the corner and her heart sunk as she realized suddenly that it wasn't him after all.

The person stepped out of the shadows that had masked him and it took all of her will power not to cry out.

It was Chris…the boy Jenny had had a crush on for years…the boy she had gone with to the dance.

Chris had orbed into her house…and as she looked at him she knew that there was no denying what he was.

"Mrs. Hughes?" Chris said quietly, taking another step forward and extending his hand for her to take. "Please come with me…Jenny needs you."

Emily could hardly breathe as she took the young man's hand. It was so much to take it. Jenny was okay. She had been with Chris…but, she wondered, how could Chris possibly be a whitelighter? If he was dead, he wouldn't be in school…was it possible that he was like Jenny? She thought it was forbidden…she thought her daughter was the only one…

A strange feeling over came her and her vision was suddenly clouded over with blue lights as they orbed across the city to Jenny's side…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Sorry for another long wait! I've been busy with various things. Hope it was okay!

Phoenix5143- Of course they triumphed! They're Wyatt and Chris, the two specialist brother's ever, lol. So glad that you liked the twist. I try:)

Alyssa Halliwell-Yep! Thanks for the review!

phoebe turner – Glad I surprised you…that's usually my goal:) Thanks again!

The-Cheese-Fairy- Yay! Another person I surprised. Thanks for reviewing! And yes, there is a Banff in Canada…I've never been there myself, don't know what it's like. But if you ever do visit Canada, come to Toronto, I assure you it is the best city with lots to do! Everything but the weather is great here! ;)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Some Explaining

As Chris and Emily rematerialized in the middle of the Halliwell kitchen, the woman drew a few deep breaths and attempted to steady herself on a nearby counter. Chris could tell that his appearance at the Hughes residence had given Mrs. Hughes quite a shock…but he had also come to the logical conclusion that the woman was probably a witch.

Her surprise had come from seeing him at the house…not from his teleporting them across the city.

She had seen magic before…

"Okay." Emily began quietly, slowly looking up at the young man. "I want more of an explanation. Where is Jenny? What is going on? And…are you a whitelighter?"

Yep.

That confirmed it.

If she knew what a whitelighter was, then she obviously knew all about magic.

Chris smiled slightly. "Mrs. Hughes, I'm sorry that I had to intrude like that, but I did not really have much of a choice." He paused and decided that it would just be best to explain everything the best he could. "First of all, Jenny will be fine…she's just a little stressed out at the moment. That's why I brought you here…we thought that it would be best if you were here when she wakes up."

"Wakes up?" Emily questioned, her eyes growing wide with fear.

Chris tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. She had a bit of a panic attack- which is understandable, considering the circumstances-" He trailed off and looked over at Mrs. Hughes. The woman did not look reassured in the least. But that was understandable…this entire night must have been very nerve wracking for her…and now she was being faced with an awful lot of new information. Chris sighed. "My dad doesn't think it's anything serious." He continued. "And he knows what he's talking about because…well…he's a whitelighter."

"Oh." Emily replied, the surprise evident on her face. "So you're…"

"Part whitelighter, part witch." Chris cut in with a slight smile. "But I guess that's fairly obvious right now, isn't it?"

Emily's eyes darted towards the feathered wings which now protruded from the young mans back.

She nodded slowly.

Felling embarrassed about his appearance for the hundredth time that night, Chris shifted uncomfortably under her gaze before continuing. "Have you been watching the news tonight?"

"Yes…" she replied, a note of anxiety still evident in her voice.

"Well," he continued with a heavy sigh. "Then you know what's been going on with all of the demons. As far as we can tell, some really powerful demon cast a spell that has reverted every magical being into their original form... There was a slight…issue…at the dance. Basically a demon was revealed there and terrorized the student's for a bit- everyone was fine- but that broke up the dance and most of the student's fled, including Jenny. I found her behind the school a few hours later…"

Chris looked up at Mrs. Hughes, who was still leaning on the counter fore support. Almost all of the colour had drained from her face and he had a suspicion that she knew what was coming next.

"She was fine." He said, looking back down at the wooden floor. "Except…"

"She had wings too." Mrs. Hughes cut in before the boy could finish with his explanation.

Chris' heart beat increased slightly and he could hardly keep the smile off of his face. He knew that they were in a rather serious situation, but what Emily had just said confirmed that Jenny was at least part whitelighter… like him. Despite all of the night's horrible events he was ecstatic to have finally found the one thing he had thought was impossible…

A girl he could share everything with.

A girl who could understand him completely.

There was a slight pause before the woman gave a loud sigh and continued to speak. "This spell…" she began, her voice quiet. "The one that has affected the demons…it has affected other magical beings too. Like whitelighters…and part whitelighters…" She trailed off and her eyes locked once again on Chris. "I never knew that there were others like Jenny…I thought she was alone…"

"So, you know that Jenny is part whitelighter too?" Chris questioned, wanting some final conformation.

"Of course." Mrs. Hughes replied. "Take me to her…I'll explain everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Cole asked, his eyes narrowed as he gazed down at the new arrival.

Demetrius remained calm under his stare and merely shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have time to prove myself to you." He replied. "But I assure you that we both want the same thing; the good Halliwell's dead. With my help, you cannot fail."

Cole nodded, obviously convinced of the truth in the demons words.

"What about Piper?" Phoebe cut in standing up from the stone she had been seated on with her daughter. "I don't want Piper hurt."

The demon turned to the witch and looked thoughtful for several seconds before continuing in the same calm voice. "Fine. I can still get what I want without killing her. Paige's death will be enough to break the power of three…and the other whitelighters shall sufficiently prove my power."

Phoebe hesitated, her eyes locked piercingly on Demetrius. Something still did not feel right about this…if Piper was hurt, she didn't know what she would do…but, on the other hand, his power would be beneficial to their mission.

"Alright." She said quietly. "But if you hurt her, then I will vanquish you."

Her tone was dark and menacing but the demon did not even flinch. "Very well." He replied dismissively. "Now, I see that you have begun to gather supplies." He glanced over at the darklighter bow Mel was currently holding. "But we will need more for this to be a success. I do not want to leave any room for error."

The other three nodded in agreement.

"If we are well equipped, we should be able to kill them easily…The spell will have affected them both mentally and physically. They will give us little resistance. They will not want to fight." He gave a cool laugh. "That is their major downfall...their kind lacks the desire to fight. They are useless fools."

Mel felt a strange wave of anger flow through her and she suddenly had the urge to tackle the demon to the floor. That was her family he was insulting. Chris was not a useless fool…he was her cousin…her blood. The boy who had been with her through all of her ups and downs…who had protected her…

He mind battled with itself as more conflicting feelings welled inside of her. They were going to kill him…she was going to help…

She wanted him dead…she wanted to be free of him…and yet, it still brought her pain.

He was good, she was evil. It was her duty to eliminate him…and Leo, Wyatt and Paige…

She didn't care for them any more, did she?

No.

She was a demon. She cared for no one…

A sudden thought struck her as she continued to stare at Demetrius. "You cast the spell, didn't you?" she asked, causing everyone else to look in her direction.

The demon faltered for a brief second before walking over towards the girl, his calm façade back in place. "And what gave you that idea?" he asked, his yellow eyes darkening slightly.

"You know all about it." Mel began defiantly starring back at him. "You know the effects, and you were ready for all of us to come straight to you so that you could draw us under your power."

He gave another cool laugh. "I'll admit that I am glad to see my fellow demons back where they belong, but I suggest you come up with a bit more evidence before you make such accusations." Demetrius paused and slowly brought his hand up towards her face. "Don't worry your pretty little head about such things." He whispered as caressed her cheek.

Mel jerked back and glared. "Get away from me." She hissed.

Demetrius showed no signs of movement until a red hand clapped down firmly on his shoulder and pulled him back. Cole had come up behind him, teeth barred and looking ready to attack. "Touch my daughter again and you'll be sorry." He growled his tone deadly.

The demon took a few steps away and gave them all a smug smile. "Very well. Let's finish gathering what we need. Then, we can finally give the whitelighters what they deserve…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs. Hughes gave a slight gasp and rushed to Jenny's side as soon as she and Chris walked into the Manor's living room.

Piper and Leo were still there, situated on the other couch and they both looked up at Chris for some explanation as he walked towards them.

"That's Jenny's mom." He said quietly addressing his parents. "Emily Hughes."

"Did you scare her? What did she say about Jenny?" Leo asked, glancing over at the mother who was now too concerned about her daughter's well being to hear them. Ever since the girl had arrived, he had been anxious to figure out what was going on. If Jenny really was part-whitelighter, then the elders were certainly not aware of it.

Chris shook his head slowly. "No, she wasn't too surprised." He began. "I think she's a witch, and she confirmed that Jenny is part whitelighter. We didn't really get much further than that."

Leo nodded, his face expressing his confusion. How could this have happened? How could Mrs. Hughes have kept it a secret for so long?

Brushing a few strands of blonde hair off of her daughter's forehead, Emily turned to the Halliwell's and gave a loud sigh. "I promised Chris an explanation." She said quietly, glancing back down at the unconscious Jenny. "I'm sure you'd all like one."

"Only if you want to give it." Piper replied, giving the woman a warm smile. She understood how hard it must be for her to see her daughter in such a state. She had felt the same pain and fear every time her sons had been hurt by one demonic force or another. "I'm Piper Halliwell." She said, shaking the other woman's hand. "And this is my husband, Leo."

Emily weakly retuned her smile. "You must be Chris' parents." She noted glancing between them. "He looks so much like you both." Her eyes landed on Leo. "And he mentioned that his father was the whitelighter."

"Yep." Piper replied. "I'm the witch, he's the whitelighter…obviously." She smirked and brushed her hand across Leo's white feathered wings. He glared at her with mock annoyance.

Mrs. Hughes' smile faded as she watched the two interact. She could sense so much love between them, and she could not suppress her growing envy. Why were they allowed to be happy when she wasn't?

They were allowed to be together…they were allowed to raise their son together…

It didn't seem fair.

"Alright." She began, her tone clipped. She wanted to get the explanation out of the way as quickly as possible. "I guess I should start at the beginning. First of all, I'm a witch with the power of Thermokinesis- which basically means that I have control over temperature."

The Halliwell's nodded, none surprised by this revelation, and she continued. "I grew up in New York City with a great family- my parent's were witches too- and I couldn't have asked for more." She paused slightly and tried to push back the lump beginning to form in her throat. She missed them all so dearly- it had been so long… "When I was twenty five, I got a job as a secretary at a nearby law firm…and that was when I met

Sean. He said he was there to do a few repairs around the office…I thought he was just your everyday average human…and I fell for him."

Emily felt her body begin to shake slightly as she forced herself to recall those distant memories she had worked so hard to suppress. He had been so wonderful…so sweet and kind…perfect. She had never loved another like she had loved him…

"He wasn't human though…I caught him orbing into a supply closet one afternoon and I could hardly believe what I had seen. He was a whitelighter- my whitelighter- and that meant that we could never be together."

Piper grabbed her husbands hand as she absorbed what the woman had said. It was all so familiar- it sounded exactly like what she had gone through with Leo. She had fallen for him…thought he was normal…only to find out that being with the man she loved was almost impossible because of what he was. She didn't want to think about her life without him, and from the sounds of it, Emily had been forced to face that reality…

"But by then, it was already too late." Emily continued, her voice a whisper. The tears were beginning to well in her eyes. "I…I was pregnant…with Jenny…and before I even had a chance to tell him, he was forced to leave me. Forever. The elders suspected that there was something between us, and they took Sean away from me…" she trailed off and glanced back up at the couple before her. They both had looks of sympathy on their faces…she knew that they understood…they had been there…

The only difference was, they had managed to over come it.

She hadn't…

Emily tenderly placed a hand on top of Jenny's and looked down at her daughter's peaceful features. She could never regret her time with Sean…it had brought her the most precious gift of all…her own little angel. But she still wished that it hadn't had to end.

"I was so afraid that they would take my baby that I left my family-left my old life- and moved here. I bound her powers as soon as she was born, and never told her about her true heritage…she has no idea…" She paused. "I never saw Sean again…I did my best to raise Jenny on my own."

Silence hung in the air as all present thought over what she had said.

Piper was feeling choked up herself. She couldn't imagine being in Emily's situation…having to lave everything behind…having to do everything herself…keeping the past hidden from her children…

It must have been awful.

"Oh, Emily." The charmed one whispered, placing a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that…"

Emily shrugged and wiped a stray tear off of her cheek. "What's done is done." She replied, not wanting to wallow in self pity any longer. "What about you?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "What's your story?"

Piper and Leo exchanged a brief glance. "It's complicated…" Piper began. "Cliff notes version; we fell in love- I didn't know he was a whitelighter at the time…I found out eventually, and I thought it would have to end, but after a lot of fighting with the elders we finally managed to convince them to let us stay together…" She felt horribly guilty; she had been able to keep her love and Emily hadn't.

"And they allowed you to have a son." Emily commented, her voice somewhat sceptical as she looked over at Chris. "They know about him?"

Piper hesitated, not wanting to make the woman feel any worse.

"Yes. They know about Chris." Leo said, giving Piper's hand a reassuring squeeze. "And…" but before he could finish, a new swirl of blue orbs appeared in the centre of the room, redirecting all of their attention. Right on cue, Wyatt appeared, looking excited, and he quickly turned towards his parents.

"Mom, Dad." He began, slightly out of breath. "Aunt Paige and I think we my have found a way to summon the demon with out the power of three. Come up stairs- we want to show it to you. We need to…" he stopped mid sentence as he caught sight of the new arrival in the room. He shot his family an inquisitive look before smiling broadly at Emily and extending his hand for her to shake. "Hi. I'm Wyatt." He said, a little too cheerfully.

Emily frowned slightly and did not return the young man's gesture. "Two sons." She said grimly. "They let you have two sons. How nice for you."

She was obviously resentful- and understandably so. She had been forced to hide for the past seventeen years because of her affair with a whitelighter…and yet this family of witches and whitelighters had been allowed to stay together. To be happy…

"Wyatt, honey." Piper said, breaking through the tension that was beginning to build. "Let's go up to the attic, you can explain there."

Wyatt nodded and orbed himself and his mother out of the room, followed closely by Leo who muttered something about wanting to approve the spell.

When the last of the orbs had dissipated, Emily turned to Chris. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't mean to be rude…it's just…"

"It's okay. I understand, Mrs. Hughes." Chris replied, trying to sound reassuring. "If you like, I can go too…if you want some time alone with Jenny…"

"No. Don't leave." Emily said quickly, smiling up at the boy. "I think that she's going to wake up soon…she'll want you here too. She cares about you quite a bit, you know."

There was a slight pause.

"I know." Chris said quietly, looking down at the floor and blushing slightly. "I care about her too."

When he looked up again, he was surprised to see that Mrs. Hughes was now grinning broadly, despite the fact that her eyes were still cloudy with tears. "I'm glad to hear it." She said, looking back over at Jenny. "My angel deserves an angel."

Before another word could be exchanged between them, a quiet groan escaped Jenny's lips and both rushed instantly back to her side. She stirred slightly and her eyes began to flutter open.

"Mom?" she whispered, as the world came slowly back into focus. "Chris? What's going on? I was having the strangest dream…"

She shut her eyes again and drew in several deep breaths.

"Are you okay, honey?" Emily asked, taking her daughter's hand.

"Yes." Jenny replied opening her eyes again and slowly pulling herself into a sitting position. "I don't know what happened…I must have been dreaming…" she turned her head and took her first good look at Chris since her revival. The colour that had returned to her cheeks instantly drained. "I…I wasn't dreaming." She whispered, her eyes growing wide. "It was real…you're an angel…"

Chris nodded. "Yes. And so are you."

Jenny opened and closed her mouth several times- obviously too much in shock to say anything more. Looking around frantically, she caught sight of a nearby mirror and instantly walked over too it as quickly as her shaking legs could carry her. Chris and Emily said nothing, knowing that it was best for her to come to terms with the situation on her own.

She stood, starring at her reflection in the mirror, frozen with astonishment. "It's real." She muttered to herself several times. "It's real." It was beginning to sink in now, and although her head was still spinning with confusion, she finally allowed herself to believe what was right in front of her.

After almost a minute, she turned back towards the other two, and looked between them. Neither one shared her shock…they both knew what was going on…she wanted to know too…

"What happened to me?" she asked, her voice still weak.

"Nothing bad, honey." Her mother assured her. "It's a spell. We'll fix it." She paused and exchanged a glance with Chris. "I'm so sorry that I had to hide this from you for so long…but there was no other way…" she swallowed hard before continuing. "I know this will be hard to believe but, I'm a witch…and your father was a whitelighter…an angel. That's why this is happening to you…"

"The spell…" Chris added helpfully. "It revels magical being for what they are."

Jenny hesitated, trying to take it all in. It was almost too much to handle. Magic existed…witches existed…angels existed…and she was one…

"Oh." She replied, still full of questions.

"I'll explain it all honey." Emily said. "After we sort this mess out. Chris' family is magical too, and they're trying to find a way to fix the situation." She paused. "I'll go get you something water…you look like you need some…" And with that, she went back into the kitchen.

Chris could sense that the woman just needed a few seconds alone to cope with all that was happening. She was pretty freaked out herself and it was hard for her to keep up a calm façade for her daughter.

He watched as Jenny turned back to the mirror for a few seconds before walking slowly in his direction. She stopped inches away from him, her blue eyes full of such worry and confusion. He wanted to help her…he wanted to make it all go away…

But he knew that he couldn't. She would just have to deal with this new reality she had been given…all he could do was be there when she needed him. Help her to understand…

He couldn't imagine what she must be going through right now. It had been enough of a shock for him to find out that being a whitelighter involved more than just powers…that it involved a physical aspect as well…but at least he already knew all about magic. He had been raised around it. Accepted it…

Jenny had been hit with it all at once…

"I always knew that you were special." She said suddenly, breaking him away from his thoughts. "But I never expected this."

Chris smiled slightly. "Same to you." He replied. "I wish I had known sooner…" The boy trailed off as he felt her hand brush across his arm. Her beautiful sent overwhelmed his senses and his body shivered at her slight touch…she was so close… it was so hard to fight off his raging hormones…

He wanted to kiss her so badly. He wanted to hold her in his arms…tell her that everything would be okay…

She was so perfect.

She everything he had always dreamed of, but hadn't thought possible…

Her hand moved from his arm and circled around his back…her fingers brushed the soft feathers of his heavenly wings…she smiled her beautiful sweet smile.

"You're the most handsome angel I have ever seen." she said quietly, the smile still across her face.

He laughed at her comment as he laced his arm slowly around her waist. "And you're the most beautiful angel _I've_ ever seen." He replied, the amusement dancing in his emerald eyes.

They drew closer and closer together- neither one able to resist the magnetic pull between them.

Yes…

This was the way things were meant to be…

Their lips finally touched, breaching the gap between them, and they shared one perfect, heavenly kiss…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper stopped in her tracks as she caught sight of what was taking place in the next room. She was heading to the kitchen for a few supplies, but she did not want to interrupt what she knew was about to come…

Jenny had woken up…and she and Chris stood alone in the living room…only inches apart. Piper's heart beat quickened and the tears formed in her eyes as she watched them exchange whispers before leaning together for a gentle kiss. The sight almost took her breath away.

Her little boy….

Sharing a kiss with another just as perfect as himself. As they drew apart she could almost hear the faint hum of a harp as the heavens rejoiced.

She was sure that a more beautiful moment could not have existed.

Wiping away a stray tear, she noticed Emily, frozen mid stride on her way out of the kitchen.

She had seen it too…

She had been just as over whelmed.

Piper caught the other woman's eye and the two mothers exchanged a watery smile, happy to see their little angels together at last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/NPhew. Sorry for another long wait. But don't expect anymore for awhile. I'm so behind on my actual work because of these stupid stories, lol. Must get something done. Hope you liked it! Yes, it was cheesy…but I assure you that the next chapter has all the action:) Hmm. I really wish I was Jenny right now (and I wish that this story was actually happening.) lol, I should have named her Leigh instead!

**Please review!**

Miss Poisonous- Thanks for the review! Glad you like it. The 'showdown' is coming up! And sure, you can have Wyatt- just as long as I can have Chris ;)

Alyssa Halliwell- Thanks.

phoebe turner- sorry for the wait. Thanks again.

Phoenix5143- hope you enjoyed even more touching moments! Thanks for the feed back!

chattypandagurl- well, now you have Emily's reaction:) Thanks so much for all of the compliments! They made me smile.

The-Cheese-Fairy- yes. Rain is not so fun. It's been raining here for three days! Ick. Glad you like the story so far!

IcantthinkofaFnick-Thank you!


	10. Contemplations and Confrontations

"I still don't know." Leo said slowly as he studied the spell Paige had handed him. "We have no idea what we're dealing with here, what if the crystals aren't enough to trap the demon once you summon him?"

Paige rolled her eyes and grabbed the piece of paper out of her brother-in-law's hands before flopping down on the attics couch in exasperation. "You're worrying too much Leo." She muttered shooting him an annoyed look. "We've done this many times before; it always works out in the end."

"Yes." Leo began again. "But every other time you've had the power of three. You may have found a way to summon it without Phoebe, but you may not be able to vanquish it without her. I can't let you take that risk."

"And let's not forget that we're under the influence of this annoying spell." Wyatt cut in, exchanging a glance with his father. His earlier enthusiasm about the summoning spell had quickly faded as he thought about the many problems with their plan of action. They hadn't gotten Phoebe back, they didn't have the power of three, and they were yet to figure out what type of demon could have started this in the first place. He had a suspicion it was the demon that had begun making a speech down in that large cavern of the underworld, but unfortunately the spell had prevented Wyatt from obtaining any useful information.

He frowned slightly before continuing. "Somehow I don't think my demon fighting skills are quite up to par today…and I have the sudden urge to meditate…"

Leo raised an eyebrow at his oldest son and Piper, who had just walked back into the attic from her trip downstairs, gave a slight chuckle. 'Wyatt' and 'meditate' were two words that she normally would not have put together. Even though her oldest son was not (thankfully) the ruler of all evil in this time line, he generally wasn't the peaceful type ether. He had always loved a good vanquish, and could never really be bothered with what he had often deemed 'whitelighter nonsense'. The demonic spell really _had_ affected him both mentally and physically.

Wyatt turned and glared at him mother, not appreciating her amused reaction to his inner turmoil. He was trying hard to fight it, but as the minutes ticked past he felt himself succumbing more and more to his pacifist urges. "Why are you so happy?" he snapped, noticing the wide grin that remained on his mothers face as she made her way across the room.

"No reason." Piper shrugged before standing on her toes to give her husband a quick kiss on the cheek. Leo stared down at her, also feeling slightly confused by her sudden state of cheerfulness. It wasn't like Piper to be calm and content in the midst of demonic fiascos.

"Are you sure honey?" The whitelighter questioned as his wife laced her arm around his lower back. "You're acting a bit strange." His mind immediately began to race as he thought about what type of spell she could possibly be under. Maybe the demonic spell that had returned the demons and whitelighters of the family to their natural forms somehow affected witches too…but, he couldn't sense a problem…

"I'm fine, Leo, really." Piper replied, still grinning from ear to ear. "You can't blame me for being just a little bit happy…despite everything. Today has made me realize that my family truly is a gift from heaven."

She paused and gave a wistful sigh as she absentmindedly ran her hand across Leo's feathered wings.

"I'm married to the sweetest angel in the world and I have the most handsome, perfect, and angelic, boys a mother could ask for."

Leo and Wyatt exchanged another glance before both looking back at Piper.

"Umm, okay…" Wyatt muttered, his blue eyes wide with uncertainty. Something must have happened downstairs to cause his mother to act so uncharacteristically dreamy…but he couldn't sense any supernatural problems...it must have been something else…

"Did you get the ginger root for the potion?" Paige asked suddenly, as she stood up and walked towards Piper, Leo and Wyatt. As mush as the little family moment had amused her, she was anxious to reverse the spell and leave this whole confusing night behind her.

Piper turned abruptly towards her sister. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I knew I forgot something."

"That's why you went downstairs in the first place." Paige said with mild annoyance. "How could you forget?"

Piper opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, a swirl of blue orbs began to form to her left, and Chris, Jenny and Emily materialized in the attic. The boy was grinning in a manner similar to his mother, and Jenny too seemed surprisingly happy for someone in her situation.

"Jenny woke up." Chris proclaimed cheerfully. "We've explained the situation the best we could."

The girl nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I think I'm sort of beginning to get it, although this entire night still feels surreal."

The Hallwell's all gave her understanding smiles.

"It's going to feel that way for quite a while." Paige said as she stepped forward to shake Jenny' and Emily's hands. "I can totally relate."

Jenny took in Paige's appearance before jumping to a logical conclusion and returning her warm gesture. "I presume that you're a witch/angel too." She said, her blue eyes fixed on the youngest charmed one.

"Is it that obvious?" Paige asked in mock surprise as she made her wings flutter slightly for emphasis.

"Nope." Jenny replied with a smile. "I'm just a good guesser."

The two exchanged a slight laugh and Paige found herself liking the young girl already. Piper and Leo had filled her and Wyatt in on the conversation they had had with Emily downstairs…the situation sounded all too familiar…she really did understand.

"Another one?" Emily asked, her mouth slightly agape as she looked over at Paige.

The charmed one nodded. "Yes." She said, locking eyes with the woman who she could sense was fighting back more feelings of confusion and jealously. "But I'm afraid I wasn't quite so lucky as my little nephews."

There was a slight pause before she continued. "My parents had to give me up as soon as I was born, for fear that the elders might find out about the forbidden child of a witch and a whitelighter. I've never blamed them for it- I got adopted by a wonderful family and I grew up happy…and normal. But then in my twenties I found out that I had two-well, technically three- half sisters, and that I was, in fact, far from normal…" Paige trailed off and she gazed distantly out the window as if recalling an old memory. "I'll never forget those first few days after I found out. 'Surreal' is a very good word to describe it."

Emily nodded in understanding and glanced over at her daughter. At least she hadn't had to give Jenny up…she didn't want to think about how heartbreaking it must have been for Paige's mother and father...

And Paige too had been faced with the sudden shock of discovering her true identity… Emily wished for the hundredth time that night that Jenny hadn't found out this way…she could only imagine what her daughter was going through. At least there was Chris…and Paige…people just like Jenny who could help her come to terms with what she was.

"Yes, so I really do know the feeling." Paige finished, flashing the girl one last reassuring smile.

"Right, so now that you've met Aunt Paige." Chris stepped in, looking over at Jenny and her mother. "That-" he said, pointing over in the second youngest Halliwell's direction, "Is Wyatt, my brother and another, er- witch/angel. And then there is my mother-she's a witch. And my father- he's an angel."

Jenny nodded. "It's very nice to meet you all." She said politely.

"It's wonderful to meet you too." Piper replied, her wide grin returning once again as she saw the girl discreetly grab onto to Chris' hand. They were simply too adorable for words.

"Would you like me to take you home?" Leo asked, glancing between mother and daughter. "Unfortunately we have a bit of a situation we still need to sort out…but with any luck we'll have the spell reversed by morning."

Emily shook her head stubbornly and locked eyes with the whitelighter. "Thanks for the offer, but it's alright. We've already discussed this with Chris; we want to stay and help."

Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Paige all exchanged worried glances. "I don't know if that's a good idea…" Piper began. "We do this all the time, we'll be alright…"

"No, mom, we won't be." Chris cut in, his face set with determination. "We're one witch short…and if Emily and Jenny stay then well have the extra power we need…almost…"

The eldest charmed one frowned as she contemplated the situation. Sure, they were witches, but Emily was out of practice from years of hiding, and Jenny had just come into her powers tonight…it really didn't seem safe.

"Chris-" she began to protest, but her youngest son did not allow her to finish.

"I know what you're thinking." He cut in. "But Mrs. Hughes's used to do a lot of demon fighting…she'll be fine. And if we're just gonna summon the demon and vanquish him with a spell or potion, Jenny can be useful too…the more witches the better, right?"

Piper sighed. "I suppose…" she said quietly. "But if anything goes wrong, you're responsible for orbing them out. Immediately. It that absolutely clear Christopher?"

"Got it, Mom." The boy replied as he began to lead Jenny across the room to the attic's couch. "Everything will be fine."

"So." Emily said, her eyes flashing with excitement and anticipation. "Lets get going here…it's been _far_ too log since my last vanquish."

Piper could not suppress her smile- the woman's sudden enthusiasm was quite a contrast to her rather intimidating moodiness downstairs.

She liked this side of Emily much better.

"Alright then-" Piper began "You help Paige with the vanquishing potion. Wyatt- you keeping looking in the book for that demon you saw in the underworld. Leo and I will tweak the spell. Chris…" She trailed off as she caught sight of her youngest son now thoroughly engrossed in a quiet conversation with Jenny on the couch. The feelings of motherly pride returned as she watched her little angel's tender interaction with the girl he cared for so deeply. She really didn't want to disturb them if she didn't have too…

"Alright everyone," she began again. "Lets get to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thank you humbly." Demetrius said with a slight bow as he took the last satchel of poison tipped arrows from the darklighter. It had been quite lucky that he, along with the three that now aligned themselves with him, had stumbled across a particularly productive darklighter apothecary which had willingly provided them with the rest of the supplies they would need.

His first major victory was so near now, he could feel it.

He hoped that it was only one of many to come.

"Are we all ready then?" he asked, turning to his companions.

Mel and Phoebe were strapping their own supplies of arrows securely to their backs, and Cole looked down at his new cross bow in admiration.

"Yes." The young female demon replied as she tightened the last strap. "Let's get this over with."

Demetrius gave a cold laugh which caused Mel to glare in his direction. "Patience my sweet." The demon cooed, locking eyes with the girl and taking a few slow steps towards her. "A good kill must not be rushed…it must be savoured. You must not be hasty, or you may risk defeat…and it would be such a shame to loose that pretty little head of yours now, wouldn't it?"

"Hey!" Cole cut in gruffly, stepping between the demon and his daughter. "Speak to her like that again, and this arrow will be sent straight through your heart."

Demetrius gave a toothy smile. "Your daughter should feel honoured to have my admiration."

Eyes flashing, Cole gave a roar of anger and was about to send the other demon crashing into the nearest cave wall when the arrival of another figure distracted them both away from their fight.

The newly arrived demon instantly dashed over to Demetrius, his bulgy yellow eyes wide with worry.

"Master, there are several demons in your lair," he began, slightly out of breath. "They are all wishing to discuss important matters with you. I think they want to join…"

Demetrius smiled at the lower level demon. "Tell them to late a little longer, Cronous. I'm off to kill a few Hallwell's…I'll be back shortly."

"But sir-"

"This is not my main concern now." Demetrius barked, his eyes flashing red with annoyance. "You have done so much for me already tonight; I think you can handle this one last simple task. Now go."

Cronous nodded timidly, before shimmering back out to meet his master's demands.

Plastering his sickeningly false smile back across his face, Demetrius turned towards Cole, Phoebe and Mel.

It was finally time for his victory.

It was finally time to do what many had dreamt of since the Charmed ones had come to be.

Soon, the power of three would be broken, and all of those infected with whitelighter blood would get what they deserved…

"Let's get to work…" the demon said, his face set with fierce determination.

And with that, they shimmered out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you call the blue thing again?" Jenny asked, her brow furrowed slightly as she tried to remember.

Chris smiled, more than happy to provide another explanation. He was quite enjoying his talk with Jenny…aside from the fact that it meant being close to her, he felt a strange sense of importance as he patiently answered all of her questions about magic.

"It's called orbing." He replied. "It's a whitelighters most basic power. You'll definitely be able to do it."

Her eyes widened slightly and she shifted excitedly on the couch that she and Chris were now sitting on. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." He paused and held out his hand for her to take. "Here, I'll help you."

She gingerly placed her petite hand in his and watched in awe as a swirl of electric blue lights slowly engulfed both of their arms.

"I'm just orbing part of us- so you can get used to the feeling." He explained as he too looked down at the sight.

She felt the warmth of the lights on her arm and she smiled at both the overwhelming beauty and revitalisation it brought about. It felt so strange, and yet, at the same time it felt so natural…

"I'm going to let go." Chris said quietly, breaking her away from her thoughts. "Try to concentrate on keeping it going after I do."

She nodded and focused all of her energy to the area as Chris slowly drew away. She managed to keep it going on her own for a few brief seconds before the lights faded and her arm was solid once more.

"Wow." She whispered, proud of her small achievement.

Chris smiled. "See, you can do it. You just need practice."

"When did you first start doing it?" Jenny asked, eager to know how long it would be before she could transport herself anywhere she wanted to go... "Does it take awhile to learn?"

"Not really…I've been doing it for as long as I can remember. When I was really little my dad did the orbing, but I think I got the hang of it myself before I was one. According to my mom when I was eleven months old I orbed out in a shopping mall and she had to freeze everyone there so we wouldn't be exposed- that's her power-freezing time."

Jenny giggled quietly as she tried to picture the scenario. "I imagine that was rather stressful." She said, still smiling. "So…how exactly does the orbing think work anyway?"

There was a slight pause as the boy contemplated his answer. "I don't really know." He admitted somewhat sheepishly. "I think it has something to do with being partially composed of light…which is what allows us into the heavenly realm...because…ummm." he paused again. "You know, I haven't really given it that much thought. It's magic…it doesn't need an explanation…"

Jenny laughed again, this time blushing ever so slightly as she stared straight into his captivating green eyes. Her mind was still completely overwhelmed from the night's events, but she couldn't suppress the happiness that always filled her when she was around Chris.

She had always been drawn to him…enjoyed his company over anyone else's…now, she knew why.

They shared a very special bond. They were meant to be…

At that moment, as she continued to look silently into his eyes, she felt like the luckiest girl alive. The boy she had been in love with for so many years was, quite literally, an angel. A very very attractive angel…

And best of all, he seemed to like her back.

His gaze contained just as much love as hers.

They had finally shared a kiss…

Despite everything that was going on around them, this filled her with almost unimaginable joy.

"So…" she began, glancing back down at the attics wooden floor. "If we do manage to break the spell and everything…are we still on for Saturday?"

A look of confusion crossed the boys face for a second before the realization hit.

Just before the chaos at the dance…when they had been outside… he had asked her out. On their first official date. In all of the stress of this night, he had almost forgotten…but, he was more than happy to be reminded.

Chris smiled his trademark lopsided smile. "Of course," he replied. "And we _will_ break the spell." His smile turned to a look of determination as he spoke. "There is no way I am going to spend the rest of my life looking like an angel. I'm enough of a freak _without_ the wings."

"Oh, I dunno" Jenny said playfully, lacing her arm around his back and brushing the soft feathers. "Like I said before, they suit you."

He smiled once again as his mind wondered back to earlier that evening. She had said exactly that- at the dance- only then, the wings had been a costume.

Now…they were real…

It was rather ironic really, that the night he and Mel had decided to dress up as 'themselves' they had been forced to actually become 'themselves'. Somehow, their little Halloween joke didn't seem so funny anymore…

He wondered where Mel was now- what she was doing…

The thought made him hope even more that they managed to reverse the spell…and soon. It gave him chills to think that his cousin- the girl he had always considered a sister- could possibly spend the rest of her life as a demon. Deep down, he knew that Mel wasn't evil…no matter what this spell had done to her. She didn't deserve to be bound to this horrible fate…

"We're going to break the spell." He said again, this time with even more determination than before. "We have too."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper forced herself to look away from Chris and Jenny on the couch. She didn't want to look like she was eavesdropping …even though she technically was. They were still deep in discussion, and from what she could over hear Chris was attempting to explain whitelighter powers the best he could. He was so patient and gentle as he spoke, and Piper knew, as she watched their interaction, that she had raised her son well. She had taught her boys from a young age how to treat a lady…it was important to her that they grow up to be respectful young men. She had wanted to prove to herself, and others, that having men lead the Hallwell line would not be the disaster Grams had made it out to be. She was proud to say that, thanks to her, both Chris and Wyatt courteous, caring, honourable boys...well, maybe she couldn't take _all_ of the credit…having an angel as a father may have helped with these matters too…

Whatever the reason, she couldn't have been more pleased.

"The potion's ready." Paige said suddenly, breaking Piper away from her thoughts with a start. "How's the spell coming?"

The youngest charmed one walked over to the table, followed closely by Emily.

"Alright." Leo replied, glancing down at the sheet of paper he and Piper had been making revisions on. "We're just fixing up the last line…we want to make sure it's really specific."

Piper nodded in agreement. "Yes, we have to summon the demon that cast _this_ spell…not any other spell."

Looking thoughtful, Paige studied the sheet to see if she could be of any help. "Sounds okay to me." She stated after a few seconds. "It should work…" she paused and looked back up at her sister and brother and law. "But, I've been thinking, after we deal with the demon, how are we gonna get Mel, Cole, and Phoebe back? Do we have another plan? What if killing the demon doesn't reverse the spell?"

Piper and Leo exchanged a worried glance, but before either one could say anything, Emily spoke.

"Mel, Cole and Phoebe?" she asked with curiosity. "Who are they?"

"Err…" Piper began, unsure of how she could explain the situation. "Our family is even more complicated than it appears…"

Paige and Leo nodded in agreement, causing only more confusion for the new witch.

"Basically." Paige said, picking up where Piper had left off. "Phoebe is our other sister…but she's not here right now because her husband- Cole, and daughter- Melinda, were turned into demons by the spell…"

The oldest charmed one sighed as she was forced to think of the other terrible situation that had arisen that night. "Yep. They turned evil and somehow managed to bring Phoebe down into the underworld too…"

"But not before she said some _really_ nasty things." Paige added bitterly.

Paige, I'm sure she didn't mean it- she was probably being influenced by Cole and Mel already…" Piper retorted, still feeling the need to defend Phoebe, even after what she had said to the rest of her family.

It hadn't really been Phoebe talking…she knew that…

At least, she hoped she did.

"Wouldn't be too sure…" Paige muttered darkly under her breath.

But before the sisters could debate the issue any further, Emily cut in again. "Let me get this straight…" she began, her eyes wide as she tried to comprehend what she had been told. "You married a whitelighter and your sister married a _demon." _Piper nodded in affirmation. "Wow…" Emily whispered. "This family really is strange…"

Piper smiled slightly. "Yep. It's pretty strange from our point of view too. But Cole is a reformed demon- he hasn't done anything evil in years. And this is a first time for Mel…it's all because of the spell, and THAT is why we must reverse it." She paused and refocused her attention, not wanting to discuss the other half of the family anymore. "Wyatt? Are you having any luck with the book?"

Her oldest son shook his head. "Not yet. The guy I saw was pretty typical…I wasn't close enough to see any distinguishing features."

"Maybe he should just give up." Leo said, looking down at his wife. "We might be better just to get this over with as soon as possible."

Reluctantly, the oldest charmed one gave in. "Alright. We have a really strong potion and a spell, that _should_ be enough to go on. Paige, go get the crystals…lets just summon this demon and vanquish his sorry ass."

They all nodded in agreement, but before Paige could take more than two steps she gave a cry of pain as an arrow suddenly lodged itself deeply into her shoulder.

Piper turned in panic to the dark corner the arrow had come from…

"No need to summon me." A cool voice said from the shadows. "I'm already here."

The demon stepped into the light and it was soon clear that he was not alone.

He had companions.

Three companions…

Cole, Phoebe and Mel were with him, and they were all equipped to kill…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N There ya go. Sorry for a looooooong wait. Like I said, I have way too much actual work. I'm not actually done that either- I shouldn't have even taken time to do this, but your reviews were all so wonderful…I couldn't help myself. Sadly, it will be another while before I update again

Miss Poisonous-Yes. It's in agreement. Wyatt is yours, Chris is mine;) (hahaha, if only) Glad you enjoyed the last chapter!

ilovedrew88-yep, I'm really going for the cuteness in this one. So glad you like it!

FreshAir- Thanks for the wonderful review! I was trying to be original with this one…you're right, a lot of Chris stories are the same (but I must admit, I am guilty of working on a typical Chris-future story too, lol. Oops.) And oh yes, Chris is _totally_ mine. Muahaha. I can't believe you're a 19 year old university student in Toronto too! (or that you read my bio, lol. Yay!) I have lived here all my life- and I was kinda hoping to go elsewhere for university- but UofT is a good school, so I stayed. And sadly I too am addicted to fan fiction, it's horrible, I waste soooo much time. (I blame it on Chris though…if his character hadn't come along on Charmed, I wouldn't be writing/reading stories. Aww, but I can't stay mad at him long, he's much too cute.)

chattypandagurl- Thanks for the review! So happy you like it!

EosHeliosSelene- As I've said, I was going for a rather off beat idea with this story. Happy to hear that you're enjoying it so far. (BUT before you give me too much credit for my originality, I must say that I am also writing a "Chris is 16, tries to save Wyatt from turning evil, things get messed up in the prossess" story too, lol.) Thanks again!

C.Charmed

Phoenix5143- Thaks for your rather interesting review:) I'm glad my story makes to resort to using an English accent;) 'tis simply marvellous

C.Charmed24/7- Thanks. Sorry for the long wait.

bunk64- Sorry for the wait, thanks for reviewing!

The-Cheese-Fairy- Yes, I too like both types of cheese, lol. You will soon see what happens with Melinda! Thanks again.

phoebe turner- Thanks again.

Alyssa Halliwell- Merci! (lol, I'm tired of using the word thanks) Glad you like it. Yes, sweet is the right word to describe the last one, lol.

IcantthinkofaFnick- Thanks! You'll see what happens with Mel in the next chapter…


	11. Reformed

Piper's heart beat wildly in her chest as she stood starring at the new arrivals in the attic. Her body was in too much shock to move and even though she knew that she should be taking some sort of action against the intruders, she couldn't quite bring herself to do it.

Cole, Mel…

Phoebe…

They were family. She loved them dearly…and yet it was clear from the cool expressions on their faces and the deadly weapons in their hands that they were here for one destructive purpose…

They were here to kill…

They had already hurt Paige…

She remained in her frozen state for several seconds- hardly noticing as Wyatt rushed to his fallen aunt's side and began to heal her wound.

This wasn't happening…

This wasn't real…

They would never turn against the family like this…

She still didn't want to believe it…

It wasn't until Phoebe spoke that Piper was finally snapped out of her state of shock.

"Surprised to see us, Piper?" she asked a slight smirk across her face.

Piper noticed briefly that the joy that usually shone in her younger sisters eyes was dead and gone…even though her changes were not as physical as her husbands and daughters, something was very different about her…

She had turned...

"Don't worry." Phoebe began again- still looking directly at her older sister. "We're not here for you…we're here for everyone else…"

A cool fear washed over Piper and she waved her hands frantically hoping to freeze them before they could do anymore harm.

But, instead of freezing, the four attackers sprang into action, each focused on taking out their next victim.

Piper was knocked painfully onto the floor by the unfamiliar demon as he bolted past her to get to Leo. Her vision darkened slightly but she refused to let herself pass out. She needed to help save her family…they all needed her help…

She drew in several deep breaths, and attempted to get back onto her feet.

She couldn't give up so soon.

She needed to ignore the pain.

She needed to fight…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mel immediately turned her attention to the other side of the attic.

She could see him there…his eyes wide with confusion and fear…

Chris.

She needed to eliminate Chris- only then could she be completely free. As soon as he was dead she would have no reason to fight the demon inside of her

She quickly shimmed to where he stood and, upon her arrival, was surprised to see that he was not alone. There was another…like him…standing timidly behind Chris, tears welling in her big blue eyes.

Jenny.

Mel recognised her from school.

What was she doing here?

Was she a whitelighter too?

It certainly appeared that way…that was quite an unexpected twist…

All Mel knew for sure was that the girl was afraid- afraid of the demon that was here to bring her end…

The young demon gave a satisfied smirk, glad to know that she had been the cause of fear in another.

Slowly, she raised her crossbow and aimed it steadily towards the two pitiful creatures before her. They were weak…useless…

Whitelighters served no purpose and deserved nothing but death.

"Mel." Chris said quietly, his gentle voice containing note of apprehension as he stared straight at the cousin he had once loved. His emerald eyes were full of disbelief. "Don't. This isn't you."

The young demon hesitated ever so slightly, and a look that was almost human briefly crossed her face. His words were so full of love despite what she was about to do. What she had done to him earlier…

No.

She would not be weak. She would do what she had come to do…

Not even he could change her mind.

"This is me Christopher." She said, her voice harsh and her face hardened once more. "This has always been me…the real me…"

"No Mel," He replied, his tone that of unwavering determination. "You're not a demon. You're a witch, a good witch. You know that…deep down, I know you do…you just have to fight the spell…"

She gave a cool laugh and studied the cross bow once again. "That's enough, whitelighter." She hissed dangerously. "Now…which one of you wants to die first?"

Mel looked between her cousin, and the terrified girl behind him. Perhaps she would start with Jenny…she could sense that Chris cared for her…it would be much easier to kill him once his beloved had been hit…

Before she could fully contemplate her next move, she was forced back into action as Jenny suddenly reached out for Chris' hand, probably hoping that he would be able to orb them away to safety before Mel conducted her final attack. The demon moved quickly and managed to knock the female witch-whitelighter onto the floor with the side of her deadly bow.

The girl moaned in pain, and Mel was pleased to see a surge of anger well up inside of her cousin.

She had been right…he cared for Jenny quite a bit…

"You first." Mel growled, lowering the cross bow and aiming it directly at the girl.

What happened next, was a blur.

Her finger moved to the trigger and pushed down, just as another figure dashed in front of the speeding arrow, stopping it before it could hit its intended target. Mel froze in confusion for a brief second before she managed to comprehend what had happened.

Chris fell to his knees in front of her, his green eyes wide with pain as the arrow in his chest began to spread its poison through his body.

He had intercepted her attack.

He had given up his own life to save another…

Something snapped inside of her as she stared at the dying boy.

She had caused this…he had brought pain to one that was so pure…so good…

Her own cousin- the boy she had always loved so deeply- was going to die because of her actions. Chris slowly looked up at her, his face portraying both his pain and his pity.

He pitied her.

Pitied her for what she had become…what she had done…

"Mel…" He choked, his eyes locking on hers briefly before he collapsed onto the ground, his hand weakly gasping at the poisoned arrow.

The sound of his voice caused a fresh wave of sickness to wash over her. There had been love in that one uttered word- love so strong that it could overcome even this. She had been the cause of all of his pain…his death…and yet he continued to love her as he always had.

He alone knew that this person…this demon…wasn't what she was meant to be. It was a façade, only masking her true self.

She was good.

A witch.

She always had been…

"No!" Mel exclaimed as the gravity of the situation hit her all at once. She had been weak and given into desire…and now Chris was dying…

It was all her fault.

She flung the crossbow across the room and threw herself at his side, tears welling up in her red eyes. He was already so pale. His eyes were beginning to close…

He looked so calm and innocent as he lay on the attic floor. His heavenly white wings fanned out beneath him, and Mel was suddenly overwhelmed with the divine splendour he embodied. He was the pinnacle of good. An angel…

She had shot an angel…

"Chris," she whispered, her voice wavering as she looked down at him. "Hold on please…I'm so sorry Chris, please hold on…"

Mel brought a shaking hand towards his wound…she needed to remove the arrow and stop the poison…then, she needed to find someone to heal him. He wouldn't die, she wouldn't allow it.

Before her hand could grasp the arrow, however, someone roughly pushed it away. It took her a second to remember that Chris had not been not alone.

"Don't touch him." Jenny said, her eyes flashing in anger and panic as she looked up at the young demon. "You did this to him…you're a monster."

Mel's stomach churned at the sound of the girl's emotional statement. Her instinct was to defend herself, but as she absorbed the words, she knew that Jenny was right. Only a monster would harm a creature of such good…

"I…I…I'm sorry." she stuttered, unable to find anything else to say.

Looking away in disgust, Jenny placed a tender hand on Chris' chest, her eyes red and brimming with tears. "It'll be okay…" she whispered, brushing a few stands of dark hair off of his sweaty forehead. Shaking with grief she slowly reached out to remove the arrow, but Mel sprang back into action before she could.

"Don't." Mel snapped forcefully, locking eyes with the other girl once again. "That arrow is poisonous to whitelighters. Touch it, and you'll die too."

Jenny's eyes grew wide, and despite herself she trusted what Mel had said. She had never encountered such a thing before, but judging by its strange effects it had on Chris she knew that it must contain some sort of deadly substance.

Reluctantly she drew back and allowed the young demon to finally pull it out. Chris groaned in pain, causing both girls to flinch. Despite their differences, the one thing they could agree on right now was saving Chris.

Neither could stand to see him hurt.

Mel frantically looked around the room. She couldn't see Leo anywhere and Wyatt was occupied with Demetrius on the other side of the attic…

Her heart beat quickened as she was once again hit with the painful reality that Chris could die if they didn't get someone to heal him soon. She knew would never be able to live with herself if something happened…she should have fought the spell harder…she should have realized what Chris had known all along…

Deep down, she wasn't really evil…

"Uncle Leo." She called, hoping that the whitelighter could somehow hear her. "Please…Chris needs you."

There were several long seconds of silence. Chris' increasingly ragged breathing was the only thing she could hear…the sound pounded in her ears, reminding her of his pain…

Of what she had caused…

She knew that no one was coming…they were all too tied up in the heat of battle…

Maybe Leo wasn't even alive…

Tearing her eyes away from the dying angel, she looked back at Jenny who had now returned to her feeble attempts to comfort Chris. Mel wanted to comfort him too, but somehow it felt wrong to invade on the private moment between the two whitelighters.

She watched as Jenny leaned over him, still shaking and whispering reassurances under her breath. If the situation hadn't been so serious she may have admired the beauty of the scene…it was such a stark contrast to everything else she had experienced that night. She could sense that the love between them was so strong…

"Chris," Jenny whispered, her blue eyes overflowing with tears. "Please don't leave me…don't let go…"

He drew in another weak breath and slowly opened his emerald eyes. A faint smile crossed his angelic face and his hand weakly griped Jenny's. "I'm sorry." He breathed his voice barely audible. "I'm so sorry I can't stay…"

And with that, his eyes closed once again and his breathing slowed even further.

"No!" Jenny cried, sobs finally over taking her body. She knew that he couldn't hold on much longer, it was powerful poison, he couldn't fight it. She knew that death was near…

"No, you can't go…not yet." She whispered as she tenderly brought her hand to the side of his face. "I love you…"

Mel's heart broke as she continued to watch, her body numb.

This was it…

This was the end…

Her cousin- this gentle angel who had never done anything but love her wholeheartedly- was going to die because of what she had done…

Just as all final hope was about to leave her, Mel's eyes widened in shock as a faint golden glow suddenly began to encircle the two young whitelighters. The light intensified, slowly at first, until finally erupting into one last brilliant flash…

She blinked several times in an attempt to clear her vision. She had never seen anything like that before…she didn't know what it was…what it had meant…

"Jenny?" a familiar voice asked suddenly, causing her to snap her gaze forward. "Mel?"

Chris…

As her eyes managed to focus once again she could see that Chris was slowly sitting up.

He had said her name…he was alive…

Her heart beat quickened and relief washed over her as her brain began to make sense of what had occurred.

He had been so close to death…but the light…the golden light…it must have healed him…somehow, he was okay…

She watched as an equally relieved Jenny fell into his embrace and buried her face in his shirt. "You're okay!" she cried, her tears still flowing, only now they were tears of happiness, not grief.

He smiled and wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Yeah." He replied, his green eyes still slightly hazy form the poison. "You healed me…I think."

"Don't scare me like that again." Jenny said, her words slightly muffled by his shirt.

"I'll try not to." He replied with a slight laugh as he kissed her gently atop the head. When he looked back up, his gaze slowly wondered over to Mel who remained frozen in her place.

Relief, shock, guilt and pain were all whirling around inside of her. She didn't know what to say, or how to feel…

"Hey," Chris said, grinning slightly in her direction. "Glad you're back."

There was a brief pause as the tow Halliwell's locked eyes.

Mel finally drew a deep breath and forced her self to speak. "I'm so sorry Chris." She whispered, her voice still shaking.

She was happy he was okay, but she was burdened down by the guilt of what she had done…she didn't understand how he could be so forgiving…

Chris continued to look at her thoughtfully. "It's alright." He replied, glancing briefly over at the discarded darklighter bow. "I'm fine, and I know it wasn't really you."

She nodded slowly, not wholly convinced…sure, she was under a spell…but it was a spell that was supposed to bring out true nature…she knew she wasn't evil- she choose not to be- but she also knew that a part of her was capable of extreme harm…the thought made her sick.

"Really." He said again, his voice slightly more serious. "I'll be fine- don't beat yourself up over this…things happen. You're not really a demon, and you know it."

She gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, I just look like one at the moment…it sure beats my Halloween costume, don't you think?"

Chris recognised the slight humour in her voice and returned her smile. "Definitely."

Before there could be any more apologies or reunions, a sudden bang from across the attic snapped all three teenagers back into the reality of the situation. In all of the drama they had almost forgotten about the battle being waged by the rest of the family.

A loud scream echoed through the attic and, after exchanging a worried glance, the three took off took off into the chaos…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Next chapter; the other half of the battle. You'll see what's going on with everyone else, and see the final outcome…muhahahaha. Plus, I shall explain more about how Chris was healed; include some fluff, and a few sweet cousinly moments.

Sorry to divide it up…I still have a lot of work (I SHOULD NOT be working on this right now…I'm so bad) putting the whole battle in one Chapt. would have taken me far to long. I shall update next week. (Thursday or Friday)

Oh, and in case there is any confusion, the 'love' I speak of between Chris and Mel is just cousinly love…this is NOT 'that' kind of story. Eww.

Please Review!

(I'll respond to the wonderful reviews for the last chapter next time…I must get back to my essay now. Grrr.)


	12. What's Important

A/N Okay- this may get a bit confusing. Each of these sections is happening simultaneously to the others…and simultaneous to the Chris/Mel/Jenny scene in the last chapter. I hope it makes sense….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It'll be okay." Wyatt said gently as he helped his Aunt get shakily back to her feet. Luckily, he had managed to heal Paige before the poison from the arrow could do too much harm.

"Thanks Wyatt." The woman replied, giving her oldest nephew a grateful smile.

For a second, the two almost forgot about the chaos which was going on around them but a low growl from an approaching figure quickly snapped them back to reality.

Cole was heading their way. His red eyes lusting for blood, his crossbow raised and ready to kill.

The part whitelighters froze in fear at the sight of the crazed demon, despite the fact that both knew that death was imminent if they did not fight back.

They needed to ignore their desires for peace and do what ever they could to stop Cole…

They needed to fight…

"You may have saved her once," Cole said with a slight smirk as he glanced over at Wyatt. "But this time she won't be so lucky…" And with that, he fired an arrow directly at Paige.

Thankfully, Wyatt managed to react in time and he quickly orbed it into a nearby wall before it could harm his Aunt.

Cole roared in frustration and glared at them both, more determined then ever to see them dead. "You can't stop me." He said, his voice full of determination. "I have waited for your death for so long Paige…and now I'm so close…"

He fired another deadly arrow and this time Paige redirected it. Irritated, Cole powered up a large fire ball in his free hand and threw it at the Charmed one who then managed to duck and let it harmlessly hit the back of the attic.

Cole's red eyes flashed at Paige. It may have seemed that they had long since buried the old issues between them, but tonight, they had all come flooding back. She had never trusted him…she had always thought that she was better then him, just because she was a whitelighter and he was a demon…

He wanted her dead…he wanted to see her writhing in pain as poison spread through her body…

Nothing would give him more pleasure than that.

He turned to attempt another attack but before he could he saw a streak of blue fly through the air and hit him directly in the stomach. He was blown back into the wall and when his head cleared he realized that Wyatt had managed to hit him with an energy ball.

"Er, sorry." Wyatt muttered as he looked down at his hands.

The boy felt torn between going over to heal his uncle and attacking him again. This night had caused so much confusion…he didn't know what to think anymore…he didn't know who he was…what he should do…

Cole steadied himself, and prepared to attack…

Wyatt knew he had no choice…

Feeling horribly ill about what he was about to do, the boy flung his hand out in front of him and sent Cole flying into the attic wall with enormous force. He could hear the man cry out in pain as his body fell limply to the floor.

He wasn't dead…he was just very close.

Wyatt was instantly over come with regret as he stared down at his uncle. He wished it hadn't come to this…he wished he hadn't had to cause any harm…

But, he knew that there had been no alternative.

Before Wyatt could dwell on his actions any longer, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

He heard Paige cry out beside him as he sunk to his knees…

What ever it was already hurt so much.

The world was already beginning to fade away…

"Dad." He gasped weakly before crumpling onto the hard wooden floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe couldn't stop herself from hesitating.

She didn't know why…but she found herself unable to leap into battle. She watched Mel shimmer across the room to Chris, she watched Cole set his sights on Wyatt and the fallen Paige, she saw Demetrius bolt over to Piper and Leo…

But she couldn't do it. She couldn't fight, even though she wanted them all dead…

She had spent the entire night convincing herself that life would be better- freer- if they could just rid the family of the whitelighter blood that had seeped in through the years. Leo, Paige, Chris, Wyatt…they all needed to be eliminated.

She wanted them all dead…didn't she?

Phoebe glanced down at the cross bow that suddenly felt very heavy in her hands. She could do so much damage with this weapon- she could kill them all with only a few deadly arrows. They were weak, and they had done nothing but take Piper away from her. She had always loved her sister deeply- they had been through so much together- Piper was the only one that had been there through it all…

Piper should be with her and Mel and Cole…she wasn't an angel…she wasn't diluted by stupid ideas about right and 'wrong'… Piper had been influenced by whitelighters for far too long…

That would end tonight…IF she could muster up the courage to do what had to be done.

Another figure suddenly caught her eye across the room, breaking her away from her thoughts. She could feel the confusion welling inside of her…there was a woman in the attic she didn't recognise…

The two locked eyes and Phoebe soon found herself walking towards the mysterious woman…her brown eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Who are you?" she demanded, as she raised her weapon threateningly. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

The woman continued to stare for several seconds before she managed a response. "You're Phoebe, aren't you? Their sister. The one that turned…"

Phoebe smirked. "Evil?" she asked, her eyes still set hungrily on the woman. "Yes…that's me. Evil little Phoebe with her demonic family."

She paused before adding. "Now you answer my question…who the hell are you?"

"Emily." The woman replied, her voice surprisingly calm for someone with a cross bow aimed at her chest. "Your sisters needed my help to put an end to this chaos."

Phoebe felt a wave of anger wash through her. "I didn't take them long to replace me, did it?" she spat, using the side of her weapon to knock the woman into the couch.

"No," Emily replied, attempting to ignore the pain in her side as she straightened herself back up. "I'm not replacing you…they love you…they want to save you…"

"What do you know?" the charmed one shrieked in response, growing angrier with every word the woman spoke. She raised her weapon again to deliver another blow, but this time she found herself knocked to the floor by an icy wave which rippled through the air around her.

She glared at the woman, who she could now conclude form this strange display of power was most certainly a witch.

"Thermokenisisis." Emily said with a slight smirk. "I manipulate temperature in the atmosphere."

Phoebe took several seconds to recover from the paralyzing cool which had knocked her down. Her whole body felt as if it would never be warm again and he head felt painfully compressed by the rush of cold air.

"Bitch." Phoebe hissed, glaring at the other witch.

Emily gave a slight smirk in spite of her self. "I don't think I'm the one that word applies to right now." She said, looking down at Phoebe. "I'm not the one trying to _kill_ my family."

Phoebe forced herself back to her feet, overcome with rage for this insolent woman. Who did she think she was…waltzing into her house…acting all righteous. Emily didn't understand what she was going through, it wasn't her place to decide what was right and wrong.

"I'm _saving_ my family." Phoebe replied, her voice low and dangerous. "I'm freeing them. I'm bringing Piper back where she belongs. The whitelighters are the ones that have broken us apart. They are the ones who need to pay…"

Phoebe was rather surprised to see anger cloud the woman's face as she spoke- why would she care about the fate of a whitelighter and a few cross breeds? Before she could contemplate the matter further, she felt her self being flung back again by another icy wave.

She managed to recover much quicker this time and she quickly raised her bow at the woman.

But the woman wasn't looking at her any more…her attention was focused on something across the room, and as Phoebe saw what it was she felt a wave of fear run through her.

Piper…

Piper was on the floor, and Demetrius was aiming his weapon directly at her.

He had broken the deal. He was going to hurt her sister.

Phoebe felt something snap inside of her…it was as if a curtain which had been obscuring her though had been suddenly lifted.

Piper was in trouble- she needed to be saved- that was all that mattered…

Crying out in rage, Phoebe bolted across the room to make the demon pay for what he was about to do…

XXXXXXX _(Picks up where Piper's POV ended in the previous chapter_)XXXXXXX

As Phoebe had stood hesitantly watching the events unfold, Piper threw herself at the demon whose crossbow was now aimed directly at her husband.

She had forced her self to get back up…to carry on with the fight. Even though she still felt pain from the demons rough shove, all thoughts of her own well being left her as she saw him threaten the man she loved.

Saving Leo from the deadly poison was all that mattered now.

"Don't you dare!" the enraged woman shrieked as she used her power to blow the weapon out of the demon's clawed hands.

He growled angrily and set his yellowed eyes on Piper. "Step aside, witch." He hissed his voice low and gravely. "It's the angel I want- not you."

"Yeah, well that angel is my husband, and there is no way in hell I'm going to let you hurt him." She delivered a swift kick into his gut, and the demon took a few staggered steps back from the impact before falling face first onto the floor.

"Grab the potions, Leo!" Piper shouted, glancing back at her husband as the demon began to pull him self off of the floor.

She saw the hesitation on the man's face and let out a groan of frustration. "Damn it Leo if there was ever a time NOT to be a pacifist this is it!"

Hearing the desperation in his wife's voice, Leo snapped out of the frozen state he had been in, and grabbed a small bottle of the potion they had prepared off a near by table. He flung it forcefully at the brutish demon who had just managed to climb back to his feet. The potion bottle exploded upon impact, spraying the yellowish brew across the demons front and causing him to hiss in pain as it burned his flesh.

Piper took a few steps back- wanting to avoid being caught in a possible explosion- and Leo turned away; unable to watch what he hoped was coming next. They waited for several seconds in anticipation, both hoping that this demons death would help put this terrible night behind them…

But, nothing happened.

The demon slowly looked back up at them, his eyes burning with even more rage then before. The potion had done nothing but give him a few scars…he was still very much alive…and very much annoyed.

With a wave of his hand he summoned the discarded cross bow back into his hands before Piper had a chance to react. Feeling herself fill once again with a sickening fear, the woman jumped in front of her husband, hoping that her body would protect him from the demons wrath. She couldn't stand the though of loosing him…she wouldn't allow it…

"Nice try, witch." The demon laughed coolly as he once again raised his bow. "But I'm afraid that meagre potion won't stop me…I'm far too powerful. Now, step aside and let me get what I came for…"

Piper did not know how she managed to remain standing- she felt overwhelmed with fear and her body shook in anger- but, somehow, she stood her ground.

"No." she replied, her voice sounding more forceful then she felt. "Never."

To her surprise, the demon merely smirked. "Very well." He said, as his beady eyes slowly surveyed the room, lighting up with malice once more as he caught sight of something a few meters away. "I suppose I can just kill another little angel first…if that's what you want."

Piper followed the demons gaze, and her heart almost stopped beating as she realized where he redirected his attention.

He was looking straight at Wyatt who was across the room helping Paige hold off an attack from Cole…

"NO!" Piper cried as the demon whipped his body around and fired the arrow. Both Piper and Leo threw themselves into his side, knocking him to the floor once again and Piper blasted the cross bow away…

But as she looked up she knew that it was already too late…

She saw the arrow lodge itself in Wyatt's shoulder, and tears filled her eyes as the boy…her little angel…fell to his knees with a cry of pain.

"Wyatt!" The two distraught parents cried in unison as they watched their oldest son in horror. Leo bolted across the room to the boy's aside and Piper was about to do the same when she felt a firm hand grip her ankle. The demon had latched onto her and his ugly face contorted into a smile as he pulled the witch painfully to the floor.

She hit the hard wood with a loud thud and winced at the sudden pain in her leg. She could see that the demon had reached out for his weapon once again...she knew that she couldn't stop him…she had tried everything she could…but he was too strong. She could never defeat him alone.

He grabbed his bow and quickly stood back up, placing a rough foot on her stomach to prevent her from getting away.

"I've had enough games, witch." He hissed, lowering the bow and aiming it directly at her heart. "The poison may not harm you." He continued, with another twisted grin, "But the arrow is still going to hurt a hell of a lot."

Piper struggled beneath his hold, knowing it was pointless. She was trapped- she was going to die. She could only hope that somehow the rest of her family would be okay…Leo, Chris, Wyatt…Paige, Mel, Phoebe and Cole…she wanted them all to come away from this unhurt, despite what they had done. She loved them- all of them- no matter what.

"Time to die." The demon roared, placing his finger on the trigger. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to hit…but instead she heard a yell of rage and felt the demons foot release her from its hold.

Confused, she sat up and looked frantically around the attic.

The demon had been thrown against the wall and was being pounded furiously by an enraged woman…

As Pipers vision came fully in to focus, her heart was once again filled with hope.

She had been saved.

By Phoebe…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Alright, I will update really soon with the last part of the battle! Hope you liked it- basically, Phoebe fighting with Emily, Paige/Wyatt fighting with Cole, Jenny/Chris fighting with Mel and Piper/Leo fighting Demetrius all happened at the same time. I realize it's confusing, and for that I am sorry:( I couldn't figure out a better way to write it…I think it would play out better on screen. And no, 'the scream' from the last chapter hasn't happened yet. Annnyway, please do tell me what you think! More soon!

Leigh

chattypandagurl- Yes, I did make you wait, lol. And now you must wait again! (I'm so evil) So glad you got the point of the last chapter…love defeating hate was my main (rather cheesy) concept behind this story, lol.

Alyssa Halliwell- lol, of course Chris survived, I would NEVER kill him. EVER. I love him far too much. Sorry about the cliffie, thanks for reviewing!

Phoenix5143- _English:_ Your reviews are always most amusing, I look forward to them ever so much. _Normal_: (see, two can play at that game, lol.) Thank you thank you thank you for all of your wonderful comments, they really made my day. And yes, I agree- incest etc. can really ruin a perfectly good story, 'tis annoying. Never fear, you will never see a story like that from me:) (_English_: I'm far too much of a proper English lady for that rubbish, tehe)

The-Cheese-Fairy- So glad you found the last chapter charming…I try:) And about chapter 10

phoebe turner- the best chapter eh? Not sure if I agree, but I'm thrilled you liked it so much! Thanks again!

IcantthinkofaFnick- Thank you for another wonderful review! Hope you like what went on with the other half of the family.

C.Charmed24/7- Thanks.

foureverCharmed- Loved your comment, heavenly was exactly what I was going for, lol.

ilovedrew88- thanks for the review, glad you like Chris and Jenny (I was VERY hesitant to do a Mary Sue, I generally don't like them)


	13. Together

Paige gave a sigh of relief as she watched Leo rush to heal his fallen son. This night was really taking a toll on her nerves and she didn't know how much more she could stand.

She wanted it to end…quickly.

Glancing over at the still unconscious Cole, her mouth formed a slight frown. She knew that the man would snap again one day….she could remember all of those times he had tried to get rid of her when they first met…he had even altered reality to ensure that she wouldn't interfere with his relationship with Phoebe. Paige had been happy to see him vanquished and unbelievably angry when he had managed to return yet again. Evidently, they hadn't really killed him in the first place- she had just thought that they had.

He had come waltzing back into their lives and despite her suspicions Phoebe was convinced that he had changed for good this time…AND that he was the rightful father of the daughter she had foreseen. Paige had trusted him too eventually…

But tonight he had shown his true nature once again and she knew that it had been a mistake to ever let him come back…

"Thanks dad." She heard Wyatt muttered as Leo helped him off the floor.

Paige smiled slightly. At least something had worked out that night.

She didn't know what she would do if one of her nephews had been seriously hurt…

It was something that she would rather not ponder.

"We need a plan." she said matter of factly, turning to face Leo and Wyatt. "We need to vanquish that demon's sorry ass."

The both nodded in agreement, but neither seemed to have any useful suggestions. Not that she could really blame the- Wyatt was still pale and weak form the poison and Leo was recovering from the shock of his sons near death experience.

"What about the potions?" another voice cut in.

Emily quickly ran over to them, her eyes wide with alarm. "Phoebe's holding the demon off for now, but she can't last forever."

Paige was slightly confused by the remark…hadn't Phoebe been working with the demon? But she managed to nod in agreement. "Good idea."

"We tried one." Leo stated sadly. "It didn't do too much."

"Well, then we'll just use them to weaken him." Paige replied, glancing over at her brother in law. "And we'll follow it up with a spell…I think I have the perfect one…"

"I can hold him off with my power to buy some time." Emily added helpfully, wanting to do anything she could to end the fight.

Paige smile. "Perfect. Leo- go get the crystals to trap Cole in case he wakes up. I'm going to go to Piper, I'll need her help if this is going to work."

And with that, the witch-whitelighter took off in her oldest sister's direction, hoping desperately that their attack would be a success…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You broke the deal!" Phoebe shouted as she delivered yet another kick directly into the demon's gut. Her fighting skills had only gotten better over the years, and the demon was already doubled over in pain and bleeding in several places.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!" she yelled, kicking again. "She wasn't one of the targets!"

She felt nothing but rage pulsing through her as she attacked the pitiful creature. Things were so clear now- clearer then they had been all night. Seeing Piper trapped by the demon had brought her back to reality and she suddenly knew that family- her _entire _family- was all that mattered.

She didn't want any of them hurt- she never really had.

Her love for her sister had brought her back, and reminded her of the love she held for not only Piper, but everyone else. She only hoped that one day, they could forgive her for all that she had done…believe that she truly was on their side….

…the side of good.

Killing this demon was certainly a good way to prove where her loyalties lie.

She punched him right between the eyes and smiled slightly at the sound of his skull beginning to crack. She noticed the small spray of blood that now covered her front, but she didn't care…she wanted him dead…he had tried to kill Piper…

With another yell, she kicked him again and watched in satisfaction as he finally sunk down to the floor, his eyes clouded over in pain.

She quickly turned around, and was relived to see Piper standing a few feet behind her.

"You're okay." The middle Charmed one said quietly as they locked identical sets of brown eyes. "Piper, I'm so sorry…"

But before she could finish her apology, the saw fear cross Piper's face. "Phoebe look out!" she shouted, clearly alarmed by something behind her. Without hesitation, Phoebe dove to the side, scarcely avoiding a fire ball the slowly recovering Demetrius had flung at her during her distraction.

The fireball hit the wall and fizzled out harmlessly.

"You can't kill him like that Phoebe." She heard Piper whisper as she ran over to help her back to her feet. "We've tried…he's too strong."

The demon gave a cool laugh, and began advancing on the two sisters. "That's right witch, I am to strong." He paused and summoned up another fireball "All deals are off now-I'm going to kill you both. I'll have the heads of all three charmed ones to prove my power."

He fired the weapon directly at them, but with a flick of her wrists Piper managed to freeze it before it could hit its targets. The two stared at the static flame for a second; unsure of what to do- they needed to redirect it somehow…they needed…

"Fireball!" A voice behind them called.

Paige came running in their direction and she swiftly sent the demons attack straight back at him before the freeze could wear off.

"Good timing." Phoebe noted, giving her little sister a brief smile.

Paige didn't smile back and remained focused on the attack. She redirected two more fireballs into the wall and orbed three bottles of the potion they had made into her hand.

"Here." She said quickly passing them to her sisters. "We have a plan."

"We…?" Piper began to question what Paige meant, but her query was soon answered.

She saw Emily pop out from behind the attics couch and make a wild gesture with her hands. Demetrius was suddenly engulfed in a ripple of sweltering heat and he shouted in pain as his skin began to blister and burn.

"Throw the potions." Paige instructed, and her sisters quickly did as they were told.

The demon cried out again and fell to his knees…he was growing weaker by the second…

Piper almost had to cover hear ears as he suddenly let out a spine tingling scream which echoed though the small attic.

"Repeat after me!" she heard Paige shout, despite the annoying ringing in her ears. "Vanquish, we the witches cry. One final shock and then you die."

Piper grabbed onto her little sisters hand and recited the spell again. "Vanquish, we the witches cry. One final shock and then you die."

Demetrius screamed again, and his body slowly began to glow a murky red.

"Vanquish, we the witches cry. One final shock and then you die." Phoebe joined in the chant and Piper reached for her hand as well.

They were together and strong once again.

The power of three was united…

"Vanquish, we the witches cry. One final shock and then you die."

Piper heard more voices join in the spell as they repeated it a fourth time. She could see Chris, Jenny and Mel running up behind them…she could hear Wyatt and Emily across the room chanting too…

"Vanquish, we the witches cry. One final shock and then you die."

The eight voices chorused through the room and the red glow grew stronger by the second. Their voices were full of determination…their minds were focused on their task…

As Piper recited the spell one final time, she was suddenly overwhelmed with an immense joy. Her family was together again…her sisters were together again…everything was going to be alright.

"Vanquish, we the witches cry. One final shock and then you die!"

Demetrius' mangled body burst into a bright flames and he gave a final scream of anguish. Red light illuminated the room, temporarily blinding all of its inhabitants, before abruptly fading away.

A blissful silence filled the attic, and as Piper's vision cleared, she could see that a large scorch mark was all that remained of the demon. She could not help but smile widely as she looked down at it.

This horrible night was finally over…

The demon was gone…

The family was together…

Things could go back to normal.

Feeling extremely relieved, Piper turned around to see Chris standing directly in front of her and she swiftly enveloped him in a tight hug. But she realized only a second later that something wasn't right.

Her smile slowly faded and her eyes widened as she took a step back and looked directly at her son.

"Mom?" he asked, his green eyes full of worry as he too realized the problem. "Why do I still have wings?"

Maybe it wasn't over after all…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Muahaha. So, did you like it? I'm rather fond of the second part actually. Sorry that it's a bit short, that seemed like the natural ending to the chapter. If it wasn't clear, 'the scream' Chris Mel and Jenny heard was the demon's scream, and them running up to help with the vanquish is what they did directly after the events in chapter 11 (sorry, confusing again). And no, I couldn't let it end that easily…killing Demetrius didn't reverse the spell:) They still have a bit of a problem to sort out, lol…

PLEASE REVIEW (and then I shall write more)

Leigh

I can't believe all of the reviews for the last chapter! Thanks so much guys!

Phoenix5143- You're brilliant, astonishing, marvellous…etc! Thank you SO MUCH for another wonderful review. I'm so happy you like the story so much!

The-Cheese-Fairy-Awww, that was such a great review! Thanks so much. Happy that you liked the Paige/Cole grudge- added a bit more in this chapter- just for you;)

charmed1s-halliwells-I'm sorry that the story got a bit confusing, but I swear it will be a lot simpler from now on. Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it anyway!

Alyssa Halliwell- Yes, I think Phoebe is partially redeemed now, lol. "Yay for Wyatt hurting Cole"? Aww, I like Cole…don't expect much more Cole bashing;)

IcantthinkofaFnick-The end is in sight…but there should be a few more chapters yet…never fear…less action though. This was the climax. I do want to end it before the next charmed episode airs in April…if you've read the spoilers, you'll know why:( Thanks for the review!

foureverCharmed- Thanks! Glad you liked the Piper part!

phoebe turner- lol, that was rather enthusiastic. Thanks again.

Midnight murderer- Thanks for the review! Glad you like it:)

ilovedrew88- So happy that you didn't find it confusing! Thanks for another great review!

chattypandagurl- Not too long of a wait this time…don't hate me:)


	14. Ups and Downs

Piper took a few seconds to regain her composure before giving her youngest son a weak smile. "Oh, Chris…" she whispered, her eyes fixed on the white feathered wings still present on his back.

Vanquishing the demon hadn't brought her the end she had wanted so badly. They had gotten rid of the threat, but they still had a major problem on their hands.

Her happiness had been premature.

Slowly surveying the room, Piper could see that Chris was not alone in his predicament. Wyatt, Leo, Jenny and Paige still looked like angels too…and Mel still looked like a demon…

Trying hard to keep her breathing steady, she exchanged a brief glance with Phoebe who was now in a similar state of shock. They were the only two Halliwell's that remained normal, and it was up to them to find a solution…preferably soon.

"It'll be okay." Piper muttered, hardly able to believe her own words. "We'll figure this out…we always do."

"You don't know that, Mom!" Chris shot back bitterly as he folded his arms across his chest. He looked like one very pissed off angel. "What if there is no cure? What if we're stuck this way forever? What if-"

Jenny stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on the boys shoulder, causing his words to slowly trail off. She muttered something in his ear, and with a slight sigh Chris forced himself to calm down.

"Sorry Mom." He said sheepishly after several seconds, glancing down at the wooden floor. "You're right…we'll think of something…hopefully…"

Piper smiled slightly at the interaction between her son and the girl. She already had him under her control…she would be good for Chris; she could help him keep his Halliwell temper under wraps.

"That's better." She replied, briefly meeting Chris' eyes. "We have to keep thinking positively here…we got rid of the demon, and better yet, the family is all together under one roof." She smiled over at Phoebe, who reluctantly smiled back.

Despite the remaining problem, she was hugely relived to have her sister on the side of good again.

Leo nodded in agreement and placed a supportive arm around his wife's shoulders. "Piper's right." He began, his voice calm and firm as he surveyed everyone in the room. "If we've learned anything over the years it's that the power of three always triumphs. You just have to trust your power. We've had one big victory tonight- and now that you're reunited nothing- not even this stupid spell- can stop us."

"Ah." Paige sighed with a wide smile as the whitelighter finished. "No big battle is complete without one of Leo's motivational speeches. I don't know about you guys but I'm totally psyched now…I think I'll go to the kitchen and make us some coffee…then we can all get back to work!" She gave her wings an enthusiastic flutter before orbing off to brew some much needed caffeine.

"I'm beginning to think she likes having wings." Wyatt muttered.

Chris scoffed. "Not likely. You just-"

"Chris, Wyatt." Piper cut in, wanting to avoid a possible argument. That was the last thing they needed right now. "Why don't you boys take Jenny and go down stairs for a bit? This night has been stressful for all of you…you need to relax. And I'm sure Jenny would like you to explain what just happened." She looked over that the young girl who still looked rather pale and shaken by the events- she could only imagine what she was going through. It was unfortunate that he first encounter with a demon had been so dramatic.

"Alright." Chris replied hesitantly, taking a hold of Jenny's hand and orbing them out, Wyatt following soon after.

"Good." With a roll of her eyes, Piper turned back to everyone else, mentally trying to work out a way to effectively divide up tasks. "Maybe I should help Paige in the kitchen." She said after a short pause. "I can whip something up- I'm sure you're all hungry and it's no use working on an empty stomach. Leo- you and Phoebe start looking through the book for any demon that could have cast something this huge- and see if you can find anything about a possible antidote. I'll send Paige up to help you soon."

She noticed a sudden frown on Phoebe's face as she finished, and shot her sister a look of concern.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Piper." Phoebe said after a slight pause. She averted her gaze down to the floor and wrung her hands nervously. "I know that you're happy to see me back- but somehow I don't think Paige will be so forgiving. She went downstairs to avoid me- I could sense it- she can't even stand being in the same room anymore…and I don't blame her…after what I said…"

Piper sighed quietly as she took a few steps across the room to envelope Phoebe in a gentle hug. "Ah, sweetie- she'll forgive you- she still loves you, I know she does. And she's happy to see you back too- she just has different ways of showing it."

"I wish I could believe that." Phoebe muttered, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill. She buried her face in her older sister's sweater for several seconds and allowed herself the comfort and reassurance she so desperately wanted. She could hardly believe that Piper was willing to take her back after the terrible things she had done only hours ago…

"I'm sorry." She choked suddenly, bringing her teary eyes up to meet Piper's. "I'm so sorry for everything…"

Piper gently brushed a stray tear off of her sister's cheek and gave her a slight smile. "It's alright. Everyone's back together now- we're all safe. That's all that matters."

The middle sister nodded, still not convinced. She didn't deserve forgiveness, especially not from Piper.

She had tried to kill Piper's family…she had wanted her nephews and brother-in-law dead…

"Come on Pheebs." Piper said gently as she finally released her from the hug. "I know that wasn't really you. And besides, when it really mattered, you came through. You saved me from the demon…"

Phoebe couldn't help but return her sister's smile. It was true; her love for Piper had broken what ever had filled her with such evil. The old saying was true, love really did conquer all.

"Thanks Piper." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "I just wish I knew what happened to me in the first place…it was so strange…I was in the living room talking to you and then I was suddenly filled with these intense feelings of hate. Suddenly all I wanted was to get rid of the good in the house…this voice in my head was telling me to hurt Paige, Leo and the boys…" She paused slightly and looked down at the floor. "I don't know why it happened…but I'm so sorry."

Before another word could be exchanged between the sisters, a third voice spoke, snapping them away from their emotional conversation.

"I'm the one that should be sorry."

Phoebe snapped around to see Mel, standing a few feet away in a shadowy corner of the attic. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the strong feelings of regret and remorse radiating from her daughter.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked taking a few steps towards her. "What do you mean?"

Mel drew back from her mothers out stretched hand and receded further into the corner. She didn't want comfort. This night had been her fault- now that she was thinking clearly again, she could hardly believe all that she had done…

Drawing a deep breath, Mel began to speak, her voice quiet and shaky. "I'm the reason you were filled with hate." She explained, unable to look up at her mother. "Dad and I were down in the underworld, and I cast a spell so that you would want to join us…I made you evil…"

"Oh." Realization dawned on Phoebe's face as she absorbed what Mel had said. That explanation certainly made sense…no wonder it had all been so sudden and unexplainable. She was relived to learn that it really had been a spell- and not her true feelings- that had motivated her actions that night.

Sighing deeply, she moved towards her daughter once again, backing her into a corner so that she couldn't pull away. "It's not your fault honey." She began gently. "You were effected by a spell too when you cast that one…you weren't thinking clearly. You are no more responsible for your actions then I am."

She looked into Mel's eyes and she knew instantly that the girl did not feel any better.

"That's different." Mel replied after a slight pause. "I was under a spell that brought out my true nature- the way I acted felt so natural- I'm evil…a demon."

Phoebe hesitated before responding.

In a way, it was difficult to tell Mel that that wasn't true when her daughter stood staring back at her looking every inch a demon. Physically, the spell was still in full force, and Mel looked like the female version of Balthazar…

But, Phoebe had learned long ago that appearance wasn't everything. She loved Cole despite what he was…and there was no doubt that she loved her daughter.

Looking like a demon didn't automatically mean that she had to act like one.

"Oh honey." She said, placing a hand on Mel's shoulder. "You're not evil- we both know that. The fact that you regret what happened proves it…and besides, you broke through the spell, you're seeing things normally again." Phoebe paused and looked thoughtful. "How did you break through the spell?"

Mel's demonic features twisted slightly at her mother's question. "I don't want to talk about it." She muttered as the pain of what she had done to Chris came rushing back.

"Alright." Phoebe replied. "Then why don't you go in the others in the living room…or maybe help Paige in the kitchen- you need to take your mind off things."

Mel gave a slight nod and shimmed away, leaving Phoebe's hand to fall back down to her side. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to face the others- she had almost forgotten that they were there. Piper and Leo stood a few feet away talking quietly, and Emily- who hadn't spoken for several minutes- was across the attic slowly gathering up the broken potion bottles that now littered the ground.

"Shall we get to work?" Piper asked, looking over at her sister.

Phoebe nodded and began to walk to the book of shadows when a thought suddenly crossed her mind, causing her to stop mid step. "Where is Cole?" she asked, scarcely able to believe that she hadn't inquired into her husband's whereabouts sooner.

Leo gave her a sad smile and glanced quickly across the room. "Er-" he began hesitantly, searching for the right words. "Wyatt sort of knocked him out…but he'll be fine, he's just trapped-in a crystal cage…we think it's for the best…you and Mel may be fine now, but I don't think he's broken through the spell."

"Okay." Phoebe replied, nodding in agreement and feeling slightly saddened to learn that the man she loved was still in a delusional demonic state. He hadn't yet experienced the love necessary to overcome the hate. "Let's start looking in the book- I want to reverse this as soon as possible."

The whitelighter quickly followed her to the pedestal and the two began scanning the entries for any demon that could be responsible for the spell.

Piper smiled slightly as she watched them work. It was truly wonderful to see Phoebe- and Mel- back to normal, and she hoped that her brother and law would soon follow.

With a wistful sigh, she turned towards the other witch still in the attic. "You really don't have to clean up." She said, walking in Emily's direction. "Paige can just say her favourite cleaning spell later- don't work about it."

Emily shrugged and threw a few shards of broken glass into the nearby trash bin. "If you're sure…but I really don't mind."

"I'm sure." Piper replied. "You've already helped us so much tonight- take a break. Thank you for what you did in the battle- that was a pretty impressive power. We couldn't have done it without you."

The other witch smiled and brushed some of the dirt and dust off of her shirt. "No problem. Just glad to be of some use. As I said, I used to do a lot of demon hunting- I sort of missed it."

Piper smiled, she was liking the woman more and more by the second. The somewhat icy Emily she had first encountered was slowly being replaced by a warm and level headed Emily. She was glad to have met her, and she hoped that when this was all over, they could still keep in touch- it would be nice to have another witch to talk to.

"Would you like me to get Leo to take you and Jenny home?" She asked. "You must be tired, and I'm sure Jenny is too."

Emily shook her head stubbornly. "No. This isn't over yet, and we're involved now- I refuse to leave you guys to deal with it alone." She paused and a brief smile fluttered across her face. "And besides, I'm sure Jenny is enjoying her time with Chris."

Piper smiled back, and the two mothers exchanged a meaningful glance.

"You know," Emily began again. "It kind of figures that after protecting Jenny from magic for all of these years, she falls for the only other magical being in her high school. The universe works in mysterious ways…"

"That it does." Piper laughed. "I'm glad it happened though- Chris has always felt a bit isolated because of what he is- and this spell certainly hasn't helped matters. I think he's glad that Jenny is half whitelighter too, and that our family isn't the only one in this unique situation."

Emily nodded. "I feel that same way actually- I spent so many years thinking that we were alone- that Jenny was alone- I'm sort of relieved now, despite everything-" she trailed off. "Sorry if that doesn't make sense…"

"It makes perfect sense." Piper replied as they locked eyes again. "Now, why don't you come help me get some things ready in the kitchen- I'm sure it would help speed things up."

Emily nodded again. "I'd love to."

And with that, the two headed out of the attic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this sucks." Chris said as he Jenny and Wyatt rematerialized in the manor's living room. "I actually thought it was over, and then I realize that I _still_ look like some sort of oversized bird. This is just _great_."

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his brother's ranting as he flopped down a chair, being careful not to crush his wings. He was annoyed and disappointed too, but he knew that complaining about it wasn't going to do anything- he was usually the logical one in these sorts of situations while Chris was…well…Chris: neurotic, paranoid and sarcastic…

"How can you be so calm Wy?" Chris demanded as he noticed his brother's lack of response. "You do realize that we can never go out in public again! Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? We're freakin' angels!"

With a sigh, Wyatt looked up at his younger brother. "Chris, you need to calm down." he said, his blue eyes locked on Chris' green. "Yes, of course I've noticed the problem, but yelling about it isn't going help. And besides, even though you don't _act_ like it, you've technically been an angel your entire life- it's no reason to freak out."

Chris groaned in frustration and glared at Wyatt. "If the little pacifist voice in my head wasn't telling me to avoid violence, I would totally kick your ass right now."

"Ha, you prove my point." Wyatt replied smirking, "_Very_ un angel like."

The next thing he knew a pillow flew across the room and hit him square on the head. "Hey!" he exclaimed, his eyes narrowing at Chris. "What happened to the pacifism?"

The brother's locked eyes again and a tense silence filled the room for several seconds untilthe two suddenly burst out into laughter.

"Sorry Wy." Chris choked as he tried to regain his composure. He was smiling broadly, happy that their stupid argument had helped break through some of the stress of the night. "You're right. I'm an idiot."

"Glad that you finally admit it." The older brother replied, still chuckling slightly.

Another pillow flew at his head after this comment, but this time he managed to catch it. Still smiling he threw it back at Chris- catching him off guard and hitting him hard in the chest.

"Fine, we're even." Chris said, throwing his hands up in mock defeat. "Spare me of your wrath oh great angel."

Wyatt rolled his eyes again and shook his head with amusement. It felt good to have a regular fight with his brother; things had almost felt normal for a second…

Almost.

"You know Chris," Wyatt began, suddenly remembering that they weren't alone in the room. "I'd have thought that you'd want to act a little bit more mature around your _friend_."

A mild look of terror crossed the younger boy's face and a slight blush crossed his cheeks. He too had forgotten that Jenny had come with them. He had just had another flip out, and exchanged childish comments with his brother in front of the girl he had been trying to impress ever since they had met.

Idiot really was the right word to describe him right now.

He chanced a glance behind him and was somewhat relived to see Jenny looking more amused than anything- her arms were folded across her chest and there was a definite smile on her lips.

"Er- sorry about that." He said sheepishly. "This night has just been so strange. So many ups and downs…"

Jenny nodded in understanding as she made her way over to the couch to relax. "Tell me about it." She said with a slight frown. "I thought I had lost you…I don't even know what happened…"

"What?" Wyatt asked, sitting bolt upright. "Chris, what does she mean? Are you hurt?"

Chris sighed and joined the girl on the couch. He didn't really want to tell Wyatt- his older brother would probably get all overprotective and somehow blame himself for not being there to stop it. "I'm fine Wy." He said, glancing down at the floor.

"Chris, what happened up there?" Wyatt questioned, his tone demanding an answer. "Was it the demon? I was occupied with Uncle Cole, I didn't-"

"It was _a _demon." Jenny cut in, unsure of why Chris was so reluctant to tell his brother. "She shot him with one of the arrows- and then she seemed to regret it – if that's even possible. And I thought Chris was going to…" she trailed off and attempted to fight back the lump that was forming in her throat as she recounted the traumatic events that had almost cost her the boy she cared for so deeply. "But then the golden glow came and he was okay…somehow…"

Wyatt drew a deep breath as the girl finished speaking, and looked over at Chris who was still avoiding his gaze. He felt slightly ill- he didn't know what he'd do if he lost his little brother…he didn't want to think about it. Despite their frequent fights, they had always been extremely close…he'd never admit it out loud, but Chris was his best friend- the only one he could share everything with.

"You…you got shot with a darklighter arrow?" he gaped, his heartbeat increasing at the thought. That had been the second time that night…he should have been there to protect him.

Chris nodded and finally looked up. "Mel." He whispered sadly. "But she didn't mean it…and when she realized what she had done, she snapped out of the spell…she wanted to save me."

"Um, what exactly is a darklighter arrow?" Jenny cut in, looking between the two boys.

She wanted to know how that thing had managed to hurt Chris so quickly…the demon girl had mentioned something about poison.

Wyatt sighed and began to explain. "Darklighters are evil beings that exist for the sole purpose of killing whitelighters. Their arrows contain a special poison which is deadly to any with whitelighter blood- and that means us. If the poison had stayed in Chris' system long enough he would have died…that's why Phoebe, Mel, Cole and the demon all showed up with crossbows- they knew it's the easiest way to kill us."

"Oh." Jenny replied, her anxiety growing slightly. She really had been close to loosing him for good. "You knew that, and you saved me." She whispered, turning to Chris. "She was aiming for me and you intercepted it- if you hadn't, the poison would have killed me."

Chris shrugged and gazed off at a distant point across the room. "I just didn't want to see you hurt."

The girl felt a warm feeling growing inside of her; he had literally saved her life- he had been willing to sacrifice everything for her…and as scary as that was, it also proved without a doubt that he cared for her just as much as she cared for him.

If this wasn't love, she didn't know what was.

"Oh, Chris." She whispered, her eyes welling with tears as she shakily grasped his hand in hers. "Chris…"

"I'm the one that should be thinking you." He replied with a weak smile. "You must have healed me…it's the only explanation."

"Healed you?" she questioned, her eyes clouding over with confusion. "You mean the golden flash?"

He nodded. "Healing is a whitelighter power. My dad can do it- and so can Wyatt and I…but we're not quite as strong. I've never seen it work the way it did tonight though…usually it's just a fait light coming from your hands."

He stopped and demonstrated by healing a tiny cut on Jenny's wrist with a warm glow. "See? Not too flashy."

Jenny stared at her wrist and then aback up at Chris, feeling both amazed and confused. "You think I did that? Do you think I could? I just found out about everything tonight, and that seems like a pretty complicated power."

The two brother's exchanged a brief glance.

"It is difficult." Wyatt said, intrigued by what they had described. "You have to learn it, and find your trigger." He paused and his eyes widened slightly. "Although, the most common trigger is love…maybe because of the situation, and the fact that you both have the power somewhere inside of you, it somehow worked…"

Chris felt himself blushing again, and he noticed a deep red cross Jenny's cheeks. "Yes." She said, her voice barely audible. "I said it…just when I thought you were gone I said it…"

She looked down at the floor, her heart suddenly beating wildly in her chest.

Wyatt nodded. "That must be it then." He said, still fascinated. "Don't you remember the old story Chris?" he asked, looking over at his brother. "The day mom found out dad was a whitelighter, he had been shot by an arrow and they switched powers so that mom could heal him…and she couldn't find his trigger and just as she thought he had died, then she told him that she loved him and she managed to heal him in time..."

Chris smiled slightly as Wyatt recounted the tale.

His mother had told them that story many times when they were growing up- and their Aunt Phoebe had always joked that it marked the true beginning of the 'epic' Piper-Leo love story.

A story that had been filled with so many ups and downs, but had ultimately ended happily.

Maybe this night marked the beginning of his own epic story- one that he would recount to his own children in years to come…

He looked over at Jenny and smiled shyly- one could never be certain what the future held, but he certainly hoped that this girl would be a large part of his…

"I think you're right Wy." He said. "It certainly sounds similar."

There was a slight pause as the three sat wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"I have another question…" Jenny said, breaking through the quiet. "We killed one demon, but what about the others…and the girl…was that Mel, as in your cousin Mel?"

Chris sighed and shook his head sadly. "Yes, that was the same Mel. She's not really like that though- the spell that has turned us into angels has turned her into a demon- her father, our Uncle Cole, is part demon- he was the tall red and black one. He's not usually evil either."

"It's true." Wyatt cut in, noticing the shock and disbelief on the female which-whitelighter's face. "Cole over came his demonic half when he met our Aunt Phoebe, and Mel has never been evil."

"How can a demon _not_ be evil?" Jenny questioned, still confused. The idea of magic was still so new to her, and the way she saw it, the demon girl had tried to kill Chris and had wreaked havoc in the school gym earlier that night- she certainly _seemed_ evil…

"It's complicated- and I know this doesn't make a lot of sense right now." Chris began gently. "But you have to trust us- we know our cousin, and she isn't really a demon."

She nodded reluctantly. "Alright."

"I wonder what they're doing up in the attic." Wyatt said, attempting to shift the conversation. "It was pretty obvious that mom doesn't want us involved- probably thinks her itty bitty boys can't protect themselves."

Chris scoffed. "What else is new? You should have seen her when you were in the underworld. She's so paranoid."

"Well, I can see where you get it from then." Wyatt replied, a hit of playfulness in his voice.

Chris glared at his brother and glanced around for another pillow to throw, but before an argument could break out once again, a new arrival distracted all of their attentions.

"Now now boys, this really isn't the time for petty sibling rivalries."

Mel had shimmered into the door way and was smiling with amusement at her two cousins.

"Mel!" Wyatt exclaimed, jumping up to give his little cousin a hug. As he drew back, he took a second to absorb her new appearance- and he hoped that she didn't sense his slight shock and uncertainty.

She really did look like a demon.

"Hey Wy." Mel said, thankful that her oldest cousin was so happy to see her, despite everything that had happened. She hesitated before tuning her head and looking over at the couch where Chris had remained seated. "Hey Chris." She said, her voice suddenly much quieter.

She could hardly look him in the eye after what she had almost done…

'It wasn't really you.' She mentally reminded herself, thinking back to her mother's words. 'It was the spell'

She still didn't fully believe it, but she had to try. She refuse to accept that any part of her truly waned Chris dead. She cared for him deeply- she knew that. It didn't matter that she was part demon, and he was part angel- they were both Halliwell's, and they were both cousins- their bond overcame all else.

Her love for him had broken the spell.

He had already said that he had forgiven her.

Now, she just had to forgive herself…

"Hey Mel." Chris replied with a smile. "Nice to have you back. Did your mom kick you out of the attic too?"

She gave a slight laugh, feeling more and more relieved by the second. Maybe things really would be okay…

"Yeah, sort of. She claims I need to relax- but I suppose that really means that she thinks I'm too young to take care of myself."

Wyatt, Chris and Mel all shared amused smiles- for years now they had all fought with their parents about being allowed to help with vanquishes and alike. It was an on going battle in the Halliwell household. Cole, Phoebe, Piper and Leo were all hesitant to let their kid's participate- and Paige usually defended her niece and nephews, arguing that they might as well put their powers to good use.

"Can't wait till I move out." Mel said with a slight sigh as she walked into the room and headed for the large couch where Chris and Jenny were currently situated. She plopped herself down, comforted by the familiar softness of the fabric.

It was good to be home.

"So, what now?" She asked. "It's almost one in the morning and I think-"

Her sentence trailed off as she glanced over at the girl on the other end of the couch. Jenny's eyes were wide with fear and she was clutching Chris' shirt so tightly that he knuckles had turned white.

Frowning slightly, Mel locked eyes with the terrified girl. "What's wrong?" she asked, leaning forward slightly and hoping that there was something _else_ in the room that was causing Jenny's behaviour.

"D..don't come any closer." Jenny stuttered, tears threatening to spill over in her blue eyes.

She knew that Wyatt and Chris had told her there was no reason to worry, but now that the demon was in the room, she couldn't stop her reaction. She had never been so close to anything so terrifying- this was the creature that had almost killed Chris…and that had tried to kill her…

Mel's eyes darkened and her heart sank as she realized that the female witch-whitelighter was indeed still afraid of her. She wasn't even sure if she could blame the girl after what she had done.

'You're evil' 'You're a demon' her head screamed. The terror in Jenny's eyes only confirmed it…

Her mother had been wrong.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Mel whispered, drawing back quickly. "I never meant to…"

"You brought poisoned arrows because you knew they would kill us! Chris barely made it!" Jenny exclaimed, her confusion and terror suddenly converting into anger towards the demon that had brought her so much pain.

"Jenny really, it's fine." Chris' gentle voice cut in as he tried to calm the escalating situation between his cousin and his girlfriend.

"No." Mel said firmly as she stood up and took several steps away from the couch. "Don't bother defending me Christopher. She's right. I came here wanting to kill you- all of you. I am a demon…just look at me- you can't deny it! I can't deny it!"

"Mel, please…" Chris began again, but she cut him off before he could continue.

"I shouldn't have bothered you- I shouldn't have come down here expecting your acceptance." She paused and briefly met Chris' eyes. "We can't just go back to the way things used to be- this spell has shown us what we really are- and it's shown us that we're different. We were never really a family- family's share a common bond- and we're completely opposite beings. You save, I murder." She drew a deep breath and allowed her tears too finally over flow. She glanced down at her shaking hands- they were red.

As red as the blood that she was destined to shed.

'You're evil' 'You're a demon' her head screamed again.

She nodded sadly, she knew it was true.

"I'm so sorry" she choked, looking at Wyatt, and then at Chris…

His clear green eyes met her yellowed demonic ones, and with one last sob, she shimmered away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Sorry for the wait people. I had to do my last essay (done now, yay!)…and then I spent the weekend in Montreal…and then I spent yesterday recovering…but I'm good now, and ready to get back at it! Hope you liked the chapter, not much action, but I think I needed to spend sometime dealing with the aftermath before moving on to the final battle. The next chapter will be a lot like this one- coping and reconciling (more reconciling next time, lol)

Please try to understand Jenny's actions- I know you're supposed to like Mel, but I also don't want people hating Jenny. I think her reaction is understandable in the circumstances. Poor Chris, now he will have to reconcile two of the most important woman in his life lol.

And no, Mel isn't going to turn evil again, she's just going to be mad at herself for a while longer.

Oh, and may I just stress once again that the love between Wyatt, Chris and Mel is a FAMILY love…nothing more.

**REVIEW!**

**-Some of the reviews have been asking why Phoebe turned evil (which I have now explained- see chapter 5 for the spell) and who cast the true nature spell. Because it's been a long time since the beginning, it's totally understandble to forget...but I would suggest re eading the end of chapter one if you're looking for answers...**

Miss Poisonous-Thanks for the long review! Glad you liked the last few chapters- especially the action (I don't consider myself that good at action, so that comment really means a lot) Hope you understand why Phoebe went evil…I thought I was clear, but I guess not- sorry about that. Ohhh, and about the names blushes I only recent;y saw Oh My Goddess, and I was like holy # I've used those names in my fic. I must have been reading an episode summary the day I started this or something, and the names subconsciously entered the story. I suppose that confuses things- but it was totally unintentional. (Sorry again) And CAN have Chris because I am the fic writer and I could kill off Jenny at any minute, making him free to be mine…or maybe I could just change her name, lol. I kind of want Wyatt too now…hmm, we may have to rethinking our deal;) (P.S. go to Wes Ramsey's website…so many hot shirtless pictures! Drool)

rachelAbendstern- Yay! New reviewer! Thanks for the comments- and I've actually started to like Phoebe more since I started this fic, thus I think my portrayal of her has softened, lol. Gld you like her family!

Phoenix5143- I'm happy that you're happy that I'm happy that you like my story;) I actually really want to know who you think is responsible for the spell…the answer is quite evident in chapter one (or at least I think it is) but I'm worried people overlooked that. Eeepppp.

Alyssa Halliwell-You'll have to wait and see what happens ;) thanks for the review! I think you should like Cole…I love Cole- hopefully you'll like him by the end of this fic, lol.

foureverCharmed- yes the story shall drag on for a few more chapters, lol. I couldn't let it end yet. Thanks for reviewing!

C.Charned24/7- So glad you liked it. Now you have answers to some of your questions- if you want to see who cast the spell, read the end of chapter one…

The-Cheese-Fairy- Aww, thanks so much. You're too kind. Hope I made it clear why Phoebe went evil…sorry if it was confusing.

phoebe turner- sorry for the wait, thanks for reviewing! IcantthinkofaFnick- I hope I actually do make my dead line…I keep thinking of things to add for the story, lol. Thanks again!

chattypandagurl- See chapter one for the answer;) Sorry for the wait!

charmed1s-halliwells-Again, sorry for the wait- I was on a roll then I got distracted, lol. thanks for reviewing!

ilovedrew88-the family's not quite back together…but they are heading there. Thank you for another great review!


	15. Forgiveness

Mel shimmered into her dark bedroom and flopped down onto the bed. Hot tears stung her eyes and her body shook with suppressed sobs.

The girl had been right.

She was evil.

She had _wanted_ to kill Chris…and she couldn't deny the feelings of hatred she had been feeing all night. As soon as she had been hit with the spell she had felt so free - it had been as if the barriers that had always kept her actions restrained had been suddenly lifted.

She had liked that feeling.

She had allowed herself to be consumed by it...she had come to the manor ready to destroy…

'Demon-You're a demon.' Her mind screamed as her body shuttered in self- hatred.

Mel had never seriously thought about that part of herself until tonight- of course she had always known of her fathers past, but she hadn't considered what it meant for her. She had never really thought that a part of her was evil. But her days of ignorant bliss were now over- she knew what it felt like to be filled with immense hate, strong enough to hurt those she loved. She knew that the desire to kill had always been inside of her- she had just never embraced it…

Tonight she had.

Tonight she had let that part of her take over.

Tonight had changed her forever…

Even after the physical effects were erased, she could never go back to her denial. There wouldn't be a second that passed without some distant thought about this

Letting out another loud sob, Mel slowly got to her feet and made her way across the room to the large mirror that hung above her desk. Still shaking she stepped in front of it and she could hardly suppress a horrified gasp as she stared at the reflection.

Deep red skin, covered in black markings…pointed teeth, ready to tear the flesh of her victims…dead yellow eyes, looking back with spine tingling coolness…

She felt sick, and her head spun with a hundred dark thoughts as she studied the image.

She couldn't deny it; the person starring back at her was a monster.

A demon…

Just as frightening and hideous as those that her family had been vanquishing for years…

No wonder the girl had been afraid of her…she was afraid of herself.

Letting out a cry of anger and pain, Mel flung a fireball into the mirror, breaking it, and the reflection of the monster, into a thousand pieces…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have to go after her!" Wyatt exclaimed, angrily getting up from his seat and beginning to pace around the living room. He turned angrily towards Jenny. "We told you, she's not evil, she's our cousin!"

Jenny looked down at the floor and a slight redness brushed her cheeks. "I...I'm sorry." She whispered, sounding genuinely apologetic. "I couldn't help it. She tried to kill Chris less than an hour ago…and I know you said she's not evil, but it's hard to just accept what she did. When she came in I just…I couldn't help being afraid."

Chris placed a comforting hand atop of hers and gave a loud sigh. He felt very torn at the moment- he could understand Jenny's reaction, and he cared for her too much to be angry…but on the other hand, her comments had hurt Mel- even his cousin's demonic exterior had not covered up the pain she felt inside. He couldn't stand to see her suffer like that…

"It's alright." Chris muttered, forcing Jenny's eyes up to meet his own. "I can't imagine what it's like to be hit will all of this in one night. You're right, she did try to kill me, but you have to remember that that was purely because of the spell. Once you get to know her, you'll understand that she would never hurt me- or anyone- intentionally."

"Yes, and you had damn well better apologise." Wyatt added bitterly from across the room.

"Hey." Chris defended, rising from his seat on the couch and glaring over at his brother. "Back off Wy. Put yourself in her position- she just found out that demons exist! We understandbecause it's our family and we know Mel, but Jenny doesn't. I cansee whyshe'd be a little afraid when someone who looks a hell of a lot like a demon sits down three feet away from her."

Wyatt folded his arms across his chest and locked eyes with his little brother. He could see what Chris was saying- but Mel was his cousin, and she was upset because of Jenny- Chris may be head over heels in love with the female witch whitelighter, but he certainly wasn't…to him, Mel was the one that mattered. "Fine." He said, his jaw clenched in annoyance. "But Jenny really should apologise when this is all over- and give Mel a chance."

Chris nodded in agreement. "She will." He replied, turning back to look at the girl. "Won't you."

"Yes." Jenny said as she glanced back down at the floor. "Of course I will- I never meant to hurt her; really…I just got carried away."

Feeling slightly more satisfied, Wyatt gave her a weak smile. "Good. Now, do you think I should go check on her?"

Chris looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "Maybe not." He began. "You know what Mel's like- it might be best to let her calm down a bit first- she might blow you up if you try to reason with her now- I'll go up in a few minutes…I think I'm the one she needs to talk to…"

"Alright…" Wyatt agreed reluctantly as he sat back in his chair and began rubbing his temples to relieve some of the stress building there. "I just want this whole mess to be over."

Chris sighed as he too returned to his seat. "I couldn't agree with you more..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Emily arrived in the kitchen to see Paige rummaging frantically through the cupboards. "We are out of coffee!" she exclaimed angrily as she sensed her oldest sister enter. "How can we be out of coffee?"

"I was going to go shopping tomorrow morning- it was on my list." Piper replied as she glanced over at a nearby shelf. "Are you sure we don't have at least a bit left?"

"I'm sure." Paige shot back as she held the empty tin up for her sister to see. "This really is the _worst_ night ever."

Piper grinned slightly at Paige's ranting; it was a well know fact that when the youngest Charmed one went without caffeine for too long she could get seriously grumpy- as she was demonstrating quite clearly right now. "I guess we'll just have to do without it then." Piper shrugged as she walked over to the fridge. "You can help us cook- I think I have enough ingredients to make a large batch of pancakes."

"Pancakes?" Paige asked with a raised eyebrow. "At night?"

"Well, technically it's already morning. Two am to be exact." Emily cut in as she went to help Piper retrieve the necessary ingredients.

"Urrg, don't remind me." Paige groaned, slamming a few of the cupboards closed. She already had a mild headache from her fatigue and she wanted nothing more then to collapse in bed. Paige had always valued her sleep, and she hated it when her Charmed duties prevented her from getting a solid eight hours. "I'm sleeping for a week when this stupid mess is over." She muttered.

Piper shook her head in amusement as she began cracking eggs over her largest mixing bowl. "Ahh, come on Paige." she began. "Just stay positive- you were all peppy and psyched up a few minutes ago."

The youngest sister rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well that was before I realized that we were out of coffee- now, I'm just pissed."

Chuckling slightly, Piper poured flour into the mix and began to beat the various ingredients together. It was soothing to be in the kitchen doing something she loved after this very stressful night. Despite the ongoing problem, she was still amazingly happy that the family was all together again. Mel and Phoebe were no longer evil, Cole was safe (although still under the spell), and everyone else had come out of the attack unharmed.

She knew that they could face the remaining challenge- as Leo had said, they just had to trust their power- everything would come out okay in the end…

"Paige, could you please set the table?" Piper asked as she mixed in the final ingredients and turned on the stove. "And Emily, there is a second frying pan in the cabinet over there- bring it over and we can both start cooking."

The other two witches did as they were told.

"Maybe I could just orb into a grocery store and grab a new tin of coffee." Paige muttered as she roughly placed the forks on the table. "I'd leave the money of course…"

"Personal gain." Piper said absently as she began flipping the bubbling batter. "You'll be fine without it Paige, move on already. We have more important things to deal with that your lack of caffeine."

"Alright." Paige huffed, finally giving in. "But if I collapse from exhaustion, then it's your fault."

"Fine- I take full responsibility." Piper said amusedly. "You know, for an angel, you sure are grouchy…"

Emily gave a quiet laugh as the youngest Charmed on flopped down in the nearest chair. "Damn straight."Paige muttered, folding her arms across her chest and glaring angrily at the empty tin of coffee. "This is _definitely_ the worst night ever…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Food's ready!"

Piper's voice echoed into the living room, breaking Wyatt, Chris and Jenny out of the silence they had been sitting in for the last several minutes. They were all tired, hungry, confused and slightly annoyed after the most recent conversation that had taken place.

There was still a strong tension between Wyatt and Jenny over what had happened with Mel, and, much to his displeasure, Chris found himself caught in the middle. Maybe it was the pacifist in him talking, but he just wanted this all to end- and he wanted everyone to get along.

"Good, I'm starved." Wyatt muttered before quickly orbing out in a swirl of blue.

Chris sighed and looked over at Jenny. "You go on, I'll be there in a bit." He said giving her a reassuring smile and hoping that Wyatt wouldn't pick a fight with her in his absence.

The girl nodded and slowly began to head for the kitchen. When she reached the doorway, she paused slightly and turned back to face Chris. "If you're going to see Mel, tell her I'm sorry- tell her that it won't happen again…"

"I will." Chris replied, smiling reassuringly again as he orbed off to make amends with his cousin.

He reappeared outside the door- deciding it would be best not to startle her by orbing straight in- and knocked lightly. "Mel, it's me."

There was a long pause before her received a quiet reply. "Go away I want to be alone."

Sighing, Chris tried again. "Please Mel." He said, his voice begging. "You've had enough time alone. We need to talk."

He waited for a response for several seconds before giving up and simply orbing to the other side of the door. The room was dark, but when his eyes adjusted he could see that Mel was curled up on her bed, her face buried in her pillow.

"Stupid whitelighter powers." The girl muttered as she sat up to glare at her cousin. "You know in most normal families, when a person says 'go away' people don't ignore them and teleport in anyway."

Chris smiled slightly as he walked over to the edge of the bed and took a seat. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, this isn't a normal family."

Mel was silent and as Chris pondered what to say next, he caught sight of the shattered mirror that now littered the floor of her bedroom. He sighed again and turned back to face her, his eyes full of both love and sympathy. "Look, Mel…" he began slowly. "I know you're upset- and I'm sorry about what Jenny said- you really can't beat yourself up over this. Strange stuff happens to us all the time- we just have to accept it and move on."

She scoffed angrily. "Accept what?" she asked. "Accept that I'm a demon who tired to kill my own cousin?"

"No." Chris replied quickly before she could continue with her rant. "Accept that you were under a spell that turned you temporarily evil. Accept that although you did try to kill me, you never really wanted to…and that you managed to overcome hate with love."

The girl turned away from him as she thought over what he had said. She could remember what had happened in the attic- how she had stared down at his dying body and suddenly realized that she did care- that she wasn't a cold hearted demon. She had wanted to save him…

Maybe he was right.

Maybe it was time to move on…

If he could accept it, why couldn't she?

"But Chris-" she began, her voice barely above a whisper. "I don't think I can forgive myself for doing such horrible things. I can't deny that I wanted to commit evil- that a part of me _is_ evil."

He shook his head slowly and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You're not evil." He said firmly, his voice full of conviction. "You were brought up as a good witch, by a good family. You've done nothing but good your entire life- and tonight you weren't acting on your own free will. That wasn't really you. And if it makes you feel better to hear it again, I forgive you Mel…even though there isn't actually anything to forgive."

Mel could not suppress the slight smile forming on her face as he spoke. The sound of his gentle and heartfelt words was so comforting, and she could not stop herself from believing all that he said.

She wasn't evil.

She was a _good_ witch…and she had broken the spell because of the love she felt for her family.

Demons didn't feel love…but she did.

She felt it right now as she sat comforted in her cousins arms- she had felt it as she embraced her mother in the attic- she felt it every time she thought of her parents, her aunts, her uncle and her cousins…

She couldn't possibly be a demon.

Not where it really counted…

"Alright." She said, biting back the tears of happiness that had formed from this revelation. "Alright. I believe you Chris."

He smiled and gave her a tight hug. "It's about time." He said, his voice suddenly full of relief. "And Jenny wanted me to tell you that she's sorry about her reaction…she just found out about everything tonight- she's still pretty confused." He paused. "Don't worry, soon, we can put this whole terrible night behind us. We'll break the spell completely and go back to normal…well as normal as the Halliwell family gets anyway…"

Mel laughed slightly and returned his embrace, her arm brushing against his feathered wings as she did. "For both our sakes I certainly hope so." She said, smiling genuinely for the first time that night.

"Agreed." He returned her smile as the two gently drew apart. "So we're good now? You're totally okay?"

"I'm alright." Mel replied. "Better then I have been all night. Thanks for breaking me out of my self pity Chris- you're pretty good at the whole whitelighter advice thing."

He laughed. "Hardly."

"No really." The girl insisted. "I swear you sounded just like Uncle Leo for a minute there with the whole 'love overcoming hate' bit. Maybe you should consider signing up for whitelighter duty after you graduate angel-boy."

Chris laughed quietly again, pleased to hear a light and playful tone re-enter his cousins voice as she spoke. "Yeah, I'll think about it." He replied, still smiling.

Mel looked over at him thoughtfully and cocked her head to the side. "You know, it's actually not a bad idea…you could be _my_ whitelighter…I'll need my own once I move out of the manor…"

"Maybe." The word came out rather quietly as he considered what she said. As crazy as the night had been, it had helped him connect with that part of himself…perhaps it really was his true calling…he really didn't know what he was going to do once school was over- that was always an option…

'_Chris'_ a voice echoed in his head before their conversation could continue and he turned to directly face his cousin. "Mom's calling." He stated as he stood up slowly. "I almost forgot, she's got some food ready for us downstairs- you must be starved."

The girl nodded enthusiastically, noticing suddenly that she really was quite hungry. "Sounds good." She said as she too stood up from the bed and stretched her tired muscles. "I'll race you!"

And with that she began to shimmer away.

Chris rolled his eyes. "No fair, shimmering is faster than orbing!" he shouted after her as he dissolved into a shower of sparkling blue…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally!" Piper exclaimed as her niece, followed quickly by her son, appeared in the manor's kitchen. "Your food is getting cold."

Everyone else had arrived several minutes ago, and they were all hungrily consuming the makeshift meal she had prepared. Piper had been a little disappointed to see that Paige and Phoebe were still avoiding each other- and that, strangely, Wyatt seemed to be mad a Jenny…but she supposed that in the stress of the night she couldn't really expect everyone to get along perfectly.

At least they were all safe.

"Ha, beat you!" Mel exclaimed, grinning over at Chris.

He shook his head in amusement and took his spot at the table as Mel did the same. "You're _so_ mature." He muttered under his breath.

Wyatt looked up from his plate and glanced between his brother and his cousin. "You guys okay?" he asked, resting his eyes directly on Mel.

"Yep, fine." The girl replied, her voice rather chipper as she began attacking her pancakes. "Got some advice from my new whitelighter and all is well."

"New whitelighter?" Leo asked, suddenly alarmed. "The elders never mentioned-"

"No no." Mel cut in with a quiet laugh. "I meant Chris. We talked, and I decided that he's good at the whole whitelighter thing."

Chris blushed slightly and Leo's face broke into a proud smile.

"What did you talk about?" Phoebe cut in, her motherly instincts immediately on alert.

"Stuff." Mel replied, reaching for another pancake and giving a loud yawn.

Chris noticed Jenny shift uncomfortably in her seat and he placed a comforting hand over hers. He was glad to see that she could now sit in the same room as Mel without drawing back in fear. "It's fine." He whispered so that only she could hear. "Everything will be okay."

The girl nodded and squeezed his hand tightly before taking a few small bites of her food.

Chris smiled slightly, he was sure that Jenny would apologise personally later and then, hopefully, everyone would be back on good terms. Finally, the night was beginning to look up.

Paige suddenly gave an excessively loud (and forced) yawn from across the table, causing everyone to glance over in her direction. "You know what goes good with pancakes?" she asked, shooting a glare over at Piper. "_Coffee_."

"Honestly Paige." Piper muttered as she shook her head at her youngest sister. "We get it you're tired. We're all tired to you know…"

"Well, then maybe, we should sleep." Paige shot back, folding her arms across her chest.

Piper sighed. "Paige, really, I think-"

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Phoebe cut in before the oldest sister could finish. "You're right, we're all exhausted, we've had a long night, and we're getting no where with the research…maybe after a few hours of rest we'll be more productive."

"Fine." Piper said, throwing up her hand in exasperation. "Maybe you're right…I just hate to think about all the time we'll be wasting…"

"It's not wasting." Phoebe insisted. "We need this, or we'll never get anywhere."

After a slight pause, Piper agreed. "Okay, okay. You win. After we clean this up we'll all get to bed…but I expect you up bight and early so we can reverse this stupid spell as soon as possible."

"Deal." Paige said, standing up quickly and bringing a few of the dishes to the sink. "I promise I'll be nicer in the morning…" And with that she orbed out of the kitchen, eager to get all of the sleep that she could.

"She certainly didn't hesitate." Emily noted with amusement as she began to help Piper clear the rest of the used dishes. "Perhaps Jenny and I should go home now; I wouldn't want to take advantage of any more of your hospitality."

"Don't be ridiculous." Piper replied, giving the witch a warm smile. "You have been great- a huge help tonight- and you are more then welcome to stay- the more witches here to help reverse this spell tomorrow the better. We have a guestroom, and the couch in the living room pulls out into a bed…"

Emily smiled back. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"You can borrow some of my PJ's" Phoebe added helpfully. "And Jenny can borrow Mel's."

Piper nodded as she took the last of the plates off the table. "Perfect. Now, all of you get going- we might as well take advantage of every last second we've got."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, Jenny hesitantly approached Mel's room.

Phoebe had insisted that she borrow some of the girl's pyjamas, and she didn't want to appear rude by declining the offer, but she was more than a little worried aboutconfronting Mel.

Not because she was afraid…she wasn't anymore…really. The love she sensed that both Wyatt and Chris held for their cousin made it difficult to deny that Mel was indeed good- despite her current appearance and recent actions. She had been hasty in her judgement, and she regretted it now…

She only hoped that Mel would forgive her…

Chris said it would be okay, but she could never be sure. Not until she confirmed it herself.

Taking a deep breath, Jenny knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Mel opened it only a moment later and, much to her surprise gave her a warm smile.

"Hey." She said quietly. "Mom said you'd be coming up." She took a few steps into the room and grabbed a pile of clothes off the bed. "It purple okay? This is the only set I have with a low cut back, which I figured you'd need because of the -err- wings."

"They're great." Jenny said softly, taking the pyjamas. "Purple is my favourite colour."

"Mine too." Mel replied, smiling again.

There was a tense pause, and Jenny could hear nothing but the nervous beating of her heart. Mel certainly didn't _seem_ mad…

"Look, about earlier." The girl began, looking down at the floor. "I'm really sorry about how I reacted- this night has just been so crazy- I was- _am_- so shaken up…"

"It's alright." Mel replied. "Sure, it pissed me off…but I understand." She paused. "You never knew about magic before today?"

Jenny shook her head. "Nope. Not at all. And then I get hit with this strange grey mist in the school gym, run outside, faint and wake up with my own pair of white feathered wings…because, evidently, the father I have never met was actually an angel. It's a little hard to digest."

"Wow. Intense." Mel said, looking at Jenny in fascination. "Well, if you ever need another witch to talk to call me up. I may look like a demon at the moment, but 99 of the time I'm, just your everyday average witch, who has never really had a female witch my age to share stuff with before."

Jenny's mouth dropped open in shock and her heart skipped a beat. Was it possible that –despite everything- Mel was still hoping that they could be friends?

That confirmed it…Mel wasn't evil…no true demon could ever be that forgiving…

"Sure, it would be great to have someone to talk to." Jenny replied, smiling widely.

Mel nodded. "Don't get me wrong, Wyatt and Chris are great…but I have always wanted another girl to talk to…" she trailed off and smiled once again. "Well, good night- I guess I'll see you in the morning- enjoy the PJ's."

"You too. Thanks."

And with that Jenny walked off down the hall, feeling relieved, excited and most of all, happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Sorry for another wait- stuff kept coming up. Arg. Anyway, it didn't quite turn out how I hoped, but I hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone that reviewed…I will respond later…it's four in the morning now and I am far too tired to think anymore, lol. Sorry 'bout that.

Next Chapter- a few more fluffy night scenes (wanted to include then now, but am too tired)- some Piper/Leo moments (every good story has some), and an update on Cole (sorry I left him out this time)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Tata,

Leigh


	16. Almost Perfect

"I have to give you credit Chris." Wyatt said as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in the laundry hamper across the room. "You really cheered Mel up…I don't know how you did it, but you did."

Chris shrugged as he began to rummage around in the closet. The two brothers were now up in their room getting ready for some much needed sleep, and Chris was glad to see that much of the anger Wyatt had been holding on to earlier had now dissipated. "I guess I'm just good at giving advice." He said with a slight smile. "I _am_ part whitelighter…in case you hadn't noticed."

Wyatt's eyes glanced over at his brother's wings for a brief second and he returned the smile. "It's hard not to at the moment." He replied with a laugh. "And what ever you said to her worked- she was pretty much her old self when you guys came into the kitchen- except for the whole looking like a demon thing…"

"Yeah, she'll be alright." The younger brother commented as he managed to pull his own shirt off with some difficulty. "I pretty much just stated the obvious- told her I forgave her, and that she wasn't really evil."

Wyatt nodded; satisfied that something had finally worked out. He had been so relieved when Chris and Mel had appeared in the kitchen- Mel had actually been joking and smiling and it seemed that she really had managed to over come her doubts. "Good." The older brother said before pausing and starring down at the white T-shirt he now held in his hand. "Err…do you think Mom would be mad if I tore a hole in this one?" he asked, looking over at Chris.

Chris shook his head and grabbed a shirt of his own. "She can't be. We don't have a choice-most shirts aren't really designed to accommodate wings and we need to wear _something_."

A smirk crossed the older brother's face as he was struck by a sudden thought. "Oh, I don't know about that." He began playfully. "I'm sure Jenny would be more than happy to see you walking around half-naked."

Chris turned bright red and glared at Wyatt. "Shut up Wy." he said, telekinetically flinging a pillow at his brother.

Wyatt ducked out of the way, his eyes dancing with laughter. "_Oh Chris, my handsome angel in shining armour_." He mocked in a high pitched girly voice as he pretended to swoon. "_I'll love you for ever and ever_."

"And I thought I was supposed to be the immature one." Chris shot back, still glaring and looking less than amused.

"Okay okay." Wyatt said, forcing the grin off of his face. "I'm sorry for making fun of you Chris. But seriously, the way that girl looks at you, it is so obvious that she just wants to-"

"Enough Wy!" Chris exclaimed. "Drop it alright? What goes on between me and Jenny is my business." He took out some of his annoyance by tearing a large hole in the back of a dark greet T-shirt.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll stop- but only because I'm tired. I'm your big brother, remember? It's my _job_ to make fun of you."

"Yeah, I think you've made that pretty clear over the years." Chris muttered as he pulled the shirt awkwardly over his head. He struggled for a minute before managing to finally force both of his wings through the large hole in the back. "Argh, this sucks." He exclaimed, ruffling his feathers so that they fell back in place. "There is no way I am going to spend the rest of my life like this. I can hardly put a shirt on for god's sakes."

Wyatt nodded as he proceeded to tear a hole in his own shirt. "No kidding. I'm more worried about sleeping- I always sleep on my back- but somehow I don't think that's too practical anymore."

"Yes, well hopefully this will be the only night that we have to worry about that. We're going to fix this. We _have_ to." Chris replied, his face set with determination. He paused and gave a loud sigh. "I'll be back in a sec Wy, I'm just gonna go check that Jenny is getting settled alright downstairs."

Wyatt unsuccessfully tried to hide his smirk. "Alright…Be good."

With another roll of his eyes, Chris shot his brother a look before orbing out in a swirl of blue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper sighed loudly as she entered her bedroom. She still wasn't fully convinced that stopping to sleep was the best choice of action- she wanted to find a solution as quickly as possible- and this was only stretching the process out…but it had been two against one. Phoebe and Paige had out voted her- democracy had spoken- and now everyone was finally settling in for the night. Most days, she probably would have fought harder to convince the others of her position, but today had worn her out far too much to even attempt an argument.

As much as she hated to admit it, she really _was_ tired…maybe just a bit of sleep wouldn't hurt.

She just hoped they would still be able to come up with something before the next day was through…

The feeling of someone's hand on her shoulder caused her to give a sudden yelp of surprise, and she whirled around to see Leo standing behind her, a slight grin on his face.

"Sorry to scare you." He said softly, as he pulled her in to an embrace. "You really are tense tonight…"

Piper rolled her eyes and rested her head on his broad chest. "Can you blame me?" I haven't had to deal with this much stress in a long time."

Leo gave a quiet chuckle as he led her over to the edge of the bed and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You just have to look on the bright side." He began, giving her a reassuring smile. "Phoebe and Mel are back, and _good_. The boys are fine, and you and Emily really seemed to hit it off…tonight hasn't been all bad."

"It's been pretty bad." Piper scoffed, shocked that her husband was still so cheery and optimistic after all that had gone on. "One half of our family tried to kill the other half of our family- Cole is still evil- Chris, Wyatt, and Paige were all shot by darklighter arrows…and killing the demon didn't break the spell. I have no idea what we're going to do…"

"We'll think of something."

"Will we?"

Pipers words rung in the air, and she struggled to fight back the tears beginning to well in her eyes. _She_ was the oldest sister- everyone would be looking to _her_ for answers…and she really didn't know if she could provide any. She was just as lost as everyone else. She didn't know what was causing this, and she didn't know how they were going to find a way out.

"What if we don't think of anything?" she demanded, her voice shaking slightly. "What if you and the boys stay this way forever? What if Cole and Mel are forced to look like demons for the rest of their lives?"

She felt Leo brush his fingers up and down her arm soothingly and she drew several deep breaths. "Piper, honey, you can't think like that. Not yet. We'll find a solution." Leo said, his voice quiet and steady. "You just have to stay calm."

Calm.

Stay calm…

She had had to deal with the pressure of being the oldest ever since Prue's death many years ago…tonight wasn't really any different…she could do this. She could keep everyone together. She could keep herself together.

She _had_ to.

She had to be strong…

"Alright." She replied after several seconds of silence. "I'll try."

Leo gave her a comforting hug, and she could sense that he was now smiling. She really didn't know where she would be without him sometimes. He was always her voice of reason- he always managed to keep her steady. His gentle voice had always held so much truth and earnestly that she could not help but believe all he said.

He was right…they would find a way.

She couldn't give up yet.

Sighing to relive some of the built up tension, Piper allowed herself to relax against his chest and she smiled slightly as he began to run his fingers gently through the tips of her brown hair. "I guess everything's just getting to me." She said quietly, her eyes meeting his. "It's days like these that remind me that my life will never be normal…I guess a part of me still desires that."

She felt him tense slightly at her words.

"I'm sorry for that Piper." He whispered, a frown forming on his lips. "I truly am."

Piper quickly sat upright again, and looked at him with confusion etched on her face. "Leo, this isn't your fault-" she began. But he cut her off before she could continue.

"It is- indirectly of course…" he trailed off and smiled sadly. "You could have had a normal life Piper- well, at least one more normal then this…but you choose me…and let's face it, I'm far from normal. Tonight has shown us that." He paused, and placed his hand over hers. "I can pretend to be human all I want Piper, but we both know I'm not. And the boys…because of me, they can never be normal either. I'm so sorry for that- and I wish things could be different."

Piper stared into his green depths, shocked at the honestly in his words. She had thought they had dealt with these issues years ago…she thought that she had proven her devotion beyond any doubt.

But she could see it in his eyes…he really did feel responsible for her unhappiness…

"Leo," she began, her voice barely above a whisper. "Don't think for one second that I regret being with you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me- you're the reason I've been able to deal with all of the complications of being a witch- you keep me going every single day. I know you're not normal- and I yes, I do wish that we could be together without the difficulties of magic- but after all this time I know I just have to accept that that isn't a possibility. And as long as I have you, I'll be okay…" She trailed off and raised a petite hand to tenderly brush the side of his cheek. "You're my angel, Leo- literally and figuratively- and you helped me to create two little angels of our own. You've brought nothing but good into my life, and I love you for that. I'll never stop loving you…"

Before she could say another word, his lips cut her off with a passionate kiss. Piper felt a warm tingle flow through her body and her heart fluttered as the man she loved held her in his strong arms.

"I love you too." He whispered as they slowly drew apart. "We've been through so much together, and I don't regret one second of it. You're amazing Piper."

He pulled her in for another longer kiss and Piper allowed her love for him to consume her completely. She needed this. She needed to feel safe and comforted in his embrace…it almost made her forget about the current chaos of their lives.

"Leo." She whispered as he gently lay her down on the bed and continued to place soft kisses on her lips. Her hand laced around his back and she pulled him close. She could feel the desire building between them and she smiled slightly as her hand brushed the soft white feathers on his back.

It was all so surreal…and yet, it was all so wonderful.

So perfect.

His beautiful green eyes met hers and she could see the love contained so clearly inside of them. He may not have been able to provide the normal life that she had desired…but he had given her so much more than that. He had given her his devotion…he had given her two perfect boys…he hand given her strength and courage…he had given her a love greater then she had ever thought possible…

"Leo." She whispered again. "Leo, I love you."

He smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her eyes. "Love you too."

They kissed again, even more fervently then before, and Piper knew beyond any doubt, that she was in heaven…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny looked up as a mass of blue sparking lights began to form across the room. She knew who it was even before they solidified- she could sense his presence somehow…it was strange…and she couldn't help but wonder if this was yet another of the powers she had received that night.

"Chris." She said with a smile as the last of the lights faded away to reveal the boy and confirming what she had sensed.

"Hey." He said, walking over to her and glancing around the room. "I just came to see if you were all set- and to say good night. Are you sure you'll be okay on the couch? Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine." She replied.

"Okay then…good." Chris replied, feeling suddenly uncomfortable, as they stood in the silent room, both unsure of what to say.

Several seconds passed before Jenny spoke. "I talked to Mel." She said, her voice quiet. "I told her I was sorry- and I think she's okay now."

Chris smiled; relieved to hear that two of the most important women in his life had managed to make amends. "Good. I'm sure she'll be fine, and I know you didn't mean to hurt her."

Jenny shook her head as she sat down on the edge of the sofa bed. "You're right, I didn't…I was just scared…I thought I had almost lost you." She drew a deep breath and locked her blue eyes directly on is green. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Chris- I've always known that there was something about you-I've always been drawn to you…and as crazy as this night has been, I'm glad that I finally know why…"

He smiled and joined her at the edge of the bed. "I feel the same way." He began gently as he placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "My entire life I thought I was always going to be alone- not really alone, there is my family of course, and my friends- but I thought I'd never find anybody that I could really relate to….who would really understand me. And now you're here…and you're just like me…and everything is suddenly so…"

"…perfect?" she asked, finishing his sentence before he could.

He smiled again. "My thoughts exactly." Chris paused and glanced down at the floor. "I know I shouldn't be saying this –considering all that's gone on…but his night had been one of the best nights of my life."

Jenny flushed a light pink and nodded in agreement. "I know." She whispered. "I'm so glad I found you…"

A lopsided grin appeared on his face, and before she could say another word, he drew her in for a long and tender kiss. It was their second of the night, and it was every bit as magical as the first. Her body tingled with pent up desire, and she allowed herself to succumb to the charms of her adoring angel.

"I'm glad too." Chris said, smiling as they drew apart. "Unbelievably so."

Jenny gave a quiet laugh and the two young whitelighters leaned against the back of the couch, content in each others company. Chris placed an arm around her shoulders once again, and Jenny allowed her head to fall against his chest.

More silence passed between them, only this time much of the tension was gone.

They both felt relaxed, and they knew that this was exactly where they were meant to be.

"I still can't believe it. I can't believe that you're an angel…that magic exists…It seems like something out of a story book." Jenny said quietly as Chris brushed a few strands of blonde hair away from her eyes. "I'm worried that when I wake up tomorrow I'll find out that this was all just a dream…"

He gave a quiet laugh. "Trust me, this isn't a dream- I know it must seem weird, but I've lived in this reality my entire life…it's not going away anytime soon."

"Good." She replied, her world slightly muffled by a yawn. "I don't want it to go away. I don't want _you_ to go away…" She paused. "I love you."

Chris smiled. His whole body felt suddenly light and his green eyes shone with adoration for the girl he had been destined to find. "I love you too." He whispered. "And I won't leave you. I promise…"

Silence consumed them once again, and a minute later the sound of Jenny's heavy breathing told Chris that she had drifted off….

He considered orbing out from under her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

She looked like a sleeping angel…

He could see a gentle smile across her beautiful face…she was so calm and content…he didn't want to disturb her.

Sighing, and unable to fight back a smile of his own, Chris rested his head on the back of the couch and allowed himself to fade off into some much needed sleep…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The manor was pitch black as Phoebe slowly made her way up the narrow stairway to the attic.

She had felt so alone as she lay in bed, starring up at the dark ceiling. The spot which was usually filled by the form of her husband was empty, and his comforting warmth was nowhere to be found.

She had attempted to sleep, but she had been unable to suppress the thousands of discontenting thoughts which were circling in her mind. The entire night had been so long and confusing, but as much as she desired it, her own guilt and doubt prevented her from getting any rest.

She had betrayed her family…

Paige hated her…

Her daughter looked like a demon…

And her husband...the man with whom she had shared so many ups and downs…was still full of the hate she had almost let consume her earlier.

She never wanted to feel such malice…such evil…ever again, and it pained her to think that Cole was experiencing it even now. He had done so much to overcome the bad inside of him- he had fought it for her, for their love- and now this stupid spell had brought it all rushing back…

It wasn't fair.

He didn't deserve this…

And she couldn't bear to leave him alone.

Phoebe quietly opened the attic door and stepped into the empty room.

Even in the dark she could see his form crumpled several feet away. He was awake now- and his head snapped up as he sensed her presence. His cold demonic eyes stared at her as she moved towards him, lacking the love she knew that they could possess.

"Have you come to free me?" Cole asked as she stopped less then a foot away from the crystal cage he was contained in.

She shook her head sadly. "I can't honey…I wish I could, but I can't."

He grunted in response, and she could see several painful bruises which had formed on his arms and neck. "They've taken you back then." He said coolly. "The whitelighters have corrupted you."

Phoebe drew a deep breath, and slowly lowered herself down to the floor. She sat cross-legged in front of him, and silently contemplated her response. It was clear the spell still had him full force. "No Cole." She began quietly. "We were the one that were corrupted- by the spell. It clouded our judgement…we never really hated our family, the spell just made us think we did. I know that now, Mel knows that now, and I only hope that you will realize it too."

Cole did not reply, and he dropped his head to face the floor- avoiding her eyes- avoiding her love…

Sighing, Phoebe grabbed a nearby pillow and placed in on the attic floor. She nestled into it, knowing that she would sleep better here- at least then, she would be at his side.

"Good night Cole." She said as she allowed her eyes to close. "You have to try to fight it…If you love me, and if you love Mel, you can break through all of the hate you're feeling…I know you can…"

Her words trailed off as sleep over came her, but she could sense in her last moment of consciousness that she was beginning to get through…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Three cheers for fluff! Yes, that was a bit of a pointless chapter, but it was fun anyway, right? I had to get some P/L in here some where;) More plot in the next one…

PLESE REVIEW!

JadeAlmasy- Thanks so much! I actually like Chris/Bianca stories, but I thought I'd try something different. Glad you like it!

Linn-LovesPiperLeo- Aww, you read all of it at once? That's so great! I'm glad it held your attention. Thanks for reviewing!

phoebe turner- Thanks again!

Midnight murderer-Thanks!

Miss Poisonous- Wow, that was a long review! You'll have to see who cast the spell…I did say it at one point, muhahaha. Happy that you liked the last 2 chapters. And yes, You can still have Wyatt…did you like the first part of this chapter…I actually thought of you when I decided to describe Wyatt taking off his shirt. Drool. I would have gone into more detail, but his is PG:) Glad you don't hate hate Jenny…but it's fine to be slightly annoyed with her, lol. Mel is a Halliwell after all, and everyone loves a Halliwell.

ilovedrew88- I want Mel and Jenny to be friends too;) Hope you liked the P/L fluff…wanted to do more…but then I remembered the rating, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

chattypandagurl- glad you understood Jenny's reaction in chapter 14- I wanted the conflict, but I was worried people would judge her. Thanks for reviewing the last two chapters!

Phoenix5143- Ah, more of your amusing reviews;) thanks, they always make me smile. I like happy stories too- that's why I'm writing one (all will be well, I swear)

Alyssa Halliwell- Thanks once again, so happy that you're still enjoying it.

The-Cheese-Fairy- lol, I was trying to make Chris more like Leo, but I suppose he is like Piper too. (It's just that Leo and Chris are m y favourite characters and thus I want them to be similar, lol.) Wyatt was not intentionally like Prue…I don't like Prue…I've sort of been basing Wyatt on myself and how I act as the oldest sibling…I suppose there are some universal oldest sibling traits;) Oh, and gotta love the caffeine…I'm a total addict, I had to include that part…glad you liked it!

rachelAbendstern-Thanks for the review of Chapter 14- hope you liked how the Mel and Jenny bit worked out:)

writerchic16-awww, I'm touched- you read all 14 chapters at once- and it made you teary…hugs Thanks so much, I'm so happy you like it!

C.Charmed24/7- Thanks again.

foureverCharmed- There is the Piper/Leoness you requested- hope it was okay!

IcantthinkofaFnick- Glad you're in suspense- muahahaha. And horary for Wyatt and Chris bonding- they are much too adorable!


	17. Just Talking

A/N Before we begin, I just wanted to remind you of two things I mentioned quite a few chapters ago…

Mel is dating/ went to the dance with a boy named Jake (see chapter 2 if you want to refresh your memory)

Chris and Wyatt were seen by several mortals in chapters 6 and 7 (if you recall, Wyatt was too weak to orb all the way back to the manor from the underworld, and Chris came to help him)

Well, keep those things in mind, and enjoy the next (extremely long) chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 17** "Just Talking"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper's eyes fluttered open as she felt a warm beam of sunlight brush against her face. She groaned quietly and rolled over, forgetting for a few blissful seconds that there was a rather large problem that had to be dealt with. She could feel Leo's arm wrapped protectively around her body, and when she opened her eyes, she found herself starring straight into his chest.

With a content smile, Piper snuggled closer to him, allowing her senses to be filled with warmth that was so undeniably Leo.

She opened her mouth to speak- to wake him- but that was when she saw it…

There were white feathered wings on her husband's back…and in one heart sinking instant; it all came rushing back…

The spell…

The boys, Mel, Paige, Cole…

This was not a morning to relax. They needed to get back to work. They needed to find a solution.

Drawing a deep breath to calm her beating heat, Piper rolled back over to look at her bedside clock.

'10:15 am' it read in glowing green letters.

Her eyes widened and her body froze with panic. Ten fifteen? How could it be ten fifteen? Hadn't she set the alarm to wake them up at six?

Piper's mind drifted back to the previous night. She had come into the room, she and Leo had talked, then they had….

Her heart sank as she realized her mistake. She had been so wrapped up in the moment that she had completely forgotten to set it…and now they were hours behind…

Why hadn't anyone else come to wake them?

They all couldn't still be asleep…could they?

"Leo!" she exclaimed, giving her husband a rough shake. "Leo, wake up! We slept in!"

The man groaned quietly and pulled the corner of their quilt over his head, mumbling a few words she was unable to decipher.

"Damnit Leo!" she cried again, ripping off the blanket and leaving him fully exposed to the cold. "Get up now!"

Relived to see his green eyes slowly beginning to open, Piper jumped out of bed and frantically pulled on some of her discarded clothes. She found Leo's shirt and pants draped haphazardly over a chair and flung them across the room- hitting him on the head and causing him to sit up with surprise.

"Wha-" he began to question, his voice still groggy as he looked down at the items his wife had thrown at him.

"Oh just get dressed and orb your ass downstairs ASAP." Piper snapped, doing up the last button oh her shirt and rushing out the door.

She couldn't believe her stupidity…how could she have forgotten? How could she have been so careless?

She walked quickly down the hallway, knocking on all of the doors as she passed.

"Mel, wake up." She said loudly, as she reached her nieces room.

Piper knocked on the next door. "Chris, Wyatt, wake up."

She hoped they would be able to make up for all of the lost time…

She looked down at her watch.

Ten seventeen.

It was already ten seventeen…

They could have made four hours progress by now. They could have found a solution and had everyone back to normal.

Instead, they had slept in.

This was all her fault…

Still frantic, Piper walked swiftly down the stairs, hoping that her family would have enough sense to shimmer, orb or walk to the kitchen as fast as they could. She would prepare a quick breakfast before sending everyone off on their various tasks…

Taking a deep breath to calm her jangled nerves, Piper turned the corner into the living room…

The sight that met her made stop mid step.

Her mouth fell open in surprise, and the overwhelming sweetness of the scene temporarily broke her away from her panic.

Chris and Jenny were snuggled peacefully on the couch, both consumed by a deep and restful sleep. Her little boy's arm was draped protectively around the girl, and her head was nestled against his chest. She could see parts of their perfectly white wings sticking out from beneath the blanket that covered them, and the sunlight flooding in from a nearby window cast an almost heavenly glow over their sleeping forms.

It was absolutely breathtaking…

Piper knew that she should be slightly disappointed in her son for falling asleep with a girl…but there was such a sense of innocence radiating off them that she couldn't harbour any disapproving feelings.

Allowing herself to simply observe for another few seconds, Piper gave a wistful sigh and quietly crept into the kitchen.

There really was no point in disturbing them until absolutely necessary…she would call them when breakfast was ready.

She pushed open the kitchen door, expecting to find the room empty, and was surprised to see Paige sitting at the table, a steaming mug in her hand.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the air, and Piper sent a disapproving look at her youngest sister. "Paige…" she began with a raised eyebrow. "Where did you get the coffee? I thought we were out."

Paige shrugged, and took a deep sip from her cup. "Uh, we were…"

The oldest charmed one folded her arms across her chest, and shot Paige a look that clearly said she wanted an explanation.

"I may have sort of summoned it this morning." Paige said, avoiding her sister's gaze and taking another sip. "And before you lecture me about personal gain _again_, consider this; if I don't have my coffee, then I can't help you guys vanquish the responsible demon and save the world…so, it really isn't personal gain…I wouldn't have done it unless absolutely necessary…"

Piper rolled her eyes at her sisters rambling and shook her head in disapproval. "Fine. We don't have time to argue about this now…but you had better hope this doesn't back fire. That's the last thing we need."

Smiling innocently, Paige downed the last of the coffee in her mug and jumped up to get a refill. "If anything happens- which I doubt- I take full responsibility." She poured herself more of the dark steaming brew, savouring the aroma as it drifted up to wards her nose. "Yep, totally worth the personal gain." She muttered.

Piper rolled her eyes again, and began to rummage around in the fridge for eggs, milk and everything else that could possibly be used to piece together a breakfast. "How long have you been up anyway?" she asked, placing the almost full egg carton on the counter.

"I don't know….an hour….or two…"

"Two hours!" she exclaimed, half expecting something to blow up as she threw up her hands in anger. "Paige! Why didn't you wake us up! I specifically said that I wanted us to get an early start…"

Paige shrugged. "Yesterday was busy- I thought everyone could use the sleep."

Before Piper could get any angrier, both Leo and Wyatt orbed into the kitchen- looking tired and slightly disgruntled.

"Morning mom." Wyatt mumbled as he took a seat at the table next to Paige. He gave a slight wave of his hand and orbed both the coffee pot and a clean mug in front of him.

"What is it with this family and personal gain?" Piper asked, glaring at her son in disapproval as he began to pour himself a cup. "For angels you certainly like to break the rules…"

Leo gave a slight laugh and placed a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders. "And where would we be if we _didn't_ break the rules?" he asked, kissing her gently atop the head.

"He's got you there." Paige cut in. "I wouldn't exist if it wasn't for this family's tendency to break the rules…and neither would my two favourite nephews."

"Good point." Piper muttered quietly. "I don't want to even _think_ about that."

She allowed herself the comfort of Leo's embrace for a few seconds as she tried to bury that horrible idea. She couldn't imagine life without her husband, sons, and little sister…no matter how rebellious they were at times.

"If you were so adamant about getting up early, then why didn't you set your alarm?" Paige asked, glancing up from her coffee to look at Piper and Leo.

Leo cleared his throat nervously and set his gaze down to the floor, and Piper could feel a slight blush creep across her cheeks.

"Umm, we were just talking." Piper replied as she began to fidget with her hands. "And then, um, doing other things…setting the alarm just slipped my mind."

Paige's eyes widened and her face scrunched up in disgust. "Other _things_? Eugh. I'm sorry I asked." She paused and looked up at them again. "How could you have possibly been 'in the mood' for _that_ after everything that went on yesterday?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Piper replied, playfully kissing Leo on the cheek. "Sometimes I just find it hard to resist my handsome husband's angelic charms...and trust me; he has quite a few…"

"I am _not_ listening to this!" Wyatt exclaimed suddenly. His face had paled considerably, and he was clearly mortified at the thought of his parents doing…that.

Piper gave her son an amused smirk. "Aww, I'm sorry honey." She said as she took a step away from Leo and began setting out breakfast ingredients in an organized manner. "But really-how do you think you got here? You didn't just magically appear…"

"Enough!" Wyatt cried again, his blue eyes wide with horror.

Paige looked similarly grossed out, and Piper decided that she had tortured them enough.

"Okay, Okay. I'll stop." She said, taking out her favourite frying pan and cracking several eggs onto it. "Leo honey, could you please get out the plates?"

The whitelighter set off across the kitchen, almost bumping into Mel as she suddenly shimmered into the room, appearing to be quite cheerful and awake.

"Mmmm, smells good Aunt Piper." She noted as she too took a seat at the table, looking as perky as a person with demonic features could. "Good morning everyone- did you sleep well?"

The other four muttered their various responses as Mel poured herself what remained of Paige's pot of coffee. She took a sip and gave a quick glance around the room. "Where's Chris?" she asked after several seconds, slightly surprised to see that her cousin- the notorious early riser- had not yet joined the family in the kitchen.

Wyatt suddenly snapped fully awake, and he too looked around the room- noticing for the first time that his little brother wasn't present. "I don't know." He stated, standing up abruptly, his expression clearly worried. "When I woke up he wasn't there…I just assumed he had orbed downstairs already. What if-"

A slight smile crossed Pipers lips as her mind drifted back to what she had seen in the living room. "Don't worry Wyatt- he's fine." She replied, carefully flipping the first batch of eggs over. "He's still asleep; I'll wake him up soon."

"Still asleep?" Wyatt questioned, confused by his mothers response. "But I just told you, he's not upstairs…"

"That's right. He's not upstairs." Piper replied, still smiling.

Wyatt was baffled, but before he could question her more, Chris and Jenny burst into the room, both looking hazy and tousled from sleep.

A look of realization crossed Wyatt's face as he stared at the two. Their hands were clasped together as they seated themselves at the table…he could almost sense the sickeningly sweet adoration between them…

The pieces all fell into place.

Chris hadn't come back upstairs last night. He had gone to check on Jenny and he had _stayed_ with her…they had fallen asleep _together_…

Wyatt must have dozed off before any suspicion could set in the previous night.

He exchanged a wide eyed glance with Mel before looking back over at his little brother and the girl. A grin crossed his face as a hundred possible opportunities for blackmail and relentless teasing began to form in his mind.

It was all too easy…

"Well, this is certainly interesting…" Mel muttered to his left as she tired unsuccessfully to hide her own smirk.

Wyatt nodded in agreement before locking his blue eyes on his brother's green. "So…Chris…" he began, smiling as devilishly as an angel could. "Did you sleep well last night?" he paused "Did you sleep _at all_, last night?"

Much to his satisfaction, Chris' cheeks flushed a deep pink and he looked uncomfortably down at the table. "Shutup Wy." He muttered, obviously hoping that his brother would drop it.

Unfortunately for Chris, Wyatt had other plans…

"Oh don't worry Chris." He began again. "It's totally alright…I get to be the best man at your wedding though, right?" he paused. "And you know…I have always wanted a little niece or nephew…I suppose I won't have to wait too long, will I?"

"Wyatt!" Piper exclaimed, looking up from her cooking, her eyes flashing with annoyance. "That's enough. Leave your brother alone."

Wyatt stifled a laugh. "Alright- I was only kidding." He said, looking over at Chris and Jenny who were now both beet red with embarrassment.

He decided that it might be best to back off for now…but once his parents were out of hearing range, he would show no mercy…

As he had said just yesterday, it was his _job_ to make fun of his little brother- and this was an opportunity far too good to pass up.

"We were just talking." Chris muttered, holding back the urge to send Wyatt hurtling into the nearest wall. "That's it."

"Yeah, your parents were 'just talking' last night too…" Paige added unhelpfully, as she raised an eyebrow.

Wyatt grinned again; his youngest aunt really could be cool at times…

"Paige!" Piper cried, aghast at what her family was implying about her baby boy. "You're worse then a kid. We are dropping the subject…now."

"Dropping what subject?" a new voice asked, causing all present to turn in its direction.

Emily walked into the room, fully dressed and ready for action.

"Nothing Mom!" Jenny exclaimed, her voice quite a bit higher than usual. "Nothing."

The woman looked at her daughter with confusion before shrugging it off and joining everyone around the table. "It's almost eleven." She noted, glancing down at her watch. "I guess we slept too long, eh?"

Piper nodded, glad for the distraction as she began to dish out the food. "Yes- well, let's eat quickly then…there are demons to be killed and spells to reverse!"

"Agreed." Chris said as he hopped up to help his mother distribute the food. "The sooner we get rid of these wings the better."

The others nodded, all reminded of the task ahead. They were determined to reverse what had been done and make things as normal as they could possibly be in the Halliwell household.

Mel in particular was more then ready to say goodbye to her demonic form. It stood as an outward reminder of the evil she had felt, and she hoped that once the spell was reversed, she would never have to look at herself with such disgust again.

She stabbed at her eggs as a distraction, and tried to keep her mind away from her dark thoughts. It was a new day, with new hope…and she had complete faith that her family would find a solution.

Her mother had always said that there was nothing the Halliwell's couldn't do if they put their minds to it…

Mel was struck by a sudden thought and she slowly looked back up from her plate.

"Hey…" she began, glancing at her Aunt Piper for an answer. "Has anyone seen my mom this morning?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's about time you woke up."

The words pulled Phoebe from her groggy state, and she painfully pulled herself off of the attic floor. She still felt extremely tired- and sore- but the sound of a familiar voice filled her with a sudden burst of hope.

"Cole?" she asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She could see her husband sitting peacefully in the crystal cage, watching her with a gentle smile. His features were still demonic, but his demeanour wasn't…she could sense it…all of the rage and hate was gone…

"Yep, right where you left me." He replied, his tone softer than it had been last night. "It's not like I could go anywhere…even if I wanted too."

A wide smile crossed the witch's face, and relief filled her body.

He was okay…

Everything was going to be okay…

"You're…you're not a demon." She stated, wanting some final confirmation.

Cole laughed. "Well, I suppose that depends on your definition…I certainly look like one." He paused. "But I don't _feel_ like one. Last night…as I thought about what you said…and as I watched you sleep…something snapped inside of me. I realized how stupid I was being- and how my hate had blinded me from my love for you, and Mel and everyone…I'm so sorry Phoebe, I really am."

"It's alright Cole." She replied with a sad smile. It was hard to fight back the tears welling in her eyes. Cole was back- the man she had always loved more than any other had overcome his inner darkness for her…again. She knew that their love was just as strong as it always had been. "It was a spell- it wasn't you. And the important thing is that you over came it."

He nodded slowly, and she could sense his strong remorse. It was just like that she could sense so strongly from her daughter.

"Come on." She said, wanting to break through the overpowering emotions building in the room. "Lets go down and see what Piper has made for breakfast- I don't know about you, but I'm starved…and everyone will be thrilled to see that you're alright."

Phoebe stood up and took a few steps towards the attic door before her trek was interrupted by her husband's voice.

"Uh, Pheebs?" he began with a slight hint of amusement. "I'm still sort of trapped here…"

Her eyes widened and she gave a short laugh. "Right. Sorry about that…" She dashed back across the room and kicked one of the crystals, breaking the circle that had contained him.

"Thanks." He said, taking a step forward and pulling her into a gentle embrace. "Now…what to you say we get down there as quickly as possible? You're right, I am starved."

Phoebe smiled and held onto him tightly as he shimmered them down to the rest of the family…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She hasn't come down yet…" Piper answered her niece, worry beginning to build as she pondered Phoebe's whereabouts. She had knocked on her younger sisters door…she should have been awake by now. "She probably still getting dressed or something…"

"Yeah, probably." Mel replied, going back to her eggs and trying not to let her mind wonder off to any irrational thoughts.

Piper joined her family at the table and glanced down at her plate for a second before coming to the realization that she wouldn't be able to eat in peace until she was absolutely sure that Phoebe was alright. "I'm going to go tell her to hurry up." She stated, standing up once again.

But before she could even begin to head for the door, two figures shimmered into the room, filling her with both apprehension and relief. She could feel Paige tense up beside her…she could see Leo and the boys exchange nervous glances…

Phoebe had arrived…

With Cole.

Forcing a smile, Piper sat back down. "Good morning Phoebe…good morning Cole." She said, her voice unusually chipper.

"Dad!" Mel cried happily, jumping out of her seat to give him a tight hug. "Glad you're back."

Cole smiled and kissed the top of her head affectionately. "Glad to be back…I missed you, Ladybug."

Mel smiled at the use of her childhood nickname and happily returned to her seat- clearly thrilled that her parents were both alright…and not evil.

Piper couldn't deny that it was unsettling to see her brother in law standing in the kitchen, looking every inch a demon. Her mind instantly wondered to last night, and the crazed look of hate she had seen in his eyes…

The look was gone now.

There had been love in his interaction with his daughter.

This simple observation gave her huge comfort.

He must be fine…she trusted her sister's judgement…she wouldn't have released him if he hadn't over come the demonic tendencies…

"Good morning." Both Phoebe and Cole replied as they helped themselves to large helpings of breakfast. They were acting as if everything was completely normal…and Piper decided that it would be best to do the same.

"There is more orange juice in the fridge." She said cheerily as she took a few bites of her own food.

"Thanks." Cole replied, going over to fetch himself some before walking over to the table, where he and Phoebe filled the last two seats.

"Well, no use stalling anymore." Paige said with forced enthusiasm, standing up only seconds after her sister and brother in law sat down. "Time to work…I'll be looking through the book if you need me…"

And with that the youngest charmed one orbed out in a swirl of blue, making her remaining contempt glaringly obvious.

Uncomfortable silence filled the air.

No one knew what to say, or how to react…

Paige was angry, Jenny was nervous, Leo, Chris, Wyatt and Emily were confused….and Piper had no idea how she was going to get this family back to where it had been before last night…

They had been so happy- but the stupid spell had reminded them of their differences, and split them further apart then they had ever been…

"Um, good eggs, Piper." Cole commented, clearly aware that he was the cause of the silence.

Piper smiled at his effort. "Thanks." She replied. "Nothing special really…" she trailed off and searched for something else to say…

"You haven't been introduced to our guests!" she exclaimed, struck by sudden inspiration. "Cole- this Jenny." She said, gesturing toward the girl. "She's a friend of Chris' who just found out that she's a witch-whitelighter too. And this is Jenny's mother Emily- she's here to help us with the remaining problem."

Jenny merely stared at the large male demon with wide eyes, but Emily managed to suppress her doubts and extended her hand out for Cole to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a genuine smile.

Phoebe beamed at the other witch's acceptance of her husband- relieved that some of the tension was starting to dissipate.

"Like wise." Cole replied, smiling slightly. "I assume you're a witch and not a whitelighter." He added with a glance over in Jenny's direction.

"Yes," Emily said, looking warmly at the demon. "Jenny's father was the whitelighter…I'm the witch…I suppose that's fairly obvious right now, huh?"

Cole laughed. "Oh, just a little." He stated, surveying the rest of the family. "I have to say, I knew we demons had other forms, but I had no idea whitelighters did too…how come you guys never told me?"

"Because _we_ didn't know until yesterday either." Chris replied, looking up at his uncle. "Well, Dad knew…but he didn't think it was important to tell us that there was a possibility that we could have wings…" his voice was thick with sarcasm and he looked over at his father accusingly.

"I said I was sorry, Chris…" Leo muttered, his eyes starring down at his plate.

Piper shook her head at the argument between her husband and son. Truth be told she was still a little annoyed at Leo too…but there were bigger things to deal with at the moment then her husband's secrecy.

"Alright." Piper said, standing up to take her dish to the sink. "It's time to get back at it." Her voice had switched to business mode and her brown eyes were set with determination. "Emily, Jenny and Chris- go upstairs to help Paige look through the book. Phoebe, Cole, Mel and you stay here and work on the potions supply- we'll need a few batches so I suggest getting out more then one pot…we don't know what we're dealing with, so make it as strong as possible. Wyatt, you're going to help me write up a few spells that may be able to reverse the spell without killing the demon in charge, and Leo, I want you to go see what the elders know about this mess…they may have some useful information."

As she finished speaking, all present began to clean up and shuffle off to complete their various tasks- knowing from Piper's tone that there would be no toleration of anything else.

"I'll be back soon honey." Leo muttered as he quickly orbed out.

Chris orbed Emily and Jenny up to the attic and Cole, Phoebe and Mel all began rummaging in the cupboards for various potions ingredients.

Smiling with satisfaction, and feeling like some progress was finally about to be made, Piper grabbed onto her oldest son's arm and dragged him to the living room where they could have peace and quiet to come up with spells.

"Do you think the power of three is strong enough to reverse this without vanquishing the responsible demon?" the Wyatt asked as he began to scan the room for pen and paper.

Piper shrugged. "I don't know…I hope so. We'll never know unless we try."

He nodded, understanding her logic, and grabbed a pen off the coffee table before sitting down on the couch to think. He had always had quite the knack for coming up with good spells- he just hoped one would come to him right now…

Before Wyatt or Piper had the chance to record even the first word, the shrill sound of the door bell abruptly broke their concentration.

They exchanged a nervous glance- both wondering who it could possibly be.

"You stay here, I'll get it." Piper muttered, walking brusquely into the hallway and hoping that whoever it was wasn't there to deliver more bad news…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darryl Morris and his oldest son stood impatiently on the door step of the Halliwell manor, waiting for someone to answer their ring. They knew that they were taking a risk by coming here…but they also knew that they needed to tell their long time friends about the possible danger they were in.

"Do you think they're home?" DJ asked, giving his father an apprehensive look.

The young man was just weeks shy of his 21st birthday, and like his father and grandfather, had decided to peruse a career in the San Francisco Police force. He had been tagging along on patrol with this dad last night when chaos had broken out on the streets, and he had insisted in sticking around to help deal with the mess. He and his father were the only ones who knew that magic was most likely involved…and that the Halliwells were their best hope of solving the problem.

They had spend a sleepless night at the station, interviewing witnesses, dealing with prisoners, and trying to get a hold of any evidence that could provide proof of magic before it was given over to the media.

Darryl shrugged. "I'm pretty sure they'll be here…unless they're down in the underworld vanquishing demons or something. I hope they know what's going on."

A sudden shadowy movement behind one of the windows told them that, thankfully, someone was indeed there. Seconds later a rather frazzled looking Piper swung open the door, smiling slightly as she saw the familiar faces standing outside.

"Darryl, DJ!" the woman exclaimed, gesturing for them to step inside. "I'm so glad it you."

Darryl briefly retuned his friend's smile, before remembering that they were here on serious business. "Good morning Piper." He replied, his voice solemn. "I'm afraid we have some rather pressing news…"

The witch's face fell as father and son exchanged a nervous glance.

"Do you know about what's been happening out there?" DJ asked as he began rummaging around in his pockets for a disc he had brought. "With the demons…"

Piper's eyes grew wide as the young man spoke. "Yes we know about the spell…" she began, her voice suddenly full of worry. "But I almost forgot that it was happening out there too…we've been so distracted with family issues that we haven't even had time to deal with the rest of the city…how bad is it?"

Darryl gave a loud sigh. "Pretty bad." He replied honestly. "We've been up all night trying to deal with things…the station is in chaos with reports and calls from hundreds of eye witnesses. A few weaker demons have been captured, but most managed to escape during the night…and I don't know if you've been watching the news, but it's going to be pretty hard to cover up magic after this…some people are still convinced that it's a Halloween prank…but others aren't buying it."

DJ nodded in agreement and rubbed his tired eyes. "Yeah, the media is jumping all over this one…we've been trying our best to cover things up and make it seem like a prank, but it's almost impossible." He paused. "That's why we came- we were hoping that you guys were working on a way to reverse this…it's effected you too hasn't it? This spell or whatever..."

"We're working on it…and it certainly has effected us." Piper agreed, her knees feeling weak as she tried to absorb the horrible news her friends had delivered. She had been so absorbed with the Phoebe-Mel- Cole issue that she had forgotten that exposed demons all across San Francisco were wreaking havoc.

Just when things had been starting to look up, they had come crashing down once again.

The family was more or less okay now…

But the rest of the city wasn't…

"We think it's some sort of true nature spell- cast by a demon." Piper explained, leading DJ and Darryl into the next room where they could sit down and discuss matters further. "It reverts demons and other concealed magical creatures back to their natural form…but that's about all we know right now."

DJ opened his mouth to ask a question as they entered the next room, but the sight of Wyatt sitting on the couch temporarily took away his capacity for coherent speech. He had always been rather close with Wyatt- who was only a year younger then him- and he knew all about his friend's magical nature…but he never would have imagined this…

"Woah." The young man choked, his brown eyes wide as he stared unblinkingly at the witch-whitelighter. "Geez Wy…wow…"

Wyatt flushed a bright shade of pink as his friend sated at his newly acquired wings in disbelief. "Yes, I know I look ridiculous." He muttered, bitterly looking down at the floor.

Darryl blinked several times to recover from his own shock, before looking over at his son. "Well, that confirms the disc then…"

"Disc? What disc?" Piper asked, as she joined Wyatt on the couch.

DJ pulled the small round object out from his pocket and walked over to the Halliwell TV. "Er- we came to talk to you about this too. Someone delivered it this morning…its home video footage they shot of 'two angels' that appeared on Everwood Ave. around ten pm yesterday…"

"Uh oh." Wyatt whispered, his mind drifting back to the embarrassing predicament he had Chris had been in last night. He had woken up on a street after being hit with the spell…and Chris had come to 'save' him…

They had barely escaped the group of nosey mortals…

"Wyatt?" Piper questioned, her worried eyes locked on her son. "Is that where you ended up when you orbed back from the underworld…"

The boy sighed. "I think so…"

"Well, then it's good that we got a hold of the video before the news station did." Darryl commented as his son began to insert the disc into the appropriate player. "We suspected it might be you guys…but weren't sure if you had actually been affected or not…and it's rather difficult to make out the faces on the footage."

The cop stopped talking as the video began to play. Although it was rather shaky footage, they could make out a young man with wings surrounded by a group of people. Blue lights formed a second young man beside him, and an aggressive member of the crowd managed to pull of his jacket, revealing that he too had white feathered wings. The two struggled with the crowd until they eventually managed to break free and take off down the street…

Piper brought a hand to her mouth as the video finished, her heart beating rapidly as she thought about how close her boys had come to being captured and exposed.

"Yep, that was me and Chris." Wyatt confirmed quietly.

Darryl nodded as DJ ejected the disc and passed it to Piper. "Don't worry, we're the only ones who have seen it…destroy it, hope this is the only copy, and we'll try to pretend it was never delivered."

The witch smiled thankfully.

The Morris' had helped save them from possible disaster once again.

"But…that's not the only thing we think might be connected to your family." DJ added sadly, taking a seat in a nearby chair.

Piper's heart sank again…

"We have received several reports from students at Bayside High…evidently a demon appeared in the middle of the school dance and threatened the students with fireballs…there are also accounts that she threw one straight at a boy- but instead of getting burnt he- um- exploded into a flurry of blue lights and reformed unharmed…"

Realization dawned on the Halliwell's faces.

"Not good." Wyatt stated, looking between his friend and his 'uncle' Darryl in shock.

Piper nodded slowly, "Yes…that was Mel at the dance. The spell turned her into a demon- and she was possessed by evil for a few hours. And the boy must have been Chris…he tried to stop her and she blew him up."

"We sort of figured." The cop replied, shooting the woman a sympathetic look. "But luckily no names have been confirmed as of yet…hopefully we can cover that up too…"

"Although." DJ added, "Just before we left the station, a new witness arrived…a boy named Jake McDermott…he seemed like he might be ready to talk…"

Piper gave a quiet gasp. "Jake McDermott?" she asked quietly. "That's Mel's boyfriend…the boy she went with to the dance. If anyone can give the police a name, it's him."

"I always knew the guy was a jerk." Wyatt said bitterly. "He had better not turn in his own girlfriend." He paused. "Poor Mel…"

"Poor Mel?" a voice asked as a fifth figure entered the room. "Why? What's going on?"

Darryl, DJ, Piper and Wyatt all looked up to see the girl walk in from the kitchen, obviously curious about why they had been talking about her.

The Morris' took a second to absorb the young Halliwell's new demonic appearance before giving her sympathetic smiles.

"It's because of Jake, honey…" Piper began gently, knowing that it would be best just to hand her the truth- no matter how unfortunate it might be. "DJ and Darryl were just telling us about the reports they have received from students after yesterday's events…and they think that Jake may be willing to turn you in…did he see you change?"

Mel froze mid step, her eyes wide with horror.

Her mind drifted back to the dance…

She had been in Jake's arms…they had been swaying to the beat…having fun…

And then the mist had hit…she had been overcome by hate and anger…

She could suddenly remember seeing the disgust in her boyfriends eyes as he stared down at her…he had been revolted…afraid…

"He did." She whispered, trying hard to fight back tears. "He knows it was me…"

Darryl gave a loud sigh and exchanged a glance with is son. "Then we had better get back to the station before it's too late."

DJ nodded in agreement, his brown eyes flashing with anger as he thought about the cowardly boy who threatened to hurt the girl he cared for deeply… "Don't worry about it Mel." He said quietly as he took a few steps across the room and pulled her into a warm embrace. "We won't let anything happen to you…I'll kick his scrawny ass if he tries to turn you in…screw the police brutality rules…"

He ignored his fathers disapproving look as he turned and headed for the door. "Come on dad; let's get back as quickly as possible."

Darryl gave the Halliwell's a short wave. "Bye guys…we'll do our best to keep things under wraps…but the sooner you can come up with a counter spell or something the better…"

"We'll try." Piper replied as she watched the two leave the room.

She heard the front door slam behind them, and she drew several deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

This was bad…

Really bad.

Not only did they have to worry about vanquishing the demon and reversing the spell, but now there was the threat of exposure. How could they possibly protect Mel if the police arrived demanding that they hand over the 'demon' which had threatened the students at the dance…and what if there was another copy of the footage which clearly showed that her sons were far from normal…

Darryl was right, the sooner they could reverse this, the better…

She only hoped that it wasn't already too late to fix the damage that had been done.

"I don't believe this." Mel whispered, taking a seat next to her cousin and wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. "How could he betray me like that…how can he be such a jack ass…?"

Wyatt placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "It'll be okay Mel." He replied gently. "We've always known that mortals don't take the idea of magic too well…especially not spineless mortals like Jake. You're better off without him."

The girl sniffled. "Maybe…" she whispered, her voice full of sadness. "I can't believe I actually thought he loved me…I'm such an idiot. How could _anyone _possibly love me? Look at me, I'm a freak…"

"Oh honey, no you're not." Piper cut in, feeling terrible for her niece. She knew all too well what it was like to have your heart broken by a guy…but she also knew that finding true love was possible if only you didn't give up trying. "He just wasn't the right for you…I'm sure the perfect guy is out there some where…"

Wyatt gave her a wide smile as he was struck by a sudden thought. "Or maybe he's even closer then you think…" He paused before deciding to continue. "DJ cares for you quite a bit you know…and he did just say that he was willing to kick Jake's ass for you…"

"DJ?" Mel asked, locking eyes with her cousin. Her mind wondered to thoughts of her long time friend- they had always gotten along quite well- she had many fond memories of afternoons spent with him and Wyatt and Chris…but she had never really considered him in that respect…

He _was_ quite sweet- and quite protective…

And there was no doubt they he was very good looking…

Six foot two, thoughtful brown eyes, flawless tan skin…not to mention the muscles that came from his recent police training.

Maybe Wyatt _was_ onto something…

Mel felt her cheeks heat up, and she knew that if not for the current demonic redness of her skin, she would have been blushing deeply.

"Anything's possible..." Wyatt shrugged, trying to look as innocent as he could.

He had known for awhile how DJ really felt about his little cousin…and he hoped that his friend wouldn't kill him when he found out that he had hinted of this to Mel.

He _had_ promised DJ he wouldn't say anything…

But now that Mel's idiotic boyfriend was out of the way, then maybe there was a chance that things could work out between them. Wyatt would much rather see his cousin with someone he trusted then another annoying mortal from her high school.

She had dated enough of those…

Before Wyatt could contemplate the situation further, a swirl of blue orbs began to form across the room, drawing all of their attentions in that direction.

His father formed seconds later, his face sombre and his green eyes full of worry.

"Leo? Are you alright?" Piper asked, jumping up from her seat and rushing to her husband's side.

She too recognized the whitelighters worry…he had found out something bad…she knew it…

"Did you check with the elders?" she asked.

Leo nodded slowly and drew in a deep breath as he looked over at his niece and son sympathetically. "It's not good." He muttered, not wanting to agonize his family further but knowing that he had too.

There was not point in withholding the truth.

"It's not good at all…"

"Well?" Piper asked, growing more impatient by the second. "What did they say?"

The man sighed and began to speak. "They say that it was a demon that cast the spell, and that he was only able to do so because of the heightened magical force on All Hallows Eve." He paused and nervously looked over at his wife. "They also said that, because of the nature of the spell, if we don't find a way to reverse it before eight o'clock tonight…the effects will be permanent…"

Piper's mouth fell open in disbelief and Wyatt stared at his father in horror. "So…I could look like an angel for the rest of my life?" he asked, hoping desperately that he had somehow misheard.

Leo nodded. "If we can't fix it in the next eight hours, we'll be stuck this way forever…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N** Muhahaha. Good twist? I thought I needed to heighten the drama a bit. Hope you liked it…can you believe that it's 20 pages in word! The longest chapter I've ever written. I just couldn't stop;) Hope the part with the Morris's was okay…I've been wanting to write them in- and remind the Halliwell's of the outside problems- but I hope it didn't seem too random. I also wanted to give Mel as bit of hope that love was possible, lol, she's been having a rough time, eh?

Now, I am afraid that this will be the last update for awhile…but at least it was a long one, right? It is exam time for me…I have one tomorrow actually…and I really MUST study. It may be a few weeks before I manage to get the next bit up…please forgive me…and please review anyway…it will cheer me up greatly as I study :) (and it may even inspire me to take a break and write some more…)

Also, if anyone is following my other story, I apologise for my lack of updates there, and assure you that by May, I'll get back at it. (I'm still determined to finish! Really!)

I'm so sorry guys…school sucks :(

**Please Review!**

chattypandagurl- yes, I enjoyed the brotherly parts too, lol. Fluff all around!

IcantthinkofaFnick- Wyatt is adorable, isn't he? Glad you enjoyed all the cuteness;)

Alyssa Halliwell- I suppose Phoebe has redeemed herself now- I no longer feel quite so hostile towards her, lol. Glad you liked that bit.

phoebe turner- you got your wish. Cole is back;) Horray! I prefer him human too, lol.

foureverCharmed- Happy you liked the P/L- it didn't exactly turn out as I intended- but if you liked it, that's great!

ilovedrew88- Thank you thank you! Glad you liked the fluff…are you happy that Cole's okay again? ;)

Phoenix5143- Haha, ratings do suck. I think I may have been pushing it a bit with this chapter, lol, I actually edited some out;) No need to infect Cole with a happiness virus…he'll be okay;)

The-Cheese-Fairy- lol, I felt bad for Phoebe too…I'm actually starting to like her now…(AHHHH, I can't believe I said that) So happy you enjoyed the Piper/Leo parts…it was my first attempt at that and I was a bit worried. There is so much good P/L out there its hard to compete. I'm also REALLY REALLY happy that you approve of my original characters- it's hard to create new people that readers will accept. You like Prue, eh? Lol, I totally don't, but I suppose she did have the older siblingness thing going on…

JadeAlmasy- I must thank you profusely…I had always intended to have a breakfast scene, but it hadn't occurred to me to have Paige steal some coffee anyway…that was such I wonderful suggestion that I had to incorporate it. That's so much!

Linn-LovesPiperLeo- I love love love love loved your review;) Glad you're enjoying it so much:)

**Thanks so much guys, I really appreciate all the support!**

**Lotsa luv, **

**-Leigh**


	18. Tempers

"Please tell me you're joking." Chris said quietly as he looked back and forth between his parents in disbelief.

Piper had called the entire family- and their two guests- into the living room so that Leo could share his unfortunate news. Everyone was now sitting in stunned silence as they tried to absorb what they had been told. The glimmers of hope and happiness that had returned since they had been reunited were gone, and the feelings of doubt and fear had returned….

They still didn't know who had caused this mess…and now, they only had eight hours left to figure it out…

The situation had officially gone from bad to worse.

"I'm not joking, Chris." Leo replied, looking sadly down at the wooden floor. "I wish I was…"

The room fell silent once again.

No one knew what to do. No one knew what to say.

Eight hours.

They only had eight hours left to set everything right…

Chris' mind swam with a thousand worried thoughts as he contemplated the current situation. There was a good chance that he could be stuck this way for the rest of his life. It had been bad enough growing up with the knowledge that he was different, but now his differences had become even more apparent…he knew that if they couldn't reverse the spell, he would never be able to leave the manor again.

He couldn't have even a partially normal life…

Neither could Mel, Jenny or Wyatt…

It was a horrible thought.

"Did they give you any more information…a hint maybe?" Phoebe asked quietly from across the room as she clutched onto Cole's strong arm for support.

Chris had never seen her look so pale and worried.

Leo sighed. "No." he stated, surveying his family members sympathetically. "They have no idea who did it. All they know is that it was a demon, and that the spell was cast from somewhere in the underworld at exactly eight o'clock last night. They also think that the reason the spell worked so well is because of the magically enhanced nature of all hallows eve… that's why we need to reverse it by eight o'clock tonight…since it could only be successfully cast within this twenty four hour period, it can only be successfully reversed within this twenty four hour period…"

"Stupid magical technicalities." Paige muttered bitterly from her place on the couch. It was clear that any amusement she had felt about this bizarre situation was now completely gone. Having wings was fun for a few hours, but she certainly didn't want to have them for the rest of her life. "Why does everything always have to be so complicated? Why do these things always happen to us?"

"Come on Paige," Leo began again, looking over at his youngest sister in law. "We can't afford to waste time complaining…we need to keep thinking positively. Eight hours is still enough time to solve this if we all get back to work."

His words were met with various disheartened mumbles.

"That's right." Piper agreed. "We've dealt with worse…"

Wyatt gave a loud scoff and folded his arms across his chest. "We have?" he asked apprehensively. "I'd say this is pretty up there on the 'horrible situations' scale. Don't you remember what Darryl and DJ just told us?"

"Darryl was here?" Phoebe questioned, looking between her nephew and sister. "When? What did he say?"

The oldest charmed one gave a heavy sigh and grabbed onto Leo's hand for support. It was taking every ounce of strength she had to keep from bursting out into tears of defeat. She knew she had to stay optimistic for her sons and her family…but in truth, she felt just as lost as everyone else.

First Darryl's news, now the deadline…

She didn't know how things could possibly turn out okay.

"Yes, he was just here." She replied quietly, her stomach feeling suddenly ill. "He and DJ said that the exposed demons have been causing havoc all night. It's too much for them to cover up for much longer…" she trailed off but a supportive squeeze from Leo encouraged her to keep going. "They also dropped off some video footage someone captured of Chris and Wyatt last night…and they're worried that someone may testify against Mel. They went back to the station to see what they could do…but the sooner we find a way out of this mess the better; they can't keep things under wraps for long."

Phoebe gave a slight gasp and Chris' green eyes grew even wider. "Footage?" he asked, his worry evident. "What footage? When?"

"Someone was filming when you orbed outside to 'rescue' me." Wyatt replied with a roll of his eyes. "But don't freak out, DJ brought the disk here so we could destroy it. As long as this is the only copy we'll be fine."

The younger brother gave a loud sigh of relief as he glanced over at the small round object on the coffee table. He didn't want to know what would have happened if the media or tabloids had gotten a hold of it before the Morris'…undeniable evidence of teenage angels walking around San Francisco would probably be front page news…

So was evidence of a teenage demon destroying a school dance…

"What about Mel?" Chris asked, his heart beating with worry once again. "Was someone taping that too?"

Piper shook her head. "No, there isn't a tape…just a lot of people who saw what happened. No one has testified yet, but DJ thinks that one of the students might be about to…"

"Who?" Chris inquired before his mother could finish. "Do they know who it is? Because if so I will totally kick his…"

"Don't worry about it." Wyatt cut in quietly, glancing quickly at Mel who had not made so much as a peep since Leo had told them of the elder's findings. "Yes, they know who it is, and DJ has already offered to do the ass kicking for us if he speaks."

The younger brother relaxed slightly, satisfied that he, Wyatt, and his cousin were not in immediate danger of being publicly exposed.

Piper's eyes lingered on her boys for a brief second before she forced a wide smile and clapped her hands together loudly, causing all present to turn their attention to her. "Alright then…no need to stall any longer…" she began cheerfully "Everyone get back to what you were doing. We're going to get through this; we always do."

"We had better." Wyatt replied moodily as he reached out to grab for the pen and paper he had been using earlier. "I have concert tickets for next Saturday and there is no way I can go looking like this."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah Wy, that's _really_ important."

"Hey, I paid $150 dollars for those thickets and…"

"Boys!" Piper cut in before Wyatt could continue with his sentence. "Can we please try to focus here. There is no need to worry about any of that; we'll have this fixed in no time."

Chris and Wyatt exchanged a quick glance. They recognised the worry in their mother's voice and they could not help but feel even more worried themselves.

There was no conviction behind Piper's words…

"Now," the woman continued. "There is an entry I wanted to check in the Book of Shadows, Paige why don't you stay down here and help Phoebe with the potions. Chris, you stay and help your brother with the spell, and Leo you come with me."

With that, the Halliwell's began to move off to continue their various tasks. There was a strong sense of seriousness and urgency in the air now…they were all tense and they were all worried…

There was still some hope that the spell could be reversed, but as the seconds continued to tick by their apprehension grew…

They could be stuck like this forever…

All of the years of secrecy and sacrifice may have been for nothing…

The Halliwell secret might finally be revealed…

"We'll have it fixed in no time." Piper muttered to herself as she began the trek up towards the attic. "No time at all…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DJ Morris stood nervously outside one of the police stations interrogation rooms. He and his father had rushed back here from the Halliwell manor, hoping that there was still enough time to deal with Jake McDermott before he officially confirmed Melinda to be the 'demon' which had threatened students at the high school last night.

He glanced down at his watch uneasily.

He had been waiting in the hallway for almost fifteen minutes now. He knew that Jake was just inside the room, but another cop had informed him that the boy was still in a slight state of shock and did not want any more officers to talk to him for the time being.

It was growing more and more difficult to resist the urge to knock down the door and strangle his cowardly neck…

DJ wasn't an aggressive person by nature, but when friends and family were involved he could be fiercely protective. And Mel in particular had always been important to him…for as long as he could remember he had been infatuated with her shining brown hair and her luminous blue eyes…she was so strong and beautiful and perfect, that he spent at least some portion of everyday filled with thoughts of her.

Even in her current state his adoration had not subdued in the least. Sure, it had been a bit strange to see her looking like a demon, but she was still Mel…_his_ Mel…the same girl who had stolen his heart long ago.

It was just unfortunate that she had never given him a second glance…and that she preferred to date 'insensitive assholes' (as Wyatt liked to call them). But even if they were never meant to be together, DJ was determined to protect her from this particular 'insensitive asshole' at all costs.

Mel wasn't a demon. She didn't harm the innocent, she protected them. There was no way he was going to stand by and watch her be unjustly punished for actions which were not truly her own.

The young man jumped slightly as the door beside him began to open. Inspector Jameson stepped out seconds later, looking intently down at the note pad in his hand.

"Can I speak with the witness now?" DJ asked, trying to suppress the anger and annoyance in his voice.

The tall balding man looked up from his papers and smiled. "Ah, yes, of course." He replied. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I…" but before the inspector could finish, DJ pushed his way through the door way.

He was much too nervous to stand around and talk.

He hoped it wasn't already to late…he hoped the snivelling jerk hadn't summoned up the courage to open his mouth…

Heart beating rapidly, he approached the small table where Jake was now sitting. He gave the boy a quick glance before pulling up a chair and seating himself across from him.

He had no idea what Mel had possibly seen in this guy…he was a fairly skinny kid with overly styled brown hair and a small cruel looking mouth. DJ instantly knew the type…rich, stuck up, smooth talking, superficial…and, for some inexplicable reason, the guy that every girl at school was probably swooning for.

But, he observed with satisfaction, Jake's arrogant exterior was faltering greatly as he sat nervously in the interrogation room. He was shaking slightly, his skin was unnaturally pale, and it was clear from the dark circles around his eyes that he hadn't spelt all night…

Evidently the mere sight of a demon was enough to send this guy over the edge.

"Hello Jake." DJ began, his teeth slightly clenched as he attempted to hide his contempt for the boy.

He still didn't quite know what he wanted to say…but he hoped some mild intimidation would be enough to keep him from squealing.

Glancing quickly across the room, he confirmed that the door was shut before continuing.

"You don't look so well…" he said, a slight smirk playing across his lips.

"You wouldn't look so good either if you'd been through what I've been through!" the boy retorted as haughtily as he could.

DJ raised an eyebrow- the kid was a little more alert then he had first thought. "Okay…would you mind telling me what exactly you went through last night?"

"Again?" Jake asked with an annoyed roll of his eyes. "How many cops am I going to have to tell this too?" he paused. "Fine…if you must know, I was a the Halloween dance when this strange grey stuff flooded into the gym and knocked my girlfriend unconscious…but, when she woke up again she had gone all freaky…she was a monster- literally- and then she started throwing fire all around the room. She even blew some kid up- except he didn't die, he just exploded into blue lights and reformed…I think it might have even been her cousin." He paused again and glanced down at his shaking hands. "It was horrible- everyone was screaming and no one could stop her- but, thankfully she disappeared soon after. She must be a demon- like the ones on the news last night- it's the only explanation. She was certainly evil, and she seemed to possess powers…"

The boy trailed off and DJ forced a weak smile. "That's a good story." He replied, trying to look unconvinced. "but it was, after all, Halloween- it very easily could have been a big hoax."

"Hardly." Jake retorted, folding his arms stubbornly across his chest. "I know what I saw; _and_ I know who she was…"

DJ felt himself grow tense. He could tell from his tone that he really did know…that he had seen Mel change.

It was up to him to convince Jake to keep his mouth shut.

"Well…" he began again. "Even if it did happen, what's the use in giving out any names? I mean…"

But Jake cut him off before he could continue with his weak argument. "What's the point?" The boy exclaimed, his watery grey eyes wide with disbelief. "The point is the girl I've been dating for the past month is a monster who needs to be brought to justice! I can't let her roam free…she needs to be captured." He paused. "…maybe even put to death…"

As soon as the last comment left Jake's mouth DJ jumped angrily to his feet, hardly noticing as his chair toppled noisily to the floor.

How dare he threaten Mel like that? How could he so easily betray a girl he had assumedly cared for? It made no sense…

Could anyone really be that self centered and cowardly?

"You have NO idea what you're talking about." DJ hissed, his body now shaking with suppressed rage. He leaned towards Jake until their faces were only inches apart and flexed his arm muscles threateningly. "If you have any respect for your so called girl friend then you will get the hell out of this police station before you spill more then you already have."

Instead of looking afraid, Jake's eyes narrowed at the young cop who had suddenly grown very defensive. "Are you trying to intimidate me?" he asked disdainfully. "Because my father is a lawyer and he will sue you for every cent you're worth if you so much as lay a finger on me."

DJ did not flinch. "I don't care if you do." He replied, his voice low and steady. "Some things are more important then money…sometimes we have to sacrifice ourselves to protect those we love."

"Love?" Jake scoffed. "Why the hell would you care about some psychotic freak of nature? How could anyone love a hideous monster?"

DJ felt his lost ounce of self control snap. "MELINDA IS NOT A MONSTER!" he roared, his brown eyes flashing with the hate and anger he felt towards this insufferable boy.

Jake had gone to far…he had pushed every possible button and now DJ was unable to stop himself from doing what he so deeply desired.

Pulling back a powerful fist, DJ delivered a swift punch straight into the boy's nose.

Jake cried out in pain and clutched his now bleeding face. His grey eyes were watering terribly and it took several seconds for him to muster enough strength to look back up at his attacker.

"You bastard." He choked as he wiped some of the blood away from his mouth. "You'll pay for that…you'll pay…"

Feeling both relieved and shocked, DJ looked slowly down at his shaking hand. He had never lashed out like that at anyone before, and he knew that Jake was right; his actions would have consequences. He would be kicked off the force; his parents would be so disappointed in him…

But, somehow none of that really mattered…he had done it for Mel…he had done it for love…

The boy deserved every second of pain he got.

"Get out of here." DJ said coolly as he looked down at the pathetic excuse for a human being. "I don't care what the hell you do to me, just get out NOW."

Quivering from a combination of pain and anger, Jake slowly got to his feet and began to step cautiously for the door. He was about to reach out for the door handle when he stopped himself and turned back to face the enraged cop. "You do know her." He whispered. "You know the freak…you want to protect her…you _love_ her."

"I said get out." DJ repeated, not wanting to listen to any more of the boy's infuriating words.

"Just so you know," Jake continued, a slight smirk forming on his mangled face. "You're already too late. I told Inspector Jameson everything just before you came in…I told him the freak was named Melinda Turner…I told him that she lived at 1329 Prescott Street. He's probably preparing to head over there as we speak. The monster is going to pay and now, so are you…"

Instead of reacting with more anger, DJ felt himself grow suddenly weak and he latched onto the table for support.

He was too late…

He had failed Mel…

The cops had a name and address now, and there was no doubt that they would go straight to her…he had to stall them…he and his dad had to buy the Halliwell's more time so that they could reverse this whole mess…

That was their only hope.

"Expect a call from my attorney next week." Jake stated, his tone arrogant, as he reached for the door knob. "Maybe if you're lucky you and your precious monster will be locked in adjacent jail cells…"

And with that, the boy walked through the threshold, slamming the heavy metal door behind him. The noise echoed off the walls of the tiny room before DJ was enveloped in complete silence.

'Mel' his head screamed as he drew several deep breaths in an attempt to regain some composure 'Save Mel'

Heart beating rapidly, DJ made a sudden dash for the other door…he had to find his father…he had to stop the inspector from leaving the station…

He had to protect the girl he loved at all costs…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour after Leo had returned with his news from the elders, little progress had been made in the Halliwell household.

The worry and fear on everyone's minds had done nothing but create tension as they drudged ahead with the day.

As the old grandfather clock chimed to mark the passing time, Wyatt, Chris, Jenny and Mel sat around the living room unsuccessfully trying to come up with incantations to both vanquish the demon and reverse the spell. None were feeling particularly creative, and all were wrapped up in their own troubled thoughts.

Needless to say, they had made very little progress...

"Does gone rhyme with wrong?" Chris asked as he scratched something down onto a note pad. "I need a word that does…"

Wyatt sighed and stared down at his on blank page. "No it doesn't." he replied, his tone not masking his current frustration. "But thong rhymes with wrong…"

The younger brother rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks Wy, that _really_ helps." he replied, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Well, it rhymes better then gone!" Wyatt protested, throwing his notepad down hard on the table groaning in aggravation. His head was throbbing in pain and his stomach was churning uncomfortably. He just wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare…

"I give up." He stated, flopping back against the couch. "I can't come up with anything…I guess we'll just have to come to terms with the fact that these wings are here to stay."

Chris scoffed. "Speak for yourself. I'm not stopping until this is fixed."

"What if it can't be fixed?" Wyatt retorted, folding his arms across his chest. He knew that he was being unnecessarily moody, but he didn't care. The past two days had sucked and he couldn't force himself to think positively anymore.

"Everything can be fixed…we just can't give up hope." Chris replied with determination. He too was worried, but unlike Wyatt he had not quite reached his breaking point…he wasn't ready to throw in the towel just yet.

Wyatt snorted. "You sound like dad." He muttered as he face formed a slight pout. "And you're both wrong, it's hopeless. It's time to face reality Christopher…you're an angel, deal with it."

"Wyatt, maybe you just need a bit of a break." Jenny suggested rather light-heartedly from her spot across the table. "Getting some fresh air always helps me when I'm stressed out."

The boy's blue eyes narrowed and he looked over at the female witch-whitelighter. "I don't need _your_ advice." He stated through clenched teeth. "Mind your own business."

"Hey!" Chris cut in, turning angrily to face his brother. He would not allow anyone to speak to Jenny in such an insulting way. "Don't talk to her like that! She was just trying to help!"

Wyatt scowled, all of his anger and frustration suddenly bubbling to the surface.

His head still pounded.

His emotions were too much to control…

He couldn't do it anymore...he couldn't keep it all in…

"Don't get mad at me Chris." Wyatt began heatedly, wanting to pick a fight. "_She's_ the one that insulted Mel yesterday! Or were you too blinded by love to notice?" he paused "I have every right to be angry at her after the things she said…"

"She already apologized for that!" Chris shot back, getting to his feet and glaring at his big brother. "You're just being immature because you're mad that you can't come up with a decent spell."

Wyatt stood up and looked Chris straight in the eye. "Look whose talking! What kind of idiot tries to rhyme gone with wrong?"

"You're the idiot Wyatt!" Chris retorted, becoming just as carried away as his bother. "You didn't even…"

But before the younger boy could finish his sentence, Wyatt flicked his hands ever so slightly and blew his brother up into a shower of glowing blue orbs. It took several seconds for Chris to reform, and when he did he was clearly not amused.

"Don't do that!" he exclaimed, clutching his head in pain. "You know how much it hurts!"

"So? You deserved it for choosing some girl over me and Mel!"

Chris drew his hand back and prepared to send Wyatt hurtling into the wall, but a loud voice caused them both to stop in mid battle…

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The sound echoed through the room and the two boys turned to see that their cousin had stood up from her seat and was glaring angrily at them both. "I've had it with you two!" she exclaimed, glad that she had stunned them both into silence. "We have a serious problem on our hands and you waste what little time we have bickering over stupid, childish things."

"Mel, we're sorry, we know this is serious…" Chris said gently as he took a step towards her.

The girl drew further away and folded her arms across her chest. "Do you?" she asked. "Because I really don't think you get it."

Wyatt sighed, already feeling stupid for loosing his temper so abruptly. "We do get it…"

Silence hung in the air as Mel looked back and forth between her two cousins. She felt torn between braking down into tears and blowing them both up…

The situation affected them too, but no matter what they said she knew they didn't truly understand…

They couldn't.

"Look…" she began again, he voice quieter and calmer then it had been. "We just can't give up so easily. I know you guys have been having a rough time too- and I can understand the tension- but it unacceptable to just stop trying." She paused and looked down at the floor. "If we don't reverse the spell, it won't be that serious for you…sure, it will cause complications, but you guys are angels…nobody hates angels…you're _good_."

Chris and Wyatt exchanged a sheepish glance. It was clear that their little cousin was hurting…this spell had put her through more then it had put them through…and they had been to absorbed in their own frustrations to really notice that she needed their support…that she needed them to stay strong…

"Mel, we shouldn't have been so stupid." Chris whispered, noticing that her eyes had clouded over with tears. "We'll get back to work. We'll find a way to set things right…"

The girl sniffled. "We had better." She stated as she slowly lowered herself back to her chair. "I'm sick of this…I'm sick of being a freak. I scare myself, and I can only imagine what others would do at the sight of me. If we don't reverse this I will be hunted down for the rest of my life…let's face it, this is a superficial world, and no one is going to believe that someone who looks like me could possibly be good. I don't even believe it sometimes…"

"I believe it Mel." Wyatt cut it as he moved to his cousin's side and placed his hand supportively on top of hers. "I know what good you're capable of. I know that you could ever be evil…"

"I know it too." Chris whispered, smiling weakly at his cousin.

He felt Jenny stand up behind him and take a few steps towards the young demon that yesterday, she had feared. "So do I." she said firmly. "And I'm sorry that I ever thought otherwise."

Mel could not suppress a smile of her own as she stared at the three whitelighters around her. They all believed in her- they all saw the good that was masked by her imposing exterior…

All of the doubt that she had experienced in these past few days began to dissipate.

They saw who she truly was- and so did she.

She felt accepted…safe…content…

The spell had brought out her worst part, but she had overcome it…she had lost herself…but she had found it again, and now she was stronger then ever before.

"Alright." Mel said, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "Lets get back to the spells…and I expect you boys to behave…don't make me tell your mommy on you."

They both laughed and returned to the table, determined once again to set things right.

Little did they know that much danger lurked outside these walls…

Mel wouldn't stay safe for long…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Phew it's late. I want to respond to the reviews but I really do need sleep. I hope this was okay…I've been studying so writing has not been a priority these past few days. Sigh. Please tell me what you think! People seemed to like DJ, so I decided to explore his character a bit more…hope that part wasn't over the top, lol.

More about the adults next time…we'll see how they're progressing…don't worry, somebody (I won't say who) is going to figure it out really soon . This just might be a happily ever after, lol :)

I'm mad that I didn't reach my goal of finishing the story before the 150th episode aired. If you've seen it you'll know that this fic is now officially AU as far was Leo's character is concerned (if you haven't seen it- don't worry, he's not dead…lol…it's something far less major then that) Oh well, what can you do :)

Tata

Leigh

P.S. Somebody asked, and as far as I know, Darryl's son is named "Darryl Jr." (And therefore DJ) I can't recall the episode that confirms this, but that seems to be the general consensus.


	19. Tension Builds

"Alright, I added the ginger root." Paige stated as she looked down at the steaming yellow brew.

She, Phoebe and Cole had been working on the potions supply in the kitchen for the past while and had managed to concoct a fairly impressive amount. But aside from the potions, little progress had been made- they had worked in virtual silence, speaking only when absolutely necessary.

The tension between Paige and the other two was more then apparent.

She still hadn't forgiven either of them for the previous night, and she was determined not to do so anytime soon. Phoebe had said some horrible things before storming out…she had called her an unwanted half breed…she had made the youngest Charmed one feel like she didn't belong. Paige hated those feelings- they had faded over the many years she had lived with her half sisters at the manor, but they had never really disappeared…

Phoebe had brought them back. Phoebe had reminded her that she was different…

She was just there to replace the sister they had lost. Their true sister. It was ironic really, that even though it had been Piper who was most reluctant to accept Paige after Prue's death, Phoebe had been the one to reopen the old wounds…

'You'll never really belong here' Phoebe had shouted, knowing how much it would hurt.

And it had.

A lot.

She couldn't forgive her so soon after that. Not completely. Not yet.

Sure, Phoebe was technically 'fine' now…she had overcome the curse she was supposedly under at the time she had said such hateful things…but Paige could not help but suspect that there was a grain of truth behind her words. Maybe Phoebe had never really accepted her…maybe Phoebe had never really loved her…maybe, it had all been one big act…

After all, it had been Phoebe's love for Piper, not Paige, which had broken her out of the spell. Piper and Phoebe were true sisters…Paige was just there to unsuccessfully fill the gaping void Prue had left…

Frowning bitterly at the thought, Paige threw the next ingredient into the pot and watched in satisfaction as a puff of purple smoke erupted. At least she had done something right.

"Do we have any horned slugs left down here?" she asked, looking up at her so called sister.

Phoebe quickly began to shuffle around in the cupboard. "No." she replied shortly after, her voice full of tense formality. "I'll go get some upstairs."

The younger sister gave a curt nod and continued to skim the ingredients list, making sure that she had everything else she required.

She hoped this would be one of the last potions she would have to make. She didn't know how much longer she could stand being in a room with them.

She had no idea why Piper had assigned them to work together. She should have known that it was an unwise idea after all that had happened…

Phoebe had tried to hut her…and Cole…

Paige chanced a glance up at the demon who now sat at the table carefully chopping some sort of leaf for the potion Phoebe had been working on. If she hadn't been so mad at him she would have laughed at the sight of someone with such a tough exterior meticulously slicing up a tiny plant…the two things simply did not match.

Yesterday, however, his actions had matched his exterior perfectly.

He had fought viciously with her and Wyatt. His eyes had flashed with a sickening hatred and she had known beyond a doubt that he wanted nothing more then to see her dead.

He had been waiting for that moment for years…

She couldn't believe how stupid she had been for thinking that they had gotten rid of their old issues. She knew now that they hadn't- they had just pretended to be okay- buried their feelings beneath the surface…

They were back now, and Paige couldn't not help but wonder how she had managed to live in the same house with this man for the past seventeen years.

"We can't keep this up forever, Paige."

The sudden sound of his voice gave her a slight jolt and she looked up with a cool stare.

She couldn't believe it. Did he actually want to try to talk about this? Did he actually think things could be okay again?

He was even more pig headed then she had initially thought.

"Keep what up?" she snapped, trying to avoid his penetrating gaze.

Cole sighed and pushed his work off to the side. "We can't keep acting so irritably towards each other. I know you're mad about what happened- you have every right to be- but you have to accept that what happened yesterday doesn't reflect how Phoebe or I really feel." He paused. "I know we've had our issues, Paige. But we have to move beyond that. I care about you…Phoebe cares about you. We're family…"

"Family?" Paige scoffed, cutting him off before he could continue. "Families don't try to kill each other. Look at us, Cole. We're too different to ever really be a family. I'm an angel, you're a demon. We're not supposed to care for each other, we're supposed to want to kill each other…and I know you do…you made that pretty clear last night."

Cole looked sadly down at the table, searching desperately for a way to get his sister-in-law to let go of her anger.

They had been fine until yesterday. The spell had ruined everything…

"Look," he began again, feeling slightly frustrated. "That's wasn't really me- that was what the spell made me do. I don't want you dead Paige- I'll admit, there was a time when I did- but that was a very long time ago. Since I came back, and since I really got the chance to know you I've realized how delusional I was back then. You didn't break Phoebe and I apart; evil did." He passed as his mind wondered back to the events he had tried so hard to forget. "But we overcame that evil. I overcame the evil inside of me- and I swear to you I will do everything in my power to make sure it never returns again. I don't want to see you hurt Paige…"

His words slowly trailed off as he stared into the woman's stony face. She was almost expressionless…he had no idea if she was even listening anymore…

Maybe things really were ruined for good…maybe he had blown his last chance…

He sighed again. "Alright Paige, don't believe me." He muttered dejectedly as he went back to his careful chopping. "I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me- and Phoebe- one day. You may be part angel and I'm may be part demon, but we're both part human…that brings us together. If we can just hold onto that part of ourselves we can care for one and other…we can be a family again."

And with those final words, the room fell into silence.

Paige looked back down at her potions book and tried to refocus her mind on the task before her, but only a few seconds of a failed attempt told her that she couldn't. It may not have looked like she had been listening, but she most certainly had…she had heard every last word and they all rung in her head, making her feel more conflicted then ever before. He had spoken with such emotion and honesty…his eyes, although demonic, had shown his pain.

He truly did want things to be okay…  
It was possible that he did care…

With a quiet sigh, Paige threw in the next ingredient. She wasn't ready to forgive them just yet, but maybe-just maybe- she would be soon…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If I didn't know any better Darryl, I'd say that you didn't want me to go." Inspector Jameson stated, leaning back in his desk chair and folding his arms across his chest.

DJ and Darryl exchanged a nervous glance…it was becoming clear that the other cop was beginning to catch onto their stall tactics…

Darryl had worked quickly after his son had come rushing up; frantic that Jake McDermott had given testimony confirming Melina to be the demon at the high school last night. They had managed to get to the inspector before he left the station, and he had convinced him that more research was needed before they barged into the Halliwell residence.

The man had bought his argument and they had spent the last two hours going over other witness statements, shifting slowly through various papers, and following every dead ended lead the Morris' could come up with. Both DJ and Darryl were determined not to let Jameson leave…they knew from years of experience that if they could buy enough time, the Hallowell's would have this whole mess figured out…

"That's ridiculous." Darryl replied dismissively, distracting himself with a floor plan of Bay Side high. "You know, who ever it was may have had enough time to run into these trees' back here." He said, trying his best to come up with another distraction.

He drew a red line on the sheet of paper and passed it to Inspector Jameson. "See, here." He said, pointing to the map. "The perpetrator may have fled through these doors and gone through the back. Maybe we should check there for any evidence of materials that could have been used to make the fire balls."

DJ nodded in agreement, trying his best to look convinced of his father's theory. "You're right." He stated, pretending to scrutinize the floor plan. "That would be a great place to drop off the fire crackers or chemicals they must have been using."

Raising an eye brow, the inspector looked back and forth between father and son. "Perhaps…" he replied, sounding mildly perplexed. "It may be worth a check."

"Definitely." Darryl agreed quickly, sensing that he had successfully distracted the other man. "Why don't we go check it out now?"

Jameson ran a hand through his thinning grey hair and sighed. "Why don't we do it after we check out 1329 Prescott Street?" he suggested, glancing over at the note pad which contained the information Jake had given him. "I don't see what the big deal is- we'll just ask if we can speak with Melinda Turner, and if she seems normal then we can be pretty sure it isn't her. I don't think her family will mind a few simple questions, especially if she is innocent…"

Giving a loud sigh, Darryl slumped slightly in his chair. Maybe he hadn't distracted the man as much as he thought. "I just think that it's a bit much to show up on someone's door step and ask if their daughter is a demon…" he countered, trying to sound as if he was taking a logical approach to the situation. "They could get highly offended…and maybe even file some sort of lawsuit. I still think we need more proof…"

"Perhaps we should ask Jake a few more questions- then go." The inspector suggested.

"Er- I don't think that's the best approach." DJ cut in, his mind nervously jumping to his…conversation…with the boy that had betrayed Mel. He hadn't even had a chance to explain it to his father yet, and he knew that this wasn't the best time to add his abuse of a witness to their list of problems. He knew he'd have to pay for his actions- and he still didn't care- but he did not want it to get in the way of protecting Mel. "Jake was pretty…_beat up_ about the whole issue." He continued, smirking slightly at his choice of words. "He was obviously exhausted and I think it would be best to just let him sleep off the trauma for a bit before dragging him back in for questioning."

Inspector Jameson rolled his eyes. "Fine." He muttered, shifting through more papers on the desk. "If you're both that set against it I suppose we could check your theory about the school first."

DJ and Darryl both beamed. Finally- some success…

"Excellent." Darryl said, standing up and grabbing his coat, "Lets get a move on."

His son and his colleague quickly followed him out the door and Darryl could not help but give a slight sigh of relief.

He was thankful that he had managed to lead Inspector Jameson off of the trail for now.

He hoped that this would buy the Halliwell's enough time…he hoped that they would solve the problem soon…

Inspector Jameson was suspicious…they had already stalled for him two hours…

It was only a matter of time before they were forced to question Mel…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why is this so hard?" Piper asked angrily as she slammed the Book of Shadows shut with a loud snap.

She had gone through almost the entire book and was yet to come up with any leads. Quite frankly they didn't know nearly enough about who or what had cast this spell and just aimlessly flipping pages was getting her no where.

It took of her strength not to collapse onto a heap on the attic floor and cry.

She knew that there was still time left, but she already felt defeated…this was all her fault…

She felt Leo's arm lace around her back and she fell into his warm embrace. He always seemed to know exactly when she needed his support…she supposed it was part of being a whitelighter….and a husband…

"I don't know what to do, Leo." She sighed, her voice tired and worn. "This spell could have been cast by anyone…maybe it wasn't even a demon…I have no idea where to even start. And now with this deadline…"

He held her tighter and placed a gentle kiss a top her head. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news." He replied softly.

"It's not your fault…I'm glad you told us, we need to know these things….I just can't help but feel the pressure…" she trailed off and buried her face in his shoulder to hide her welling tears. "What if we don't fix it in time? What's going to happen to our boys?"

He body shook slightly at the thought of her sons being condemned to a lifetime of isolation just because they hadn't managed to reverse a stupid spell. It wasn't fair…they hadn't done anything to deserve such a fate…

Leo hesitated slightly before leading his distraught wife over to the attic's worn couch. He ran his hand up and down her back reassuringly and tried his best to giver her a warm smile. "Come on Piper." He began, gently wiping a stray tear off of her cheek. "You said it your self- we'll figure this out."

She scoffed. "We don't know that! I only said it so the others wouldn't worry. I'm supposed to be the strong one…I couldn't very well tell the rest of the family that the situation is hopeless…and that they're all going to be stuck this way forever. I had to give them a little hope…" another warm tear tailed down her face and she knew that if Leo had not wisely forced her to sit down her knees would have buckled beneath her by now.

'So much for being the strong one.' she thought bitterly to herself.

Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest and her body was overcome with fearful chills.

She felt just as lost and worried as everyone else…if not more so…

She had failed to uphold her duty.

She wasn't strong…she wasn't Prue…

"And you did give them hope." Leo replied, breaking her away from her thoughts. "You're great at that, Piper. You managed to stay calm and in control, and now everyone is working on ways to reverse it. And you know as well as anyone that there is nothing the Halliwell's can't do if they put their minds to it."

Piper gave a quiet laugh in spite of herself. She could always trust Leo to come up with encouraging clichés at times like these.

"Well, they may have hope, but I don't." she began with a loud sigh, her smile quickly fading. "Did you see Wyatt's face when you told him the news? I know he was trying to hide it, but he's terrified…and that breaks my heart. It's so hard to go on knowing what my boys may have to face because of me."

Leo's green eyes clouded over in confusion. "Because of you?" he asked. "If anyone is to blame here it's me. I'm the reason they are…the way they are. If I was human they wouldn't be in this predicament."

She shook her head and began to fidget nervously with one of the pillows on the couch. "No. We've talked about this…" she began. "You're not to blame here Leo. If I hadn't been so careless last night and had actually set the alarm to wake us up at a decent time then this would probably all be over by now. If anyone's to blame right now, it's me."

Leo stopped rubbing her back for a second and locked his eyes on hers. "Everyone makes mistakes." He said quietly, hardly able to believe the strong feelings of guilt radiating off of his wife. "And if I recall correctly you weren't the only one who was too distracted to remember the alarm…that is just as much my fault as it is yours. You know what they say…it takes two to tango."

She gave another quiet chuckle as her mind drifted back to last night. Maybe he was right- maybe she was placing too much of the blame on herself.

Still smiling and feeling suddenly more relaxed, she looked up into her husband's enchanting green eyes. "You know, I think you have a point." She stated, a slight playfulness in her tone. "You are partially responsible…if you weren't so damn handsome then maybe I would have been able to resist you…and maybe I would have remembered to set it…"

He laughed, relieved that the Piper was beginning to recover from her depressed state. "Hey." He defended. "It's not like I can help it."

She hit him playfully on the arm before reaching up to give him a fervent kiss. "Watch the ego there mister." She muttered, her body feeling less and less tense by the second. It was amazing how a brief conversation with Leo always managed to lift her spirits.

The whitelighter laughed again and gave her another deep kiss which she returned eagerly. His arm drew her closer and she smiled widely as she allowed herself to succumb to his embrace. She couldn't help herself…she couldn't resist…

Her hand slowly began to undo the buttons of his white shirt…

They kissed again.

She needed this…she needed to release the pressure…

She needed his love to take away her pain…

"No...we can't…"

Leo's gentle voice snapped her suddenly back to reality and she forced her self to draw back.

He was right…they couldn't…not now…

The guilt quickly came rushing back and a deep blush spread across her cheeks.

She and Leo were the ones responsible for the first delay…they didn't need to be responsible for another.

'Stay focused Piper.' She internally scolded herself as she stood up from the couch and took a few steps back. 'Once this is over you can have all of the fun you want…'

"See, this is what I mean." She muttered, folding her arms across her chest and glaring over at her husband. "Even after twenty two years I can't resist you…"

He looked sheepishly down at the floor. "I can't resist you either…but we both need to stay on track here…just think about everyone else…they need us, we need to fix this."

She drew several deep breaths and straightened out the bottom of her shirt as he began to do up his. "We're worse then a couple of teenagers, Leo." She stated as she walked back to the book of shadows and began flipping through it as a distraction.

Leo gave a quiet laugh at her remark. "Yeah, if we're not careful we'll have another little angel on our hands soon."

"I'm almost forty seven." Piper scoffed as she continued to flip the pages. "And you're…"

"Ninety Seven." He cut in helpfully.

Piper cringed in spite of herself- even after all of this time she did not like to be reminded of the fact that the father of her children had been born way back in the 1920's. "Exactly." She muttered. "We're too old to even think about that…and besides, it's been enough of a challenge raising two of them- we certainly don't need a third."

The whitelighter shrugged and was about to reply when the appearance of a third person in the doorway distracted them both away from their conversation.

"Hey guys…" Phoebe said quietly as she walked through the thresh hold. "Do we have any horned slugs?"

Piper looked up at her sister and gave a slight frown. Although Piper was not the empath, she easily could sense her sister's pain. Even the smile plastered across her face was unable to mask the sadness so clearly displayed in her eyes.

Phoebe was trying to put on a brave façade…but inside, she was falling apart…

"How's the potion supply going?" Piper asked, trying to sound upbeat as she passed her sister the bottle of slugs from a near by self.

Phoebe shrugged and looked down at the mass of gooey grey creatures. "Pretty good I think." She said, her voice void of almost any emotion. "We've made quite a bit…but since we don't know what kind of demon we're up against it's hard to know if we're making the right type."

"And how's everything else going?" she asked cautiously, wondering if it had been a mistake to have Phoebe and Paige working together in the same room. She hadn't really considered the current situation as she had quickly delegated tasks…perhaps that was what was causing her sister so much discontent…

Phoebe did not reply to her question.

Not verbally anyway…

But Piper could see it…she could feel it…

He sister needed her support…her strength…

"Oh sweetie." She whispered, taking a step forward to pull Phoebe into a warm hug. "What's wrong?"

The middle sister leaned heavily on her big sister's shoulder and sighed deeply before summoning the strength to reply. "Everything's wrong Piper." She said, her voice shaking as the long suppressed tears began streaming down her face. "My husband and daughter may be stuck being demons for the rest of their lives…we still don't have a plan…the police may already be on to us…and Paige is never going to talk to me again. She hates me Piper, I can tell…"

Piper felt familiar feelings of guilt building inside of her as Phoebe finished talking.

She had been too wrapped up in her own self pity to consider what her little sister was going through. She had been so worried about her own children, and finding somewhere to place the blame that she had forgotten that Phoebe must be feeling even worse then she was…

"Phoebe." She began slowly, looking into her sisters tear filled eyes. "First of all, Paige doesn't hate you. I know she doesn't. She just a little upset at the moment- but I'm sure that sooner or later things will go back to normal."

Phoebe gave a slow nod, but Piper knew that she was not fully convinced. "Secondly," she continued. "We have to trust that Darryl and DJ have the police situation under control. I'm sure that they're doing everything they can…and I'm sure that they'll manage to keep Mel safe."

"Okay…" the younger sister choked between quiet sobs as she continued to clutch Pipers arm for support.

"And as for the spell…" Piper began again. "We'll reverse it- we'll set things right. I promise."

There was a long pause as Phoebe tried to regain her composure. She felt slightly ashamed for loosing control, but she had been holding it all in for so long. It was nice to get a bit of her emotion out…to share her fears…

She just wanted things to go back to the way they had been. She wanted her family to be normal…she wanted Paige to trust her again…she wanted her daughter to be safe…

"I hope you're right, Piper." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

The older sister smiled. "I always am."

Phoebe laughed in spite of herself and gave Piper another grateful hug. She was glad that at least one of them hadn't completely lost her sanity yet. She had always admired Piper's strength…she always seemed to handle these situations effortlessly.

"I never break my promises Phoebe." Piper stated as they slowly drew apart. "And I promise to set this right."

The younger sister nodded, and a slight smile crossed her face.

Piper could tell that her reassurances had worked…and she was glad that she had managed to overcome her own doubts in time to help someone that needed her guidance…

And it was true- she had never broken her promises before…she always did everything she could to stay true to her word…

She could only hope that this would be no exception.

"So…" she began again. "Why don't we all get back to work?"

Phoebe nodded and began to head out of the attic. As she reached the door way she paused and looked back. "Thanks Piper." She said quietly. "I feel better now."

Smiling slightly as she watched Phoebe leave the room and walk down the stairs, Piper congratulated herself on this one small victory before turning around to face Leo.

He too was smiling from his spot on the couch. "See…" he began knowingly. "You are good at holding this family together. Phoebe looks up to you, and you did a great job comforting her."

"I hope so." She replied as she walked back over to the book. "But you're the one who deserves most of the credit. I may be the one holding them together, but you're the one that holds me together. I could never do any of this without you."

Leo smiled again. "Glad to know that I'm still of some use."

"Of course you are." Piper stated, returning his smile. "If you weren't here I'd probably be a crying heap on the floor right now." She paused. "So, what do you say we try to keep that promise…I'll try the book again and you try looking through that pile of demonic encyclopaedia's your brought home from magic school last week."

He nodded in agreement and quickly stood up to grab the books and begin his task.

Piper smiled again as he watched him go, feeling calmer and more collected then she had all day…

Maybe- just maybe- things really would turn out okay…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Well, sorry for the wait people, but as I said, exams have been taking up a lot of my time. Arg. But I'm almost done now, and I have a bit more time to write…I'm hoping chapter 20 will be up soon!

**Please Review!**

Miss Poisonous- You are anything but horrible! That was the longest review I've ever had! Awesome! You're right, it wasn't Demetrius…but as I have said, the answer is easily found at the end of chapter one;) Glad you're enjoying Wyatt so much- I've enjoyed writing him, lol. Don't worry, he shall appear again soon. Also glad you like Mel and DJ…but sad that you're not too fond of Jenny. It's not your fault of course, she hasn't quite turned out how I was hoping…it's hard to make her create conflict and still be likable…perhaps I souldn't have attempted that. Oh well, too late now. And I agree, Wyatt is a total hottie- I like him more and more everyday, lol- so happy you liked the shirtless scene;)

The-Cheese-Fairy- Yes…sorry Paige is alone- I too would like her to end up with someone, but don't know who(Personally I like Brody, but a lot of people don't seem to) …and I figured that this story had enough characters without adding in another guy. So glad you think I've created a realistic Wyatt-Chris relationship. No, I don't have brothers- but my sister and I fight like that quite often, lol (I'm like Wyatt, she's like Chris, tehe) and I also observe the relationship my best friend has with his brothers. Also glad you like DJ, more of him to come. Oh and about the names…I thought the older one was Mikey too…but according to a script I read Darryl said 'My kid'. I don't know…but in my story DJ is the name of son number one 1, and son number 2 is not important;)

chattypandagurl- Thanks for reviewing!

Phoenix5143- lol, glad you'll still like me after long updates…tehe, like the DJ scene, eh? Yes, I wanted to punch Jake too…but if U can't do it, at least my characters can;)

IcantthinkofaFnick- Wow, another Male/DJ fan…the relation ship may not get that developed in this story, but because of the great response I've been getting I may write a sequel about it…maybe…thanks for the review!

ilovedrew88- Glad you liked the DJ scene too! Thanks!

C.Charmed24/7- thanks for reminding me what episode they mention DJ in, You're right…I knew I had heard it somewhere.

Alyssa Halliwell- Yes, it's sad that he's too late…but where would the conflict be if he wasn't?

phoebe turner- thanks again!

foureverCharmed- Sorry that this chapter took me awhile…thanks for reviewing!

JadeAlmasy- Thanks- sorry for the delay.

charmedtomeetyou- So glad you found the last chapter amusing, I love hearing what lines make people laugh- hopefully I'll manage to include some more funny bits soon:)


	20. Time Out

(**Excerpt from Chapter 7**…Chris discovers Jenny hiding in the tree's behind the school…)

"_Beautiful?" she whispered, still with confusion. "Chris, I have wings…something is seriously wrong with me, I need to get home…"_

_Still unable to take his eyes off of her, Chris carefully removed his father's big brown coat and let it drop to the leafy floor…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 20 "Time out"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darryl and DJ followed Inspector Jameson back into the main room of the crowded police station. They had managed to distract him with a painfully slow investigation of the back of the high school, but after almost an hour and a half it was clear that they could not keep dragging the process out without arousing more suspicion.

Jameson had grown irritable and annoyed as the father and son team insisted on looking at every possible inch of the grounds, even after it became apparent that there was no evidence to be found. In all of their searching the only thing that they had discovered was a worn brown coat…nothing out of the ordinary, and nothing that could give them any new leads.

Melinda was still the most promising suspect, and the two could only hope that the Halliwell's were almost ready to set things right…

Their stalling could not hold out much longer.

"Would you like some coffee inspector?" DJ asked eagerly, searching his mind for any way to buy them precious seconds. "You're looking a bit tired."

The inspector shook his head. "No thank you." He replied shortly. "And the only reason I'm tired is because the two of you dragged me around that school yard. We're still no further ahead then we were before…"

"We just have to think positively here." Darryl cut in nervously as he took a seat at his paper covered desk. Jameson and DJ sat on the two smaller chairs in front of it. "We have the jacket." He said, pointing at the garment in the older mans hand. "That could have belonged to the perpetrator. We should definitely look into it."

Inspector Jameson rolled his eyes. "According to the witness accounts, the perpetrator was a girl…this is clearly a man's jacket." He stated with annoyance and he began to half heartedly scrutinize the item.

DJ and Darryl exchanged a glance, both knowing how close the man was to heading over to the manor…he was growing wise to their games…

Their time was running out.

"Just as I thought." Jameson stated after another few seconds of looking over the jacket. He hastily placed it on the table and pointed out a small white name tag to his colleagues. "Right there…" he began. "The tag says Leo Wyatt…and that is most certainly not a girl's name."

Both father and son froze in shock as they looked down at the coat…_Leo's coat_…

They had no idea how it could have possibly ended up behind the school, but this most certainly was not a good discovery. The inspector obviously did not realize the significance at the moment…but if he figured out that both Leo Wyatt and Melinda Turner lived at 1329 Prescott Street then he would be at the manor as fast as he possibly could…this was simply too much evidence to deny.

"It's probably unrelated then." Darryl managed to choke out, hoping that he had at least sounded calm.

Unfortunately, his acting skills had never been spectacular- especially in highly stressful situations- and Jameson easily noticed the sudden panic in his voice.

The inspector looked up at him, and an inquisitive expression crossed his face. "It may be worth checking into…" he muttered, pulling a small computing device out of his pocket. "I mean, it can't hurt. I'll just look up the name…see if there could be any possible connections…"

Darryl's heart beat increased rapidly as he watched the man begin to type in the name into the portable police database…his head was screaming for him to take action, but his body was too stunned to move…

He was going to figure it out…he was going to trace everything to the Halliwell's…

Years of careful protecting were all about to go down the drain…

"No!" Darryl exclaimed, his body suddenly filled with a jolt of nervous energy...

"Wh-" the other inspector began to question, but before the first word could fully form another officer burst into the room, diverting all of their attentions.

"Inspectors!"

Darryl gave a heavy sigh- overjoyed by the new officer's perfect timing.

This was just the distraction they needed…whatever the young man wanted to tell them seemed urgent, judging by the expression on his face, and Darryl hoped that this would by them at least another few minutes.

"Yes, what is it Morgan?" Inspector Jameson asked, placing down his device and looking up at the new arrival.

"I just finished talking with a man that came by earlier…" the young officer began as he pulled a small round object out of his pocket. "You know, the one that delivered the home video that- supposedly- contained footage of two angels. You were the one that talked to him this morning, right Inspector Morris?"

Darryl felt his body seize up with tension once again.

His relief had been premature…

He knew exactly what footage officer Morgan was talking about…it was the footage of Wyatt and Chris…the footage he and DJ had tried to hide…

How had things managed to spiral so suddenly out of control?

"I…I don't recall." Darryl replied, trying unsuccessfully to appear confused. "I hardly think…"

"It doesn't matter." The young man cut in with a shrug. "The guy said that the first disk was a copy- so he dropped of the original- he thinks it might be better quality. He said he was going to send it to the news station, but first he wanted to make sure that we had the best possible evidence…"

Darryl could hardly breathe as he absorbed that the man had said. The world around him began to spin. This was bad…_really _bad…

Now there was evidence against Mel, Leo and the boys…there was no way he could cover this up…

He had failed- for the first time, the situation was utterly hopeless.

He had let down his long time friends…the women he had always thought of as his sisters…

Piper was going to kill him…

She would be devastated…

The thought broke his heart.

"Okay, let's see this footage then." Inspector Jameson said as he inserted the disk into the nearest computer…it was clear that he did not think much of it at the moment, but DJ and Darryl knew exactly how significant this footage really was.

Both of the Morris' were frozen…shocked by the sudden accumulation of evidence against their friends…

The room continued to spin, and it took all of Darryl's strength to remain upright…

The tape played…

He couldn't stop it…he had failed …

"No." he choked again, his shaking hand reaching to turn off the computer. "No."

But it was already too late…enough of the footage had been shown…and Inspector Jameson had made one very important observation.

"The coat." Jameson muttered his blue eyes suddenly wide. His mind was racing so fast that he hardly noticed his colleague's weak attempt to shut off the screen. "The coat…"

Darryl could hardly breathe.

"The brown haired angel was wearing this coat…" he continued, looking down at the item in his hand.

He was right…the coat in his hand was clearly the same one Chris had been wearing in the video to cover his wings…

Before either of the Morris' was able to stop him Jameson's hand shot out for his computing device and he frantically typed in the name on the coat once again.

Seconds later, he received his shocking results.

_Leo Wyatt._ The small screen read. _1329 Prescott St. San Francisco CA._

"The owner of this coat lives at the same address as Melinda Turner." Inspector Jameson stated, clearly stunned by the revelation. "And one of the angels was wearing it…"

"Are you saying that the demon girl from the dance is connected to the angels on the video?" officer Morgan asked, almost as dumbstruck as Jameson.

"It makes perfect sense." Jameson muttered back, his mind racing as he thought over all of the evidence he had accumulated over the past day. "That blue light thing one of the angels did on the video…the witness statements from the school said that the demon girl blew a boy up into blue lights…and according to Jake the boy may have been her cousin. I didn't believe it at first, but…" he paused and looked over at the frozen computer screen. "It must be true…somehow."

There was a slight pause as all in the room tried to absorb the new revelation.

"So…" Morgan bean again. "You think that at least one of the angels is a cousin of the demon from the high school?"

Jameson hesitated, evidently finding this entire situation hard to believe. He had never been a man to believe in nonsense like magic and angels…but he had seen a lot over the last twenty hours…and it was becoming harder and harder to label all of the days events as an elaborate hoax. "He did the blue light thing…" he said, the excitement growing in his voice as he contemplated the great discovery he may have just made. "And he was wearing a coat that can be traced to her address…"

"That's crazy!" DJ cut in, his mind searching frantically for any way to avert possible disaster. "They're can't be a connection. It's impossible."

Jameson turned abruptly to face the Morris', his eyes clouded over with suspicion. He was clearly not amused by their attempts to stifle his big breakthrough. "The two of you have been trying to sabotage my investigation all day." He stated angrily as he stood up and began to pull on his own jacket. "I'm beginning to think that my initial assessment was correct; you both know something that you don't want me to find out. You're trying to keep me away from 1329 Prescott Street."

Father and son said nothing.

They couldn't.

They were still in shock…still unsure…and Jameson had figured them out.

"Well, I've had enough of your games." The inspector continued as he took a few quick strides towards the only door in the room. "Morgan-" he said, turning to the newly arrived officer. "Get as many people together as you can and send them out to the back parking lot. We may need back up. And get some of those tranq darts too…we don't know what we're up against…but if I'm right, this isn't going to be an easy fight."

The younger man scurried out and Jameson bean to follow, a confidant swagger in his step. As he reached the door way, he turned back to face his other two colleagues. "You're not going to slow me down this time." He stated with a slight smirk. "I know I'm on to something."

And with that, he left the room, closing the door behind him with a resounding slam.

The noise echoed in Darryl's head as he sat frozen in his chair. He could scarcely believe all that had taken place over the last few minutes. It had been so sudden. So quick. And even after all these years, he had been caught off guard.

He had thought that they had been leading him off the trail…when in reality, their fruitless investigation had provided the exact evidence the inspector needed to justify his trip to the manor.

Darryl's heart pounded rapidly as the truth began to fully sink in. Going to the school had only made things worse. The coat…the tape…

Jameson had pieced it all together. He had figured it out. And now, it was too late to do anything about it…too late to protect his dearest friends…

As far as he could tell, the spell was still in place, and now a large proportion of the SFPD was about to show up on the Halliwell's front porch, looking for answers…looking for Mel…and Wyatt and Chris…

"Did that just happen?" DJ whispered his brown eyes wide as he turned to face his father.

Darryl hesitated.

His body shook.

He didn't want to believe it.

"Yes." He stated. "We have to warn them…"

His hand shot out for the phone and he quickly dialled the Halliwell's number.

This was his one final chance…he needed to tell them to get out of the house…it was their only hope…

They needed to hide…

He brought the phone up to his ear and listened.

It rang once.

"Come on, pick up." He muttered.

It rang twice.

"Please pick up."

Three times…

And then suddenly…it went dead. The long steady beep echoed in his ear and he felt the last glimmer of hop leave him.

"It's not working." He whispered fearfully. "It's not working."

His eyes met DJ's for a brief second before the boy jumped up and bolted across the room for the door.

Maybe if they could some how beat Jameson and the others to the manor, things would be okay…

They had to at least try.

DJ's hand grasped the silver knob and he yanked at the door.

His heart instantly sank.

"It's locked." He stated, turning back to face his father. "They've locked us in."

Scarcely able to believe it, Darryl got up to try for himself, only to find that DJ had been correct. They were trapped in the room. The Halliwell's were in danger…and there was nothing they could to warn them…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ring."

The sound of the phone echoed through the living room of the manor, instantly snapping Wyatt, Chris, Mel and Jenny away from their deep concentration. Mel's emotional outpouring had inspired them all too truly focus, and it was finally beginning to seem that they might manage to come up with a proper incantation.

"Damn it." Wyatt muttered, throwing his pen down on the table in frustration. "I almost had this one finished. Stupid phone."

Looking equally annoyed, Chris glanced up at his brother. "You gonna get it?" he asked as the phone rang again.

Wyatt looked over at the device with piercing blue eyes as he contemplated his response. "Sure." He muttered, raising his hands slightly. "I'll get it…."

The witch-whitelighter made a subtle flicking gesture, and, just as it completed its third ring, the phone burst into a thousand plastic shards.

Satisfied that the room was quiet once again, Wyatt picked up his pen and gave a dramatic sigh of relief. "Much better." He stated as he snuggled back down into his position on the couch.

"Aunt Piper is going to kill you for that." Mel stated, looking over at her moody cousin. "You probably busted up the whole phone line."

He shrugged, obviously unconcerned. "Dad can fix it later. Right now the only thing I care about is coming up with a good spell…and I don't want it to distract me again."

Mel shook her head in disbelief before returning to her work in blissful silence. Truth be told she was somewhat thankful that Wyatt had eliminated one of the possible distractions in the room…she too was on the verge of coming up with a good spell, and she didn't want to loose focus again.

Her red hand hovered over the paper. Her pen was poised to write.

All she needed were a few more words…

"Back…" she muttered, biting her lip lightly as she searched for the perfect closing word. "Track…sack…"

She noticed Wyatt shoot her a slight look of annoyance, but she didn't care…

She was so close…

"Attack!" She said gleefully after another few seconds of silence. The others looked over at her with mild curiosity, and the young demoness began to scratch down her final line.

"Perfect." She said, looking up at them, a grin across her face. "It's not my best work…but I think it will do."

Rather then risk reading the spell out loud she passed it around to the others for their approval.

For the first time that day, she felt as if there might actually be some hope…

Maybe they really would meet the deadline…

Maybe things would be okay…

Wyatt's eyes scanned it quickly and he looked up at his cousin, the relief evident on his face. "Not bad." He stated. "Better then mine."

She gave a slight chuckle of satisfaction and quickly stood up from her chair to stretch her cramped limbs. "I think it will work." She said, a hint of her old confidence appearing in her voice. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll take Jenny's earlier advice and get a few minutes of fresh air…I think I deserve it."

"Agreed." Chris cut in as he too finished looking over the spell. "I think you may have just saved us all…the only think left to do now, is find the demon…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What about this one?" Emily asked, looking up towards Piper who continued to leaf slowly through the Book of Shadows. The other witch had come up to the attic to help Leo look through the demonic encyclopaedia's for any possible leads, and so far, their combined efforts were yet to come up with anything substantial.

"Kieran Demons." She read slowly as she scanned the entry. "It says they're known for morphing into many different forms…maybe they figured out a way to spread their morphing power to effect others."

Leo looked pensive for a few seconds before shaking his head. "No." he began, glancing up from his own book. "We've dealt with them before…they're not powerful enough-or smart enough- to do something like this."

Piper nodded in agreement, and with a quiet sigh, Emily turned back to her reading.

Yesterday, she had been relieved and even happy to be thrown back into the life of magic she had once known so well…to be among fellow witches again…but today, after hours of hopeless searching, she was beginning to wish that she had never been given the opportunity to reconnect with her magical past. She had always been a person that loved adventure…and she grown to miss it over the years…but today had reminded her that being a witch wasn't just about exciting vanquishes…It was much more complicated then that.

She knew all too well that magic could ruin people's lives…

It could tear families apart…it had almost broken apart the Halliwell's last night…and it had taken her away from her true love…

But, she reminded herself…it could be good too.

Emily's mind fluttered briefly to thoughts of her daughter- the one magical gift she could never regret. Jenny had taken this entire situation surprisingly well…sure, she had been a bit quieter, and a bit more shaken up then usual…but overall she was impressed by her daughter's ability to say calm after having such a huge and shocking truth placed before her. She supposed that Chris was partially to thank for that…he had been nothing but supportive the entire time…carefully explaining what a whitelighter was…what it meant…and, as much as it pained Emily to see her sweet, gentle little girl growing up, she couldn't be happier about her daughter's growing relationship with such a caring young man.

"Wait a second…." Piper's voice broke her away from her thoughts, and she looked over at the other witch curiously. "I just thought of something."

"What?" Leo asked, suddenly perplexed.

Piper smiled slightly and glanced over at her husband. "We're so stupid Leo." She began, the excitement building in her voice. "We're freaking out about reversing the spell…but even if we don't, you can all just glamour into human form. Why the hell didn't I think of this before?"

Leo looked suddenly down at the floor to avoid his wife's gaze…he hated to take away her excitement, but he knew that he had little choice. "Er…" he began hesitantly. "That won't work."

"What? Why?" Piper asked, her happiness instantly fading. She knew from his tone that he wasn't lying, and she felt her hopes die out again.

Leo sighed. "Because." He began again, knowing she wouldn't like the answer. "What you see every day _is_ a glamour. Thank about it…this spell forces us to reveal our true forms…and this is it…" he said, gesturing to himself and fluttering his white feathered wings slightly for emphasis.

"Explain." Piper stated coolly, folding her arms across her chest and narrowing her brown eyes.

The whitelighter winced, knowing full well that if this crisis ever ended, he would be getting a serious lecture for withholding information. "Well…when whitelighters are reborn, this is what we look like. But obviously we couldn't blend in too well down here if we walked around with our wings…so that's why we're given the power to glamour. When ever we come down to earth, we make ourselves appear human so we're not found out. We stay in human form up there most of the time too…but technically, this is what's natural."

"If that's' true then how come the boys weren't born with their wings?" Piper asked, less then pleased with his answer. "Doesn't it take time to learn how to glamour? Surely they didn't learn how to do it in the womb…"

He sighed again before continuing. "I suspect that because they were born in the earthly realm, the glamour automatically activated- as a precautionary device. If they had been born 'up there' I'm guessing they would have- er- come out with wings."

Piper drew a deep breath and steadied herself on the podium. Seeing her husband and sons under the spell was strange enough…to think that the form she saw them in everyday was merely a disguise was very hard to digest.

"Look honey, I'm sorry." Leo said, his green eyes pleading. "I should have told you…I never thought…"

"You're right, you should have told me." Piper snapped, sounding somewhat harsher then she had intended. "It would have been nice to know that I was, in fact, giving birth to cherubs."

Leo frowned slightly. "I don't think the boys would appreciate being called cherubs." He muttered.

The charmed one was about to reply when she suddenly remembered that Emily was still in the room with them. "We'll talk about this later." She sated brusquely, giving her husband one of her trademark annoyed looks before returning to the book. "So…the bottom line is, you can't glamour into human form…and we still need to figure out how to reverse this."

"Right." Leo replied, drawing in a calming breath. "The spell has inhibited our ability to glamour so that we're forced into exposure."

Piper gave an annoyed groan and forced herself to look back down at the book, while Emily began to survey the whitelighter in fascination. There were so many things she wanted to know…so many things Sean had never had time to tell her…

"So…" she began hesitantly. "Does that mean that when a whitelighter get's their wings clipped, they literally get their wings clipped? I always thought that was just figurative."

The man laughed slightly, amused by her wide eyed curiosity. "Yes…it's literal. And it hurts a bit too. Trust me, I've had my wings clipped twice…"

Before Emily could question him further, two new figures shimmered into the room, their arms heaping with colourful bottles of potions.

"Phoebe, Cole." Piper greeted shortly, scarcely looking up from the book. "Done with the potions?"

Phoebe nodded and she placed her supply on the nearest table. "I think so." She said, sounding quite a bit more upbeat then she had during her last trip to the attic. "Paige is cleaning up…and we figured we'd bring the stuff up here."

"Yep." Cole agreed. "I think this is about the best we can do. We're running low on ingredients."

Leo looked over at the now potion filled table and smiled up at the demon. "Looks good to me." He said, thankful that the new arrivals had directed the attention off of him. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah," Emily agreed, "That's quite a hefty supply."

"Let's just hope it works against whatever we're up against." Cole replied. "Do we know what we're up against yet…?"

Piper sighed and finally looked up from the worn old tome. "Not really." She began grimly. "We haven't been having much luck…"

Cole nodded with understanding as he placed a comforting arm around his wife. He could sense Phoebe's disappointment…they had both been hoping that Piper and Leo had managed to make a breakthrough. "That's alright." He said, trying to smile reassuringly at his sister in law. "We still have time. I've been trying to think if I know any demons capable of this. Not many can cast spells…it's a pretty rare thing down there…but I know it's possible. I'm trying to remember if I've met any that could…"

"Tell me if you come up with anything." Piper replied. "Why don't you help look through the encyclopaedia's maybe it will help jog your memory?"

Agreeing that that was probably a good course of action, Cole took a seat on the floor near Leo's pile of books and grabbed the one on top. Sighing quietly and trying to mask her disappointment, Phoebe walked over to join her husband. Before she could sit down, however, a small brown object sticking out from underneath the couch caught her attention.

Stepping over to it, Phoebe bent down to see a discarded darklighter arrow lying amongst the dust on the attic floor. It must have been missed during last nights clean up.

There had been so many fired during the attack…

She shuddered slightly as she tried to push the horrible memory quickly out of her mind.

"What's there Pheebs?" Piper asked, noticing that her sister had become suddenly side tracked.

"Darklighter arrow." She replied, feeling Leo flinch beside her as the word left her mouth. "Don't worry; I'll get rid of it…"

She reached out for it, and as soon as her fingers brushed the smooth surface, she felt a familiar sensation over come her, and she was pulled into a premonition…

_She and her sisters stood in the attic; armed with potions…five demons shimmered into the room…all looking fierce…ready to kill…_

_The one in the middle raised a deadly bow and turned towards Paige…his finger slowly pressed down on the trigger and…_

Phoebe gave a slight gasp as the vision abruptly ended and she was pulled back into the reality of the attic.

"Did you see something?" Cole asked from behind her as he rushed to her side to help her stand back up. "What was it?"

"A premonition." She replied, her mind playing the images over in her head… "I saw demons…here. It was another attack…"

"Do you think they were the demons we're looking for…the ones that cast the spell?" Piper inquired the hope evident in her voice.

Phoebe nodded. "It must be…I hardly ever get premonitions that don't pertain to our current missions. And there was something about it…one of the demons…the one in the middle…"

Her mind was spinning as she tried to figure out why that particular figure had triggered something in the back of her mind.

"What about him?" Cole coaxed, knowing his wife was close to giving him the information they needed.

There was a long pause as all present waited, hoping that this was exactly the break they had been waiting for.

"I remember!" Phoebe gasped suddenly, the demons face now clear in her head. "I've seen one of them before…yesterday…"

She turned quickly to face Cole. "Remember when we were about to come here with Demetrius?" she asked excitedly. "But before we could shimmer out another demon came in…wanting to tell Demetrius something…?"

Cole closed his eyes briefly as he tried to remember.

"It was him!" Phoebe continued her heart racing. "He had budging yellow eyes…sort of tanish skin…"

Cole nodded quickly as his wife's words began to trigger his memory. He could see it now…he could remember the scene… "He called Demetrius master." He said quietly as it came flooding back. "They must have been working together. Which would explain why Demetrius knew so much about the spell…and why killing him didn't reverse it. He was responsible for the plan, but he had another demon cast it for him…"

Nodding enthusiastically, and feeling as if there was an end in sight, Phoebe bolted over to the book and began flipping the pages until she found exactly what she needed. "There he is." She said, a smile forming across her face as she looked down at the old tome. "We've finally found him…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N** I shall leave you there for now. Sorry, it took longer then I thought to update. I revised this chapter many times…and I did get distracted along the way…plus I needed to study a bit. So, I'm sorry, but I hope you liked it.

Yes, the cops are on their way, Darryl and DJ are trapped (for now)…and in case it wasn't clear, it was the Morris' calling when Wyatt blew up the phone, lol. Bad Wyatt. But…on the bright side, Mel has a decent spell…and Phoebe had figured out who the demon is (more about that later)…what will happen next? Will they reverse it before the cops arrive…or will more complications come their way first…muhahaha, stay tuned to find out;)

Hope the cop part was okay...and that you remembered all of the little details that I pulled together. I like mentioning things and then making them important chapters later...but sometimes I worry that readers will forget what I'm talking about (thus I included the bit from chapter seven at the beginning…where Chris drops his fathers coat behind the school…thought people might not remember.)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

foureverCharmed- Glad you liked the Piper/Leo part. I was actually a bit worried that that scene didn't come out right. Thanks for reassuring me.

Miss Poisonous- Still a long review! Wow! So happy you enjoyed it. And I do agree with you about Jenny…I just hope she doesn't seem too Mary-Sue. But Mel is obviously more important…and I like her much better too. Still commending Darryl and DJ after this chapter? lol. And yes, Jake is a complete and utter jackass. Now on to the most important stuff…shirtless Wyatt! No worries, I have a sick mind too…I rented 'Latter Days' this weekend just to see Wes take off his shirt…many many times, lol. I still love Drew more…but Wes has the worlds best abs. Whoot. I'm glad you liked my little dedication…I can't thank you enough for you're wonderful reviews…but I figure I can at least try. Thanks again!

ilovedrew88- Thanks for the review! But sadly it looks as if our cop friends have failed…so sad.

Phoenix5143- I agree, happy ending are nothing without suffering first. This may not seem happy right now…and I hope you don't think less of me for putting them through even more hell…but I assure you this is the last big complication. And I am a firm believer in happy endings…just trust me on that one. I have it all worked out;) I hope they start having fun soon enough…and I hope you don't hate the story!

C.Charmed24/7- Glad you love it. And no worries…they're on the demon trail now…

Alyssa Halliwell- Thanks again! So happy you enjoyed it.

phoebe turner- lol, I'm beginning to fell like it will never end…but I do think I have an end in sight. Sadly, if all goes to plan there are about 3 chapters left after this…

The-Cheese-Fairy- Adored the P/L, eh? Okay good…I was actually really worried about that scene…I don't think I'm too good at P/L stuff, but I try;) Glad you enjoyed all of my characterizations.

charmed1s-halliwells- Sorry to keep you waiting. As I've said…school/exams has been killing me recently. Don't want to ruin it…but let's just say I really really like happy endings…even though it may not see to be heading that way now;) No worries.

IcantthinkofaFnick- You know, I'm really liking Mel and DJ too…at first it was just going to end with Wyatt's comments, but I've decided to explore the possiblilites some more. I've got another scence planned for (hopefully) the next chapter…and if I ever decide to write a sequel I'd love to focus it on them. Glad you enjoyed the P/L too!

Charmedtomeetyou- Aww, thanks for the compliment! Hope you liked the parts about the kids!


	21. The End is Near?

"Damn it!" DJ exclaimed angrily as he finally released his tense grip on the bars stopping their escape. Father and son had been trapped in the small office in the police station for almost fifteen minutes now, and their cries for help had so far gone unanswered. Neither could believe that Jameson actually had the nerve to lock them in…the persistent inspector had turned out to be more ambitious and cunning then they had originally thought.

He knew that the Morris' wanted to stop his investigation, and although he was rather new to the division, he had been quick to figure out that the two knew more about the Halliwell's then they were letting on.

Trapping them, and preventing their interference had been a wise move on his part….and it was a move that could very well result in the Halliwell's being found out once and for all.

"Why the hell are there bars on the windows anyway?" DJ demanded hotly as he gave them yet another shake. "This is where the inspectors work, not where prisoners are kept."

Darryl slowly lifted his head to look up at his son. After trying to call the manor several more times, he had finally given up hope. He now sat slouched in his chair trying with all his might to fight back the tears prickling behind his eyes.

"Because." He began quietly. "This is still a police station…suspects are sometimes questioned or moved into various rooms, we can't risk them making a run for it."

The boy nodded slowly and glared over at the strong metal bars. "Just our luck."

Hardly hearing his sons bitter words, Darryl looked back down at his desk. The truth still hadn't had time to fully sink in…it was so hard to believe, that after all of these years, after so many challenges, he had finally failed to protect his dearest friends. He had come close to failing before…very close. He had even doubted that protecting their secret really was worth so much sacrifice…but he had always managed to pull though…things had always worked out in the end…

But this time, he didn't see how it could possible be okay.

Almost the entire SFPD was about to arrive at the manor…there was so much evidence against them…because of the spell, the mere sight of almost any of the Halliwell's was enough to confirm that they weren't exactly normal…

They would capture Mel…capture the boys…

Question them…study them…expose them…

It was a horrible thought….

"I know!" DJ exclaimed suddenly, breaking his father away from his troubled reflections. "We can try calling Leo, Paige, Wyatt or Chris." He paused, and Darryl could see that his brown eyes wide with desperate hope. "I mean, they're whitelighters…and they can hear when people call out their names. If we can get a hold of one of them, and warn them to get out of the manor, then maybe things will be okay…"

The older man hesitated slightly, not allowing himself to believe that a solution could possibly be that easy. "Maybe…" he replied, giving his son a sad smile. "Try it."

DJ nodded quickly and began shouting their names as loud as he could, hoping that, by some miracle, they would actually be able to hear. "LEO." He called, his voice echoing through the small room. "PAIGE. WYATT. CHRIS. Come on guys! If you can hear me, orb here…it's an emergency!"

The Morris' waited.

Five seconds.

Ten seconds.

A minute.

But there was no shimmer of blue lights…no soothing chiming of bells…nothing happened.

They weren't going to come.

"dn." DJ swore again, his heart sinking as he forced himself to face the fact that it wasn't going to work. "Wyatt come on!" he tried again, still hoping that his friend would, by some miracle, appear before him. "Wyatt! You need to orb your ass over here right now!"

Once again, his cry received no response.

"I didn't think it would work." Darryl stated sadly, his eyes dropping to the floor again as he allowed feelings of defeat to overcome him.

They had tried. They had failed. It was all over…

He couldn't do it any more.

He was helpless…

"I'm pretty sure whitelighters can only here their charges, and possibly family members in the case of Wyatt, Chris and Paige." The man explained. "They can't hear us DJ. They won't come. There's nothing we can do."

DJ eyes widened again, and he turned to face his father in disbelief. "Dad?" he began, his voice tentative and unsure. "What are you talking about? We can't just give up. We have to do something…we have to keep trying…"

"There's nothing to try, son. We're trapped, the phone isn't working, no one is around to let us out…and we're probably already too late anyway. I don't like this any more then you do, but we have to be realistic here…"

As sad smile crossed the older mans face once again. He could not help but find a glimmer of inspiration in his son's persistent enthusiasm. He could remember being that young…being so sure that there was nothing he couldn't over come…

But his years on the force had taught him that, sometimes, things really were out of his control. He had seen dozens of innocent people loose everything just because they happened to wrong place at the wrong time…he had seen guilty men walk away on legal technicalities…

There was only so much he could do. And he had done it all.

It was just unfortunate that, this time, that hadn't been enough.

"I can't believe you're saying this, dad!" DJ exclaimed, glaring down at his father accusingly. "You were always the one that taught me never to stop trying. You always said I could do anything, so long as I never gave up. We have to think of something. We have to do absolutely everything we can to save them."

Darryl gave a heavy sigh. "I'm not trying to be hypocritical…but what if we have done everything we can?" he asked, slowly locking his deep brown eyes directly on his sons. "We're just mortals DJ. We can't fix magical messes like these. We don't have the power to do that. We-"

"I am NOT listening to this." DJ snapped before Darryl had a chance to finish his last sentence. "If you're not going to help me think of a solution, fine. But there is no way in hell I am going to give up." He paused and drew a deep shaking breath. Fiery determination flashed across his face, and his hands tightened into to tense fists. "Mel's in trouble." He stated. "And I'm going to save her."

With that, the young man began a frantic dash around the room looking for something –anything- that was strong enough to bust them out of their confinement.

For several long seconds, Darryl could not bring himself to do anything but simply watch. The realization slowly began to sink in as his son's final words rang heavy in the air.

Despite their current predicament, his despair began to wane as he watched DJ's feverish search…and as he realized what it meant.

It made so much sense now…

He knew why DJ had insisted on helping with this particular problem. He knew why the boy had wanted to come to the manor…

He knew why his heart and soul were so entirely devoted to this one hopeless task…

He loved her.

He loved Mel.

And despite their imprisonment, despite the futility of it all, the young man wouldn't accept defeat…

He wouldn't give up on his love.

Slowly, but with more determination then he had felt all day, Darryl rose from his seat and began to help his son look for a way to create an escape.

He glanced briefly over at DJ, and a genuine smile crossed his face. Maybe it would work out…maybe they would find an escape…

He knew that he had been wrong to give up hope…

He knew that there was still a chance that things could be okay…

And most of all, he knew that they weren't as powerless as he had thought.

They may be mere mortals, but they did have one very important, and very strong, power to lead them ahead…

The one force that was stronger then all else…

_Love..._

That was all they needed to keep their hopes alive.

He wouldn't give up yet.

He couldn't.

Love could always find a way…  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cronous." Piper read as she joined her younger sister in front of the book of shadows. "He was originally a lower level demon, but he has used his spell casting ability to accumulate power over the past several centuries. Although he can now be classified as an upper level demon, he still prefers to work under the guidance of more prestigious demons. Extent of powers is unknown, but he is said to have energy balls, conjuring, and possibly shape shifting…"

"That sounds like our guy." Leo stated, a slight smile lighting up his face.

This entire ordeal had taken a toll on the entire Halliwell family, but this new glimmer of hope had instantly given them all the determination they needed to put an end to the magical mess. Both Cole and Phoebe were pulsing with excitement as their memories slowly began to recall the critical events of the previous night; they more then anybody knew that Coronus was indeed the demon responsible.

Piper and Leo looked almost as relieved, and Emily was pacing the room in anticipation.

There was no doubt that the mood in the small Halliwell attic had uplifted significantly in the past five minutes.

"I know it's him." Phoebe confirmed, her hands jittering slightly as she reached up to touch the image drawn in the old family tome. I recognise him from the underworld, and from my vision. He was working with Demetrius, and he must have used his spell casting abilities to create the true nature spell last night."

Cole nodded in agreement and placed a supportive arm around his wife's back. "She's right, that's the guy. I can't believe we forgot to check up on him."

The oldest Charmed one nodded slowly as she continued to skim over the entry. "The description fits." She muttered. "Can't believe the name though…"

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked quickly, worried that Piper was already doubting her discovery. She was happy to have finally done something useful for the mission, and she didn't want her sister shoot her theory down.

"No, no." Piper replied, rolling her eyes at the worry in Phoebe voice. "I don't mean that I don't believe you. I was just pointing out how strange it is that the two demons responsible for this crisis are named Cronuos and Demetrius…remember the Titians? Two of them were named Cronuos and Demetrius too."

Phoebe gave a quiet sigh of relief and smiled over at her sister. "You're right. I didn't even notice."

"Well," Cole cut in, happy to lend his demonic expertise. "A lot of demons are given names that originally belonged to notorious big baddies. It's seen as a prestigious way to name a young demon…it's supposed to show status and potential for power."

"And no baddies are bigger then the Titians…so I guess that makes sense." Phoebe noted, a smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth as she briefly recalled their encounter with the powerful mythological figures.

"Right, well, I guess it doesn't really matter anyway." Piper continued, forcing herself to look back down at the book. "The point is we found him, and this whole stupid mess is going to be over."

"Just in time too." Leo cut in, glancing down at his old silver watch. "It's almost seven o'clock- that means we have just over an hour to reverse the spell before it becomes permanent."

The oldest Charmed one could not help but shiver slightly as she was reminded of how close they were to loosing the small degree of normalcy she had worked so hard to uphold in her family. She was glad that they had managed to figure it out in time- and she would be eternally grateful to Phoebe for piecing it all together.

Things would be back to normal soon.

Her husband and sons wouldn't be angels anymore. Her niece and brother and law wouldn't be demons. (Not outwardly, anyway…)

They could all put this horrible ordeal behind them and move on with their lives…

She smiled at the thought, and relief washed over her entire body.

It was finally going to end…

"Good." Piper stated, meeting her husband's eyes for a brief second before continuing to read from the old family tome. "It says that to reverse a spell Coronus has cast, all we have to do is vanquish him. That should set things right."

Phoebe clapped her hands together in excitement and anticipation. "Sounds simple enough. Does it say how exactly he can be vanquished?"

"Yep. The power of three is required- and to be on the safe side we should use both a spell and a potion."

"We've certainly got enough potions." Cole noted, glancing over at the heaping supply he, Phoebe and Paige had prepared in the kitchen.

Piper nodded in agreement. "Definitely." She paused. "And if the kids have managed to come up with a decent spell, we're all set."

"He was accompanied by other demons in his vision." Phoebe noted hesitantly as she recalled the images she had recently seen. "They had darklighter arrows too."

She hated to worry her older sister, but she knew it was imperative to report every detail of the upcoming attack.

"Like we haven't seen enough of those in the past two days…" Piper muttered bitterly, her face breaking into a frown as she thought of the weapon that could so easily destroy almost half of her family.

Noticing his wife's displeasure, Leo instantly rushed to her side and placed a supportive arm around her back. "It'll be fine, honey." He soothed. "If you want, the boys and I will stay downstairs during the attack, and I'm sure Paige will manage to TK arrows away from her if need be."

The witch nodded, feeling somewhat satisfied with his answer. If she was going to truly focus on her task, she needed to feel sure that her husband and sons would stay safe. Heaven knew they had suffered enough in the past twenty four…

She couldn't stand to see any of them get hurt again.

"Okay then," she began, drawing a deep breath to steady herself. "Phoebe, Cole, Emily- arm yourselves with as many potions as you can. We'll fill Paige in on what we've found, and summon the demon- if his minions show up too, so be it- we'll be ready." She paused briefly and looked up into her husband's captivating green eyes. "Leo honey, I want you to take the boys and Jenny into the dining room and set up crystals- there is no way I'm letting any of you near the attic if darklighter arrows are going to be involved."

"What about the spell?" Leo asked, not overly pleased that his wife would not allow him to help with the vanquish. "Shouldn't we get that sorted out first? The book said you needed one…why don't we see what the kids have come up with?"

Piper nodded again. "Right- of course." She muttered, feeling the anticipation begin to well inside of her. She knew that the time of reckoning was fast approaching. Everything was coming together…it would all end soon…

"Chris! Wyatt!" she called, hoping her boys would quickly orb up and deliver the last critical ingredient- no vanquish was complete with out a good power of three spell.

The five adults waited quietly in the attic for the sound of twinkling orbs and a glimmer of blue lights.

None came.

"Chris!" the anxious mother tried again, trying to ignore the slight dread forming in the pit of her stomach. Her boys almost always responded to her calls instantly…especially in times like these…

Why hadn't they come?

"Wyatt!"

Still, there was nothing.

"Paige!" she tried. "Paige, orb up here now."

The desperation was now evident in her voice, and hot tears began to form in her wide brown eyes. She wasn't sure exactly how, but she suddenly knew that something bad had happened.

She knew something had gone terribly wrong…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Feels good to relax a bit." Mel sighed as she flopped back down on the couch after her brief, but refreshing trip into the back yard. She was so relived to have finally come up with a decent vanquishing spell, and she could not help but feel proud of her breakthrough. The smile on her demonic face refused to go away.

Feeling undeniably light hearted, the girl grinned over at Jenny her two angelic cousins. "These past few days have put me through hell." She stated, trying to force a straight face. "…literally."

Chris gave a short laugh at the girls joke as he stretched out his tired limbs. "Well, despite appearances, it certainly hasn't been a heavenly experience for us either." He replied, inciting an eye roll from his brother and a quiet giggle from Jenny.

"You think you're so funny Christopher…" Wyatt muttered as began working out the kinks that had formed in his shoulders from his hours of hunched over spell writing.

"You're so wrong, Wy." The younger brother shot back playfully. "I don't think I'm funny…I know I'm funny."

Wyatt snorted. "There's a difference between being a neurotic, smart ass and being funny."

"As if you know what you're talking abo-"

"Boys!" Mel cut in, taking on a surprisingly convincing parental tone. "Don't force me to break up another one of you're stupid fights. I've had more then enough of your childish antics for one day."

Chris snorted at his cousin's remark, and the glare he had been directing at his brother softened. "It's scary how much you sound like our mom sometimes." The witch-whitelighter stated, glancing over in her direction.

"Well, someone has to keep you two under control when she's not around." Mel replied. "Age obviously has nothing to do with maturity in this family…"

"Hey!" Wyatt retorted in mock anger. "I'm mature! Chris, on the other hand…"

The demonic witch rolled her eyes at her oldest cousin's persistent taunting of his younger brother. Wyatt was always eager to poke fun of Chris in any way possible- and in her opinion it showed that he probably was the less mature of the two brothers. Chris could be short tempered and quarrelsome too…but he could easily revert to serious mode and get down to business when necessary. It was Wyatt that most enjoyed picking fights, and Wyatt that tended to get crabby when things didn't exactly go his way…

"What are you kids up to?" a new voice inquired from across the room, breaking Mel away from her thoughts. Having just finished cleaning up after the potion making, Paige walked in from the kitchen, and was heading over to join them on the couches.

"Not much." Chris replied, looking up at his aunt. "Mel came up with a good spell a few minutes ago, so we're sot of taking some time to relax."

The charmed one gave a quiet chuckle. "Lord knows we all need to relax." She stated, taking a seat next to her niece and rolling back her shoulders to work out a few kinks. "It's been a rather eventful two days."

"That's an understatement." Wyatt muttered.

The others nodded in agreement.

They all knew that their ordeal wasn't quite over yet, but they could not help but feel as if it was coming to a close. They had a spell, after all…they had potions…and chances were their parents had figured out the source of the problem by now, and were just about ready to set things right.

The four part whitelighters and one part demon all felt more clam then they had in quite some time.

"Do you think we should give mom and dad the spell?" Chris asked, glancing between the others.  
"You do it." Wyatt replied with a loud yawn. "I don't feel like moving."

Chris scoffed. "It doesn't involve much moving Wy. You're a whitelighter; you can orb your lazy a upstairs in seconds flat."

"Orbing takes effort."

"Hardly." The younger brother shot back in mild annoyance. "It's no harder then breathing…"

"Really?" a third voice cut in. "It can't be that easy…"

Chris turned away from his aggravating older brother and looked over at Jenny. She had been rather quiet for the past while, and he suddenly felt very guilty for not paying her more attention. He had, after all, sworn to himself that he would do everything he could to help her adjust to the craziness of the situation. He could only imagine how confusing the past twenty four hours had been for her…and his neglect was not helping to clear up any of her worry…

"It's pretty easy." He replied, looking into her soft blue eyes. "Like I said before, it just takes a bit of time. But once you do it once by yourself, you'll see how easily it comes. Don't worry...when this whole mess is sorted out, I'll teach you how to do it."

Chris could have sworn that he heard Wyatt making quiet kissy noises behind his back, but he chose to ignore it. He had had enough of Wyatt's teasing for one day…acknowledging it, would only make it worse.

"Thanks." Jenny replied, smiling shyly as she averted her gaze down at the floor. "I can't wait to learn."

"And I'll teach you all of the best spells." Mel added, also wanting to re assure the girl. Despite yesterday's tiff, she truly meant what she had said last night- she wanted a female witch to hang out with- she always had- and she was not willing to let this opportunity pass her by. "Glamour charms, easy vanquishing spells…"

"Don't forget cleaning spells." Paige cut in, with a wide smile. "Every witch needs to learn those."

Jenny smiled up at the Halliwell's, thrilled to have found such a great group of people that were more then willing to help her adjust to this new life. She had always hated being an only child, and it was wonderful to be around other people her age- and with whom she had something in common.

"Can I cast all types of spells? Anything I want?" the girl asked, feeling slightly excited at the thought. There seemed to be almost no limit to magic…

Chris shook his head. "Not exactly." He replied. "There are rules and limitations. Spells for pure personal gain aren't allowed…that can lead to major consequences- trust me."

The others nodded, all recalling the wiccan complications they had faced over the years. Paige in particular had always had issues with the 'personal gain consequences'- and even after all this time she still felt that the rules were stupid. She saved the world every week…that should entitle her to at least a few magical clean ups…

Before the lighthearted conversation could continue, however, a sudden scratching noise from the front hall way caused each of the rooms inhabitants to abruptly redirect their attention.

"You guys hear that?" Wyatt asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah." Paige replied after another few seconds of silence, and another distinct scratch. "There must be someone- or something there."

The five waited quietly, listening for any indication of what had caused the sound.

"It almost sounds like…a saw." Mel muttered, her heart beating frantically in her chest. Maybe the demon they were after had come after them instead…maybe it was something even worse.

He mind began to race as she went over the possibilities. It sounded like something was trying to get in…

But, if it was something supernatural, why wouldn't they just shimmer or flame…?

"I'm going to check it out." Paige stated, trying to stay calm for her niece and nephews. "I'm sure it's nothing…"

The youngest charmed one slowly rose from her seat and inched cautiously towards the from entrance way. She could still hear the strange sound…

It was getting closer…

Louder…

Her heart pumped rapidly…she didn't know what it could be…but whatever it was, it probably wasn't good.

Summoning up her courage, Paige stepped around the corner, hands ready to orb away any demonic foe that might stand before her.

But- she realized in one shocking instant- it wasn't a demon at all.

No…it was worse then that.

Much worse.

The door swung open in one swift movement, and Paige found herself face to face with fifty members of the San Francisco police department…

For several moments she was too shocked to even flinch. The tall balding man in front stood starring at her with a mixture of shock and satisfaction…the others stared too…

It was obvious that they had never seen a real live angel before…

Barely able to breathe, Paige raised a shaking hand in hopes that her power could at least orb away some of the threat…but before she could release the slightest ounce of magic, or even scream for help, the tall man before her raised his gun.

The witch-whitelighter felt a sharp stinging in her neck as a tranquilizer dart struck, and mere seconds later, the world fell into darkness…  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Inspector Jameson looked down at the body of the fallen woman.

A part of him was still in shock…he had seen the video…he had heard the testimony…but never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that real angels, with real feathered wings, actually existed…

The proof, however, was clearly before him. The woman on the ground was no normal woman…he was absolutely certain of that…

And if Jakes testimony and the home video footage was anything to go by, she was not the only one of her kind.

There were more to be found…more in this very house.

He could not suppress the wide grin that was beginning to form across his middle aged face- this was the discovery of the century- this was going to make him famous.

His days as a mediocre cop were over…and Benjamin P. Jameson was a name that would forever be remembered and revered…

Even the meddlesome Morris' hadn't managed to stop him this time. He had made it into the house virtually undetected…he had already caught one of the freaks…

He wanted this job to be quick, and quiet. They hadn't sounded their sirens as they approached. They had used the finest in police technology to quietly cut through the lock and gain access…

"Aunt Paige…" a worried voice called from around the corner. "Are you okay?"

Jamison smiled and, gripping his tranq gun tightly, crept further into the old Victorian manor.

He gestured for some of the men behind him to follow suit. He still wasn't sure what to expect, but he knew that he would be safer with backup.

Two sets of foot steps approached the entrance way.

They came closer…

And closer…

Jameson waited silently, his anticipation building and his finger on the trigger…victory was so close he could almost taste it.

"Aunt Paige?"

The owner of the voice stepped around the corner.

He was a young dark haired boy who would have seemed entirely normal if not for the large pair of white feathered wings protruding from his back.

Jamison instantly recognised him form the video…

"Wha-" the young angel gaped, clearly stunned. But before he could finish even the first word, he too crumpled to the floor as a dart struck him deep in the shoulder.

A girl soon followed…

A girl that could only be the one Jake had described. Inhuman red skin…piercing yellow eyes…

Jameson had never seen a creature so monstrous.

She too was struck by a tranquilizer…she too fell helplessly to the ground.

The inspector and three of his companions stealthily crept around the corner…two more stood in the living room. One- the young man- managed to throw one of the officers into the wall with a mere flick of his hand- but several more shots ensured that he too was quickly subdued.

It had all been so fast.

So perfect.

Without speaking, Jameson gestured for his colleges to take the five unconscious specimens out side for transport back to the station. Perhaps there was more to be discovered inside this mysterious house, but for now, the inspector felt it best to collect what he could and make a quick and quiet exit.

He didn't want to risk running into trouble…

He could always come back and investigate later…

But he would relish in this victory first.

He would study them…expose them…

Smirking with satisfaction, Jameson watched as two officers carried the last specimen out the door.

Four angels, one demon…undeniable proof of what many had written off as pure nonsense...

This was a discovery that would change the world forever…

This was a day that would forever go down in history…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Well, there you go. I'm so sorry for the wait- I have various excuses- but I'll spare you my rambling. Yes, I'm still alive and writing.

I contemplated this chapter for ages…and I hope it made some degree of sense. Darryl and DJ- still trapped ( and too late) but determined to get out. The adults- preparing for a vanquish, un aware of what happened to the rest of the family. The kid's and Paige- caught completely off guard by Jameson, and for now, in a very sticky situation. I know it may seem a bit odd that the people in the attic didn't hear what was going on down stairs…but I tried to establish that Jameson was trying to be as quiet as possible- to catch them by surprise. Work with me on that one- and keep in mind that this is fictional…and thus I make the rules;) And oh yes, to make matters worse, as Leo pointed out, there is only one hour left before the spell stays in effect for ever….

Since ya'll are probably pretty concerned at this point, I assure you that…YES, this will be HAPPY in the end. Happiness is closer then you may think…

**Please Review!** I'm so curious to hear your reactions (I've been worried about writing this part- I hope you don't hate me for torturing the characters even more;))

Miss Poisonous- I'm guessing you hate me now…sorry about the cop thing. I've been planning it this way from the beginning…but you and others who seem to want the cops not to find them, and that made me hesitate in posting this chapter. But after much contemplation I decided to just go with the original plat. Sorry. You must tell me what you think ….I'm so afraid…will the angry mob cometh? ;)

chattypandagurl- thanks so much…yes, this has been quite a bit like this season of charmed. How strange. I was a little mad when I saw that what happened on the show was similar to my plan for my story, lol.

JadeAlmasy- Again, sorry for the wait. Thanks so much for taking the time to review!

Alyssa Halliwell- Yes, Wyatt was a very bad boy. Glad you liked the cop bits in the last chapter!

Phoenix5143- You seem to want this to wrap up…so I'm sorry for this one last complication. I've been contemplating this chapter for ages, and I decided just to go a head with the original plan…I still assure you that happiness is on it's way. Very soon.

foureverCharmed- Yay! I'm so happy that you thin I'm good at P/L fluff. I Try…but I also think that there is so many good P/L stories out there that it is hard to pull off a scene that isn't too typical or reprtitive.

The-Cheese-Fairy- lol, I never really like Phoebe until I started writing this…glad I've help us both like the character a little bit more. Hope you enjoyed hearing more about Darryl in this chapter…I agree, he's an under explored character on the show. Sorry for such a long delay…oh, and glad you liked Piper's cherub comment- that was my attempt at humour in the last chapter;)

phoebe turner- I think that using a spell would be too easy…and it would make the story far less exciting. I like torturing the characters. Again, sorry for taking such a long time.

Charmedtomeetyou- Yes, they found the demon, but sadly the Morris' did not make it out in time. But never fear, it's not over yet:) Stay tuned;) Thanks for reviewing!

psychokitty3- Thanks so much. Glad you're enjoying it.

IcantthinkofaFnick- I'm so glad that you're enjoying it after all this time. Hope you'll still be enjoying it after my crazy long delay. Also glad that you liked the glamour explanation- I thought I had to explain why they couldn't get out of their predicament so easily. Oh, and more DJ and Mel VERY soon;)

ilovedrew88- so sorry to leave you hanging. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Oh one last thing...since you're reading this, I assume that at least some of you are Chris and Wyatt fans. If so, I urge you to check out a great new site called "The Chamed Sons" (just look it up on google) Fan fictions,contests, and a campaign for a Charmed brothers spin off. Check it out if you can!**

Leigh


	22. Hopeless Imprisonment

A/N- Be warned- this is a bit shorter and less eventful then some of the other chapters…I'm hoping to have more soon, but in case I don't get a chance to continue this weekend, I'm posting this section to let you know that I'm still alive;) I apologise in advance, and I hope you still find it mildly entertaining.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 22- Hopeless Imprisonment

XXXXXXXXXX

Chris awoke with a splitting headache.

For several confusing seconds, he had no idea where he was...

No idea what had happened…

Why was he in pain?

Why was the room so dimly lit?

Why was he lying face down on a cold cement floor…?

His head was throbbing, and his mind was spinning as he tried to make sense of the situation.

This place felt so unfamiliar. So cold…

He strained to recall his most recent memories…maybe that would help him figure out what was going on…

They had been talking in the living room, he could remember that clearly. Mel had written a spell, and they had been taking a few moments to relax…

There had been a quiet scratching by the door. Aunt Paige had gone to investigate….he had gone to make sure that she was alright…

He had rounded the corner into the manor's entrance way only to find himself face to face with a horde of surprised looking men, and one- the one in the middle- had shot him with some sort of dart…

That was where his recollection ended….everything had fallen into darkness after that, and now, he was here…wherever here was exactly…

Groaning, and trying to clear his still fuzzy head, Chris rolled painfully over onto his side and brought a shaking hand up to his shoulder. He could feel the small puncture wound that had been created there and the distinct feeling of warm blood seeped onto his fingers. He knew the injury was far from fatal, but it still hurt a hell of a lot. He couldn't be sure exactly what type of dart he had been struck with, but it was pretty safe to assume that what ever poison it contained had successfully knocked him out for the past while.

Chris summoned all of the strength that he could, and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. His head spun from the sudden movement, but he tried his best to ignore it. He needed to figure out where he was- and how to get out. Blinking several times to focus his vision and adjust to the dimness of the room, Chris began to survey his surroundings.

It was immediately apparent that he wasn't alone.

He could make out three other figures in the room, and as his vision cleared further, he realized who they were…

Wyatt lay crumpled in a rather uncomfortable position across the room. His Aunt Paige was positioned against the left wall, her chin slumped against her chest and her arms limply at her sides. And Jenny was lying three feet to his right, her hands clasped peacefully across her chest and her wings fanned neatly out beneath her.

None of them showed any signs of movement.

Heart beat increasing rapidly, Chris moved to his feet and spun once around, taking in the entire room. It was small- very small- and all but one of the walls were made of solid cement. The fourth wall- which allowed a faint light to seep in from a distant hall way- was composed of thick metal bars.

Chris had never been in such a dismal and unwelcoming space before, but judging from what he could observe, they were most likely in some sort of jail.

His mind continued to race….the men…the men at the door…

They must have been cops…Darryl and DJ must not have been able to stop them from storming the manor…and now they were all trapped…

Or at least, four of them were.

He could only hope that the others were still safe…that his parents hadn't been taken too…that Mel had managed to avoid capture…

He didn't want to even think about what they would do to her if she were found…she had said it herself; no mortal would believe that some one who looked demonic could possibly be good…

Suppressing a fearful shudder, Chris decided that he should try to wake the others so that they could make a quick escape. He was willing to bet that whoever had trapped them didn't know that they could orb…

"Wyatt." He said loudly, kneeling at his brother's side and giving the older witch-whitelighter a rough shake. "Wyatt, you need to wake up. We have to get out of here."

Wyatt moaned and shifted slightly. "Idunwanna."

Chris sighed before trying again. "Wy, I'm serious. We're trapped in some sort of prison and we need to orb home."

"Prison?" the older boy asked, clearly beginning to come into his senses. "What? How?" The witch-whitelighter blinked several times and clutched his own throbbing head. He too was feeling the after effects of the tranq darts.

"I don't know how." Chris stated as he helped his brother sit up. "But I do know that we have to get out of here as soon as possible. If we've been put in here, someone obviously knows our secret already…but if we can get out quickly- before anymore damage is done- we may still be able to cover this up."

Wyatt nodded, his eyes still partially glazed over with slumber. "Yes…" he muttered quietly. "Let's get of out here." He paused. "Where is _here_, exactly?"

The dark haired boy shrugged, his green eyes clearly showing his anxiety about their current predicament. "I have no idea…jail obviously. I don't know how long we were knocked out for, but hopefully they haven't had time to ship us out of San Francisco." He gave a loud sigh before continuing. "My guess is that we're at Uncle Darryl's police station. He must have been unable to stop the cops from coming to the manor…maybe there was another copy of the tape…maybe something happened to him…"

"Something must have happened." Wyatt agreed. "He'd never let them come for us if he could stop it…we have to get the hell out of here before the news station shows up to capture more footage…"

"We have to wake the other's first. Jenny and Aunt Paige are here too."

A quick glance around the dim room confirmed the Chris was indeed correct. They couldn't orb out until their friend and aunt were also awake.

Wyatt drew a deep breath to help clear his head before moving across the room to Paige's side. "I'll wake her." He stated, his voice taking on his 'I'm the big brother so I'm in charge tone' "You wake Jenny."

But before he could so much as lay a finger on his aunt, the woman let out a long groan of pain and began to wake- the sedative was beginning to wear off on its own.

Her brown eyes slowly fluttered open and, after several seconds, a look of intense worry crossed her face.

"Wyatt?" she questioned, seeing her oldest nephew knelt at her side. "What's going on? Why is it so dark?"

"We're not sure what's going on." He explained. "But we seem to be trapped in a prison of some sort."

The boy quickly told her what he and Chris supposed had happened, and offered a hand to help her stand up.

"This isn't good." The Charmed one muttered, glancing around the tiny room. "I mean, I've been put in prison before, but never at a time when exposure was such an issue. If it weren't for these damn wings this wouldn't be a big problem..."

"No kidding." Wyatt replied as he turned around to see if his brother had made any progress with Jenny. As the seconds continued to tick by he was growing more and more anxious. They were alone for now, but he didn't know how much longer that would last. The cops could return at any moment…a news crew could arrive to report on the discovery of angels in San Francisco…scientists could be on their way to study and dissect them…

Chris's initial assessment had been right; they _had_ to get out of here…

Much to his relief, Chris had managed to wake Jenny, and was now helping her get back on her feet. The girl looked shaken and disoriented, but still well enough to leave.

"Alright, let's go." The witch-whitelighter stated, glancing around at the others.

Paige nodded, Chris took hold of Jenny's hand, and seconds later they all dissolved into swirls of blue.

Wyatt sighed with relief as his orbs began to streak up to the ceiling. He felt the familiar call of the heavens pulling him upward, and the comforting sound of light singing echoing in his ears…

It was going to be okay…

They were going to escape…

They were going home…

'BAM.'

Wyatt felt a jolt of energy run through his dematerialized body. He was suddenly falling back towards the ground. Instead of comfort, he felt pain…

Within seconds of the strange impact, he hit the cold cement floor of the jail cell with a loud thud.

"What the hell?" He heard Chris' angry voice remark from behind him.

Chris was there too…

They hadn't escaped after all. They were right back where they started.

Trying to shake off the pain, Wyatt shakily got to his feet and looked worriedly at the others. "You couldn't orb either?" he asked, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

This was bad.

Really bad.

"No." Chris replied, rubbing the arm he had fallen on.

"Same." Paige stated. "It was like orbing into an electric fence and being forced back down. I don't see how….unless…" she tailed off and snapped her head to face one of the room's dark corners. "Crystals…" she said, her voice suddenly quiet. "They've trapped us with crystals…"

Her nephews followed her line of vision down until they too could see why their orbs had been stopped.

In each corner of the cell lay a small white crystal, exactly like those they themselves used to trap demons.

"Crystals?" Jenny asked, her blue eyes wide as she clutched worriedly onto Chris' arm. "What does that mean?"

The youngest Halliwell brother sighed. He could sense her pain and fear…he wanted nothing more then to take it away…to reassure her that everything would be fine…

But he couldn't lie.

They weren't fine…they were _far_ from fine…

"When magical crystals are placed in a circle they trap anyone contained within." He began to explain. "Both good and evil use them to trap their enemies and stop them from teleporting out."

"The question is, how would mortal cops know how to use them…" Paige muttered, her eyes still locked on the small object that could very well doom them all.

There was a brief pause.

"Good point…"Wyatt muttered, his mind beginning to race. "I wonder who-"

But before the boy could complete his sentence, the sound of approaching footsteps distracted all four witch-whitelighters away from their thoughts.

Someone was coming…

There was nowhere to hide.

The steps drew closer and closer- Wyatt felt as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He may have faced down demons on a weekly basis, but right now, the threat from someone completely normal seemed a lot more frightening.

Wyatt had always embraced his magical destiny- he had always thought that he could lead both a regular and magical life. But these past two days had clearly shown him how wrong he had been. There was nothing 'normal' about him…and he couldn't keep hiding from the truth. He couldn't keep lying to himself…

He hadn't asked to be the twice-blessed…he hadn't asked for powers…he didn't want to be a freak…

But not wanting it didn't mean that it wasn't there.

He wasn't human.

He wasn't normal…

And he was about to pay for these factors which he could not control.

For the first time in his life, Wyatt Halliwell felt completely powerless…

"Impressive." A cool voice said from the dark hallway. "I'm glad I took precautionary measures."

Wyatt turned to look at the new arrival. He was a rather tall man, middle aged, with a noticeable bald spot atop his head. He was the type of person that, on any regular day, Wyatt would not give a second glance…but today- considering the circumstances- the mere sight of this man sent chills down his spine.

"That light thing you just did was the same thing you did on the video." He continued, his eyes locking on Chris. "Fascinating…"

Wyatt almost stopped breathing. This man had seen the video from last night…and he had somehow been watching them in the cell…the place must have been bugged with cameras…they should have realized that _before_ they exposed even more magic…

"Who the hell are you?" Chris spat, his confusion and fear coming out as anger.

The man smiled smugly, clearly proud of himself for successfully keeping them all contained. "I am inspector Jameson…" he began. "The lowly police officer who will undoubtedly acquire fame and fortune when I expose you for what you are."

The youngest Halliwell took a step forward, his green eyes narrowed dangerously at the inspector. "And what do you think we are, exactly?" he asked challengingly.

Jamison smiled again. "I don't think…I _know_. You're obviously some sort of angel….and once I expose you, you'll be front page news."

"Need I remind you that it was Halloween yesterday?" Chris retorted, searching in vain for a way to throw the man off track. "Just because we got dressed up doesn't mean…"

"Dressed up? Hardly." The inspector scoffed his conviction still as strong as ever. "You honesty think we wouldn't check for that? Those wings are just as much a part of you as your arms or legs. They're real…" He paused slightly before continuing. "Besides, how do you explain the light thing? That has to be some sort of other worldly magic."

Chris said nothing.

He couldn't think of another come back.

The inspector was right…they couldn't deny it…he had already seen too much proof…

"You can't keep us here forever." Paige piped in suddenly, deciding to take a different approach then her nephew. "We have powerful friends…they'll come looking for us, then you'll be sorry."

Jamison continued to look unconcerned. Setting his stubborn jaw, he walked forward until he was only inches away from the bars. "You don't scare me." He said haughtily "If a tranq dart can knock you out, it can knock your friends out too. Then I'll have more freaks to add to my collection." He paused before adding under his breath. "Might need a few more rock thingies…"

At first, Chris wasn't sure what he meant by 'rock thingies', but then, it hit him…Jameson was talking about the crystals…

"What are those rocks anyway?" the boy asked, deciding to play stupid so that he could get a sense of how much the inspector really knew.

Jameson looked back over at him, somewhat annoyed that Chris had overheard what he had muttered to himself. "Not sure." He admitted. "A strange looking fellow we captured last night was carrying them around. I confiscated them, and asked what they were…he said something about them being used as a cage. I didn't believe him of course, but then again, I didn't believe in angels yesterday either….so I decided to test them on you…to see if they really did what he said. Evidently, he wasn't lying."

There was a slight pause. The Halliwell's were now pretty sure that Jameson really was just a mortal.

A mortal that was hell bent on ruining their lives….

"How long are you planning to keep us here?" Paige asked, her annoyance evident.

The inspector shrugged. "Not sure yet…I'm going to wait until the results of your blood test's come back from the lab…then I'm going to call up every major news station in the country…with any luck you'll be national news by the end of this week."

Chris felt his heart almost leap into his throat. Blood tests?

He quickly glanced down at his arm where he could see a small bruise forming around a tiny pinprick…the inspector wasn't bluffing. He had taken blood samples. He had examined them. He had video footage…

Even if they did escape they would be hunted down for the rest of their lives…

"Well," the inspector began again. "It's been a lovely chat, but I really must get going. I have many important things to sort out….and I'm rather anxious to talk to that demon I captured at your house. I suspect she'll be awake soon…"

Chris exchanged a fearful glance with his brother. They weren't the only ones Jameson had caught…Mel was imprisoned too…

"I'll be back to check on you later." The man said with a sickening grin before turning around and walking down the hallway. "Be good."

As the sound of his footsteps echoed off the walls, the four part whitelighters stood in silent shock. They were trapped. Mel was trapped. The crazed inspector wanted to expose them for his own fame and glory.

For a brief second, Chris allowed himself to think that he was dreaming. It was all so surreal. So unexpected.

But it wasn't a dream…it was real…

The true nature spell had done so much damage to their family, and it was about to damage their last shred of normalcy. Life would never be the same again.

"I hope they don't hurt Mel." Wyatt whispered, fighting back the tears prickling behind his eyes. He too was overwhelmed by everything that had happened. "I'll punch him right in his pasty face if he so much as lays a finger on her."

Chris nodded in agreement. Just the thought of that man- or anyone- harming his little cousin was enough to make his blood boil. "We have to get out…we have to save her…"

He felt Jenny clasp her small hand in his. "We'll find a way…" she whispered, hardly believing her own words. "There has to be a way."

More silence followed her remark as all present became wrapped up in the same hopeless thoughts…

What if there wasn't a way?

What if they truly were doomed?

"Mom and dad will find us!" Chris stated suddenly, the hope flashing across his bright green eyes. Jameson may have had Mel, but he didn't have the rest of the family. "As soon as they realize we're gone, they'll track us down. And then we can all orb home and reverse this stupid spell."

Both Jenny and Page smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, but Wyatt's features remained sombre.

"We had better." The older boy remarked, glancing down at his watch. "We only have forty five minute's until we're stuck like this forever…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N That's all for now. I shall answer your lovely reviews next time around. I'm so sorry, but I've had a lot on the go recently. In case it wasn't clear, Jameson knows about the crystals because he confiscated them from one of the stray demons the cops captured the previous night (a Darryl mentioned earlier, the cops managed to bring a few exposed demons into to custody, but all quickly escaped.) Also note- as I have said before – THERE ARE NO CLEANERS- I hate them, and they would make the story too simple.

Next time- Mel thinks, Darryl and DJ keep trying, and the adults realize what's gone wrong…will they save them in time? Stay tuned…


	23. To the Rescue

I'm baaaaack! After working non-stop, and then being sick (it figures, eh?) I finally summoned up enough strength to write! I'm SO sorry to leave you all hanging…the end is so near, and yet I made you all wait for more. I hope you'll forgive me. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews; it thrills me to know that people actually enjoy the crazy stuff that pops out of my head.

**Just to refresh your memories…**

**The facts:**

**-** On Halloween night a 'true nature' spell was cast by a demon, revealing all concealed magical creatures for what they are…unfortunately for the Halliwell's, the spell has effected Chris, Leo, Wyatt, Cole, Paige and Mel- turning them into either demons or angels

-Leo discovers that the spell can only be reversed within a 24 hour period…if they can't fix it soon, they'll be stuck in their new forms forever…

-Thanks to the spell, Chris finds out that his crush Jenny is half-whitelighter too. Jenny's mother had hidden her magical past, to avoid the repercussions of her forbidden relationship from the elders.

-They believed the Demon Demetrius to be responsible for the spell, but his vanquish did not reverse the effects…

**Recent Events:**

- Chris, Wyatt, Paige, Jenny (Chris' girlfriend), and Mel were all captured by the cops (headed by Inspector Jameson). The half whitelighters are locked in one cell; Mel is alone in a cell elsewhere

- The Adults (Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Cole and Emily (Jenny's mom)) have recently discovered that the demon Coronus is in fact responsible for the 'true nature' spell- hey have briefly discussed a plan of attack, and will need the power of three for the vanquish

-At the end of chapter 21, Piper calls for her sons and realizes something must have happened to them…

-Darryl and his son DJ were locked in the police station by the ambitious Jameson, and unable to stop the cops from going to the manor. Darryl was ready to give up on finding an escape, but DJ's feeling for Mel have kept him determined

-Jameson plans to expose the Halliwell's for his own fame and glory

Enjoy…

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 23

XXXXXXXXX

Melinda Turner sat starring blankly into the suffocating darkness of her lonely cell. She had woken up approximately half an hour ago only to discover herself trapped and alone in what appeared to be the police station's prison. Initially she had been filled with confusion and panic as she tried to recall how, exactly, she had ended up in this predicament. But as the memories of the police raid had come flooding back, she found her panic replaced with a burning rage.

The cops had bust into their home, just when everyone's hopes had begun to return. They had subdued her with some sort of painful dart. They had gotten Chris and Paige…and, for all she knew, the rest of the family too…

To make the situation even worse, she knew that something must have happened to Darryl and DJ- they never would have let the cops come to the manor if they could stop it…they would have at least warned them if they could have…

She could only hope, as she sat alone with nothing but her own dark thoughts to keep her company, that those she cared for most were- by some miracle- still okay…

Her insides churned as she thought about the injustice of it all.

Her family saved innocent lives on a weekly basis, and this was the payment they got for it.

They were imprisoned…caged like animals…

It was only a matter of time before the whole world new their secret…

Mel could only imagine the horrible fate that awaited them all.

The ignorant humans would gawk at them in fearful fascination. They would be studied, tested…dissected even.

Life, as they knew it, would be over.

'It's all the spell's fault' she thought bitterly as she took a seat on the cold metal bench which acted as the only piece of furniture in the room. Two days ago, everything had been fine…she had at least appeared normal…and, in such a superficial world, that was all that had really mattered.

She had had friends, a boyfriend, a close knit family…

But then, quite unexpectedly, the spell had hit, revealing them all for what they really were…breaking them apart….making them outcasts…

She had lost so much in such a short span of time. Her imprisonment was just the final step in the total destruction of everything good in her life.

All she had left now was a very tiny shred of hope…hope that, somehow, things would work out…

After all, her mother and aunts had always managed to pull through before, maybe they would pull through this time too…

Maybe…

Despite her efforts to reassure herself, she could not rid herself of her gut wrenching doubt. Even if she did figure out a way to bust out of her prison, chances were that it would already be too late to reverse the damage of the spell.

She could suddenly hear Uncle Leo's s voice in the back of her mind… "_Eight o'clock tonight…_" he had said sombrely, reporting the news he had gathered from the elders. "_The effects will be permanent_"

She knew that it was time to face the cruel reality.

She would be stuck in demon form for the rest of her life…

Last she had checked, there had been just more then an hour left to reverse the spell…she didn't know how long she had been knocked out for…and there certainly wasn't a clock within her range of vision at the moment…

For all she knew, the deadline had already passed…

With a frustrated sigh, Mel tried to shimmer out of her cell, only to be thrown painfully back into the wall as the magical cage sensed her attempt. She knew it was useless to keep trying- who ever had trapped her had obviously had enough sense to take extra precautions- but, in her opinion, anything was better then simply waiting for the time to pass her by. At least the dull pain now throbbing at the back of her skull was a temporary distraction from thoughts of what lie ahead.

"Let me the hell out of here!" she shouted, her angry voice echoing off the cell walls. "You'll be sorry if you don't!"

She waited several seconds, hoping that some passer-by had heard. Earlier, she had hated that fact that her new form had such a chilling effect on people, but in this time of desperation she was willing to use her frightening exterior to the best of her advantage. Perhaps she could scare some spineless young cop into letting her free…

"I'm serious…either you let me out, or…." She paused, trying to think of something menacing to say. She may have looked demonic at the moment, but she had been on the side of good her entire life…threatening innocents wasn't exactly her forte. "Or…" she began again. "Or I'll stick you on a skewer and roast you alive in the fiery pits of hell…"

She grinned inwardly, amused by her somewhat dramatic attempt.

"It's only a matter of time before I escape…then you'll pay."

Mel waited again, hoping beyond hope that someone- _anyone-_ had heard her cries. All she needed was one intimidated individual to wander in her direction…she could fool them into releasing her…or at least squeeze a bit more information out of them…

Like the whereabouts of the rest of her family, for starters.

She hated being so uninformed- not knowing anything was almost worse then knowing the horrible truth.

What if they were even worse off then she was at the moment?

What if the cops had done more then simply knock them out?

What if they were…

Mel shuddered and tried to push that thought to the back of her mind. They couldn't be dead…she refused to believe it. She knew that this wasn't how it was meant to end. The Halliwell's had fought for so long, they wouldn't meet their demise at the hands of a few mortal cops.

"It's okay." she whispered, as if denying it out loud would make it more true. "They'll be fine."

But, somehow, she still was not entirely convinced.

Her thoughts drifted briefly to her father- the strong willed man that had always done everything in his power to protect her and her mother. He was, perhaps, the one in the most danger now. There was no way the mortals would take the time to look past his demonic exterior to see the kind and caring man contained inside.

No, they were much too judgemental to ever do that.

They'd approach him with the most fear…and he, in his anger, probably wouldn't give them much reason to believe that he wasn't a threat.

Cole Turner may have long since given up his demonic life, but when his family was in jeopardy, there was no telling what he'd do.

Mel could only hope that how wouldn't do anything to make the situation worse.

With a sigh, the girl returned to the cold metal bench and leaned heavily against the stone wall. Maybe the others really had evaded capture…the adults, for the most part, had been up in the attic when the cops had barged in.

Maybe they were still safe…

Maybe her parents were on the way to rescue her right now.

She smiled slightly at the thought. She could picture them racing down the dark hall…she could see her dad blasting the bars clean off the wall, and her mother kicking away the magical cage…

They'd take her in their arms and tell her that everything would be okay…that it was all over now…

"_You're safe now, Ladybug_." Her dad would say, flashing his handsome smile. "_Mommy and daddy have got you_…."

Perhaps if she had been a few years younger, and a bit less wise in the ways of the world, she would have had an easier time believing her wonderful fantasy.

But she had learned, as all children one day do, that things rarely work out as we hope.

Not everyone could have their happily ever after.

Not everyone had a prince charming ready to race to their rescue.

The real world- as the past days had made painfully clear- was far from perfect…

Mel felt the tears prickle behind her eyes as a myriad of emotions began to well within her.

_It's not fair._ She thought bitterly. _Why me?_

_Why us?_

_Why can't…_

"Hello?"

A new jolt of energy ran through Mel's body and she jumped up from her seat, her self pity instantly forgotten. If she was not mistaken, she had just heard a faint voice, calling out from the distance.

"Hello?"

The voice came again, making her absolutely sure that it had not been a hopeful hallucination.

"Mel?"

Whoever it was knew her name…she tired to remember out where she had hard the voice before, but it was still so distant and quiet that it was hard to distinguish.

"Yes." She called out, not particularly caring if the voice was there to help or harm. Talking to someone- no matter how bad- was better then sitting alone in the dark. "I'm here."

She listened as the foot steps drew closer and closer…the person was coming towards her…

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, and all of her hampered hopes began to flare up again…

Maybe a rescuer really had come…

Maybe the ordeal really would end…

The footsteps grew louder and louder…the person was so near now…she could see his shadowy figure in the darkened hallway…

Mel held her breath, unable to stop herself from shaking in both fear and anticipation.

She knew that in only a matter of seconds, her fate would be sealed…

XXXXXXXXXX

Piper Halliwell felt as if the last ten minutes had been nothing but a dream.

A horrible, terrifying, and devastating dream.

She had known the moment that her sister and sons did not respond to her calls from the attic that something had gone terribly wrong. She had rushed down the stairs, head spinning and heart beating, only to see her deepest fears confirmed.

Something was very wrong.

They had been taken.

Captured.

Her sister, sons, and niece were gone.

At first, it had hit her like a ton of bricks…she had felt her chest seize up, and if Leo had not been there to give her physical support, she would have been nothing but a crumpled heap on the floor. The room had spun around her, and her mind had hardly been able to comprehend how everything had come crashing down so suddenly.

She had been happy, moments earlier. Phoebe had had a premonition and discovered which demon they were after…they had discussed a plan of action…and it seems as if it all might finally be over…

But, as she looked around the now chaotic living room, she could not help but let her hopes die down once again. They couldn't reverse the spell without Paige…she couldn't carry on without the knowledge that her boys were safe…

She felt- if possible- worse then she had at any other point in this terrible ordeal. And she realized that she wasn't the only one. As she stood comforted in Leo's shaking arms, she could see Phoebe sitting motionless on the couch, the tears streaming silently down her face. After her initial shriek of surprise and anguish, the middle sister had not made so much as a peep. Her brown eyes had glazed over as she stared straight ahead, obviously pushed over the edge by what had happened to her daughter.

Phoebe had been through so many ups and downs in the past two days…it seemed that this latest complication had been more then she could take.

If Piper had not been in such a state of shock herself, she would have rushed to her sister's side…but as it was, keeping her own breath steady was about all she could focus on at the moment.

Cole was faring only slightly better then his wife…

He hadn't stopped pacing since his arrival in the living room, and his yellowed eyes were cast angrily down at the floor. Occasionally he would mutter something to himself, and even fling a burst of energy into the wall in typical Cole fashion. On a regular day Piper would have scolded him for his careless outbursts…but today, she understood completely. She was tempted to blow the room to pieces herself…

But she knew that wouldn't help.

Acts of aggression wouldn't bring back her boys…

Drawing a deep breath, Piper moved her head slightly to glance at the fifth and final person in the room. Surprisingly, it was Emily that seemed to be coping with the situation best of all. Her daughter, Jenny, was also among the missing but the witch seemed determined not to completely lose her cool.

While the others had been in far too much shock to move, Emily had shakily located a mysterious dart lying at the side of the room, and had now proceeded to scry with it- hoping to find the location of whoever had taken their beloved family members.

It had been almost five silent minutes, and so far, the witch had had no luck…Piper admired her persistence, however…Emily appeared as if she had no intention of stopping until they knew who was responsible.

"Anything yet?" Piper asked the woman quietly.

"No." she replied shortly, her eyes not straying from the map of San Francisco placed neatly on the table. "Nothing yet."

The oldest Charmed on nodded sombrely, trying hard to collect her thoughts. She felt completely useless at the moment…she wished that she had the strength to do something productive…

But, every time she tried to move, pictures of her precious little boys flashed across her mind…

She could see Chris' sparkling green eyes, always so full of laughter…

She could see Wyatt's perfect blonde curls, lit by the shining sun…

They were her sons…

Her little angels…

And it was almost suffocating to think that they could be trapped…even hurt…at this very moment…

She knew that she would never be able to carry on if anything truly terrible happened to them. The powers that be had already taken Chris from her once; there was no way in heaven or hell she was going to let them do it again.

"Here!" She heard Emily shout suddenly, jumping from her chair with sudden excitement. "The crystal landed."

"Where?" Leo asked, holding firmly onto his wife's shoulder. The couple tensed…hoping beyond hope that Emily had found them an answer.

The other witch hesitated, squinting back down at the map. "Crestwood St." she said quietly. "But that's…"

"The police station." Piper replied before Emily could finish. "Of course…"

She should have figured it out sooner…the Morris' had warned them that the cops were already on their trail…

"Something must have happened to Darryl and DJ…the cops must have come…they had evidence against us, after all…" Leo began, voicing what Piper was thinking at that exact moment. "They had a tape of the boys…testimony against Mel…"

Piper nodded, somewhat relived that their children hadn't been captured by demons, but also very very worried about what the mortals would do to them…in their current state, they'd surely make front page news.

"I can sense them there." She heard Leo mutter beside her. The whitelighter had shut his eyes for a few seconds as he tried to narrow down on their location. He had attempted to sense for them earlier, but a combination of his own panic and the complete mystery of their whereabouts meant that he had had no success. Now that Emily had found a possible location, however, he was better able to focus his energies. "It's still faint, but they're definitely at the police station. The cops have got them."

"I'LL KILL THEM!" Cole shouted, enraged as he flung yet another fireball into the manor's living room wall. "If they so much as lay a finger on any of them, I'll make them regret the day they were born! I'll g-"

"Cole, calm down." Leo said loudly, shooting a pointed glare at his brother in law. "Getting mad isn't going to help us get them back…we need to stay calm and focus. At least we know where they are now…"

Cole ceased his infuriated firing and turned abruptly to look at the whitelighter. "How do you expect me to stay calm when my little girl has been captured by a horde of stupid, worthless, pig headed cops? Who knows what they're doing to her…you may not care, but-"

"You think I'm not upset?" Leo shot back, his voice even louder then before. "My boys were taken too! And Mel is my niece, I don't want her hurt any more then you do. I just think that you bursting into the police station and incinerating everyone in sight isn't going to help our cause any. We have to approach this properly, or we'll just end up in even more trouble."

"Screw that. There is no way I'm going to stand here and wait for you to check with the elders, or meditate, or…what ever it is you whitelighters do." Cole replied tensely, his eyes narrowed in fierce determination. "I don't care what happens to me, I'm getting them out of there!"

He turned away from Piper and Leo, evidently intent on shimmering out of the room.

"Cole, Leo's right." Piper tried, hoping the demon would listen to reason. "The kids have already been exposed- you getting exposed, and possibly captured, won't help."

Cole turned to glare at her. "Sure, stand up for the pacifist, I didn't expect-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH."

A fourth and unexpected voice cut into the argument, causing all three to stop abruptly.

Phoebe had stood up from her seat on the couch, her tear streaked face now glaring between them all.

"Our kids and our sister are in trouble, and you're arguing about who is right and wrong." She began angrily. "This family has already been torn apart once in the past forty eight hours, and I am not going to let that happen again…especially when the others need our help. We're not going to check with the elders- and we're most certainly not going to go busting in there." The woman paused and shot a look directly over at her husband before summoning up the strength to continue. "We're going to do what we always do- come up with a plan, and kick evil's ass."

Piper sent a weak smile in her little sister's direction, glad to see her come out of her stunned stupor.

She was right of course…this was not the time for petty arguments. Even though the family's differences were glaringly obvious at the moment, they could still find a way to pull together and achieve their common goal.

Getting the rest of the family back was really all that mattered right now.

It seemed that Piper was not the only one moved by Phoebe's speech- even Cole had hung his head in shame for his rather heated comments. Any desire he had had to immediately bust into the SFPD was now subdued by his wife's words.

"Fine." He muttered his voice uncharacteristically gentle as he chanced a look over in Phoebe's direction. "What do you propose?"

She hesitated slightly, her mind going over the few options they still had left. "We need to get them out- obviously." She muttered, more to herself then the others. "And Piper, Emily and I should be the ones to do it- our appearance won't arouse as much suspicion."

The two men in the room exchanged a brief glance; neither was thrilled with the idea of letting their wives tackle the task alone…

But they knew that Phoebe was right…a demon and an angel walking into a mortal police station would attract more then a little attention.

"I agree." Piper cut in, giving Leo's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Considering the circumstances, we're the ones that should do this…"

Phoebe nodded before continuing, her voice filling with more and more determination. "We can still use your help though." She said, addressing her comment at Leo. "You can orb us into the alley way behind the station, and we'll use the back door to get inside. If we're lucky, we'll be able to find them quickly and get out. Chances are we'll have to call you again to orb us home though…if any of them could orb themselves, they would have done it by now…"

Piper shuddered involuntarily.

Her sister had a point…the boys would have gotten themselves home by now if they had been able…that meant that they were probably still knocked out…or hurt…or…

She shuddered again as she tried to push those horrible thoughts to the back of her mind.

They'd be home soon. She'd make sure they stayed safe…

"If we encounter any cops Piper can freeze them." Phoebe continued, her brown eyes narrowing. "And Emily can use her temperature changing thing to freeze them literally, if need be."

The third witch nodded enthusiastically, happy to be a part of the plan that would, hopefully, save her daughter.

"It shouldn't be too difficult" the eldest charmed one added optimistically. "Hopefully they're all being kept together…and the moment we find them, and freeze the surrounding cops, we can call for Leo and get everyone home safely."

There was a slight pause after this final comment, as all present tried desperately too believe that things really would work out as planned…

That soon, they would all be reunited…

"What about me?" Cole asked, turning once again to face his wife.

It was obvious that he was not happy with his exclusion form the plan.

Phoebe looked up into his now demonic eyes and gave a sad smile. "You stay here." She said, taking a step towards him. "I won't risk you getting hurt…"

The demon scowled.

"We _need _someone to stay." The brown haired witch continued. "We can't forget about my premonition. I saw Coronus and a few minions shimmering into the attic…we need you to stay here and fight them off if they arrive before we get back."

"How can I fight them?" Cole retorted, his mind drifting to the entry they had recently read in the book of shadows. "The book says he can only be defeated by the power of three."

Phoebe sighed, taking another step forward and placing a reassuring hand on her husband's shoulder. "You may not be able to kill him, but I have complete confidence that you can distract him long enough for us to get back. When we return with Paige, we'll be able to get rid of him…and his stupid spell…once and for all."

Cole looked as if he was about to retort, but instead of arguing he drew a deep breath and placed a gentle kiss atop his wife's head. "Be careful." He whispered so that only she could hear. "And bring our little girl home safe."

The woman nodded as she drew back, locking eyes with him once more before silently moving across take a small piece of paper off of the coffee table and proceeding to latch onto her sister and brother in law.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked, grabbing onto Leo's arm and gesturing for the dazed looking Emily to come over. "We've got a family to save."

Piper could not help but smile at her sisters words. She was so proud to see Phoebe take charge of the situation…she had looked past her own fears and doubts and managed to keep them focused on the task at hand.

Even though she knew that there were still many challenges to be faced, she could not suppress the hope now growing inside of her.

They could get through this. There was nothing the Halliwell's couldn't do.

"I can hardly believe that it's really going to be over." She heard Emily mutter quietly from her side as she took hold of Pipers arm.

Piper smiled, and turned to her husband. "Ready?"

The whitelighter nodded, his face stoically calm. "Let's go."

She felt the world begin to dissolve around her as the now familiar sensation of orbing filled her body. Through the gathering blue lights she could see a sombre Cole standing alone in the living room, watching them with a combination of hope and worry.

Turning her head slightly, she used her final seconds of visibility to glance over at the well worn grandfather clock…

"Seven thirty…" she muttered, her voice becoming bodiless as their combined orbs began to streak out the room towards their destination.

_That meant that there was only half an hour left to set everything right…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Cutting it close, aren't I? Well, hope you enjoyed that. I suppose it was a bit slow, but I need to build up to the next action packed chapter. Only about two or three chapters left (depending on how long I decide to make each one). In case it wasn't clear…Mel is trapped in a separate cell at the police station (as Jameson said in the last chapter). Hope the scene with the adults made sense…it picks up about 5 minutes after we last saw them…it's implied that they all rushed down stairs to realize that the kids and Paige were gone…I decide to show their later reaction rather then their initial ones.

Once again, I'm sorry for the wait, and I hope you haven't forgotten the story…I have hardly had time to sleep this past month, let alone write anything decent. Please forgive me. The next update won't take nearly as long.

Up next…the adults rush to the rescue…will it be as easy as they hope? Will the demon arrive in their absence? Who will win the showdown? Will everything work out in time? Also- a scene with all of our favourite half whitelighters, and an update on the Darryl DJ situation…

Please review!


	24. The Big Bang

A/N Guess who's not dead! That's right- me! I'm very sorry for the wait guys. All I have are the regular excuses: School, work, family stuff, fatigue…

Please forgive me :) And please enjoy…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 24

XXXXXXXXXXX

"He _must _be dead." A large, green skinned demon stated, banging his fiercely clawed hand down on a stone table. "It's been almost a day now, and he has not returned…"

Coronus nodded his small pug like head slowly as he took a seat on the chair his master had occupied only a few short days ago. It was true, Demetrius had not been heard from in almost twenty four hours…it was entirely possible that he had not made it out of the manor alive.

"I agree." An auburn haired darklighter stated as he paced back and forth across the musty underworld cavern. "If he had fought the Halliwell's and won, he would have returned by now. Did he not tell you that he would be back soon?"

"Yes." Coronus agreed quietly. "Demetrius intended to kill the good Halliwell's and return here to lead us in our conquest of the upper world…"

"But now he's _dead_!" The green demon growled again, his patience clearly growing thin. "And I don't know why we continue to wait…we should go up there and finish the task ourselves…"

"You mean, kill the Halliwell's?" Coronus asked, his watery eyes growing wide. "But if Demetrius couldn't then surely we can't…"

The green demon scoffed. "Demetrius was an arrogant fool. He thought that Balthazar and his and daughter would help him with his task, but they clearly betrayed him…part humans cannot be trusted."

"But my master…"

"You _have_ no master any more, Coronus!" the demon replied, cutting him off before he could finish. "You are a powerful demon in your own right and you don't need _him_ to tell you what to do… you're free now, and together we can do what our fellow demons have dreamed of for decades…take a bit of the glory for yourself, for once…it was you that cast this spell, was it not? It was you, not Demetrius who was powerful enough to reveal every magical creature for what they truly are…"

Coronus hesitated, and looked down at his former master's desk.

It was true…he had accumulated many powers over the past several centuries, he had been responsible for a great many hexes and curses, but had never really risen to be more then a simple accomplice.

Maybe it really was his time to take lead…

Demetrius may have been the brains behind this particular plan, but it was he that had had the raw power…

"Yes," he began, slowly rising from his seat and looking up at the four other demons that now occupied the room. "Yes, we will finish what Demetrius started. We will kill them all, and then, we'll be free to take the human world for ourselves…" Coronus paused again, and nodded at the others- all of whom had turned towards him with gleeful anticipation. "We have already waited long enough…it's time to kill them all…"

And with that, they shimmered out, ready to annihilate their biggest foes.

If they succeeded, the Halliwell's would not live to see another day…

XXXXXXXXXX

"Come on," DJ began, his voice still full of unwavering determination. "Keep looking. There has got to be something in this room strong enough to bust down the door..."

Darryl nodded slowly and continued the search. Unlike his young son, he did not think that they would find such an easy escape, but he could bear to dash the boy's hopes. It was obvious that DJ's love for Mel would not allow him to give up hope until absolutely every inch of the room had been searched.

The two had been locked in the small office for over half an hour now, and Darryl knew that that was more then enough time for Jameson and his men to get to the manor and back. Even if he and DJ found a way out, it was too late to get warning to the Halliwell's. In all likelihood, they were all knocked out and locked up at this very moment…if not worse.

He shuddered at the thought as he continued to rifle around in one of the other officer's desks, looking for something –anything- that could help them get to freedom.

Pencils… papers…an old metal ruler…

Absolutely nothing of use.

The older man slowly raised his head and looked over at his frantic son. DJ was rifling around almost violently in a desk across the room, his brown eyes dangerously fierce.

"Anything?" Darryl asked, his voice coming out quieter then he had intended. The sight of his son in such an anxious love struck state had caused a sudden lump to well up in his throat. He could only imagine the pain the boy was going through. He didn't want to think about how terrible he himself would feel if his own beloved wife was in the danger Mel was in now.

Darryl had always suspected that DJ was harbouring secret feeling for Phoebe's daughter- he had even caught the boy stating at her with deep adoration on a few recent occasions- but he never suspected that the love DJ felt was this strong.

He could see it now though.

Very clearly.

He knew that DJ loved Mel with every fibre of his being…

"Yes." The younger man muttered suddenly, breaking Darryl away from his musings.

"What? What is it?"

But instead of answering, DJ simply dashed towards the door, a small metal object in his hand. Even from his spot ten feet away, Darryl could hear the boy muttering under his breath. "Of course…stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"What?" Darryl asked again, his own hopes lifting at DJ began jabbing the small object into the door handle and wiggling it, a look of deep concentration across his face.

"Left…right…right…"

Realizing that his son was far too wrapped up in his escape attempt, Darryl leaned back against the desk, watching intently as DJ continued to do whatever he was doing.

Maybe this was it…maybe they were really going to get out…

A minute of almost complete silence passed, and despite himself, the man felt the familiar sinking feeling return to his stomach.

He sighed.

Maybe DJ hadn't figured it out after all…

Looking sadly down at the floor, he opened his mouth and tried to think of the best way to tell DJ that they'd probably be better off if they just keep searching for another way. But before a single word escaped, a loud clicking noise resounded off the walls of the small room.

"YES!" DJ cried, his voice full of both triumph and anticipation. "I did it, we're out…"

And sure enough, the large metal door swung slowly open.

"What…how…?" Darryl asked, his heart suddenly beating frantically in his chest.

DJ held up a small metal paper clip, now strangely warped from being prodded into the door's lock. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before…" he began excitedly. "The whole time I was looking for something big and heavy to bash the door down…and the easiest solution was right in front of me…"

"I didn't know you knew how to pick locks." Darryl stated, surprised by his sons newly revealed skill. It wasn't exactly something one would expect of a young cop.

DJ smiled for a brief second before the levity of their current situation suddenly reregistered across his face.

"That's not important now." He said firmly, turning to face the now open door. "We have to get Mel and the others out of here…fast."

"Right." Darryl agreed, quickly moving to his son's side. "I'm willing to bet that Jameson was successful in capturing them…it's just a matter of figuring out where he'd put them once he brought them here…"

DJ nodded his eyes once again full of pain and determination. "Let's split up." He stated, swiftly moving out of the door. "You go left, I'll go right."

The older man was about to suggest that they lay out a better plan, but before he had a chance to speak, DJ tore down the hallway- evidently too set on his task to spend anymore time talking.

With a nervous sigh, Darryl began to head in the opposite direction, hoping beyond hope that they weren't already too late to help save the day…

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Leo asked, glancing nervously over at his wife. He had just finished orbing her, Phoebe, and Jenny's mother Emily into the alley way behind the San Francisco Police Department, and as he looked ominously at the small rusty door that would lead the women inside he could not help but think that maybe there was a better way…

This whole thing felt so unplanned…so unnerving…

"As sure as I ever am when we go on these missions." Piper replied after a brief moment of silence. "So basically, not sure at all."

Phoebe snorted, obviously amused by her sisters comment, but the whitelighter was far from impressed. He was much too scared to acknowledge the humour in her voice. He, unlike Piper, did not resort to sarcasm in times of crisis.

"Piper, I'm serious…" he began again, reaching out to take her small hand in his. "Are you sure this is the best idea? Maybe I should come with you, so that I can orb you out of there if I have to…"

The woman shook her head stubbornly and looked up to meet her husband's eyes. "You know that's not a good idea in your current state." She said, her eyes glancing briefly at the large pair of feathered wings protruding from his back. "You coming with us will attract a lot of unwanted attention. And besides, the station isn't too big- we'll be able to find Paige and the kids quickly and they can orb us out."

"But what if…"

She raised a hand to silence him before he could complete his sentence. "We don't have time for what ifs." She stated, taking a step back to stand at her sister's side. "There's only half an hour left to set things right, and we have to do this. Now."

Leo felt tempted to object again, but, unfortunately, he could see her point. Time continued to tick away- they really couldn't afford to plan this mission anymore then they already had.

The girls had to go in there…the girls had to find them…the girls had to bring his boys home safely…

He could not possibly stand in the way of such an important task.

"Alright." The man sighed, giving his head a reluctant nod. "Go. But call me if you need any help…"

His wife smiled at him weakly, before turning to Emily and her sister, her brown eyes now full of fierce determination.

"Let's do this." She stated firmly as she took the first brave step in the direction of the door. The others soon followed.

Leo could do nothing but watch and worry as the three valiantly made their way inside. He saw one final swish of Piper's long shining hair, and watched as the rusty old door closed behind them with a resounding bang.

XXXXXXXXXXX

DJ continued his fast jog down the relatively quiet hallways of the SFPD. Thankfully, he had only passed one other cop so far, and the man had merely shot him a confused look. Evidently, not everyone knew of Jameson's plan to keep him and his father in captivity.

The boy was still kicking himself for his own stupidity- _why hadn't he thought of it sooner_?

He and his older brother Michael had perfected the art of lock picking at an early age…they had used the skill to take an early peak at their Christmas presents, to escape from their rooms when they'd been grounded, and do other stupid childish things of that sort.

But, when this skill had turned out to be more important then it had ever been, he had somehow lost his head, and completely forgotten to make use of it.

If the time he had pointlessly wasted locked in that wretched room had allowed Inspector Jameson to harm Mel or the others, DJ knew that he would never forgive himself. The guilt for such a thing would stay with him forever…

Trying- somewhat unsuccessfully- to push those horrible thoughts from his mind, DJ began running at full speed down the hall. His search was becoming more and more frantic- he saw no sign of them anywhere, and this only served to fill him with further anxiety. He rounded yet another quiet hallway, noting with confusion that this one appeared to be strangely. Slowing down his run, DJ walked a little more cautiously, keeping his eyes out for any sign of movement around him. He wasn't sure why exactly, but he suddenly felt the hair pricking on the back of is neck, and he suppressed an involuntary shudder.

He was getting close to something…he just didn't know what…

Drawing a deep nervous breath, DJ called out into the darkness.

"Hello?"

He could have sworn that he hard a slight ruffling noise in the distance, but there was no immediate reply.

"Hello?" He called again, more forcefully then he had before.

He knew someone was there…he could feel it now…their presence was drawing him near.

There was something- some force- bigger then himself, telling him that he had to go on. Telling him that this was it…

"Mel?" he asked, hardly daring to believe that had found her. But, despite the persistent doubt, he knew that it was her. He knew he had found her at last.

"Yes." A voice- _her _voice- called back from the darkness. "I'm here."

DJ felt himself instantly swell with excitement and relief. It _was_ her. And best of all, she was still okay…

Too shaken to reply, DJ continued his walk down the hall way, his legs propelling him faster and faster with every step. His heart was beating rapidly, his head was spinning, and his lungs burned from the physical excursion–but he paid his own pain no notice. All that mattered right now was Mel. All he wanted, was to keep her safe…

"Mel." The boy cried again, his voice cracking with relief as he approached the small cramped cell. He could see her now. He could see her face illuminated by some distant light.

"DJ." She replied, the look of fear and worry on her face instantly replaced by a look of relief. "It's you…I was so worried it would be another cop."

He smiled softly, looking down to meet her now demonic eyes. "Yes. It's me." He said, slowly regaining his breath. "I'd have come sooner but Inspector Jameson locked my dad and me up so that we couldn't warn you guys that they were coming for you. He figured out that we were trying to protect you…"

"Jameson?" she asked, tilting her head thoughtfully. "I don't think I've heard of him. I assume he's the bastard that put me here in the first place." She paused, her eyes suddenly growing wider. "What about the others? Are they okay?"

DJ hesitated, not wanting to dash the hope he could feel emulating off of her. He wished that he could tell her what she wanted to hear. "I…I don't know." He admitted honestly. "I just escaped my own captivity, and you're the first one I've come across."

The girl nodded sadly- it was evident that she had prepared herself for the worst. "Alright then." She began. "Get me out of here, and we'll go find them. Together."

DJ hesitated and glanced at her cell, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Okay- but how can I do that? Why can't you just shimmer out? I thought…"

"Crystals." She replied simply, cutting him off before he could finish. "The cops must have nicked some crystals off some of the demons they caught last night, and figured out how to use them. When the crystals are placed in a circle, it stops a magical being from transporting themselves out. All you have to do it kick one of them away. IF you break the circle, I'm free."

Trying not to over think the strange magical explanation, DJ quickly kicked the nearest white crystal across the dark room. There was a slight flash of blue lights as the other stones appeared to deactivate, and seconds later, Mel shimmered herself out of the cell and reappeared at his side.

"That was easy." DJ observed, his heartbeat suddenly quickening again as he realized that Mel was only a few inches away from him now. He could feel the heat radiating off of her body…he could smell the sweet honey sent that was so undeniably her…

She was perfect…so wonderful…so _close_…

He could hardly stand it.

A moment of awkward silence passed between them before both chanced a glance in the others direction. They caught each other's eyes, and smiled.

"Thanks." Mel said her voice soft and quiet. "Thanks for saving me…"

DJ shrugged and tried to look nonchalant. "No problem." He replied. "I mean, I'm no prince charming, but at least…"

"Who says your not?"

DJ's next breath caught in his throat, and he barely managed to stop himself from lapsing into what would have been an embarrassing coughing fit. Her comment had caught him completely off guard.

She couldn't have possibly meant what he thought she had meant. He may have been harbouring secret feeling for the girl for as far back as he could remember, but he had never received any indication that she had felt the same. According to Wyatt's account, she preferred to date arrogant pricks from her high school…guys with money and charisma…guys that were capable of charming a girl as perfect as Mel.

He was just DJ.

Her long time, somewhat quiet, fairly ordinary friend towards whom she had never shown interest.

He didn't have a chance.

"I can't believe how stupid I've been."

The sound of her soft voice sent a jolt through his body and tore him away from his train of thought.

'_Yes'_ he mused sadly. '_Of course she regrets what she said…she couldn't have possibly meant it…' _

"You've been here- right in front of me the whole time." Mel continued, looking straight into his perfect brown eyes. "And I never even noticed…"

He found himself unable to breathe once again.

What was she saying? Did he dare hope…?

"What didn't you notice?"

He knew as soon as the words left his lips that he was being to forward…he shouldn't have pushed her…he shouldn't have made his hopes so clear…

But, instead of growing angry, Mel simply smiled her beautiful smile. "I didn't notice that the perfect guy has been right next to me my entire life." She replied.

Heart bursting with happiness and unable to resist her for another second, DJ reached out and drew her into his strong arms. Her small frame fit so perfectly against his, and he was overwhelmed by how good it felt to finally hold her close. He had dreamed of this moment for years, but never thought that it would actually come.

He loved her. She had just admitted that she felt something in return…

The light from a distant hallway cast a gentle glow over the young couple, and if it had not been for their dreary surroundings it would have been a picturesque moment.

"I've always wanted to hear you say that." The boy admitted, drawing back slightly so that he could see her face. It didn't matter to him that she remained in demon form. It didn't matter that her face was lined in read and black.

She was still perfect…and most of all, she was his.

_His Mel._

Somehow, the thought just felt so right.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have said it sooner."

The young lovers drew close once again. DJ bent his head slightly and marvelled at the fact that her lips were now only inches away.

This was it. It was really happening.

The gap between their faces was almost closed…their lips were about to meet…

'BANG.'

A sudden sound echoed through the hall way, breaking the two apart before they could share what each so desperately wanted.

"What…" DJ began, looking around in worry, his mind suddenly remembering the seriousness of the situation.

"The others." Mel replied, eyes wide with fear. "Let's go."

And with that, she grabbed hold of his hand and the two tore off down the hallway.

Worried. Afraid. Unsure.

But more importantly, together…

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Meanwhile)

"Okay, I think it's safe to say that we are officially screwed." Chris said moodily as he continued to pace the small cell which now contained him, Wyatt, Jenny and Paige. "Fifteen minutes left. No sign of any help…no way to get out…it's time to face the fact that we are now permanently stuck as angels."

"Always the optimist…" Wyatt muttered, less then impressed by his brothers depressing speech. Truth be told he wasn't in a much happier state of mind at the moment, but he, unlike Chris, had not felt the sudden need to rant about it.

"Fifteen minutes is fifteen minutes." Paige said, trying to lighten the mood that had been growing more and more dismal by the minute. "Anything could happen. And besides, even if your parents don't get us out on time, I have every faith that they _will_ get us out of here. If we are stuck like this, at least we can still have lives within the magical community…magic school…'up there'…"

Chris merely rolled his eyes and shot a pointed glare at his aunt. "Oh good." He began, with scathing sarcasm. "I'll spend the rest of my life as Chris, the good little whitelighter who gets to meditate with the elders and roam around magic school. That's what I've always wanted…"

"Life doesn't always give us what we want, Chris." Paige shot back, her lips tightly pursed. "I never asked for any of this, and yet here I am…"

The boy scoffed. "What are you talking about? You love magic. You always have." He pointed out, stopping his nervous pacing for a moment to face his youngest aunt. "I, on the other hand, wish I didn't exist."

It was Paige's turn to laugh. "You sound just like you mother when I first met her." The woman began, her mind drifting back to memories of first times she had met her half sisters. "But she came to realize- in time- that magic had done her more good then harm. Don't forget, Chris- without magic none of us would have ever been born."

The boy opened and closed his mouth several times to reply, but the look on is face showed that he had seen her point. She was right, of course; without magic, all of their fathers would have died regular mortal deaths, and never would have been given the chance to guide good witches…never would have met their mothers…

"Maybe…maybe that would still be better then this…" he muttered, taking a seat next to Jenny on the cold stone floor, obviously too worn out to continue with his pacing.

"You don't mean that." Paige remarked, giving him a sad smile. "I know you don't. I agree, this is a less then ideal situation, but I still think it's better then not existing at all. And besides, spending your life as a whitelighter really wouldn't be that bad." She paused and gave bother nephews an impish glance. "Remember what I always used to say…"

Both boys rolled their eyes and exchanged a glance before replying in unison.

"Whitelighters are the glue that hold the magical world together."

"That's right." Paige replied proudly, inciting a quiet giggle from Jenny. The girl was evidently amused by how well she had trained her young nephews.

Chris shook his head- also in amusement- before shooting a thankful look at his aunt. Somehow, she of all people, always managed to say the right thing to cheer him up. "I suppose you have a point." He admitted, resting his back against the wall, careful not to squash his white feathered wings as he did so.

He was still upset. Still afraid. But also suddenly reassured that –ultimately- things would work out.

"They're going to come eventually." Wyatt said, after a brief moment of silence as he too took a more comfortable position next to his brother. "I know they will. The only question is, when…"

All four witch-whitelighters remained quietly in their positions, starring off into various undefined points in the distance, thinking of what lie ahead.

The way Chris saw it this situation had one of two outcomes.

One- they would be rescued in due course and have to adjust to their new lives as visible outcasts.

Or two- his parents and aunt would rush in at the last minute, free them, and together, they would vanquish the responsible demon once and for all…

Before Chris could ponder their predicament much further, a loud BANG echoed in a not too distant hallway, causing all to jump to their feet in anticipation.

Suddenly, option number two seemed very plausible…

Maybe there was still hope after all.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Meanwhile)

"Don't you think they should be back by now?" Cole asked as he paced anxiously back and forth across the room. "It's been almost fifteen minutes…and that means that there's only fifteen minutes left before we're stuck this way forever…"

Leo nodded slowly from his position on the attics couch.

He too was growing extremely nervous as the minutes ticked past, but unlike is brother in law, he was managing to keep up a calm facade. "They'll be here." He said, trying to sound sure of himself. "They always pull through…"

But a small yet persistent voice in the back of his head would not allow him to wholeheartedly believe his words. Sure- the sisters had always saved the day before- but what if this time, there were simply too many factors playing against them?

They had to deal with the cops…they had to save the kids…they had to vanquish the demon…they had to reverse the spell…

And all of that had to be done before the hour was up.

It was a daunting task, perhaps too daunting- even for them.

"Don't give me that crap, Leo." Cole retorted, his demonic face twisted with worry and rage. "Get off your cloud and face reality for a change. This time, we're screwed."

The whitelighter glared briefly at the demon, but found him self unable to harbour much annoyance.

He was far too worried to be annoyed right now.

"All we can do is continue to hope…there's still time" he stated softly. There was less conviction in his words then there had been before…maybe Cole was right…maybe they really were screwed this time…

"No." the demon replied, his pacing growing continually more frantic. "We can do more then 'hope', we can help…I say we go find the girls and see what the hold up is."

Leo sighed.

In a way, he found himself agreeing with the other man; sitting back and not being able to assist with the mission was making him terribly nervous…but on the other hand they had all decided that it would be better if he and Cole were not seen in their current state…a demon and an angel busting into the police station was sure to attract a lot of unwanted attention…it could very well put them in an immense amount of danger.

"We can't." he sated firmly, standing up and starring Cole straight in the eyes. "Doing that will only make things worse."

The demon stopped his pacing for a second and let out a loud scoff. "Yeah?" he began, using his imposing bulk to attempt to stare the whitelighter down. "How could this situation possibly get any worse?"

Leo opened his mouth to reply, but before a single word could escape the answer to Cole's question shimmered into the room…

The two men turned abruptly towards the intruders, instantly forgetting their quarrel.

Five heavily armed and highly imposing demons now stood on the other side of the attic. One of them took a step forward- and both Leo and Cole instantly recognised him from the book of Shadows. This was Coronus, the demon Phoebe had seen in her vision…

"I think we can take on Balthazar and a whitelighter, don't you?" He asked, raising his gnarled hand and summoning a large fireball. "It'll be a nice warm up…"

The others laughed menacingly as they too powered up their fireballs and raised their crossbows.

A wide and triumphant smirk spread across the demons ugly face as he stared confidently at his two foes. "The time has come to finish what my master started…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Dun dun dun! There you go. Next time- we see the final out come. What will happen to Leo and Cole? Where are the girls? What was the bang?

I hope next time won't be too far away. Hope this was okay- yes, the love part was sappy- I couldn't help it, I just saw a romantic French movie and I had to put some mush in.

**Please Review! **(I'm sorry I can't answer them anymore- I'm just too pressed for time- but please know that I REALLY do appreciate all the input and inspiration. You guys are awesome.)


End file.
